Worlds-Apart Traducido al español Bajo Licencia
by Klaineadiction
Summary: Que pasaría si Darren Criss cruza la delgada linea entre la vida real y Glee? Que pasaría si Blaine Devon Anderson deja la ficción y de pronto salta al mundo real? Como reaccionaran Christ Colfer y Kurt Hummel al saber que con quien están conviviendo no es la persona que conocian? Cruce de dos dimensiones entre Glee y la vida real? INSPIRADO EN SUPERNATURAL TRADUCCION AUTORIZADA
1. Cruzando la Dimension

**Hola!**

**Verán mi nombre es Fer y soy una loca fan por Klaine es uno de mis placeres ocultos jejejejeje…Bien hasta el día de hoy acá en FF solo leía las historias de mis amigas las escritoras que por cierto son muy buenas…Hace poco una superultraamiga mia que por cierto se llama Hechizera me pidió si podía TRADUCIR un fic que ella estaba leyendo porque al parecer la chica encargada de traducirlo lo abandono…por lo cual haciendo uso de mis neuronas y un poco de ayuda de los diccionarios comenze de forma oficial la traducción del fic …**

**-NOTA ACLARATORIA-**

**El fic Original se llama Worlds-Apart y la trama es genial créanme leí el primer cap y quede fascinada. NO ES LO MISMO TRADUCIR QUE INTERPRETAR, en este caso es una traducción-interpretación lo más real posible y apegado a la raya del fic no le he cambiado NADA sigue el 100% fic original. Tampoco es una ADAPTACION…**

**Puesto que es traducido e interpretado por un humano PUEDE CONTENER ERRRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA… Los caps serán sueltos a la mayor brevedad posible de acuerdo a como avance en el proceso y pueden ser cortados por mitad….**

**Ahora si a leer y dejar su review ya que lo hago con mucho amor.**

**Cap: 1-1 Cruzando la Dimensión.**

Darren a menudo se despertaba muy tarde el lunes por la mañana. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

El problema era que se esperaba de El en el set a las 8am, lo que significaba que sólo tenía veinticinco minutos para tomar una ducha, tomar un café ... y hacer los cinco minutos restantes hacia la Paramount Studio.

"Desafío aceptado".

Dieciséis minutos más tarde, estaba cerrando la puerta de su coche, el café en la mano, el pelo todavía mojado.

Debe haber roto algún tipo de record.

Trató de recordar todos los atajos que sus compañeros de reparto le habían hablado en sus primeros días, sin atreverse demasiado por miedo a perderse.

Repaso una y otra vez el guion en su cabeza, recordando sus líneas. No es que tuviera muchas - estaban rodando el episodio Funeral, que, estaba seguro, no decepcionaría a los fans.

La primera escena mostraría a algunos miembros de New Directions – Rachel, Finn y Brittany – arribando a un cementerio. Se unirían a Will Schuester delante de un agujero dimensionado para un ataúd.

El resto del episodio consistía en recuerdos del día anterior, que mostraría varios personajes en situaciones que los ponían en peligro de muerte, los mostrarían preocupados al llegar a la sepultura, manteniendo así la identidad de la persona fallecida en secreto para la mayor parte del episodio.

Blaine se metería en un accidente de coche en su camino a McKinley, y verían cuando lo llevaran al hospital ... y luego se cortaría la escena de Kurt al llegar al cementerio con Mercedes, llorando profusamente y visiblemente alterado.

Por supuesto que Blaine no moriría - solo saldría con una fractura de muñeca y unos puntos de sutura en la sien, pero sólo se sabría al final, cuando se uniría a Kurt en el funeral.

Darren había tratado de no leer el guión completo - le gustaba ver los episodios terminados más tarde, ya que la mayoría de Blaine y Kurt en el episodio era independiente del resto - pero él no podía soportar el suspenso.

Becky y Terri también estaban en uno de los coches que se estrellaban.  
Figgins cocinaba y su estufa explotaba.  
Emma estaba tratando de deshacerse de su OCD caminando en el bosque cerca de un río, y ella caía en el agua.  
Santana salía con sus padres, y cuando todo el vecindario se enteraba, algunos chicos se enfrentarían a ella... con bates de béisbol. Por suerte, ella se escaparía - de nuevo, sólo se sabría cómo escapaba en el final.

En realidad, la muerte casi esperada era para la madre de Sam.

Esperada, ya que sólo habían declarado en rumores de que su mama enfermo ese era el motivo por el cual Kurt y Quinn renovaban su cercanía a Sam. Lo que explicaba porque Kurt estaba tan molesto en el entierro. Le recordaría el funeral de su madre. _Y esta vez al menos Blaine no meteria su pata y hacer un comentario acerca de eso._

Darren estaba a punto de girar a la izquierda una vez más –ya que eran las 7:57am, estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo - cuando oyó el inconfundible sonido de los coches detenerse bruscamente, metal y vidrio roto y luego ... apenas tuvo tiempo de pisar el freno y girar la cabeza antes de que el camión golpeara el lado derecho de su coche, enviándolo directamente a la puerta, con la cabeza golpeando la ventana ...

_Yo ... eso fue un ... accidente de segunda mano ... ¿ Por Qué me siento tan extraño?_ _No me pegó tan rápido... el camión golpeo a el otro coche y en ese entonces a mí... no podría haber ido tan rápido..._

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero todo su cuerpo se hundía en el suelo, más pesado que el plomo, el ruido apenas llegaba a los oídos. Gritos. Todavía podía oír gritando. Y una ambulancia. Sintió una oleada de alivio y luego... había desaparecido por completo.

_"Estoy seguro de que va a despertar pronto. Él no tiene muchas lesiones."_

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?"

"Él se despertó cuando lo sacamos de la ambulancia, pero hemos tenido que sedarlo."

Blaine no reconoció las voces. No recordaba que despertara entre el accidente y ahora. Lo último que sabía, que conducía a McKinley en la lluvia, para ver a Kurt, ya que New Directions se irian en cuatro días para Nueva York y no lo volvería a ver durante una semana. Entonces oyó coches estrellarse y luego... se despertó aquí.

_"¿Algo más que su muñeca rota, doctor?"_

Kurt? Kurt estás aquí? Algo estaba fuera de si. Era la voz de Kurt ... pero no su tono.

_"Él podría tener una conmoción cerebral, voy a hacer más pruebas, una vez que se despierte. Tres puntos de sutura en su cabezal frontal. Algunas contusiones también, pero él va a estar bien. Podría incluso ser capaz de salir del hospital por la tarde. Si se despierta ,hasta pronto "._

_"Gracias."  
_  
Oyó a alguien saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

_"Darren?"  
_  
_¿Quién es Darren? ¿Por qué Kurt me está llamando así?_ Una cálida mano le tocó el antebrazo derecho. Se sentía bien.

_"Darren, ¿puedes oírme?"_

"Chris, no te preocupes, el doctor dijo -"

"Lo escuché."

_Chris? ¿Acaba de llamarlo Chris? ¿Qué demonios?_ Blaine consiguió mover los dedos muy lentamente. Él abrió un poco la boca.

_"Kurt ..."  
_  
La mano que había dejado su brazo y ahora estaba en su hombro. Abrió los ojos lentamente como pudo, parpadeando a la luz blanca viva.

_"Brad, ve por una enfermera!"_

Su visión era todavía un poco borrosa, pero aún veía una forma de salir de su habitación.

_"Darren? ¿Me escuchas?"_

"Kurt Qué - ¿por qué me has ... llamado Darren"

Los ojos de Blaine finalmente se centran en el hombre junto a su cama. Llevaba una camisa de superman y pantalones vaqueros gastados. Tenía el pelo un poco desordenado_ No era su Kurt del todo._

_"¿Qué pasó?"  
_  
_"Tuviste un accidente-El Conductor del camión estaba borracho, colisiono con tres vehículos, incluido el tuyo - Debes haberte golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte si piensas que ... quiero decir ..."_

Blaine levantó la mano para tocar el lado de la cabeza, estaba empezando a temblar un poco. La enfermera llegó en ese momento.

_"¿Cómo se siente el Sr. Criss?"  
_  
Blaine se volvió a ... Kurt (?) Que el anciano había llamado Chris antes, creyendo que era él la enfermera se dirigía.

_"¿Hola?"_

"Eh?", Blaine dio a la enfermera una mirada confusa

"Yo te estoy hablando a ti", sonrió, "¿cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy... bien, supongo, un poco de sueño... me duele la cabeza ..."

"Y la muñeca?"

Trató de mover los dedos de su mano izquierda, haciendo una mueca.

_"Está bien..."_

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a ... bueno ... Kurt ... tal vez ... y tomó la mano que todavía estaba descansando en su hombro, apretándolo. El hombre de más edad - Brad? - Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa. Blaine hizo todo lo posible para reprimir una mirada de muerte cuando la mirada de la sorpresa en los ojos del hombre le disgusto.

_"Disculpe, enfermera, ¿verdad ... ¿es posible tener ..."_, dudó, y luego con la boca_, "problemas de personalidad después ... un accidente como ese?"_

Blaine levantó la ceja.

_"No tengo problemas de personalidad..."_

"Ehm ..."  
  
Kurt-si era Kurt ... pero era raro - se acercó a la enfermera.

_"Me llamó Kurt"_, susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto para Blaine pudiera oír, _"y me preguntó por qué lo llamé Darren... Creo que él cree que es Blaine ..."_

Blaine frunció el ceño. _¿Qué quiere decir, cree? ¿Es una broma?_ Él comenzó a entrar en pánico y miró afuera. Cielo azul y sol brillante. También rascacielos.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana, la aceleración de los latidos del corazón incrementaron. La enfermera y "Kurt" se acercaron a él.

_"Darren?"_

_"No lo hagas - no me llames así - Kurt lo que, lo que está mal, ¿dónde estamos"_

"Estamos en Los Angeles ..."

"¡No! No, es imposible, yo estaba en Lima!"

"Darren, escúchame No eres Blaine -."

"Señor, tal vez no deberíamos... hablar con él de esa manera, si él cree que es su personaje..."

"Mi personaje? ¿Cómo que mi personaje?"

Estaba temblando. "Kurt" tomó su mano y lo llevó a la cama, por lo que se sienta de nuevo.

_"Trate de hacerle recordar al decirle acerca de su vida, voy a ir a buscar a un médico."_

Los ojos de Blaine se ensanchan.

_"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"_

&&&&&

Darren abrió los ojos y parpadeó ante la luz alta demasiado brillante. La lluvia caía con fuerza contra las ventanas y podía sentir el viento que soplaba en los vidrios entrecerrados.

_¿Qué diablos?_ _Estaba soleado cuando yo…_

_"Blaine? Mercedes, llama a la enfermera, que está despierto!"_

Darren frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Chris esta repitiendo sus líneas en una situación así? Vio Amber salir de la habitación en la ropa de Mercedes - que era muy inusual, ya que por lo general trataban de usarlos lo menos que podían - Chris se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Le acarició la mejilla y la besó en la sien suavemente.

_"... Chris, ¿qué diablos?"_

"... ¿Como me llamaste?"

Chris le dio una mirada muy al estilo Kurt- sorprendido. Darren comenzó a entrar en pánico y miró a su alrededor. La habitación era la réplica exacta de la que tenían en el set - excepto que no había ninguna cámara, un techo real, y que parecía estar unido a ... un hospital real.  
_  
"Qué demonios, ¿qué está pasando, por qué? -"_

_"Blaine, cálmate, sólo ... acabas de tener un accidente."_

Eso lo sé.

_"El doctor me llamó con tu teléfono celular, estaba en el ensayo, él dijo que yo era tu número de emergencia y ..."_

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas de porcelana y Darren tuvo miedo pero lo entendía. Esas eran las líneas de Chris está bien ... pero el hombre a su lado no era Chris. Tan increíble como parecía... era Kurt.

_Ya sea que estoy soñando ... o de ciencia-ficción esto no es real._ –Pensó para si-

_"Oh Dios mío yo estaba tan asustado..."_

Darren se sentó a fin de tener la espalda completamente en contra de la cabecera y envuelto un brazo a su alrededor ... El brazo de Kurt.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna cicatriz en la parte posterior del cuello del chico. Así que definitivamente no era Chris haciendo una broma de mal gusto. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. _Debo estar soñando, es la única solución._-Repetia en su mente abrumada-

Dio la vuelta a su cabeza para mirar el reloj ... que funcionaba a la perfección, a pesar de que estaba indicando 16:00 ... Darren se estremeció.

La lluvia caía en el camino correcto. El cielo estaba justo en su lugar. Se pellizcó... que dolor. Maldición.

Esos fueron los únicos viejos trucos que conocía para asegurarse de que estaba soñando. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

_"Kurt?"_

"Mmh-mh? Oh, lo siento, te lastimé la muñeca?"

El chico más joven se alejó de él rápidamente, Darren inmediatamente sintió la perdida del calor _- es simplemente mi cuerpo humano reaccionando, es simplemente __**mi **__cuerpo humano_. –Repetia en su mente-

_"No, no, no ... Tengo que decirte algo, creo -"_

"Es bueno verlo despierto, Sr. Anderson!"

Darren casi puso sus ojos en blanco cuando el hombre entró en su habitación, se ve exactamente igual que el extra jugando al doctor en el episodio, seguido de ... _así, ya que Chris no era Chris, pensó….. Amber no era Amber tampoco_, la parte de Mercedes. El médico se acercó a él y Darren miró como el hombre más viejo exploraba su brazo.

Darren se da cuenta de que sus manos eran mucho más suaves de lo normal, sus dedos no tenían callos - Blaine, obviamente, no toca la guitarra.

_¿Qué diablos ocurrió?_ _¿Cuándo salté a un capítulo de Supernatural?_-Su mente divagaba en sus pensamientos-

_"La muñeca está rota, como usted lo pudo sentir. Podría haber sido peor, sin embargo,. El yeso se le quitará en dos semanas."_ -Añadió el médico-

_Aquí va con las mismas líneas otra vez._ _Si Amb-Mercedes pregunta si ella lo puede firmar... –_pensó-  
_  
"¿Podría firmar? Y decorarlo?"_ –profirió Mercedes-

Darren hizo lo suyo y sonrió, tomando la mano de Kurt.

_"Creo que Kurt tiene derecho a decidir sobre eso ..."_, dijo, sorprendido a sonar bastante convincente

El médico apunto un par de cosas en su libreta.

_"No hay necesidad de que se quede aquí esta noche, creo que sus padres pueden venir a recogerlo?"_ –dijo el médico sin levantar la mirada de la libreta-

Darren Estaba a punto de dar una respuesta positiva cuando se acordó de algo.

_"No, mis padres están en Nueva York, pero podría tomar un taxi -"_

_"Está bien, puedes venir a mi casa, Blaine. Es lo que estaba previsto, ¿recuerdas?" _añadió kurt

Darren se sonrojó.

_"Ah, claro, claro ..." _–dijo Darren-

_"Está bien, entonces, voy a estar de vuelta con los papeles y las recomendaciones!"_

El médico sonrió y se fue.

_"Chicos, voy a ir a decirle a los demás que Blaine está muy bien!"_ dijo Mercedes

Los dos chicos asintieron. Darren dirigió su mirada a Kurt, quien se acercó un poco más ... y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando recordó lo que se suponía iba a ocurrir a continuación. Por suerte, Kurt se quedó inmóvil y frunció el ceño.

_"¿Qué ibas a decir antes de que llegara el médico?"_

"Eh?"

"Tu dijiste que tenías que decirme algo."

"Oh ... es que ... probablemente no me vas a creer ... pero, bueno", se mordió los labios, "Así está _la cosa: yo no soy ... Kurt, yo no soy Blaine."_

Kurt se rio y le acarició el cabello de Darren.

_"Te has golpeado la cabeza muy mal, ya sabes ..."_

_"No, Kurt, en serio, yo .. yo estaba en Los Ángeles cuando mi coche se estrelló. Eran las ocho de la mañana y el sol brillaba con fuerza."_

"Blaine, no es gracioso."

"En serio, Kurt, tienes que creerme. Mi nombre es Darren Criss, soy un actor en un show televisivo llamado Glee, Y. .. Yo hago Blaine en ese programa de televisión. No sé lo que pasó exactamente, pero cuando tuve el accidente de coche ... tome el lugar de Blaine. Todavía no estoy seguro de si estoy soñando o no, pero no parece como si fuera un sueño ".  
  
Kurt le dio una de sus más fabulosas -cara de perra-, a la que Darren se rió entre dientes, recordando las numerosas veces que había pedido a Chris que le mostrara cómo hacer una cara de perra como un profesional.

_"Tu no me crees ..."_

"No, yo no, Blaine, ¿cómo lo haría? Eso es ridículo."

"Mira, yo no sé ... espera, no, lo sé perfectamente. Es que ... si te digo algo en ti que Blaine no lo sabe, ¿me creerías?"  
  
_"Alguien más podría habértelo dicho."_

"Si es ... algo que sólo tu sabes?"

"Tu has leído mi diario."

"Tu no tienes un diario."

"Está bien ... Vamos."  
  
Kurt suspiró, visiblemente la situación no le agradaba. Darren trató de pensar lo más rápido que pudo sobre una escena que mostrara a Kurt, y sólo a Kurt.

"Justo antes de que Blaine viniera a recogerte e ir al baile, estabas llorando en tu habitación. Estabas ... mirando una foto de tu madre y dijiste _..." Me gustaría que hubieras estado aquí mamá. y desearía que tu pudieras haber conocido a Blaine y tomarnos millones de fotos "._

Kurt se estremeció. _OK, Darren, buen movimiento.- La voz de Blaine en su conciencia le reclamo- ¿qué te pasa?, de acuerdo, fuiste muy indiscreto, hablando de su madre._ –pensó rendido a su conciencia-

_"Es imposible. Tu no puede saber eso. Tu ..."_

"Lo siento."  
  
Kurt se alejó de Darren, un poco.

_"¿Cómo?"_

"No sé. Pero... Blaine tuvo un accidente de coche, y yo también, pero yo no soy Blaine... Tengo miedo... lo más seguro es que Blaine tomó mi lugar..."

"Oh Dios, pero él es... esta indefenso allá afuera -"

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que él sabrá que hacer ..."

Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Kurt y Darren no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio durante un largo minuto.

_"Así que ... ¿sabes lo que va a pasar ahora?"_

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estaba dentro esto. .. del guion o algo así?"

"Yo viniendo aquí" No, no era parte... solo el accidente estaba, y luego seguia -. Oh Dios yo. .."

"¿Qué es?"

"No puedo... decir lo que va a pasar, porque si me meto en el futuro y, y algo se rompe no podré volver a casa"

"... No tiene ningún sentido, ya has interferido..."

"Lo sé, pero... no es tan importante."


	2. Enseñame

**Holaaaaaaaa…..**

**Nuevamente estoy acá con la segunda parte del cap 1 de esta lindísima historia…..Quiero agradecer por orden de llegada a Klainefiction(su nombre casi es igual que el mío) a Hechizera, Katycrisscolfer,Logan Martínez, LouDeChanel21, Gabriela Cruz, Melisa360 por sus lindísimos reviews, a todos los que lo leen a los que lo siguen y a quienes lo agregaron a favorito…MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ESTOY SUPER FELIZ QUE LES GUSTE TANTO ….**

**El siguiente cap será más largo lo prometo ya que la traducción la llevo corta….lo publicare a la mayor brevedad posible….**

**Por cierto todavia no logro sacar de mi mente la imagen de Darren haciendo Twerking… Y ese disfraz ho cieeeeelllllll0ooooooooooooosssssss….jejejejeje**

* * *

**Cap 1-2 Enseñame**

_"¿Disculpe? Mi novio tuvo un accidente de coche y cuando se despertó, no era él mismo __**¿**_**_QUÉ MÁS NECESITA USTED PARA QUE ESO COBRE IMPORTANCIA?"_** –dijo un muy molesto Kurt a una enfermera que pasaba por el pasillo-

Darren se sobresaltó un poco.

_"Wow, Kurt das miedo. Te ves igual que Chris cuando no le dan a tiempo su soda de dieta favorita..."_

"... Como Chris ¿Quién es Chris?"

"Tú. Quiero decir, no, no, el actor que te interpreta."  
  
_"Oh ...",_ Kurt se mordió el labio, pensativo, _"... ¿Cómo es él? ¿Somos ... muy diferentes?"_

Darren sonrió.

_"Mucho. Y sin embargo ... no tanto. Quiero decir, él es mucho menos extravagante ... que tú, pero él es gay también. Él no está tan interesado en la moda ... no se ve tan sorprendido con eso! Él es muy divertido e ingenioso y ... él es adorable. Realmente, me alegra que me pusieran a trabajar con él. "_

"¿Ustedes dos ... están juntos?"

"Chris y yo?", Se rió entre dientes, "Oh, no, no, yo no ... yo soy heterosexual."

Kurt levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

_"Pero ... tú haces de Blaine ..."_

"Sí. .. Yo crecí en San Francisco digamos que es una ventaja..."(véase referencia)

Kurt inclinó la cabeza como diciendo_: "Oh, está bien, lo entiendo"_ y asintió... Darren rio entre dientes al pensar en las innumerables entrevistas en las que en realidad tuvo que "salir" lo más heterosexual posible.

_"Es muy valiente de tu parte hacer eso. ¿Acaso la gente homofóbica no ... odian el programa de televisión ¿O sólo a ti y ... Chris?"  
_  
_"No, no, para nada! En realidad, si quieres saberlo, Glee es muy popular. Chris, él es ... él ganó un Globo de Oro por su trabajo en el show. Él hizo el top 10 en la lista de las 100 personas más inspiradoras del mundo ... Al verlo ... Me refiero a que, en la televisión ayudó a un montón de adolescentes homosexuales y ... ¿Qué pasa? "_

Kurt estaba llorando otra vez.

_"Es ... es tan estúpido ... Yo ... he ayudado a la gente?"_

_"Sí, lo hiciste. Es realmente increíble, cuando Chris va a alguna parte trata de que no lo vean ya que es súper tímido y todo el mundo al verlo quiere abrazarlo porque es maravilloso, y, y el merece todos los premios en el planeta!"_

Darren nunca se consideró a sí mismo un fanboy - pero ahora estaba casi histérico.

_"No vamos a decirle a nadie."_ -dijo Kurt-_  
_  
Darren miró, confundido.

_"Acerca de mi, quieres decir? ¿Por qué no?"_–pregunto Darren confundido-_  
_  
_"Como tú has dicho, podría ... interferir. La gente va a querer saber lo que pasara en el futuro. ¿Sabes?"  
_  
_"Sí. Sobre qué? ."_

"¿Tu sabes ... si Blaine y yo vamos ... a estar juntos por mucho tiempo?"

Darren rio. Era como hacer una entrevista – era como darle a los fans la esperanza, pero sin echar a perder demasiado.

_"Hay mucha gente que considera que quedaran juntos al final"_, dijo sonriendo, "_y para ser honesto, eres como la pareja más estable de Glee hasta el momento, ninguno de los dos está engañando al otro ..."  
_  
Kurt se rio. Darren se dio cuenta de esto- su sonrisa era muy, muy similar a la sonrisa de Chris en su mejor momento de honestidad-. El chico es un actor estupendo, así que por supuesto, cuando se ríe o sonríe, no siempre es completamente honesto. Pero cuando empiezas a conocerlo mejor, puedes averiguarlo. Kurt era absolutamente adorable en estos momentos.

_"¿Y ... ¿qué pasa con Finn y Rachel? ¿Sabes algo?"_

"No se puede decir."

"Y ... ya sabes, Santana y Brit?"

"No se puede decir tampoco, lo siento."

"Esto es tan injusto, Blaine llegara a saberlo todo y yo no ..."–dijo Kurt sonando muy infantil-_  
_  
Darren sonrió. Y luego se encontró un poco preocupado. Pero Blaine podía contar con Chris - y los otros - para hacer frente a la situación.

_"Hey Kurt, ¿puedes ayudarme a levantarme? Tengo que ir al baño."_

"Claro ..."  
  
Darren logró moverse de la cama sin lastimarse demasiado - el pecho le dolía un poco - envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. El joven dejó que su mano bajara en la cadera de Darren sin darse cuenta-casi por inercia-, moviéndola rápidamente, sonrojándose.

_"Lo siento, no era mi intención - me olvidé y -"_

"Hey, cálmate, está bien ..."  
  
Intercambiaron una sonrisa triste.

Cuando Darren salió del baño después de un breve minuto, Kurt sacudió el área en donde había estado sentado en la cama, colocándose a su lado.

_"Tu estás tomando toda esta situación bastante bien, Kurt."_

"Tú también."  
  
_"Oh, créeme, me estoy volviendo loco ... pero supongo que todavía estoy en la etapa de "De conocer al actor que interpreta a mi novio en la vida real". Comenzare a entrar en pánico esta noche".  
_  
"_Oh Dios, esta noche - mi papá, él se dará cuenta de algo ... Vera que no eres Blaine ... tú ..."  
_-dijo Kurt preocupado-

_"Hey, Blaine es parte de mi trabajo, puedo actuarlo."_

"Lo sé, pero ... Vamos a tener que actuar en todas partes- o él va a pensar que algo está fuera de lo normal ... que ocultamos algo ..."

_"Por otro lado, yo estaba en un accidente de tráfico Quizás él me dejará, como, ir a dormir de inmediato y ... espera, ¿tengo -. Quiero decir, Blaine ... es que ... estoy ... Oh mierda, ¿dónde voy a dormir? "_

"En mi cama, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

_"Pero... espera, en Blame It On The Alcohol, Burt te dio un regaño acerca de ser apropiado -"_

"¿En qué?"  
_  
"Oh, lo siento, eso es ... el nombre del episodio ..."_

"Oh. Episodios. Por supuesto. Pero, espera, este ... Programa, es ... de mí?"

"No, no, es ... es de todo el Glee Club."

Kurt se mordió los labios y se veía un poco inseguro. Darren sonrió.  
_  
"De acá en adelante, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras - Yo no te voy a dar detalles de cosas que podrían hacerte daño a ti o a alguien más ... ya sabes, el futuro_."

Acarició un lugar a su lado en la cama y Kurt se sentó, mirándose un poco más feliz que unos minutos antes.

* * *

Blaine estaba solo en su habitación del hospital. Chris lo había dejado para ir a buscar una Coca-Cola Light - era tan raro, Kurt nunca, nunca bebió ese tipo de cosas - y Brad había dicho algo acerca de volver al set y "programar el rodaje de escenas que no incluyeran a los dos ".

_Esto es sólo una pesadilla. Esto es sólo una pesadilla_.-repetía una y otra vez en su mente

Blaine sintió que Chris sabía que algo estaba mal. Y eso no fue sólo porque su mente se había roto sino más bien por su personaje.

Ah, sí, esa parte era difícil también. Chris le había dicho a Blaine todo acerca de "Glee". Parecía cierto. Su "vida" sonaba verdadera.

Sabía que sin duda no era Kurt jugando una broma de mal gusto en él, cuando Chris había hablado acerca de cuándo Blaine va Burt, diciéndole que le dé una la charla a su hijo sobre sexo, todo eso con mucha más facilidad que el verdadero Kurt hubiera atrevido a tener.

_"Oye, ¿te sientes mejor?"_

"Ehm, sí, un poco."

Chris sonrió y se sentó, dándole Blaine una taza de café.

_"Medium Drip. Pensé ..."  
_  
Blaine sonrió.

_"El doctor dice que si tu memoria ... no vuelve, tendrás que pasar la noche aquí."_

Blaine lo miró. _¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que no soy ese tipo Darren?_

_"Chris ... No sé cómo demostrarte que , no estoy ... No puedo explicarlo, pero yo sé que no soy Darren."  
_  
_"Tu no deberías ... sentirte como él ... el médico dice que es sólo porque tu papel lo haces con tanta pasión que influye en tu vida ... pero no sé, el hecho más importante acá es que tu hallas aceptado que No soy Kurt ... "_

Blaine suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

_"¿Cómo es posible? ¿Hay, como, varias dimensiones o algo? Esta es tu realidad y, entonces, ... cada programa de televisión tiene su dimensión?"_

"Tal vez ... ¡espera! Sé. Ehm ... ¿Nunca has oído hablar de mí ...? ¡No, espera. Sin Glee, yo no soy famoso ..."

"... Es 'Glee' realmente tan popular?"

"Es ¡Es absolutamente increíble, nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos! En serio, incluyendo a Europa!"  
  
Blaine se rió de Chris entusiasmado, tan similar a la reacción que Kurt tendría al descubrir la colección nueva de Marc Jacobs. Sus ojos cambiaron de color, desde el gris profundo que había sido hace un minuto para el azul brillante que albergaba ahora.

_"... Tengo algo en la cara?"_

"... ¿Qué? Oh, no, no, lo siento, es que ... tus ojos ..."

Blaine se sonrojó, avergonzado.

"Siempre bromeo con Kurt que, en algún momento, va a ser como un caleidoscopio si siguen cambiando de color tan rápido."  
  
Él sonrió, de repente se puso muy triste.

_"¿Y si ... ¿y si Darren está en mi casa ahora?"_

"Podría ser ..."  
  
_"Oh Dios, y mi pobre Kurt, él debe estar completamente asustado, y ... Darren probablemente va a pensar que está soñando y querrá irse y no tendrá cuidado -"  
_  
_"¿Darren siempre sabe cuidarse?. Pero debe estar asustado también ... o más bien, cuando el se de cuenta, él no va a pensar que es genial y, , cuando se despierte mañana va a hacer todo lo posible para volver ..."_

Chris negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios.  
_  
"... Están ustedes dos ... juntos?"_

"¿Qué? No, no estamos juntos, Darren ... es heterosexual."

"... Pero el , hace a un adolescente gay? Eso es ..."

"Inusual? Sí. Pero está sucediendo más y más en estos días."

_"Pero ... es lo que ustedes muestran ... ya sabes, cuando Kurt ... Quiero decir que ... bueno, los besos?"_

_"No ninguno fuera del set ... pero ... pero ehm, sí, algunos besos ensayados. Al igual, que el primero, y ..."_

"¿Te refieres a los primeros?"

_"Bueno, el del salón en Dalton ese si- el decía "no te muevas - yo hablo, y luego te beso"-Quiero decir, cuando besa a Kurt-lo quiero decir, es que –estábamos ya practicando. " –añadio Chris nervioso-_

_"... Porque ahí justo ahí solo fue un beso en ese momento…. Porque, bueno ... hay más ..."-añadió Blaine-_

"¡Lo sabía! Por cierto ... ¿qué pasó exactamente?" –dijo Chris-

"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
_"Bueno, en el episodio, nos fuimos directamente a las Regionales, y luego el funeral de Pavarotti y bam Night Of Neglect"._

Blaine frunció el ceño.

_"Espera - aquí Kurt no es el personaje principal?"_

"Oh no, no ... en realidad no era tan grande el personaje en el comienzo - los primeros episodios de la temporada 1, Kurt apenas dijo nada – era más centrado en Rachel y Finn y Quinn, etc. .."

Blaine soltó un bufido.

"_Tsss ... Bueno, ¿qué quieres saber?"_

"¿Cómo reacciono... Finn ante la noticia? Cuando tú y Kurt comienzan de Novios?"

"Finn? Oh, él ... Bueno siendo el más alto que Kurt, El me agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta de Dalton y dijo que si alguna vez lastimaba a Kurt, o lo hacía llorar", no en el buen sentido ", No sería capaz de volver a cantar de nuevo". –añadió Blaine-

Chris se echó a reír.

"_Oh Dios, A Cory le hubiera encantado rodar esa escena!"_

"... Cory?"

"Oh, sí, se me olvidaba ... Cory es el chico que interpreta a Finn."

"Esto es enserio...", su voz se apagó-mostrando un rostro perturbado-

Blaine entro en pánico- por un momento su respiración se volvió agitada.

_"Blaine?"  
_  
Chris se levantó de su silla y se acercó al muchacho tembloroso, pasando un brazo alrededor de él.

_"Hey, hey, shhhh, está bien... vamos a averiguarlo, no te preocupes. Vamos a averiguarlo..."_

_"Nosotros ... nosotros no podemos decirle a nadie. Ellos van a tratar de hacer experimentos en mí o algo así... Yo ... Voy a fingir que soy Darren."-_dijo Blaine sonando desesperado-

Blaine miró a Chris, que parecía muy desconcertado.

_"Tienes razón. Pero hay un gran, gran problema"_

_Tu_-dijo señalando a Blaine- y añadió_- para Darren hacerse pasar por ti, es fácil, él... él te hizo, pero... al revés va a ser mucho más más difícil... ustedes son tan diferentes... "_ –termino por decir-

Blaine suspiró, deseando poder volver a casa, abrazando a Kurt frente al musical o la película de Disney que habrían elegido, en vez de estar aquí, en este completo desastre ...

_"Entonces vas a tener que enseñarme cómo ser Darren Criss."_- dijo con seguridad en la voz-

* * *

***Referencia* "Cuando Darren dice que nació y creció en San Francisco se refiere a que en ese lugar ser Gay es NORMAL y COMUN por eso agrega que es una ventaja interpretar un personaje gay porque el creció en ese ambiente"**

** DATO IMPRTANTE PARA LAS CRISSCOLFER y la supuesta heterosexualidad de Darren.**

**Si metes a un gato a que se crie con conejos terminara convirtiéndose en conejo…jejejejejejejeje**


	3. Asimilando

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Volví que dijeron esta chica Fer no cumple lo que dice…pues si cumplo y como lo prometido es deuda acá está el cap prometido si se dan cuenta voy algo así como un día sí y otro día no en publicar caps… ..Agradezco cada review hermoso que me dejaron intento contestarlos todos… Y los nuevos seguidores y favoritos también sean bienvenidos….Si desean addme en Facebook y platicar sobre Klaine o Crisscolfer búsquenme como /KlaineAdiction…..ahora si a leer….**

**Casi se me olvidaba si tienen algún fic en Inglés, francés, portugués, chino, etc. que desean que traduzca envíenme un PM y platicamos…. Eso sí que no tenga muchos caps… **

* * *

Cap 2-1 Asimilando

* * *

_"Él escribió canciones para A Very Potter Musical ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio!"  
_  
Blaine estaba leyendo la página de Wikipedia sobre Darren en el iPad de Chris ', cada vez más impresionado con cada línea.

_"Espera - Tengo una página de Wikipedia"_

Chris se echó a reír.

_"Por supuesto, ¿por qué no?"  
_  
_"Esto es muy vergonzoso ... Quiero decir, me siento como si estuviera expuesto ... o algo así ... Al igual que el show de Truman Espera -? Esta película existe también aquí, a la derecha"_

"Sí, lo es. Es muy buena, por cierto."  
  
Blaine sonrió a Chris, todavía aún no se adaptaba completamente para no verlo como Kurt. Porque, si no mirara su ropa o el pelo - aunque ahora que Chris se pasó la mano a través de el un par de veces, se veía mucho más a Kurt - aseguraría que eran uno solo, sin embargo tenían la misma sonrisa, la misma risa ...

Eran sus ojos los que más lo inquietaban sin embargo. Podía ver el cariño allí, pero no esa pequeña chispa que Kurt siempre tenía cuando lo miraba a él ... Había algo, sin embargo. Blaine no podía asegurar algo que desconocía.

_"Y no te preocupes, no es como si Glee mostrara gran parte de tu vida. Como he dicho, se centra en algunos momentos particulares. Y Blaine ... me refiero a ti, sigues siendo un personaje secundario."_–hablo Kurt-

_"Pensé que habías dicho que Kurt es uno de los personajes principales ... ahora, por lo menos ... y, quiero decir, yo soy su novio."_

Blaine se dio cuenta de que podría haber sonado demasiado exagerado con el comentario que hizo o más bien dicho "egoísta" cuando noto que Chris se rio entre dientes.

_"Sí, lo sé, Darren todavía se cuenta como una estrella invitada, pero también lo son Harry y Chord-.. o mejor dicho sus personajes Mike y Sam."_

_"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿No ha estado Mike en el club Glee desde hace tiempo... como para que se quede para siempre?"_

_"Más o menos. Estoy bastante seguro de que ustedes tres ... podrían convertirse en personajes regulares la próxima temporada."  
_  
_"Espera ... así que eso significa, que Kurt y yo..."  
_  
Él sonrió, esperanzado. Chris se rio.

_"Oh, bueno, supongo que los escritores tendrían que enfrentar millones de fangirls enojadas si Klaine rompe para siempre ... y también fanboys"_

"... Klaine?"  
  
_"Ese es el nombre de la pareja."_

"... pareja? Como cuando se asocian los nombres?"

"Sí".

"Suena raro. Quiero decir, no es sólo, como, K de Kurt y el resto es todo de mí."

"Ha! Lo sabía", -dando un salto-_: "Siempre dije que Blurt era mejor! Lástima que no pude hacer que lo cambiaran hasta el propio Blaine me aprueba..."_–dijo Chris-_  
_  
_"... Suena peor, en realidad ..."_

* * *

Chris hizo un puchero, con aspecto de Kurt cuando ese día Blaine le había dicho de que no había manera de que volverían a ver Moulin Rouge por quinta vez en dos días.

Blaine levantó la vista del iPad, con el rostro iluminado.

_"Eso es totalmente increíble!"_

Chris se quedó inmóvil por un momento y luego se echó a reír.

_"Esto es increíble ..."_–dijo tomando el Ipad de las manos de Blaine-_  
_  
_"... Fue lo que…. dije algo malo?",_ -Preguntó Blaine, confundido-  
_  
"No, no, no lo hiciste, en realidad, ehm ... bueno, "Totalmente Increíble" a menudo se repite en A VeryPotter Musical " desde que Darren acepto hacerlo.  
_  
_"¿Crees que yo podría ... ¿puedo verlo? Tienes un DVD o algo así?"_  
_  
"Sí, creo que lo tengo guardado en algún lugar ..."_–señalando con la mano-_  
_  
_"... ¿Te gusta?"  
_  
_"Me encanta y aun antes de saber que Darren iba a ser mi novio_ - _Quiero decir, en la pantalla",_ se sonrojó, _"Él no me creyó cuando nos conocimos por primera vez y le dije que yo era un fan de ese musical ..."_–añadió moviéndose por la habitación-

Chris puso de nuevo su iPad en las manos de Blaine.

_"Creo que es mejor, buscar en YouTube, porque acá sólo tengo las canciones ... Aquí, Es sólo el principio."_

Blaine apretó play, y se oyó el inconfundible tema de Harry Potter, pero tocado por una guitarra simple. Sonaba más o menos bueno. Chris lo miraba, mordiéndose los labios, como si no estuviera seguro de que reacción esperar.

_"Oh Dios mío - esto es ... MI CABELLO ... quiero decir ... su cabello"_-añadió Blaine con cara de asombro-

Hizo una pausa el video antes de que Darren / Harry hubiera tenido la oportunidad de empezar a cantar.

_"Sí, Blaine. Ese cabello siempre lo verías así si te lo dejas crecer."-_dijo Chris sonando resignado-

_"Yo me paso tanto tiempo en el baño domando mis rizos cada mañana, imagino que si tuviera ese cabello sería más tiempo!"_

_"En realidad me gusta más cuando está gelificado ..."-_añadió Chris-

Blaine se sonrojó.

_"Sí, Kurt dice lo mismo... él dice que le gusta correr sus dedos en mi cabello."_

Blaine sonrió con tristeza y Chris tomó la mano.

_"Vas a ir con él de nuevo. No te preocupes."_

_"Espero que sí ... Es que es tan inquietante porque tu - tú eres de aquí y yo no puedo ir ... De todas formas ... ¿Crees que ... van a estar bien?"  
_  
_"Confío en Darren. Como he dicho, probablemente este súper confundido en este momento."  
_  
_"Sí, y Kurt le debe estar haciendo un montón de preguntas ..."_

Chris sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
_  
"Hey, ¿qué es eso? ¿Es ... es el performance actual de TeenageDream?"_

Las sugerencias del video AVPM mostraron otras escenas del musical, asimismo TeenageDream y SomewhereOnlyWeKnow, para sorpresa de Blaine.

_"Creo que si es ..."  
_  
Blaine frunció el ceño.

_"Hey, ¿te importaría ehm ... ¿Crees que yo podría ... como, ver un episodio de Glee?"_

Chris se mordió el labio, inseguro.  
_  
"No estoy convencido ... creo que no sería una buena idea ..."_

_"Por favor ... uno viejo ... Si Kurt me engaña o algo por el estilo , no me muestres ese episodio, pero ... yo realmente, realmente quiero verlo."_

Chris negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en un movimiento muy Kurt-

_"Supongo ...NeverBeenKissed no te haría ningún daño."_

_"...Como?"_

Chris sonrió y se levantó de donde estaba sentado en la cama.

_" Es la primera vez que Kurt fue a Dalton. Estoy seguro de que te gustaría ver. No estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que las otras escenas son, ya que las editan en producción después de grabar los episodios... Pero sí, definitivamente la escena de la escalera y el pasillo a cámara lenta será fantástica"._

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron.  
_  
"Eres un Malvado ..."_

Chris simplemente se rio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

_"¿A dónde vas?"_

" A solicitar el episodio - tienen una tienda de Alquiler acá en la planta baja, Volveré antes de que te des cuenta."

"Oh ... está bien."

Blaine se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo en el iPad que seguía descansando sobre sus rodillas. Chasqueó la barra de búsqueda de Youtube y escribió "Kurt and Blaine Glee". Desplazando hacia abajo muchos videos , no se resistió a la tentación de ver uno de los tantos videos que aparentemente mostraban su primer al ver la gran sonrisa que tenía Chris en una entrevista sobre el futuro de Klaine'.

Ahora tenía que hacer una elección entre Candles and BabyIt'sColdOutside.

Selecciono BabyIt'sColdOutside, sonrió cuando la cámara enfocó la atención en Kurt quien vestía su uniforme de Dalton.

_"Hey!"_

"Me asustaste ..."  
  
Blaine inexplicablemente empezó a llorar. _¿Cómo era yo tan ciego? La forma en que me mira ... es tan hermosa ..._

"Bueno, en realidad soy el fantasma de Marley, y hoy estoy aquí para decirte que dejes de estudiar tanto ..."

Blaine se sentía muy, muy difícil al verse a sí mismo ... y darse cuenta de que, de hecho, Kurt Él estaba coqueteándole como un loco, sin siquiera darse cuenta lo que Kurt estaba haciéndole.

_"Es una pena que no nos dejaran cantar juntos son muy malos ..."  
_  
Blaine sintió el impulso raro para saltar a la pantalla y abrazar a Kurt, diciéndole que en unos meses estarían cantando un dueto para las Regionales juntos y que todo iba a estar bien.

Y maldita sea, Kurt parecía tan, tan bonito. Su pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras miraba a Blaine, la forma en que sus ojos lo siguieron después de que él se levantó para iniciar la música ...

Ellos comenzaron a cantar, y Blaine estaba seguro de que su corazón se había detenido. Claro, en este momento, había disfrutado mucho. Más de lo que tendría si hubiera cantado con cualquier otra Warbler, para ser totalmente honesto. Pero ahora podía realmente ver lo increíble que sus voces sonaban juntos.

Se rio cuando Kurt caminó hacia atrás.

"_Maybe just half a drink more..."_

"_...put some records on while I pour..."_

Y ahora entendía lo que Kurt quería decir con _"Tú eres Muy Bromista "._

_"Mirando BabyIt'sColdOutside?"_

Blaine miró brevemente a Chris, que tenía una caja de DVD con la etiqueta "Glee Season 2 - episodios del 5-10".

_"No. ..no ... Dios mío, en esas escenas estaba tan coqueto y sin quererlo!"_–dijo Chris -

Chris se rio y se sentó atrás, sonriendo.

_"Esto es extremadamente…..lo más gay que hecho en la televisión. Y eso es mucho decir, porque la temporada 1 .. Kurt es ... extravagante."_

Blaine se echó a reír.  
_  
"Todavía lo es."_-añadió-

_"Mucho menos, créeme. O, al menos, de otro modo ha cambiado un poco."_

Blaine hizo pausa el video.  
_  
"¿Cómo reaccionaron las personas ...?"_

_"Sobre todo los homofóbicos, ¿gritaron histéricos?" –_pregunto Blaine-.

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Bromeas . Quiero decir, no, en Internet se volvió completamente loco, pero por lo demás ... más o menos positivo. A La gente todavía le gustas en ese momento."_

_"... ¿Qué quieres decir? A La gente no le gusta Blaine?"_

_"No, no, por supuesto que sí Original Songs- el episodio Regionales - y BornThisWay y luego PromQueen, todo el mundo te quiere otra vez más ahora!"_

"... Tu dijiste 'otra vez' ..."

Chris se mordió los labios.

_"No estoy seguro de lo que debo decirte o no ..."_

"... Es cuando yo besó a Rachel, ¿no es así?" –prosiguió Blaine-__

"... Sí ... Y lo de Jeremiah también ..."–termino por añadir Chris-__

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

_"Bueno ... La mayoría de la gente quería que Kurt y tu estuvieran juntos en el Día de San Valentín. Incluso antes."  
_  
_"Yo estaba muy confundido" Y. ..mirandoestos videos ahora, supongo que es lo que debería haber hecho."  
_  
_"No tenías sentimientos por Kurt ..."_

_"No ... definidos con precisión no ... supongo ... Tu sabes, cuando cantó Blackbird, y antes de eso, cuando me dijo que tenía demasiados solos - y él estaba en lo cierto - Yo creo que es cuando estaba realmente mostrándose a sí mismo. Él no necesitaba que yo fuera su mentor más, y Yo. .. había considerado que él estaba ... 'fuera de mis límites' ... "_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"Después de todo lo que había pasado con Karofsky, necesitaba un amigo, no un novio."

Chris sonrió.  
_  
"Pero tú ... tú sentías algo por él desde ... antes de Blackbird?"_

_"Supongo que ... era solo, ehm ... esperar que surgiera el momento justo."_

_"Darren dijo eso, Que tu hubieras querido besar a Kurt desde tiempo antes "._

Blaine se encogió de hombros, no confirma ni negaba. La verdad era que el realmente no se conocía bien a sí mismo. Apretó el video para volver a reproducirlo, y observó con asombro cuando se perseguían por toda la habitación. Finalmente se sentaron y él resopló cuando se vio a sí mismo diciéndole a Kurt que el cantaba mucho mejor que la chica que le iba acompañar.

_"¿Yo le debería besar ... o algo por el estilo...?" –_pregunto Blaine-__

"Tal vez ... los escritores podrían haber puesto esa parte en el guion."

_"Para que conste, la chica realmente no podía cantar. Bueno, por supuesto, en comparación con Kurt, NADIE puede cantar." –dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra nadie-_

Chris se sonrojó.

_"Oh, claro! Soy tan estúpido ...", Blaine negó con la cabeza, "bueno, ... Kurt es tu trabajo ... Tu tienes una hermosavoz."  
_  
Intercambiaron una sonrisa y miraron de nuevo a la pantalla, donde Kurt se mordía los labios, una nostálgica mirada en sus ojos mientras miraba a Blaine salir de la habitación, y el Sr. Schuester entrando al salon.

_"Alguien especial?"_

"Sólo un amigo ... pero en el lado positivo, estoy enamorado de él y él en realidad es gay ... Yo llamo a eso progreso!"  
  
Cuando el video terminó, la mandíbula de Blaine estaba caída, y sus ojos muy abiertos.

"_Él ... él ...",_ se sonrojó, _"¿qué quiere decir ... espera, ¿ de qué progreso habla?"_

_"Kurt siempre se enamoraba de los chicos heterosexuales antes de conocerte a ti. Eso es lo que entiende por progreso."  
_  
Chris sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su lata de Coca-Cola de Dieta.

_"Entonces ... ¿estás seguro de que quieres verlo? Porque podría ser ... raro. Pero tú sabes que , yo estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte para que te adaptes al entorno ..."_

"Gracias."  
  
Blaine suspiró y le devolvió el iPad a Chris. _¿Por qué demonios me tiene que pasar a mí?_ –penso-

* * *

Darren realmente lamentaba no haber leído los guiones completos de algunos de los episodios anteriores, pero su pretexto era , que no había dejado de trabajar dando entrevistas a los medios , ir al set, las sesiones fotográficas, y con la promoción de Starship todo fue extremadamente ocupado.

Por el contrario, escuchar las historias contadas por Kurt era mucho más interesante - todo lo que tenía que hacer era imaginar la forma en que sus compañeros de reparto hacían cada cosa narrada por el chico-, riéndose de los comentarios de Kurt.

También le era muy extraño, porque a menudo se encontraba olvidando que no era Chris delante de él, volvía a la realidad al ver las numerosas prendas que llevaba Kurt y lo peor era esa " chaqueta verde atroz" , y "el conjunto en general no coincidía a su gusto " porque él ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de vestir Chris, además las diferencias de vestuario entre ambos eran grandes.

_"Espera - ... Sé que Finn y Quinn acaba de romper la relación, también se que Jesse fue a la fiesta de graduación con Rachel, porque hemos disparado esas escenas, pero ... ¿Por qué Rachel golpeo a Finn ?"_  
_  
A decir verdad, tuvo algunos problemas después de Finchel / Fuinn / St. Berry / Quam, algunas, sobre todo porque ... Bueno, a veces sus reacciones son un poco fuera de lugar, o simplemente inexplicables, Finn estaba molesto con Rachel por besar Puck ... o algo así ... y luego volvió con Quinn, cuando ella todavía estaba con Sam ... por no hablar de todo el drama del baile, por lo que a veces sólo optó por ignorarlo, lo de Blaine no tuvo que importarle de cualquier manera._

_"¿No Filmaron ... esas escenas? O, al menos las leíste en el guion o algo así?"  
_  
El tono de Kurt era un poquito acusador, pero Darren pudo ver una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

_Yo ... realmente no leí todos los guiones ... sé, que debería hacerlo, pero no estoy exactamente acostumbrado a tener la línea histórica de Kurt y Blaine entrelazado con otros personajes , excepto por lo que tu sabes, la fiesta de Rachel, y un café en The Lima Bean…. aquí y allá, nada más._

" Kurt se mordió el labio, pensativo.

_"... ¿Cómo los ... fans ... responden a eso? Ya sabes, Blaine besándose con Rachel y esas cosas ..."  
_  
_"No muy bien ... En primer lugar, quiero decir. La mayoría de la gente dijo que Blaine cuestionando su sexualidad no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto, ya que se suponía que era tu mentor, tu confidente sobre quién eres y todo, pero sospecho que es más ..La reacción de Rachel hizo a las personas estar disgustadas, se supone que ella es tu amiga y que tú has estado enamorado de Blaine por, digamos, la mitad de la temporada, tú ya no lo podrías tener... y bamm, ella hace eso, y lo peor dijo que nadie debería preocuparse por ti ... "_

_"Así es Rachel , no se puede culpar a ella ... Y terminó con Blaine después de todo, así que está bien."_

Darren frunció el ceño. No esperaba tal reacción de Kurt. Pero lo que decía sonaba tan ... hueco.

"... ¿Estás seguro?"

"Yo no voy a estar enojado con ella para siempre. O con Blaine, pero lo que importa, es que ... se disculpó. Yo también no debería haber respondido con tanta rabia."

_"¿ Por cierto cómo fue que ustedes se reconciliaron, como amigos ? Porque, al final de la fiesta en el episodio del partido, lo último que vemos de mí ... Quiero decir, de Blaine, es diciéndole a Rachel que es 100 por ciento gay, luego, Rachel besa la mejilla de Kurt ... digo, tú mejilla ... de cualquier manera , ella se va. Entonces en el próximo episodio, tú y Blaine se encuentran en The Lima Bean juntos como si nada hubiera pasado "._  
_  
"Bueno, yo ..yo tomé el lugar de Rachel en la línea, y ... Blaine no se presentó con la suficiente rapidez, por lo que ordene para él. Llegó al mismo tiempo que la orden de su café estaba lista. Estaba un poco sorprendido al verme allí, él dijo: "Wow, eres rápido – Te acabo de enviar un mensaje de texto para preguntar si podíamos reunirnos aquí…, y luego hablamos las cosas me dijo que lo sentía, se disculpó por compararme con Karofsky y luego me llevó al cine sujetando mi mano " se sonrojó," de una manera muy platónico, aunque linda. Pero, espera -.. Pensé que habías dicho que muestran las escenas más importantes "?_

_"Sí, sí lo hacen ... Chris y yo discutimos la cosa, hicimos hipótesis y apuestas, todos los demás tambien ..."  
_  
"... Las apuestas?"

_"Son muy comunes en el set …prácticamente apostamos por ... todo, de verdad….. Yo siempre pierdo. De todos modos, cuando llegamos el guion para el episodio siguiente ya estaba listo, fui al remolque de Chris para que pudiéramos leerlo juntos - y no sólo nos encontramos con que Animal estaba muy lejos de lo que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera, pero esa escena no estaba allí ... "_

Kurt se sonrojó.

"... ¿Qué quieres decir? Sobre Animal?"

"Cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a dueto en Animal, Chris y yo tuvimos que revisar el papel por lo menos tres veces. Hay una enorme brecha entreBabyIt'sColdOutside y esto..nos estaba esperando algo super sexy, y al igual que, Blaine se da cuenta que se siente atraído por Kurt ... maldita sea, yo nunca voy a sentirme atraído por ti, o algo por el estilo… luego la respuesta a sus "caras sexys " y el delfín bebé -."-dijo nervioso-

"-Pingüino-"  
_  
"Lo siento, pingüino era lo correcto, así como Blaine diciéndote algo acerca de dolores de estómago por un gas ... pensó que iba a llorar. A Chris le causó gracia por alguna razó personas argumentaron que te veías muy sexy en 4 Minutes"._

Kurt se sonrojó.

_"... La gente me encuentra sexy?"_

"BornThisWay, literalmente, causó un alboroto de sexo en internet."  
  
Darren rio cuando Kurt se cubrió el rostro con las manos.__

"No te avergüences! Es verdad ..."

"Nunca he oído a nadie - excepto a Blaine, ya sabes, en el Baile de Graduación - diciéndome que yo era sexy …..antes ... quiero decir, Brittany me lo dijo … Pero es Brittany a ella Le gustaba "Mi Corona nada más"..."

"Sí, entiendo lo que ... espera, ni siquiera estabas allí, ¿cómo sabes la canción?"

"Página de myspace de Rachel".

Los dos chicos se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"... Supongo que te sientas mejor, Blaine!"-dijo Finn-

Finn estaba de pie en la puerta, su mochila todavía colgando de su hombro.

"Hey.. .. Finn! Sí, mucho mejor !"

A Darren le resultaba muy fácil caer en el personaje. Era como tener que improvisar una escena, pero sólo porque era el único que no leía los guiones .

" Ehm, Burt se preguntaba, si todavía vienes a nuestra casa esta noche.".

Darren miró a Kurt, quien se limitó a asentir rápidamente.

_"Sí, claro, si eso no es un problema."_

"Él me dijo que debía implorar si decías que no."  
  
Finn le dio una sonrisa torcida y entró, sentándose en una de las sillas.  
_  
"Así que ...¿Cómo está tu coche, amigo?"_

Estupidez de Finn.

"Yo. .. Yo no lo sé ... el camión me golpeó en el lado derecho, sé que las ventanas están completamente destrozadas ... Pero es culpa del conductor , así que supongo que el seguro va a cubrir todo."

Finn asintió con la cabeza y cogió la bolsa de M & M en la mesilla de noche.

_"Entonces, ¿qué tienes exactamente?"_

_"Muñeca rota, puntos de sutura", señaló en su cuerpo ", y por lo demás sólo moretones ... Tuve suerte."_

_"Cool. Podría escribir sobre eso en Facebook o Twitter?"_

Darren sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. En el guion, a Blaine se le ve despertar en el hospital, luego se corta, y de inmediato llega al funeral de la madre de Sam y posteriormente camina por el cementerio para unirse a Kurt y tomar su mano.

Así que los acontecimientos de la noche por venir eran un completo misterio para Darren.

* * *

_"Sí, Kurt dice lo mismo... él dice que le gusta correr sus dedos en mi cabello."_

**afdsafdadskjfdopgkoprth9tyuh8rtyu8rut578g43o MI PARTE FAVOTITA...**

**Sorpresa pronto...**


	4. Recuerdos

**Hola…. Pensaran que soy una persona mala y les doy la razòn por tardar tanto en actualizar pero chicas y chicos la Universidad me consume ….en serio quisiera tener mas tiempo….Me perdonan ….Asimismo quiero pedirles otro millòn de disculpas por los ERRORES EN LOS CAPS ANTERIORES a veces siento que Fanfiction me odia,cada que subo un cap lo reviso varias veces pero cuando lo publico Fanfiction me une palabras,me quita espacios,y lo peor no me deja el texto como yo quiero….Prometo que mejorare…**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS …LOS NEW FAVORITOS Y LOS NEW SEGUIDORES….Thank you so much….. Mañana otro cap para compensar la tardanza…**

**Nota:**

******Dìalogos del episodio…**

* * *

Cap 2-2 Recuerdos

* * *

_"Cualquier noticia sobre la madre de Sam, Finn?",_ -pregunto Kurt-

_"No que yo sepa , pero ella todavía estaba bastante estable hace una hora."-_respondió-

Darren no tenía ni idea de que hacer. ¿Qué acaso se suponía que debía saber sobre la enfermedad de la mamá de Sam?, pero decidió no decir nada - Finn sólo podía asumir que Kurt le había dicho, era menos sospechoso que preguntar al respecto si él ya lo sabía." _Todo por no leer los guiones."-_se regañó en su mente-

_¿Ustedes dos han tenido una pelea?"_-pregunto curioso Finn-

_"¿Qué?"-_exclamaron ambos-

_"Ustedes por lo general están todos acaramelados y esas cosas ... y tu –_dijo señalando a Kurt-_ estás sentado más de un pie de distancia de Blaine ..."_

Kurt y Darren se miraron, el castaño se trasladó de inmediato a sentarse en la cama, cuando Darren le señalo un lugar con la mano.

_"Sí, ahora se ve que lo hizo sólo porque yo lo digo"_.-replico Finn-

_¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces?",-_ Preguntó Darren en un tono sarcástico.-

_"Uh, estúpido Darren, Blaine no diría eso"_.- Mentalmente se golpeó a sí mismo.-

Kurt le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

_"Ehm, no, no, está bien, yo los he visto hacer lo suficiente, en la sala de estar y en el sofá, en el que me siento a ver los partidos."-_soltó Finn-

Kurt se rio y apretó la mano de Darren, probablemente por costumbre.

_"Lo siento"_-dijo Darren más tranquilo-

Darren sonrió. Era tan raro ser testigo de una escena entre los dos hermanos de hecho "en una sola toma", porque Chris y Cory siempre terminaban peleando en algún momento, o bien empezaban a decir cosas que no estaban en el guion o simplemente se echaban a reír.

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo, una enfermera y el doctor caminaban hacia adentro del cuarto, la enfermera llevaba un depósito etiquetado "B. Anderson, objetos personales", lo coloco sobre la mesa. El médico se acercó a él y examino su cuerpo.  
_  
"¿Todavía se siente bien, Sr. Anderson?"_

_"Por supuesto. Mi muñeca casi no me duele, los puntos de sutura apenas me hormiguean."_-contesto Darren-  
_  
"Estupendo "_, el medico sonrió, "_Aquí están las recomendaciones, así como la lista de los medicamentos que necesitará"_, -le entregó dos hojas de papel-

_"¡Gracias!"-_dijo Darren sonriendo-

Kurt leyó las recomendaciones por encima del hombro de Darren y señaló _"No baile de Hip-Hop" y "no reírse demasiado fuerte"_, que eficazmente les hizo a ellos reírse ahogadamente. Finn les miró con suspicacia.

El médico les señalo que tenían que volver al hospital lo más rápido posible si su vista se tornaba borrosa o si su cabeza le dolía demasiado, y con eso salió del cuarto. La enfermera abrió el deposito con las pertenencias de Blaine.

_"Hemos sido capaces de guardar su mochila y la bolsa de lona ... Me temo que la ropa que llevaba puesta ya no sirve ... Ah, y aquí está su teléfono móvil y la cartera."-_decía amablemente la enfermera-

Ella le dio unos papeles para firmar, y por suerte se detuvo antes de hacer su firma de Darren y termino por escribir rápidamente _"Anderson" y "B"_ al mismo tiempo.

_"Tenga una buena tarde joven Anderson, y cuídese mucho_."-añadió la enfermera saliendo del cuarto-

* * *

Blaine sonreía mientras observaba a Kurt leer su texto de 'Courage', y casi saltó de la cama cuando vio a Karofsky golpear el teléfono y empujar a Kurt contra los casilleros y decirle que el vestuario de las chicas era al otro lado.

"_Ehm, creo que , probablemente, no es necesario ver la siguiente escena –"_-decía Chris nervioso-

Blaine estaba temblando de rabia cuando Chris detuvo el episodio después de la escena de Karofsky.

_"Tu ... Quiero decir, Blaine, probablemente deberías cerrar los ojos mientras Yo .. Avanzo rápido las escenas ... lo siento yo no ... creo ... que sea buena idea que las vieras"_

"Está bien, sólo ... La mirada en los ojos de Kurt cuando él me dijo que era bastante traumático esos abusos ... Necesito añadir la imagen real ..."

_"Sí, lo entiendo ...",_ su voz se apagó, "_Muy bien, te sientes mejor para ver de nuevo . A menos que tú , prefieras ir directamente a un ... episodio más feliz?"_

"No, adelante. Me he ... perdido mucho. Y yo no conozco la historia desde el fondo, así que ..."

Chris oprimió el botón de Play y se escuchó el sonido del timbre familiar. Hubo algunas conversaciones sobre la entrenadora Beiste sobre que dejaba el equipo de fútbol, y Blaine se encontró buscando a Kurt cada vez que la escena los mostraba a todos. Le sonrió a la pequeña sonrisa que Kurt había puesto cuando el interpretaba "TeenageDream" y se rio cuando Mike dijo a Tina que Sam le había contado que se enfriaba pensando en Beiste imagianando su ropa interior metida en su trasero.  
_  
"Espera - Rachel y Finn todavía estaban juntos en ese momento?"_

"Sí, ¿por qué?"

"Pensé que había roto antes de que ... Bueno, Kurt y yo no hablamos exactamente acerca de los problemas amorosos de Finn cuando teníamos tiempo, así que sólo tenía pequeños trozos de la historia ..."

_"Bueno, es tiempo para ponerse al día!"_

Blaine inclinó la cabeza cuando vio a Puck en la oficina de Figgins, gritando que nadie se preocupaba por él.

_"Puck es muy frío. Nunca esperé que el pidiera ayuda de esa forma" ..._ –dijo Blaine-

_Oh, allá voy_-dijo Chris-

Chris sonrió.

_****"Sólo déjame hablar a mí."_

****"Ahí está ..."

****"Disculpa"

****"Hey Mariquitas ... ¿Es tu novio, Kurt?"

__

Blaine sonrió. _Ahora Sí, lo soy_-añadió Blaine-

Chris se echó a reír.

_" Notas en esta escena que ninguno de los dos niega la cosa del novio..."-_replico Chris-

_"Hey, me estaba enfrentando a un deportista tres veces el tamaño de mí, e intentar hablar con el sobre su sexualidad, tú crees que me tomaría el tiempo para negar una relación con alguien en esas condiciones."  
_  
_"Sí, seguro... ese fue el motor que condujo a las fangirls locas por Klaine_."-agrego Chris-

Blaine rodo los ojos.  
_  
****"Tengo que ir a clase ..."_

****"Kurt me dijo lo que le has hecho."

****"Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es eso?"

****"Me besaste."

****"No sé de qué estás hablando."

****"Parece que estas un poco confundido ... Y es totalmente normal, esto es una cosa muy difícil de llegar a un acuerdo, y tú sólo debes saber que no está solo."  
  
Chris sonrió.

_"Darren hizo fabulosa la escena. Me encantó el rodaje , en serio, quiero decir, yo había estado esperando a alguien ponerse de pie y ayudar a Kurt para siempre ... Sé que los chicos del club Glee golpearon a la mierda de Karofsky , pero no es lo mismo "._

Blaine sintió la necesidad de tomar la mano de Chris. Por alguna razón, había una tristeza suave en su voz_. Me pregunto si fue por lo mismo que Kurt y yo pasamos... Me pregunto si alguien vino a ayudarlo ...-divagaba por su pensamiento-_

_****"Hay que parar esto!"  
_  
Blaine sonrió. Kurt se veía tan confiado en ese momento era difícil de creer que sólo había apartado a su agresor, pero luego se había ido y el miedo estaba de nuevo en sus ojos.

_****"Bueno, él no va a salir del closet pronto ... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?"_

****"Porque hasta ayer, nunca había sido besado. Al menos, no uno que cuente ..."  
  
Blaine se dio cuenta de que Chris tenía el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose los dedos casi nerviosamente.

_****"Vamos, te invito a almorzar."_

* * *

_"Kurt, espera - que se supone que debo hacer ahora?"_-pregunto Darren-  
_  
"Yo. .. Honestamente, no lo sé."_

_"Finn ya se dio cuenta de que algo está mal, y quiero decir ... es Finn"._ –afirmo Darren-

Kurt se rio entre dientes. Estaban caminando por el pasillo de la entrada principal del hospital a punto de salir, cuando ya podían ver a Finn, apoyado en una columna, hablando con Sam.

_"¿Tienes tu celular?" –_Kurt pregunto-__

"...Si"

"Trata de recordar lo que ya sabes, si hay una información que es muy importante, yo te mando un mensaje de texto."

Darren asintió, tomando el teléfono de la bolsa que Kurt tenía en la mano. Lo encendió, comprobando que Wes había respondido a su último texto, antes de meterlo en su bolsillo. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Kurt, quien tenía la misma expresión que Chris llevaba cuando algo le molestaba, pero no quería hablar de ello. Así que Darren hizo lo que solía hacer en ese caso - no dijo nada, pero tomó la mano del chico más alto. Kurt parecía sorprendido, pero dejó que los dedos de Darren se envolverían alrededor de su mano.

_"Te tomó bastante tiempo! Yo no necesito 20 minutos para vestirme."_

_"Él tiene un yeso, Finn."-_dijo Kurt-

_"Hey Blaine, ¿cómo te sientes?"_-pregunto Sam-__

"... Como si acabara de ser atropellado por un camión."

Darren sonrió y le tendió la mano enyesada sin pensar, sobre todo porque él no quería dejar ir la mano de Kurt. Chor-SAM le devolvió la sonrisa y chocó los puños con él. Parecía triste y muy cansado.

_"Así que, ¿cómo está tu mamá?"  
_  
Darren se sintió agradecido de que Kurt hubiera preguntado - porque hubiera sido probablemente inadecuado para el hacerlo. Bueno, Blaine nunca sabría cuándo se supone que debería decir algo, así que opto por mantener la boca cerrada ...

_"Mejor, supongo. Consiguió comer algo. Pero su corazón solo ... es ... mantiene la aceleración normal pero sin ninguna razón comienza a ir demasiado despacio ... Los médicos todavía están tratando de averiguar lo que lo está causando . "_

Darren en un acto involuntario de nervios se mordió el interior de su mejilla. _Un caso muy raro de insuficiencia renal. _–Pensó para si-

Pero él no lo puede decir. Él no puede hacer nada. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasaría si hace algo diferente de lo que estaba escrito en el guion?

Kurt apretó su mano al notarlo tenso.

_"Blaine? ¿Estás bien?"_

_"Sí, sólo ... cansado, supongo."_

_"Hay que ponerse en marcha. Sam, ¿Estarás bien? ¿Hay alguien en tu casa?"_-pregunto Finn-

_"Ehm ... Quinn se ofreció a pasar por ...",_ le dio una mirada de disculpa a Finn, _"Puck, probablemente esta noche voy a tener que ir a cuidar de mis hermanos pequeños ... Nos vemos mañana en la escuela ... "_

Darren se veía completamente perdido, sus hombros decayeron al salir del edificio gigantesco. Finn frunció el ceño con preocupación antes de tomar las llaves de su bolsillo y caminar hacia su coche, saltando en el asiento delantero del conductor, Kurt puso la bolsa en el maletero y ayudó a Darren a subir en el asiento trasero, sentado a su lado.

_"¿Te importa si nos paramos a tomar una hamburguesa? Estoy muriendo de hambre ..."_

_"Finn, vamos a tener cena en dos horas, ¿no puedes esperar?" _–dijo un molesto Kurt-

Darren rio. Era como que estaba de vuelta en el set, cuando todavía tenían que grabar algunas escenas y Cory estaba súper hambriento pedía parar las tomas, pero Chris siempre le estaba reprendiendo, diciendo que él estaba lo suficientemente alto ya.

A Darren le gustaban esos tiempos - antes de **Original Songs**, la mayoría de las escenas de Kurt fueron tristes, y el recordó, que en su tercer día de trabajo, escucho por primera vez la risa de Chris, y se preguntó por qué el mundo no podía llegar a escuchar eso tan hermoso un poco más a menudo.

Porque Chris era un chico muy, muy divertido, – con excepción de sus compañeros Starkids – cuando consiguió su papel de Harry Potter bromeaba todo el tiempo con sus compañeros, a veces, incluso, delante de ellos. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella época cuando junto a Dianna se habían atrevido a ver todas las películas de una sola vez, sólo se movían para ir al baño o para detener un incendio, recordó que se habían mirado el uno al otro y Chris le sonrió maliciosamente.

Habían resistido ver todas las películas y no fue aburrido en lo absoluto, lloraron y rieron mucho, un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su pecho al recrear en su mente la escena del sofá donde estaban enredados. Y si Darren se encontró demasiado cómodo con Chris arrecostado contra él, que había dejado que su pensamiento desapareciere y se había envuelto en sus brazos un poco más apretado alrededor de Chris riendo. Tratando de sacar ese sentimiento se repetía para _si "Es el cuerpo de tu Personaje, es solo tu personaje"._

_"... Y entonces, sí, ella dijo que era un error el volver juntos, en primer lugar, porque se puso súper enojada conmigo por ir con Quinn al Baile - ¿Pero que estaba pensando Rachel , mostrándose con Jesse en el Baile? "  
_  
_"En serio, Finn, ¿no puedes hacer que tu mente trabaje buena de una vez por todas? Tú has estado enamorado de Rachel desde el momento en que pusiste los ojos en ella."_

"No, Kurt, el amor a primera vista es material, es una mierda."  
  
Kurt miró a Darren.

_"A mí me funcionó."_

" Si, bueno tu... no sé, tuviste suerte, o algo por el estilo.

Darren rio.

_"Más bien yo soy el afortunado - de todos los estudiantes que pasaban justamente Kurt me preguntó a mí."-_añadió Darren-

_"Sí, sí ...",_ -dijo un sonriente Finn-

Kurt se sonrojó y dio a Darren una mirada torpe, medio-adorando, medio-conmocionado. Finn no notó nada mientras aparcaba el coche en la entrada Hummel-Hudson y apagó el motor, saliendo rápidamente del coche.

_"Darren, tú no tienes que…..besarme _-"-dijo Kurt tímidamente- "_O decir algo_"-añadió rápidamente-

_"Tiene que parecer real, ¿verdad?"_

"Sí, claro, pero ... ¿ De dónde sacarías una idea sobre que decir?"-pregunto Kurt-

_"... De un fanfiction..."_

"... Hay fanfictions sobre Glee?"-pregunto un Kurt asombrado-  
_  
"Sí, por supuesto. Toneladas de fanfictions sobre Tu y Blaine, de hecho se escriben más fanfictions sobre Klaine que de otras parejas"_

Kurt arrugó la nariz, seguro.

_"¿Son buenos? Porque yo recuerdo haber leído Fanfictions de Grey's Anatomy algunos muy buenos y otros eran terribles."_

"No he leído muchos, ya sabes, no es como si tuviera todo el tiempo para estar en internet ... Pero sobre todo, son como, historias súper lindas, que las Fangirls y los Fanboys escritores imaginan, la mayoría suceden durante el tiempo que no hacemos en Glee, ya sabes, como cuando no les gusta algo en un episodio, o algo mucho ,más complejo como historias completas con tramas geniales; yo pienso que escriben mejor que los guionistas de Glee…. Hay uno muy popular súper, súper genial, se llama; Un, -. "…..  
  
_"Chicos, no hagan nada sucio en el asiento trasero de mi coche y por favor salgan ya ."-_Dijo Finn que los observaba desde la puerta junto a Burt-

_"¿Me vas a decir después?."_

_"Sí..."_

Ambos suspiraron y salieron del coche. Darren sintió una pequeña punzada en su estómago al ver a Burt Hummel - probablemente una reacción física del cuerpo de Blaine estaba tan acostumbrado a que ni siquiera tiene que ser el mismo para sentirlo. Inconscientemente se acercó a Kurt, tomando su mano.

_"No va a, como, estar enojado conmigo o algo así?"_

Kurt lo miró y sonrió.

_"Bueno, eso fue muy Blaine de tu parte... tranquilo todo estará bien"_

* * *

Blaine se había dormido poco tiempo después del final del episodio, con un pequeño dolor de cabeza no producto del accidente sino debido a la situación. Se despertó de nuevo cuando el médico lo sacudió suavemente. Chris estaba apoyado contra la pared, hablando con ... Karofsky ..? Blaine tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que no tenía nada de que temer, que era sólo un actor, pero él se había sentado un poco demasiado bruscamente.

_"¿Se siente mejor ...?"_, Preguntó el médico

_"Sí, la verdad, mi cabeza dejó de doler."  
_  
_"¿Se acuerda de algo?"_

Blaine respiró hondo, parpadeando.

_"Recuerdo ... conducía para el set ... entonces el accidente ... despertar aquí, pero es borrosa ... y confuso ..."_

"Voy a revisar su memoria. Simplemente, lo de siempre. ¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
"_Darren. Darren Criss."_

"Cuando es su cumpleaños?"

"05 de febrero, 198 ... 7"

"¿Cuál es su segundo nombre?"

"Everett".

"¿Dónde nació ?"

"En San Francisco."

"¿Qué año es?"

"2011".

Blaine hizo lo mejor para no entrar en pánico. Esas fueron las preguntas habituales, por lo aprendido dio las respuestas de memoria, ¿Pero y si le pedía algo complicado?  
_  
"Nombre de cuatro personas que trabajan en StarkidCompany?"_

Mierda. Concentrado, ya los has visto escritos.

_"Joey Richter, L-Lauren Lopez, Brian Holden ... Joe W-Walker ..."_

"Mmmh, mmh. Bueno ... parece que tiene su memoria bien . Sorprendentemente rápida. Supongo que el sueño ayuda ..."  
  
Blaine miró a Chris, quien sonrió, mirando aliviado positivamente. El médico, con el ceño fruncido, escribió algunas cosas en su libreta. Karofsky- el chico le sonrió y se acercó más.

_"Max llegó hace diez minutos. Ya sabes. Decir hola."_

"... Hola Max!"

Dio las gracias a Chris mentalmente por pensar en mencionar el nombre del hombre e hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba y le palmeó el hombro con suavidad. Él sonrió, apretó la mandíbula.

_No, no me estoy acostumbrando a esto._-pensó para si- Afortunadamente, Chris pareció entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de Blaine dio un paso delante de ... Max ... poniendo su mano en la frente de Blaine.

_"La fiebre se ha ido también…"_

El doctor miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

_"A juzgar por el aspecto que me está dando, quiere ir a casa, ¿no?"_–Pregunto el doctor-

_Casa?_-pronuncio Blaine-

_ Sí, quiero ir a casa, pero nadie me puede llevar allí.._.-Pensó para si-

_"Sí, eso sería genial."_–termino por decir-

_"Bueno, parece estar mucho mejor, pero no estoy seguro de que podría mantenerse por sí mismo -" _

_"Voy a hacerle de enfermera",_interrumpió Chris: _"Yo no tengo ninguna escena sin él que filmar en el set , así que soy inútil hasta que pueda volver o se sienta mejor". _

_"Eso no será hasta por lo menos en varios días, ya sabes. ¿Está seguro de que puede hacerse cargo de él?" _

_"Sí, estoy ... Estoy acostumbrado a tener cuidado de la gente ...". _

Blaine arqueó una ceja. Otra mirada llena de dolor inexplicable se podía ver en el rostro de Chris, pero tan pronto como Blaine se dio cuenta, ya no estaba.

_"Vas a ahogarlo bajo platos de sopa y un montón de edredones..."_–añadió Max-

_"Max, no seas un idiota. Estoy seguro de que puedo mantenerlo con vida." –_dijo Chris -

"¿Quieres apostar?" –pregunto Max-

Ellos se miraron y sonrieron. Max caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y extendió su puño.

_"Creo que voy a hablar contigo más tarde, de acuerdo . Cómo mejor amigo, tu no puedes patearme el culo haciéndome esto."_–dijo Max en una carcajada-

Blaine sonrió con torpeza, fingiendo entender la broma, y golpeó su puño contra el buen Max.

Chris puso una mano en su hombro, acariciándola suavemente. Blaine estaba asustado. Realmente asustado. Sintió una oleada de alivio cuando Chris se sentó a su lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Blaine se apoyó en él y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre más alto. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía fingir que era Kurt. Sus manos eran tan suaves, olían exactamente a el mismo perfume de vainilla dulce como la miel que usaba Kurt. Le tomó todo su control mental, no moverse ligeramente y llegar a los labios de Chris. No sería en realidad un engaño ...

¿Cierto?

¿Cierto?

* * *

Que opinan estoy pensando en hacer un One Shoot Miarren pero con toda la Intencion CrissColfer es una buena idea origianal mia que dicen lo subo...Les encantara estara Basado en el Video Spoiler donde Klaine vuelve otra vez en 5x1...Awwwwww amo ese video


	5. Extrañandote

**Continuamos con el especial MegaWeekend- WorldsApart acá está el cap prometido Muchas gracias por sus hermosisisisisisisismos reviews nos veremos hasta el próximo fin de semana con otro especial…Los extrañare…. Cuídense…..Si la vida me sonríe entre semana sorpresa ok… A leer….**

* * *

Cap 3-1 "Extrañandote"

* * *

Darren estaba sentado en el diván del Hummel-Hudson, junto a Finn, viendo el partido. El problema era que él había perdido todo interés en el fútbol hace un tiempo, sólo miraba de vez en cuando, y no se había mantenido al día con todos los resultados. Finn tenía en la mano un vaso de leche y Darren recordó la escena que habían filmado para el episodio de baile.

Había amado esa escena, porque tenía un gran significado, cuando Blaine sentado con el padre de Kurt y su medio hermano conversaban amenamente pareciendo como si fuera la cosa más habitual de siempre.

Había tenido una discusión con Chris por la mañana antes del rodaje, tratando de descifrar si Blaine realmente le gustaba la falda escocesa. En ese momento, Darren aún no había visto a Chris en su traje, así que no podía decir exactamente si le gustaba o no , pero la idea le era absolutamente impresionante.

Al principio, tenía una especie de querer mantenerlo como sorpresa hasta que filmaran las escenas - pero luego se dio cuenta de que iban a hacer varias tomas, así que ¿por qué molestarse?.

Le había dicho a Chris que iría a su camerino para darle su opinión acerca de la falda, Desde luego, no estaba preparado para ver a Chris, en todo menos en la falda, porque cuando llego a buscarlo Chris llevaba unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban perfectamente a las súper bien y torneadas pi ...

_"Nooo, no puedo creer que lo perdieron! Totalmente perdido!"-_ decía Finn frenéticamente apuntando a la televisión mientras saltaba en su asiento-_  
_  
Lo que hizo reír a Darren. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a sus pensamientos anteriores, y a tratar de poner su cuerpo, en su dirección normal , porque estaba seguro de que Kurt le cuestionaría por tener una erección mientras veía un partido de fútbol con Finn cuando observo la mirada fija de Kurt sobre él cuando se dirigía a la cocina..

A Darren le encantaba pasar tiempo con el elenco de Glee. Todos eran gente maravillosa, como una gran familia de bromistas. Aunque en última instancia, era la compañía de Chris la que le gustaba más. Había un montón de razones para eso, en su mayoría sus intereses compartidos y todo lo demás, pero también algo que Darren no acababa de entender. O fingió no hacerlo.

Tal vez era la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, y el calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo cada vez que sus hombros chocaban, O talvez era todo producto de estar en el cuerpo de su personaje lo cual ocasionaba no entender lo que realmente sentía.

Kurt entró en la sala de estar con un vaso de jugo de naranja recién hecho.  
_  
"Chicos, Carole dice que la comida estará lista en veinte minutos."_

* * *

Kurt miró a su alrededor, vacilante, obviamente sin saber dónde sentarse. Darren sonrió y palmeó los muslos de Kurt.

Kurt le dio a Finn una mirada cautelosa cuando este los observaba.  
_  
"¿Está seguro?", Susurró_

"Sí, por supuesto! Actuar con normalidad y todo ..."

Kurt dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Darren, lanzando una de sus piernas por encima de la otra . Se quedó muy quieto durante un momento antes de acercarse un poco más a Darren cuando este envolvió su brazo bueno alrededor de su cintura, apoyo su yeso en las rodillas del chico más joven.

_"¿Estás bien?",_- Kurt preguntó_-_

_"Supongo que sí ... ¿y tú?"  
_  
_"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"_  
_  
"Bueno, hay alguien más en el cuerpo de tu novio..."_

_"... Lo haces sonar vagamente sucio."_

Se miraron el uno al otro y se echaron un ataque de risa histérica, lo que les valió una mirada incrédula de Finn.  
_  
"Chicos, ustedes saben que odio cuando hacen eso. Siempre se siente como que si se estuvieran riendo de mí."  
_  
Kurt se volvió a Finn y sonrió.

_"No lo entenderías, hermano."  
_  
Finn frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el juego, moviendo la cabeza.

Darren había dejado de reír ahogadamente y estaba estudiando la expresión de Kurt discretamente, cuando el chico más joven tomó un sorbo de su jugo.Él fue bastante más duro para leer que Chris, y fue algo que decir porque el chico tuvo una cara inmutable de homicida todo el tiempo.  
Kurt siempre tenía esta máscara cuando hablaba con alguien que no era ni Burt ni Blaine, pero esta brecha se estaba haciendo más y más delgada porque el contratenor pareció ganar confianza en Darren.

_"La cena está lista!",_-Carole llamó desde la cocina-

Finn prácticamente saltó del sofá a la cocina en un paso largo. Darren quitó los brazos de Kurt para permitir que se fuera, pero lo encontró mirando fijamente en su lugar, un poco de dolor inexplicable en sus ojos y una solitaria lágrima se asomaba en su mejilla.

_"¿Qué pasa, Kurt?"_

Él parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza.

_"Yo lo siento, es que ... Realmente quiero besarte ahora mismo, pero creo que sería hacer trampa, ya que acabo de verte como Blaine y eso me ... confunde." "Lo extraño Mucho"…._-termino por decir-

Darren sintió que se ruborizaba. Para ser honesto, no le importaba dejar que Kurt lo besara ... pero, para ser totalmente honesto, se encontró un poco menos atraído porque Kurt lo besara a que lo hiciera Chris. Lo que era extraño.

No es que él estuviera atraído por Chris ni nada por el estilo. O, talvez, de una manera muy directa no. También esta consiente que Chris se ve bien de hecho MUY BIEN….

Y también significa que Darren no siempre anda pensando en lo bien que Chris se ve en algunos momentos inapropiados.

No. No puede ser eso es imposible..

_"Es normal estar confundido..."_

_" Tu no pareces estarlo."_

_"Oh, créeme, lo estoy. Pero Kurt, tú estás en tu propio cuerpo. Con tus expresiones y todo. Lo que sólo veo en Chris cuando estamos filmando. Así que puedo decir que hay una gran diferencia. Es un poco más difícil para mí ... "_

Kurt escondió la cara entre las manos, suspirando.

_"Estoy empezando a asustarme un poco."_

_"Sí, yo también ..pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que vamos a encontrar una manera de llevar a todos de vuelta a donde pertenecen ... y estarás con Blaine en poco tiempo!"_

"... Espero que esté bien..."  
  
Y con eso, se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Darren, condujendolo a la cocina.

_Bueno, esto es cuando tengo la oportunidad de conocer si soy un buen actor o no_.-Pensó Darren-

Se sentó entre Kurt y Carole, respirando profundamente.

* * *

Cuando Blaine salió del baño, el cielo ya se estaba poniendo un poco más oscuro. Chris estaba casi terminado el embalaje de todos los objetos de Blaine – bueno- Los objetos personales de Darren.

Levantó la vista hacia él y se echó a reír.

_"Lo siento, Blaine - tienes que dejar tu cabello libre , Darren nunca usa gel, ¿si puedes evitarlo no? ..."._

Blaine frunció el ceño.

Bueno, en realidad no tenía sentido, a juzgar por lo escuchado / leído sobre él, Darren no parecía el tipo de persona que usara el pelo como Blaine lo hacía.  
_  
"Vamos, te ayudaré a quitarlo."_

Chris cerró la mochila y empujó a Blaine de nuevo en el cuarto de baño.

_"Gracias por ayudarme, por cierto."_

"No me des las gracias por eso, es completamente normal!"

Blaine sonrió.

_"Está bien, sólo ... ¿meteré la cabeza en el fregadero? ...¿cómo?, literalmente -"-_pregunto Blaine-

_"...¿ Y si mejor usamos la ducha?"-_termino de añadir-

_" No, no podemos la ducha está pegada a la pared, te mojarías todo..."_-dijo Chris-

Blaine suspiró y se inclinó con cuidado cuando Chris abrió el grifo.  
_  
"¿Tienes un poco de Shampoo acá?"_

_" O si en la ducha." _-respondio Chris-_  
_  
Blaine oyó a Chris alejarse de él, así que poco a poco comenzó a pasar los dedos de su mano buena por el pelo.

_"Hey,… no tocar -"  
_  
Chris golpeó la mano de Blaine, sustituyéndolo por la suya.

_"Maldición, ya puse toda la botella de Shampoo entera en tu cabello y todavía no hace espuma"_-añadió un Chris frustrado-

Blaine sintió que se ruborizaba.

_Sí, bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Mis rizos no pueden ser domesticados!_–pensó-

Se estremeció cuando Chris aplico el líquido frío en su cabello, pero se relajó rápidamente cuando el chico más alto comenzó a mover los dedos muy suavemente. Era casi como un masaje, de la misma manera que Kurt hizo cuando pasaron la noche juntos, justo antes de dormirse.

En ese momento glorioso cuando están tan completamente perdidos en sí, un avión podría estrellarse a metros de ellos y no se darían cuenta.

_"Kurt... te extraño",-_ susurro en voz baja lo suficiente para que Chris probablemente no escuchara-

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, no sólo para evitar que entrara agua en ellos, sino también porque tenía miedo de Chris,vería el dolor en su mirada si estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

Chris cerró el agua y le dio a Blaine una pequeña toalla.

_"No ...ehm, ¿Tu ... necesitas que lo haga por ti , ..."_

_"No, voy a estar bien, sólo voy a ... secar lo suficiente para no ... mojar la ropa ..."_–dijo Blaine tratando de sonar seguro-

Chris sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

_"Te espero afuera."_

_"¿De acuerdo."  
_  
Chris ni siquiera había terminado de atravesar la puerta,cuando unas espesas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Blaine. Él lloro en silencio y tomó aire, presionando su cara en la suave toalla antes de tratar de secar el cabello.

Le tomó unos minutos para calmarse antes de que pudiera unirse a Chris, que estaba sentado en la cama, jugando Angry Birds.

_"¿Estás bien? Tus ojos parecen un poco ... oh, maldita sea, metí un poco de champú en tus ojos?".-_Pregunto Chris preocupado-

_"¿Qué? No, no, estoy ... estoy bien."_

_"Oh ... bien entonces ...",_ dijo en un tono de saber: _"Te sientes bien para irnos ."_

Chris tomó las dos bolsas y se levantó, dejando la habitación, Blaine le seguía de cerca, con el corazón acelerado. No había salido de la habitación desde que había despertado. No había visto el mundo exterior a excepción de lo que mostró la ventana.  
_  
"Chris ... ¿cómo voy a volver?"-_pregunto Blaine-

El chico más alto volvió la cabeza. Parecía preocupado, también, incluso si no lo demostraba tanto.

_"Sinceramente, no lo sé. Pero lo averiguaré. Incluso podríamos llamar a un especialista si es necesario."_

Blaine alzó una ceja, confundido... después de procesar todo de nuevo y colocar su mente en orden añadió.

_"Aaaah, un especialista, ¿está bien, pensé que querías decir ... un doctor humano ... Se siente tan raro tener que usar cosas de ciencia ficción como referencia en lugar de musicales de Broadway ..."  
_  
Chris se echó a reír.

_"Sorprende a un montón de gente. Soy un total nerd presumido, yo me ocupo de eso..."_-dijo Chris en tono burlesco-

_Oh Dios, me olvidé por completo!"-_afirmo Chris escandalizado-

Dio unos pequeños golpes con su mano en su cabeza.

_"... ¿De qué?",-_ Blaine pregunto preocupado-

_"La novia de Darren!"_

* * *

Este cap personalmente es muy emotivo para mí porque mis amores se extrañan mucho…..Ojala todo mejore pronto…..Respecto al OS lo hare ya que soy una super fan de Miarren….Juajuajjuajuajauajua….¿Que dijeron me volví loca no? Pues se equivocaron NO ME GUSTA MIARREN lo odio, así que para alimentar nuestras esperanzas CRISSCOLFER hare el Os….Sera lindo y perro a la vez ya verán….Bye


	6. Descubriendo la Verdad

**Hi ya estoy aca de vuelta…Tengo dos noticias que darles una buena y otra mala…. La buena es que doy por iniciado el MegaWeekend- WorldsApart y la mala se las doy al final del cap ok ….asi que a leer y dejar su super review amo leerlos …Agradezco cada review en el cap anterior ,los new Favoritos y los New Seguidores….Son las y los mejores lectores(as) que una escritora puede tener…..**

* * *

Cap 3-2 "Descubriendo la Verdad"

* * *

_"Así que, Blaine, ¿qué vas a hacer, mientras que New Directions está en Nueva York?"_

"... Esperar pacientemente a que Kurt me llame? No, no realmente, quiero decir, sí, voy a hacer eso, pero ehm, creo que voy a estudiar ... sobre todo para mis exámenes finales. Y tenemos algunos .. "

"¿Estás seguro de que no habría manera de conseguir que vinieras con nosotros?",- Preguntó Finn-__

"... Papá ; Finn, déjenlo en paz, basta de preguntas ..."

Darren dio una mirada agradecida a Kurt cuando el contratenor tomó su mano, apretándola.

Burt y Carole habían estado acosándolo con preguntas en los últimos diez minutos. Darren había tratado de no hacer demasiadas cosas que resultaran ser completamente falsas -, pero cuando pensaba en ello, todas esas cosas nunca se mostraban en la pantalla de todos modos, así es que realmente no tenía mucha importancia. Él solo dejaría una nota a Blaine... en alguna parte ...

Una vez todo el mundo había terminado de comer sus alas de pollo y los guisantes, Carole se levantó para recoger la mayoría de los platos, Darren se puso de pie de inmediato para ayudarla pero fue obligado a sentarse de nuevo en su lugar.

Después de pasar unos pocos segundos, Kurt se acercó a Darren y le susurró_ " el exceso de amabilidad en Blaine es un punto fuerte y único"_, lo cual hizo al hombre de cabello rizado reírse ahogadamente.

Carole abrió el refrigerador y sacó un pequeño pastel y un tazón de crema, que puso sobre la mesa.

_"Disfruten"-_dijo la mujer sonriente-

Finn feliz cavó en la torta, cubriendo su sector con una cantidad generosa de crema pastelera. Darren sonrió y estuvo a punto de alcanzar el cuchillo, pero Kurt golpeó su mano fuera y la puso en su lugar, cortó dos rodajas y las sirvió.

_"Tú eres el invitado, no tienes que hacer nada_ –dijo Kurt-_. Además, debes ser servido primero "_, -dio a Finn una mirada mordaz-, _"y tener las piezas más grandes." -_termino de añadir con sarcasmo -

Darren sonrió cuando Finn puso los ojos. Terminaron de comer en relativo silencio, pero los tres muchachos junto con Burt lo rompieron una vez que terminaron de comer al preguntar si podían tener otra rebanada, Carole reprendió a Burt lo cual hizo que todos rieran en la mesa.

"_Fue absolutamente delicioso, Kurt"-_.añadió Darren mirando al chico-

Darren encontró que comer de esa manera era diferente a lo que habitualmente estaba acostumbrado lo cual le pareció genial, ya que no importaba quien estuviera hambriento o no, y el servirse un poco más era correcto; pero no noto que terminó con un poco de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios.

Kurt sonrió y movió su mano.

_"Hay un poco de chocolate...", lo limpió con un roce de su dedo pulgar, "... Yo."  
_  
Luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, sonrojándose a un profundo carmesí cuando Darren se puso de un tono similar al color rojo. Ni Burt ni Carole notaron eso, quienes estaban concentrados en su amena conversación, pero Finn estaba mirándolos con recelo.

_"Lo siento", susurró Kurt, "la fuerza de la costumbre, yo no quería -"_-dijo muy apenado-

_"Kurt, no te disculpes, sólo actuabas con normalidad, eso es lo que se supone que debemos hacer ..."_

_"Sí ... Bueno, si ya terminamos de comer ... ¿podemos ir arriba?"._

_"Claro"_-contesto Darren-_  
_  
Levantaron sus platos antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Kurt.

_"Woooooow, es mucho mejor sin todas las cámaras."-_soltó Darren asombrado-

Kurt sonrió y se sentó en su cama.

_"Sí, supongo... Me gusta estar aquí. Pero me gustaba mi habitación en el sótano, era mejor. Era más... independiente. Ahora no puedo escuchar a Lady Gaga a todo volumen o Finn contraataca con Bon Jovi"._

_"¿Dónde está la habitación de tus padres?"_-pregunto curioso Darren-__

"En la planta baja -.. Eso es lo bueno, que puedo escaparme de la casa sin que me escuchen "  
  
Sonrió.

_"¿Alguna vez has hecho eso?"_

_"Ehm ...",_ se sonrojó, _"... sí, un par de veces ... Tres, en realidad."_-dijo Kurt muy apenado-

A juzgar por el color de sus mejillas, Darren supuso que era para reunirse con Blaine.

_"Y que lo digas!"  
_  
Se sentó a su lado, con la espalda contra la cabecera, emocionado. Definitivamente tenía que recordar todas las pequeñas historias y luego contárselas a Chris.

_"Bueno, la primera vez... fue ... en algún momento en que hicimos Misery y la muerte de Pavarotti ..."_,- miró a Darren como si quisiera asegurarse de que sabía de los dos eventos "-.

_Blaine y yo habíamos estado enviándonos mensajes de texto entre sí desde el momento en que dejé Dalton, y estábamos hablando sobre las películas recién estrenadas, y mencioné __**Beastly**__ le dije que yo realmente, realmente quería verla._

_ Él tomó un tiempo para contestarme, pero ya eran las 10 de la noche, así que pensé que tal vez se había quedado dormido. Pero no; se presentó acá subió por la ventana, y me preguntó si quería ir a la proyección de 11 de la noche en Lima, le conteste que eran tan sólo diez minutos de mi casa al cine, de todos modos, si incluso no quería ir, aún podíamos pasar el rato".-_añadía Kurt emocionado-_  
_  
Darren sonreía ampliamente.

En su opinión, Blaine había tenido sentimientos por Kurt desde el principio, pero tuvo que reprimirlos y ser el mentor, no viendo cualquier posibilidad de una relación en el futuro.

Sin embargo, en **_Original Songs_**, cuando Kurt dio la línea de **_"Blaine and The pips",_** luego, cuando cantó **_Blackbird_**, Kurt estaba siendo por completo en sí mismo , sin tratar de impresionar a Blaine ni nada, y Blaine finalmente vio lo que inconscientemente sabía que estaba allí todo el tiempo y que había estado esperando. Así que había dejado caer sus convicciones y salió a toda prisa.

_"... Por desgracia estaban llenos , así que en vez de ir a otro cine, nos fuimos al parque. Cantamos, reímos, hablamos, y todo estaba tan, tan perfecto. Nadie nos podía ver, o tratar de hacernos daño, ni nada nos importaba. Era un poco más de 01 a.m. cuando Blaine me dejó en mi casa. Me abrazó fuertemente, nunca había hecho eso antes, me fui a la cama con su perfume todavía sobre mí... "_

A Darren le tomo un minuto para darse cuenta de que las por las mejillas de Kurt bajaban espesas lagrimas , mientras sus hombros temblaban suavemente. Se acercó más y envolvió ambos brazos cuidadosamente alrededor de su cintura. Kurt se recostó contra él y cerró los ojos.

_"Es que es tan ... difícil ... porque tu estás aquí ... pero no eres él y ... él no está aquí ..."  
_  
Darren se mordió los labios, estaba muy preocupado. Por la situación de ver el dolor de Kurt, sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, Sí, lo que el deseaba era volver a casa, pero lo que mas quería era estar con Chris en ese momento, más que nada en el mundo.

_"Todo va a mejorar, no te preocupes, te lo prometo ... vamos a dormir ... y lo resolveremos todo mañana. Tal vez para entonces Chris y Blaine ya han pensado en algo. Tal vez cuando nos despertemos yo Vuelvo a Los Ángeles y tu estarás con Blaine ".  
_  
Kurt sollozó y cogió un pañuelo de la mesita de noche, secándose las mejillas.

_"Esto es absurdo. Debería ser el consuelo de ti."_

Darren sonrió.

_"Sí, bueno, no me estoy volviendo loco por todo lo que eres, así que tengo el privilegio de hacerlo. Vamos, vamos a a la cama y me cuentas de las otras dos historias!"  
_  
Los labios de Kurt temblaron ligeramente.

"Está bien ... _pero espera, ¿no te importa compartir la cama?"  
_  
_"¡Oh, no, está bien, Chris y yo dormimos juntos todo el tiempo!"  
_  
Kurt levantó una ceja.  
_  
"- No, no, en la misma cama, …bueno dormimos en la misma cama",- _se sonrojó_,- "no ... ya sabes ... Cuando tenemos una noche en cualquiera de nuestros sitios y estamos demasiado cansados para tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa, compartimos una cama "._

"Y valoro esos momentos porque me permite verlo dormir y se ve como un ángel, incluso más de lo habitual. No, no me estoy convirtiendo en Edward Cullen. Y lo hago de una manera totalmente inocente y definitivamente no es amor-dijo tratando de sonar seguro_r. Yo admiro la belleza que la Tierra crea a veces."  
_  
Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se levantó lentamente, diciendo a Darren que podía usar el baño, que estaba al lado de la habitación de Finn, y que el usaría el suyo. Cuando Darren regresó a la habitación, Kurt todavía estaba poniendo un poco de crema en la cara. Se deslizó bajo las sábanas y tarareaba canciones de Disney para sus adentros.

_"¿Eres un fan de Disney ?..."-_pregunto el castaño-

Darren volvió la cabeza y casi se ahoga en el aire - Kurt llevaba unos pantalones demasiado grandes y una desgastada camiseta que decía Dalton atletismo , el pelo ya no estructurado, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

_"...dije algo malo?"  
_  
_"Este …lo siento, por un segundo pensé..."_, él negó con la cabeza, con el corazón acelerado, "Pensé _que eras Chris,_ ... lo siento ..."

* * *

_"... Novia?"_

"S-sí ... lo siento, se me olvidó ... mencionarlo antes."  
  
Blaine se puso pálido.

_"Oh no, no, no ... tenemos que decirle sobre mí. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Yo no puedo pretender ser su novio! Tenemos que decirle a ella que está pasando o ella sabrá que algo está mal."_

"Yo no creo que ella está en Los Ángeles en este momento ... ella tiene un show en Atlanta o algo ..."

Blaine notó el tono de Chris ligeramente amargo cuando había hablado de ella.

_Detecto un poco de celos y…_-pensó para si-

_"Un espectáculo?"-_pregunto Blaine-

_"Sí, ella es ... la cantante y el bajista ..., creo, de una banda llamada Shoot The Freak. Mia es Su nombre."  
_  
_Sí, sin duda alguna celos y tristeza._-volvió a pensar-

_"Oh, está bien ... Es ella ... bonita?"_-pregunto nuevamente Blaine-_  
_  
_  
"Si es muy atractiva, no se puede más ... Es decir, ¿Darren esta con ella?...por algo la eligió…. yo sólo la he conocido, como, tres veces, sin embargo, la primera vez ella estaba completamente borracha ,me decía que Darren era un buen besador y que deseaba que le diera sus besos igual que Blaine beso a Kurt, dijo que tuve la suerte de que pude haber tenido eso, en otra entró a uno de los conciertos de Darren, explico que se iba porque tenía un espectáculo también, así que simplemente nos saludamos y se marchó. "  
_  
Blaine comenzó a ver pequeñas explosiones en los ojos Chris, es del tipo que tienen lugar cuando uno está hablando de algo que no le gusta, pero no puede demostrarlo. Luego había sido reemplazado brevemente por una especie de orgullo, cuando menciono "igual que Blaine besó Kurt".

Lo que era raro, porque si hubiera entendido bien, Darren ni siquiera besaba a su novia así ...  
_  
"¿Y la tercera vez?"_

_"Ella, ehm ... paso por el departamento de Darren para darle una sorpresa, había vuelto temprano de Nueva York. Era nuestra noche de cena italiana, Darren estaba preparando espaguetis, y yo estaba preparando la salsa . . Yo no quería, ya sabes, ser un dolor y permanecer demasiado tiempo, cuando acababan de reunirse, así que compartimos una copa de vino e hice una pequeña charla mientras Darren estaba terminando la comida, luego los dejé. Darren insistió en que me quedara y ver La dama y el vagabundo, como habíamos planeado ... pero yo me negué a si que los deje solos me pase el rato con algunos de los chicos Warblers que estaban en la ciudad…..tuve un montón de diversión. "_

Él sonrió débilmente. Habían llegado al coche de Chris, y ambos entraron .

"¿Porque esperamos tanto? ..."

"No quiero llamar la atención sobre nosotros. La gente empieza a reconocer los coches de Glee y nos querrán seguir ..."

Se quedaron en silencio durante la mayor parte del camino, a Blaine le pareció extraña la ciudad de Los Ángeles a las 6 pm_, ¿Que hacen las personas luego que que trabajan?-se cuestionó -,Pero es todavía demasiado pronto para empezar la noche-pensó-._ Chris le dio algunas informaciones sobre las cosas que vio mientras conducía, por ejemplo, qué escena de la película habían filmado allí o que se puede ver en este bar, y así sucesivamente.

_"Tú sabes, ya que tenemos el día libre mañana, podría llevarte a visitar la ciudad!"  
_  
Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron.  
_  
"¿En serio? ¿Lo harías? Oh Dios, me encantaría! Me encantaría ver a Hollywood Boulevard! Y Santa Mónica y Beverly Hills ... Oh, a Kurt le hubiera gustado ver todo eso. .. También Rodeo Drive! "_

_"Bueno, bueno, podríamos necesitar dos días, entonces ... podríamos parar en el set también, si tu quieres ver lo que es."_

"¡Claro! Pero ... todavía tenemos que tratar de hacerme volver ..."  
  
Ambos asintieron gravemente. Chris aparcó delante de un edificio gigante blanco y negro ,en una calle desierta. Salieron del coche y Chris tomó las llaves del departamento de Darren de su bolsillo, giro la perilla de la puerta principal que lleva al interior. Una vez que el seguro cedió a, Chris abrió la puerta, pero se detuvo.

_"Bien, entonces, supongo que va a ser un poco desordenado ... no te asustes. Es un ... un poco limpio de desastre."_

Blaine frunció el ceño y caminó fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que Chris había querido decir. Al final del pasillo había una pequeña habitación bastante imponente que era utilizada visiblemente como sala de estar, comedor y estudio, forma de juzgar por los distintos instrumentos y partituras esparcidas por todo el suelo, así como los sofás acogedores y la pantalla plana en la pared, junto a la que había varios estantes llenos de DVDs. Había una mesa lo suficientemente grande para que seis personas pudieran comer sin golpearse los codos, acompañada por las sillas no coincidentes…. En las paredes de color beige un montón de carteles de películas, musicales y conciertos, así como imágenes de Darren con varias personas - a quienes Blaine reconoció, sobre todo a las personas de Starkid - y otra con Chris, en la que ambos estaban vestidos con su uniforme de Dalton , su chaqueta, la corbata floja, sonriendo el uno al otro.

_"Es una gran imagen",_ Blaine susurró, acercándose, _"Tengo una muy similar en mi habitación..."  
_  
Chris se acercó y tocó el marco.

_"Fue el primer día que había filmado una escena en el uniforme. Darren dijo que se veía bien en mí, pero que las fangirls probablemente preferirían mis pantalones ajustados y que los robarían ... todo lo que sé es que yo desde luego no deje mis pantalones ajustados fuera de mis vista-_ bromeó-

Blaine se sonrojó.

_"Sí, bueno, me gustan más los pantalones ajustados...a Kurt le quedan fantásticos"_, murmuró

Un suave zumbido se oyó y Chris le dio unas palmaditas automáticamente en el bolsillo, sólo para hacerle notar que no era su teléfono , metió la mano en el bolsillo de Blaine y tomo el celular de Darren .

_"Mensaje!De ... tu madre."_

Él sonrió y le dio a Blaine el dispositivo.

_"¿Qué hago? Leerlo? Debe ser personal!"_

_"Sí, bueno, si tú no lo lees y no contestas ella podría preocuparse. Y ya que estás en ello, puedes enviarle un texto a Mia también. Apuesto a que estaría muy enojada si oye que tuviste un accidente a través de Internet antes de que llegue la oportunidad de que tú se lo digas. Voy a llevar las maletas a la habitación. "_

"Espera, tú te quedas aquí esta noche, ¿verdad? ¿No me vas a dejar en solo?"

"Por supuesto, tonto. No te preocupes, yo me quedo."

Él sonrió y se alejó. Blaine abrió el iPhone y leyó el texto de la madre de Darren - una respuesta a la que Chris había enviado antes. Ella le preguntaba si estaba fuera del hospital y que se encontraba completamente bien. Blaine escribió una respuesta rápida y presiona el botón "enviar" escribió qué decirle a Mia. _"Acabo de tener un accidente, pero estoy bien, no vengas".- _No eso no" –pensó y borro lo escrito-

Regresó a la página de mensajes y encontró un hilo de textos que tenían el nombre de Mia, selecciono la lista , para saber lo que habían estado hablando. El hilo se detuvo alrededor de diez textos antes de la última, lo que era muy raro – el mantuvo la mayor parte de los textos de Kurt durante al menos un mes antes de eliminar los insignificantes (y había muy pocos) y sabía que la mayoría de la gente le gusta volver a leer el mensajes acaramelados de su novia / novio les envían. Empezó a leer, intrigado.

-Darren, tenemos que hablar, ¿puedo llamarte?

-Estoy en el maquillaje, ¿qué es?

-Es muy urgente, no puedes tomar un descanso?

-Yo grabo una escena en media hora y mi pelo no cumple, simplemente escribelo.

- ... Está bien, es así, me gustaría poder estar diciéndote esto cara a cara o por lo menos en una llamada telefónica ... Darren, no puedo seguir así. No puedo seguir fingiendo que no veo la forma en que lo miras. No puedo seguir fingiendo que no se ven felices, cuando yo estoy contigo significa que estás gastando tiempo que le pertenece a él. No puedo seguir fingiendo que estabas como loco, el otro día por el rumor acerca de él que tiene un novio.

-Mia, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Estoy hablando de Chris. ¿Crees que no lo veo?

-Estás borracha, otra vez? No hay nada entre nosotros!

-Lo sé, porque eres demasiado caballeroso para engañarme con él. Al menos en la realidad. Te oí la otra noche.

-Queeeeeeee? En serio, Mia, déjalo así. Es un gran malentendido, te llamo en dos horas y podemos hablar de ello.

-Darren, estabas teniendo un sueño húmedo de él. Esa noche, cuando volví y él estaba allí, me dijiste que estabas demasiado cansado para hacer nada, y luego me desperté cuando te oí gemir. Sólo que no era mi nombre, era el suyo. Y no me digas que era una cosa de una sola vez, ha sucedido con más frecuencia. Al principio pensé que era divertido, pero luego entendí lo que era realmente, porque los sueños siempre involucran a los dos sin ropa. Te escuché. Tu estabas haciendo el amor con él, Darren.

- ... Yo soy HETEROSEXUAL, Mia.

-Por favor. No trates de negarlo. Sé que te sientes atraído por él, por lo menos acéptalo, ustedes dos comparten demasiadas cosas para no tener ningún sentimiento. Lo ves en la forma en que solías mirarme. O aún más intensamente. Como si nunca hubieras visto nada tan hermoso en toda tu vida.

-Mia, no tiene ningún sentido, te lo ruego, deja esto, te llamo cuando termine el rodaje y podemos solucionar tu pequeño problema de los celos!

-No, Darren, se acabó. Quiero decir, tus usas sus camisetas en la noche. Tú IPod tiene todas las canciones que ha hecho en Glee . Incluso la canción Mellencamp. No quiero vivir en una mentira más.

Había una brecha de veinte minutos antes de la respuesta de Darren.

-Lo siento, Mia. Lo siento mucho.

-Sé que lo eres.

-No debería haber hecho esto. Por favor, no le digas ... ni a nadie. Todavía estoy tratando de entender ...

-No lo haré, no te preocupes. Adiós, Darren. Espero sinceramente que las cosas salgan bien entre ustedes dos. Fue un placer conocerte.

Darren no había contestado el último texto. Habían sido enviado y recibido hace tres días. Blaine se resistió a la tentación de dar un puñetazo en el aire. No podía decirle a Chris, sin embargo. Tenía que hacerle ver las señales y apuntarlo a la dirección correcta para que cuando Darren regresara a donde pertenecía, los dos finalmente abrieran sus ojos y pudieran ver lo que está justo en frente de ellos.

_"Todo está listo. ¿Qué dijo la madre de Darren?"_

"Ella me preguntó si estaba bien, así que la tranquilicé."

"... Le enviaste el texto a Mia?"

Sí, Anderson ... acá es cuando la cosa se complica.

* * *

**Recuerdan que dije que escribiría un OS….No lo pude escribir….LO SIENTO MUCHO ME DUELE TANTO FALLARLES ….Veran actualmente mi ciclo en la Universidad es de 8 materias por lo cual mi tiempo libre se redujo a poco menos de 2 horas diarias ya que también trabajo….El punto es que si escribia el os no podría traducir el cap por lo apretado de mi agenda …personalmente odio cuando no actualizan un fic, asi que no pienso romperles el corazón y dejar este hermoso fic …Agradezco a Hechizera y otros fans que me ayudaron a tomar esta decisión …El OS tendrá que esperar por lo que mi prioridad será Worlds-Apart… Y para compensar mi falta de palabra Prometo actualizar también entre semana y el especial de fin de semana se mantiene ok…..LO SIENTO LO SIENTO mañana cap new…ok**


	7. Confesiones

**_Holalalalalalalalalalala…..Seguimos con el especial de fin de semana ….Acá está el cap para este día espero lo disfruten tanto como yo … Millones de gracias por sus HERMOSOS REVIEWS ...Gracias ..._**

**_Klainefiction Y Hechizera …creo que no tienen que preocuparse porque la presencia de "la innombrable" fue Fugaz…Jajajajajajajajaj…A mi también me choca…_**

* * *

Cap 4-1 "Confesiones"

* * *

_"... le enviste un mensaje de texto a Mia?"_-Pregunto Chris-__

Blaine respiró hondo y consideró sus opciones.

A), Decirle a Chris que le había enviado un mensaje y mentirle acerca de su respuesta_. -No, no puedo hacer eso, él pensara que ella y Darren todavía son novios-._

B) Decirle que no quiere enviarle un mensaje porque no le agrada. _Ehm ... carece de lógica, y bastante…._

C) Dar una verdad a medias - que a juzgar por los textos, ellos habían roto su relación- Pero no le diría el motivo de la ruptura. Lo que significaba que tenía que inventar una razón. Y eliminar los textos después, fingiendo no haberlo hecho intencionalmente. _Si… si este es mejor.  
_  
Este tren de pensamiento sólo duró 15 segundos, porque Chris ya estaba levantando una ceja sospechando del chico.

_"Pues bien ..¿Se lo enviaste ?"-_pregunto Chris-

_"No, ellos ... ellos se separaron. Creo."_

Blaine estaba muy impresionado con la cara inmutable de Chris. O tal vez fue …que realmente no le afecto.

_No eso no lo creo._-pensó el ojimiel-

_"... ¿Por qué piensas eso?" –_cuestiono Chris-_  
_  
_"Por los mensajes de texto ... ella dice que va a venir a recoger sus cosas,. Él dice que lo siente, Entonces ella dice que entiende y que" fue bueno conocerlo y que le desea suerte "... Así que , creo que Darren terminó_ -Blaine entrecerró los ojos- _O más probablemente, que él hizo algo que fue suficiente para cortar, pero no era tan importante, ya que ella lo perdona. Pero muy importante como para romper ... "-_añadió nervioso-

"... _Ehm, está bien, ¿Realmente conseguiste todo eso de un grupo de mensajes de textos? …¿Sabes que podrían significar casi cualquier cosa?"-_dijo el castaño incrédulo-

Blaine se dio cuenta de que podría haber exagerado al analizar lo que había dicho . Quizás sólo un poco.

_"Sí, bueno, ya sabes, Kurt me obliga a ver esas comedias románticas cuando le toca escoger en la noche de película... no me quejo, porque son muy pegajosas y lindas , por lo que siempre Kurt y yo terminamos ..." _, se interrumpió, sonrojándose, cuando Chris le dio una sonrisa sabedora _, "De todas formas, Así es como yo sé. Quiero decir, eso es lo que supongo. O tal vez, tú sabes, es algo completamente distinto. Así que, es por eso que yo no le envié un mensaje a Mia. Vé, no hay nadie ni nada de que preocuparse. "-_dijo el moreno-_  
_  
_"... Nada más que el hecho de que tu estés atascado en un mundo donde no perteneces, y que hay una posibilidad de que Darren tomara tu lugar."_

"... ¿Qué quiere decir "una posibilidad"? ¿No estás completamente seguro?"

"No sabemos cómo funciona. Nosotros no sabemos exactamente lo que sucedió, tal vez ustedes no intercambiaron cuerpos, tal vez simplemente desapareció en algún lugar y que está ...", los ojos de Chris se abrieron,_ "... de acuerdo , no, no está sucediendo, no, no, no …. Tengo miedo. "_.-dijo afectado-

Hizo un gesto con la mano como si quisiera ahuyentar los pensamientos inquietantes. Ninguno habló durante un minuto, contemplando la situación.

_"Oye, ¿Tienes ... hambre o algo? Deben ser alrededor de 7 pm y ... bueno, supongo ... ya sabes, Darren come todo el tiempo, y dado que el cuerpo controla estas cosas ..."_

El estómago de Blaine gruñó, como si respondiera a la pregunta de Chris, lo que hizo reír a ambos chicos.  
_  
"Está bien vamos a conseguir algo para comer ..."_-pronuncio el castaño-

Chris tomó un montón de folletos de la mesa de café ,anuncios de restaurantes chinos, pizzerías y lugares mexicanos ,leyó los menús con atención pero Blaine negaba con la cabeza.

_"Kurt desaprueba este tipo de comida."_-soltó el ojimiel-

Chris se echó a reír ahogadamente.

_"Bueno, no se me permite demasiada cantidad de estas pequeñas cosas dulces-_dijo señalando un Muffin en el folleto-, _pero no puedo decir que no a unos tacos o hamburguesas... mientras yo todavía pueda entrar en los jeans ajustados ..."_

Blaine sonrió.

_"Bueno, supongo que no he tenido una hamburguesa en mucho tiempo..."  
_  
Sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, mordiendo su labio, la boca se le hizo agua del solo hecho de pensar en la hamburguesa.

_"... Tan mal, ¿eh?"_-dijo Chris observándolo-__

"Sí ... oh Dios, las cosas que hago por Kurt ..."

Sacudió la cabeza y se rio cuando recordó todas las cosas locas que había hecho por su novio. Al igual que esa vez que había pasado toda la noche frente a una tienda para que Kurt estuviera de primero en la línea para las nuevas colecciones de verano de diversos diseñadores. Bueno, para ser sinceros, compartiendo un saco de dormir con Kurt definitivamente no había sido algo tan loco , considerando que era una noche de bastante frío y no había tenido más remedio que estar completamente abrazado con el castaño para compartir el calor corporal. Y unos cuantos besos. Los cuáles fueron, tenía que admitirlo, bastante calientes ….demasiado.

_"Lo estás haciendo otra vez, Blaine."_

"... Uh, ¿qué?"

"Los ojos desenfocados, expresión soñadora, sonriendo como si estuvieras volando..."

"Yo sólo estaba ... pensando en Kurt."

"Me di cuenta."

Chris le guiñó un ojo y tomó el menú para llamar a "Sloppy Joe", que era el peor juego de palabras que Blaine había oído, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el dibujo de dos hamburguesas ... besándose , con una gran cantidad de lengua, en la parte inferior del volante. Blaine frunció la nariz.  
_  
"Yo no pienso comer nada que venga de ese lugar."_

* * *

_"Este …lo siento, por un segundo pensé..."_, él negó con la cabeza, con el corazón acelerado, "Pensé _que eras Chris,_ ... lo siento ..."

Darren parpadeó un par de veces y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar el rubor que se había arrastrado hasta sus mejillas.

_"Oh, sí, lo siento, pensé ... no hay necesidad de usar pijamas de diseñador ya que no tengo que impresionar a Blaine ni nada, y la verdad que son muy sexys como el infierno, son súper cómodas y ... ¿estás sonrojado? "_

_"NO. No lo estoy."  
_  
Kurt levantó una ceja y se deslizó bajo las sábanas después de encender la lámpara que descansaba en la mesa de noche, para poder apagar las demás luces.  
_  
"Todavía puedo cambiarme de pijama, ya sabes, si te confunde demasiado..."_

"¿Queeeeee….? Oh no, no está bien, no te preocupes ...".-dijo Darren temiendo lo peor-__

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. Sí, lo estoy."  
  
Kurt sonrió y coloco suavemente la cabeza de lado en la almohada para poder mirar directamente a Darren, noto que el actor no tenía en el rostro la más mínima presencia de vello .

_"Así que ... ¿tienes novia?"  
_  
Darren sintió su corazón apretarse. Él ya sabía que Kurt era tan atento como Chris - si no más-. Y si era tan bueno como Chris en adivinar lo que estaba pasando en la mente de la gente, entonces él estaba completamente jodido.

_"Tenía... hasta hace unos días."  
_  
_"Oh ... siento escuchar eso ..."_, Kurt le dio una sonrisa indefinible, _"... ¿se puede saber lo que pasó? O, ya sabes, si no quieres hablar de eso .. . "  
_  
_"No, no está bien, es ... ella rompió conmigo porque se dio cuenta de que yo ... Tengo sentimientos para alguien más. Sentimientos que han puesto mi mundo de cabeza y no dejan mi conciencia tranquila ."_

Kurt tomó su mano y la apretó. Darren sabía que si Kurt había entendido quien era _"alguien",_ entonces debía estar preguntándose por qué él había dicho _"no dejan mi conciencia tranquila"._

Bueno, temía sobre todo por la verdad absoluta. Porque directamente, él nunca tuvo sentimientos o una muy fuerte atracción por un hombre antes de conocer a Chris Colfer y sus ojos azules / verde / gris estúpidos, su estúpida voz, estúpido cabello , cuerpo estúpido, y las estúpidas manos suaves , y su risa tonta eran ... Ya sabes, en un idioma que "estúpido" es sinónimo de "absolutamente perfecto".

Esto no se debía a la falta de experiencia , porque él había salido con sus compañeros en el colegio y la universidad sin sentir nada. Y algunos de estos chicos eran sexualmente atractivos. Pero visiblemente no eran tan sexys como Chris Colfer.

Darren había visto Glee un par de veces antes de audicionar para Blaine - por lo que podía ver lo que había perdido cuando los productores no lo habían dejado con el papel de Finn - y tuvo que admitir que Kurt siempre había sido su personaje favorito, de lejos….Claro…. Había visto la mayor parte de la primera temporada y algunas escenas del piloto de la segunda temporada antes de audicionar para el papel de Blaine.

La primera vez que fue a la foro, para grabar en el set de Dalton junto a sus compañeros Warblers, Ryan y Brad estaban ahí dirigiendo, pero él no tenía ni idea de que Chris estaría allí también. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Chris dijo a Ryan que había tomado la decisión correcta, _"No tienes ni idea de lo talentoso que es este tipo…. no puedo creer que nunca hayas oído hablar de un Starkid…bueno en realidad, sólo tienes que ver A Very Potter Musical ",_ y allí estaba su fanboy favorito. Digamos que era mutua la admiración…Ryan los presento, se estrecharon la mano cada uno, Chris sonrió y Darren había perdido la capacidad de pensar por un minuto.

Al principio pensó que era porque estaba conociendo a uno de sus actores favoritos, y también era un poco como conocer a Kurt Hummel - excepto que el hombre que había tenido frente a él era muy diferente de su personaje y así como igualmente impresionante, si no más-. Y luego Darren empezó a darse cuenta de que cada vez que Chris estaba en una habitación, era como una fuerza magnética la que lo estaba tirando hacia el hombre más joven y él sólo tenía que actuar como un idiota para hacerlo reír. Lo maravilloso era que Chris siempre se reía y siempre entendía sus bromas.

Y así, el héroe enamorado se había convertido en algo que Darren no estaba completamente preparado para hacer frente . Nadie había parecido notar el cambio - la forma en que su brazo se quedó un poco más sobre los hombros o la cintura de Chris cuando caminaban juntos. La forma en que a veces lo miraba con dulzura cuando estaba seguro que Chris no podía verlo. Y las noches de películas repetidas que pasaron acurrucados juntos , eran una tortura para Darren, sobre todo porque él no quería actuar sobre sus sentimientos sin comprenderlos, y también porque él no podía engañar a Mia.

Ella había sido amable con él. A veces "_era molesta"_, especialmente cuando ella lo interrumpió en medio de una tarde prometedora con Chris, -lo que la llevó a coquetear con otros hombres - pero no podía culparla. Debido a que había sido como una especie de idiota. Sólo habían tenido relaciones sexuales tres veces desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba atraído - o más – hacia Chris, porque tenía miedo de susurrar el nombre equivocado, susurrarlo de la manera que sólo lo hacía en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando era sólo él y su mano derecha, o en sus sueños, donde Chris se unía a él la mayoría de veces.

La cosa era, que todavía miraba a las chicas… a veces. Y trató de mirar a otros hombres. Curiosamente, las chicas cada vez le parecían menos interesantes y otros hombres simplemente ... no eran Chris.

Así, Darren había llegado a la conclusión de que era Colfersexual (había visto el nombre en alguna parte en Internet y le gustó bastante ). O tal vez siempre había sido bisexual, pero nunca había encontrado al hombre adecuado antes.

En realidad no se preocupaba por las etiquetas, tanto como lo hicieron los medios de comunicación, así hasta donde los periodistas estaban preocupados, él estaba derecho. Nadie necesitaba saber que en realidad estaba cuestionando su sexualidad debido a su co-estrella.

_"... Comparten sus sentimientos con ese " alguien más"?_,- Kurt preguntó con tono dudoso, tirando a Darren lejos de sus pensamientos-  
_  
"No sé ... No sé. No lo creo."  
_  
_"¿Se toman de las manos ?"_-pregunto nuevamente el castaño achicando los ojos-

_Oh, Kurt. Dije que era heterosexual …. y sin embargo hablas de esto como si pudiera ser un chico o una chica. Tú sabes creo … exactamente de quién estoy hablando._

_"No puedo estar seguro, pero yo diría que ...Rayos me gustaría saber."_

Kurt se quedó pensativo. Darren respiró hondo y trató de cambiar de tema.

_"¿Me prometiste que me contarías de las otras dos veces que te escapaste a hurtadillas de tu dormitorio?"_

* * *

_"Oh Dios, esta es la mejor hamburguesa que he probado"  
_  
Blaine y Chris estaban sentados en el sofá, comiendo las diversas hamburguesas y ensaladas que habían pedido - después de que Chris logró convencer al chico de cabello rizado, que incluso si tenían un mal nombre, la comida era absolutamente deliciosa - y Blaine estaba seguro de su estómago estaba teniendo un orgasmo, si aunque sonara exagerado.

_"Te lo dije!"_

Estaban viendo "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", que Blaine había rogado ver cuando Chris había estado tarareando Time Warp en su camino hacia la cocina. Había recordado a Blaine que Kurt había hablado de hacer el show, y cómo el señor Schue había querido que fuera Frank'n Furter, el se negó y por ende había sido Riff Raff en su lugar. Él le había mostrado la única imagen existente de Kurt o mejor dicho él en su traje.

Blaine estaba riendo tan fuerte que había derramado un poco de su refresco en la alfombra ya manchada.

_"Oh Dios, en serio, esto es divertido!"_

Habían llegado a la parte donde el Sr. Schue decide que tomará la parte del show que correspondía a Sam.

_"Me quejé un poco en este punto –yo quería ver más de las abdominales de Chord ..."_, bromeó Chris

Blaine inmediatamente lo miró con incredulidad.

_"¿Qué? Él tiene un gran cuerpo."_-exclamo Chris-_  
_  
_"Sí, lo que sea."  
_  
No es que Blaine se sentía cohibido ni nada, pero ehm, sí, él acababa de ver Sam – a Chord - sin camisa, y también había visto accidentalmente a Finn salir del cuarto de baño sólo en una toalla, y bueno antes , Kurt había estado enamorado de él , así que se sintió poca cosa...

_"Si te hace sentir mejor, he visto Darren sin camisa, no tienes nada que envidiar debería ser al revés.".  
_  
Blaine sonrió, ruborizándose.

_"No estoy seguro que puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en eso ... Quiero decir, ¿has visto a Sam? O, Chord , lo que sea ..."  
_  
_"Sí, lo he visto , Blaine. Créeme ...",_ dudó, _"Darren es más caliente que Chord y tiene mejor cuerpo."  
_  
Era el turno de Chris sonrojarse, y Blaine sonrió, satisfecho. Centró su atención en el espectáculo, riendo mientras , Schue y Emma - bueno, Matt y ... algo así como ... _Jenna, tal vez?_ - pensó- comenzó a hacer Touch a Touch-me.

Todavía se preguntaba cómo podía hacer para preguntarle a Chris si le gustaba Darren. Entonces se acordó el texto de Mia.

_"Hey , Chris, estaba pensando - ¿No tienes novio?... Porque, quiero decir, te vas a quedar aquí esta noche y todo, espero que no le moleste..."  
_  
_"N-no tengo novio_", -murmuró en tono claramente avergonzado-

_"... No puedes estar hablando en serio ..."_

_"Bueno, yo, yo realmente no tengo tiempo para salir con nadie , y ... no me gustaría tener a alguien que sólo quiere estar conmigo porque soy famoso o algo. Voy a esperar hasta que las cosas se pongan un poco menos ... locas ".  
_  
_"¿Acaso el resto del elenco no tienen novios y novias?"_

_"La mayoría de ellos sí, pero es ... es diferente. Son mayores que yo. Quiero decir que nunca he ... estado de novio alguna vez con alguien ... en serio. Quiero decir, ya sabes .. . "_

Blaine arqueó las cejas.

_Esto, es nuevo para mí... ¿ Qué están esperando todos los hombres de este planeta?_-pensó-

_  
"Lo siento, sólo pensé ... más bien, se supone que estarías con alguien. ¿Nadie te ha llamado la atención?"  
_  
Blaine sabía que estaba empujando un poco – pero solo por qué Chris no le diría la verdad,era la única forma para que Darren supiera todo…. Y aunque lo hiciera, solo simplemente ayudaría a las cosas un poco.

_"Ehm, no, en realidad no ...",-_ miró hacia abajo, con las mejillas aún rojas ,- _"Sabes, no creo ... que todos los fans estén completamente locos, como en tumblr y todo, y yo no estoy seguro de que todo el mundo está dispuesto a ser el centro de atención y ser acosado por aficionados ... Quiero decir, aún así podríamos ocultarlo, pero ... el punto es otro, "_

Blaine miró a la pantalla justo a tiempo para ver a Kurt en _"creature of the night..."_..." y sonrió, porque, en realidad, _¿Podría ponerse más adorable?_

_"¿Estás seguro de que las personas están tan obsesionados?"_

. "Sí, estoy absolutamente seguro de eso… hace unas semanas, yo estaba ... pasando el rato en un bar con los otros Warblers – tú sabes, después de que Mia llego de visita - Riker y Curt - Jeff y Nick - me compraban bebidas y hubo este chico súper guapo , quién, -o así es que dijeron ellos,- me había estado mirando por algún rato. En algún punto fuimos a bailar uno poco y cuando volvimos a la mesa, el mesero vino con un trago y dijo que el chico guapo lo había ordenado para mí. Así que los chicos estaban como "ve a hablar con él!" y todo eso, y bueno ... fui, charlamos un rato y él estaba muy, muy guapo. Sabía que había visto mi cara en alguna parte, pero no en Glee así que, no lo hacía por mi fama . "

Dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando fijamente a la televisión, cuando Figgins estaba preguntando a Schue acerca de sus verdaderas motivaciones para hacer Rocky Horror. Después de unos segundos, respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Blaine, que había estado esperando pacientemente escuchar el resto de la historia.

_"A él le gustaba la música y muchos, muchos programas de televisión, así que hablábamos de eso toda la noche. Él no intentó, como, poner los movimientos en mí o cualquier cosa, pero me di cuenta de que definitivamente me estaba mirando. Riker estuvo enviándome textos motivacionales luego dijo que no hiciera nada que no quisiera hacer, cuando me di cuenta todos se habían ido, así que me decidí a llamar y tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa, el chico -. su nombre era Andrew – se ofreció a acompañarme en el taxi, yo pensé que no tenía que dar lugar a cualquier cosa, así que ... compartimos el taxi -. un paparazzi que estaba caminando buscando a Selena Gómez en otro bar – "Te digo Tengo mala suerte" – tomo una foto de mí y Andrew al entrar en el taxi, el sostenía la puerta para mí, y yo le sonreía y todo ... La cosa es que no pasó nada entre nosotros - una vez que llegamos a mi casa me dijo que ... que era muy agradable, pero que no estaba buscando nada en ese momento, y él ... bueno, él dijo que no tenía por qué ser algo constante o incluso más de una noche ... " , él se detuvo, vacilante ", y ... me acabo de decir que yo tenía a alguien más en mi mente, tomó mi mano y me besó en la palma, diciendo que esperaba volver a verme."  
_  
Se sonrojó y Blaine sintió una oleada de celos algo muy raro - como si quisiera estrangular al chico o algo así. Lo extraño era que el sentimiento no vino de su cerebro o el corazón... se parecía más a la voluntad de su cuerpo. Bueno, el cuerpo de Darren, en realidad.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado nos vemos entre semana y el fin de semana esperen doble cap ok…..jejejejejjeje …..Según avanzo en la traducción ya veo porque la chica anterior abandono el fic la autora original del fic uso una gramática muy callejera del idioma ingles lo que dificulta la traducción al español….**__**pero no es imposible**__**…Ho se me olvidaba aclarar que **__**TENGO LA AUTORIZACION PARA TRADUCIRLO**__**….por las dudas…. Bye …cuídense los extrañare :(…..**_


	8. Me gustaria ser

**Hello Girls and Boys…..Como dicen mis amigas(os) Mexicanos "ya llego por quien lloraban"….jejejejeje…..Este será un fin de semana Largo para Worlds-Apart desde hoy hasta el domingo un cap por día….**

**Agradezco ENORMEMENTE a todas(os) los fans que siguen la historia y dejan su review….son lo mejor que me ha pasado…..también los new Followers and New Favorites….**

* * *

**-NOTA ACLARATORIA-**

Este cap fue un poco tedioso la traducción debido a que se menciona otra serie, la mención se hace en gran parte de cierta conversación, yo no soy fan de esa serie he visto algunos episodios pero nada más,así que quiero aclarar que traducí tal cual está en el original por lo que si alguno conoce la serie y ve errores en la colocación de trama y personajes please reclámenle a SuperNaturelle…jijijijijiji.

* * *

Disfruten la lectura….y dejen su opinión…

* * *

Cap 4-2 " Me gustaria ser"

* * *

Se sonrojó y Blaine sintió una oleada de celos algo muy raro - como si quisiera estrangular al chico o algo así. Lo extraño era que el sentimiento no vino de su cerebro o el corazón... se parecía más a la voluntad de su cuerpo. Bueno, el cuerpo de Darren, en realidad.

Por el lado positivo, Chris había dicho que _"podríamos ocultarlo"_ lo que significaba que había _"alguien"_ que le interesaba, Blaine llego a la conclusión que le preguntaría más tarde.

_"Y ... ¿qué pasa con los paparazzi?"-_pregunto Blaine-  
_  
"A la mañana siguiente recibí textos de Amber y Jenna, Lea estaba llamando a mi puerta antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de terminar mi café…._ –hizo una pausa-.._Les dije que no había pasado nada y, bueno, al principio no me creyeron, pero. ... bueno yo no me veo como el sujeto –_volvió a pausar-_quiero decir que no me veo como a alguien que se acuesta con la primera persona que encuentra, ya sabes, sin pensar en compromisos…._-aclaro-. _Y ... bueno, yo les dije ..._ ",- arriesgó una mirada a Blaine-, _les dije que ... me gusta otra persona, digamos que les calle la boca . Ellas no trataron de saber de quién estaba hablando "_,- se sonrojó un poco-," _Los demás del cast me molestaban un poco, pero sabían que nada había ocurrido con Andrew así que, se cansaron de él después de uno o dos días ".  
_  
Blaine asintió, pero permaneció en silencio. Siguieron viendo justo cuando **SueSylvester** estaba diciendo miles de tonterías a **Mr. Schue**, Blaine no le prestó atención - sobre todo porque Kurt no estaba en la escena.

-Prosiguió Chris-  
_"La reacción de Darren fue la que me impactó más, sin embargo, siempre fue muy alegre y bromista , y de hecho había llegado a un punto en el que casi vivía en mi camerino.-_añadió sonriendo- _Pero después del incidente que acaba de suceder ... no me hizo caso. O cuando no tenía más remedio que estar cerca de mí, él actuaba muy extraño…. cada vez que nos tocábamos o algo….él decía que lo sentía….me canso tanto ..Que me enfrenté a él para que me dijera lo que sucedía. Él .. . dijo que no quería meterme en problemas con mi novio celoso, que ya debería ser bastante difícil para él ver que nos besamos y todo en la televisión "._

Blaine sonrió. Reacción típica. En realidad habría hecho lo mismo.

_"Cuando le dije que yo no tenía un novio y que este amigo no paso la noche en mi casa_, _no sé, era como si le hubiera dicho a la gente que habría una convención de StarWars y tenía entradas VIP o algo, él estaba sonriendo como un loco y estuvo a punto de saltar en los muebles, fue algo confuso ... ese momento fue muy difícil y embarazoso para ambos ... luego volvió a ser como era antes . "_-termino por decir-__

Chris se encogió de hombros, mordió sus mejillas, ya sea para mantenerse a sí mismo de decir más o sonreír, así Blaine no podía saberlo.

Y con eso Blaine estaba casi completamente seguro de que Chris tenía sentimientos hacia Darren. Más o menos. Bueno, al menos eso esperaba él. Ahora sabía que no podía meter la pata como solía hacerlo y preguntarle a Chris así, de la nada si Darren le gustaba - _aunque tal vez lo haría ... ._-pensó el morocho-__

La mandíbula de Blaine cayó. Time Warp acababa de comenzar... y Kurt estaba haciendo esa voz sexy muy profunda. Sonrió ante la maravilla de la escena - Quinn y Kurt eran simplemente perfectos como Magenta y Riff-Raff, así como el resto de New Directions en sus roles de alter-egos. Finn estaba increíble.

_"Esto - esto es impresionante."  
_  
Chris le dio una sonrisa torcida y se levantó para recoger los platos, regresando a los pocos minutos con un gran tazón de helado y dos cucharas. Se sentó junto a Blaine en el sofá y tomando el control remoto apunto a la televisiónapagándola, juntamente apago el reproductor de DVD.

_"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?",_ -preguntó Chris, entregando Blaine una de las cucharas_-"Creo que debemos tratar de hacer una investigación sobre tu caso."_-añadió Chris-_  
_  
_"Estoy de acuerdo"_,- Blaine asintió, levantando cuidadosamente una cucharada de helado a su boca- _"Pero ¿por dónde empezamos?"_

Chris frunció el ceño.

_"¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de historias como esto que sucedió? ¿Talvez nos podrían ayudar? Yo realmente no recuerdo nada de actores cambiando de mundos y convertirse en sus personajes ... bueno aparte de The Purple Rose Of Cairo, donde los personajes salen de la pantalla y vienen al mundo real, pero no es lo mismo. "  
_  
Blaine entrecerró los ojos por un momento, y casi derribó el tazón mientras levantaba el brazo.

"_Tal vez no de esa manera ... no de actor a personaje ... pero en mi caso … Personajes se convierten en los actores que los interpretan…¿ Qué no miras Supernatural? Uno de mis amigos de Dalton está obsesionado con esa serie , todos los lunes en la mañana nos da un resumen del episodio del viernes anterior. He visto la mayor parte de la serie, es realmente muy buena ".  
_  
"... _¿Es fiable? Porque he visto las tres primeras temporadas cuando estaba enfermo el pasado verano, y bueno ... se basa principalmente en la mitología y leyendas urbanas."_

"¿No más de las tres primeras temporadas?",- preguntóBlaine sorprendido de que pudo resistir a la necesidad de ver más-.  
_  
"Yo realmente no tengo tiempo para ..."_

"¿Quieres decir que todavía no sabe si Dean sale del infierno?"

_"Yo sé lo que hace, pero no cómo, ni por qué. Y shhhh, no me digas nada que me arruinara ,_ -levanto su dedo índice-,_me las he arreglado para ignorar spoilers hasta ahora. Así que, adelante, ¿qué quieres decir?"  
_  
_"... Bueno, creo que podría ser fiable, ya sabes cómo los Winchester…. siempre me gusta, leer todo lo que pueda sobre el tema… algunas investigaciones en libros o en Internet… Bueno, a veces es sólo leyendas urbanas, y ha sucedido que todo el "cómo-matar-el monstruo-" esa parte es falsa, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es lo que están mostrando y, además, estaba este episodio -. mi amigo había estado hablando de el desde que se había anunciado -. Un megaepisodio igual….Sam y Dean cambian lugares con Jared y Jensen - y en serio, casi me orinó viéndolo porque era increíble "._

_"¿Cómo sucedió?"_

"Ahí es cuando la cosa se complica… un ángel -. Balthazar, es súper increíble - era el de recibir, y elaborar un sello en una ventana con la sangre, los huesos y esas cosas, y los envía al otro mundo."  
  
Chris suspiró.

_"Bueno, eso debería ser fácil, sólo vamos a llamar a uno de mis amigos ángeles!"  
_  
_"... La peor noticia…. es que no regresaron por sí mismos."_

"Déjame adivinar, un unicornio cae del cielo y con la ayuda de una ninfa del bosque los sacan de TV Land."

Blaine frunció el ceño.

_"No, eso no es ... los unicornios no existen en Supernatural ... digo , Sam parece que crer que hay, y el subtexto homoerótico podría hacer creer que algunos unicornios dirigen la acción , o que Castiel es en realidad uno de ellos, pero no ".  
_  
_"... Estas consciente de que estaba bromeando, ¿verdad?"_-pregunto Chris-  
_  
"... Sí ..."  
_  
Chris sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_"Así que, adelante, dime ..."_

_"Rafael, el arcángel."  
_  
"_Pensé que habías dicho Balthazar -"_

_"Sí, pero ... espera, no puedo echar a perderte el episodio, no quiero spoilearlo , ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Está bien, está bien ...¿ tú piensas que los escritores y los productores hacen alguna investigación a los monstruos antes de hacer un episodio"?  
_  
_"Creo que sí ... He leído algunas de las entrevistas, parecen saber mucho sobre todo esto ... la mitología oscura."  
_  
_"Ho ya veo . Así que ... tenemos que contactar con ellos."_

"... ¿Cómo?"

_"Bueno ... yo soy un actor en un programa de televisión ... lo que significa que puedo estar en contacto con ...", _su voz se apagó cuando pareció darse cuenta de algo,_ "¡Espera! Cory hizo un pequeño papel en la primera temporada!"_–dijo Chris exaltado-_  
_  
Chris saltó del sofá para llegar a su iPad, emocionado.

_"...¿ Cory estaba en Supernatural? ¿Qué episodio es?...-_dijo tratando de recordar-__

"Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que él dijo más de dos palabras ...Asi, él estaba en" Wendigo ". El chico que juega en su gameboy y se mantiene dentro de la tienda, entonces el Wendigo pone…."-replicaba Chris-_  
_  
_"Espera -.. Es uno de mis episodios favoritos Lo vi con Kurt hace poco, porque ese episodio tiene un poco de miedo y necesitaba una excusa para estar abrazado a él, y de todas formas, si no recuerdo mal, ese chico era negro . "-_dijo el ojimiel-_  
_  
_"¿Qué? ¿Está seguro?"_

"Sí, por supuesto ..."  
_  
"Pero esto significa ... que Cory no existe en tu mundo ... así que todo lo que ha hecho ... no existe. Espera, voy a revisar su filmografía, tal vez lo has visto en alguna otra cosa ... ",_ -se desplazo por la página_-" Aca, ¿viste Kyle XY? "_  
_  
"Algunos episodios ...¿Qué papel hizo? ¿Kyle? Porque en mi mundo es un tipo llamado Matt Dallas"_

"En este mundo también ... no, Cory hizo ... el primer novio de Amanda."

Blaine frunció el ceño de nuevo.

_"No, no en mi mundo. Este hombre era muy lindo, se parecía mucho a ... bueno, como Sam o Jeff. Pelo teñido de rubio y todo. Y no era alto."_-añadió Blaine-_  
_  
Chris asintió con gravedad.

_"Esto significa que un montón de cosas no existen en tu mundo ... Espera - ¿hay un Programa de TV llamado How I MetYourMother?"_

Blaine arqueó las cejas y abrió la boca, haciendo una pausa para pensar antes de responder.

"_Si se el nombre, pero creo que ... había como dos temporadas y luego fue cancelada. ¿Por qué?"_

_"Hay un actor llamado Neil Patrick Harris, quien tiene un papel importante en el programa en este mundo ... él estaba en Glee, la temporada pasada. Supongo que esto también significa que tú nunca has oído hablar de __**Idina Menzel y Kristin Chenoweth,**__ ? "_

_"... Pues no, en realidad ... ¿quiénes son?"_

". Elphaba y Glinda en el elenco original de Wicke , Idina es la madre de Rachel en Glee, y Kristin fue April Rhodes, una vieja amiga de Mr. Schue -"  
  
_"- Will Schuester Sí, Kurt nos ha hablado de ella ...",-_entrecerró los ojos,- _"Ella es la que le consiguió su primera copa, ¿no?"  
_  
_"Sí, es ella",-_ Chris se rio entre dientes-

Blaine sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

Todo era diferente aquí. No sólo su vida – si no también la de Darren -, todo el trabajo del actor de Glee no existían en su mundo, tantas películas, tantos programas de televisión se han cambiado sólo por el simple hecho de las dimensiones.

_"¿Estás bien, Blaine? Te ves un poco pálido ..."._

"Estoy bien ... todo el mundo. Es que ... es mucho para asimilar de una sola vez .."

Chris volvió a la cama y tomó la mano de Blaine. El muchacho de pelo rizado miró, sonriendo con tristeza.

_"¿Esto significa que tenemos que decirle a Cory de mí?"-_pregunto el ojimiel-

_"Supongo. ¿Qué otra excusa podríamos dar para justificar nuestra necesidad de ponernos en contacto con el equipo de Supernatural?"_

_"….¿Podríamos inventar querer ser estrellas invitadas en el programa…?"  
_  
Chris se rio.

_"Sí ... o, ya sabes, podría haber un fantasma en McKinley…. El fantasma de un antiguo miembro del club Glee ... Eso podría ser una gran idea de cruce ..."_

Chris miró la alfombra por un largo minuto, con una media sonrisa, y Blaine reconoció inmediatamente ese gesto ….era el mismo que Kurt tenía cuando estaba planeando algo fabuloso ... o cosas malas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran más de las 11 de la noche y Kurt le había contado a Darren la historia de la segunda vez que se había escapado , esa había ocurrido el fin de semana después de que Blaine lo había besado por primera vez.  
_  
"... Y fue absolutamente genial - quiero decir, ninguno de nosotros ha tenido novios antes ... así que básicamente hicimos las cosas de la manera que lo hacen en las películas."_  
_  
"Hubo todo el espectáculo que se da en la ventana... trajo su guitarra y te dio serenata desde el jardín ...",-_ bromeó Darren-

Sonrió ante la idea de su propia experiencia en la materia. _Maldita sea, ese abrazo ..._-pensó Darren-_  
_  
_"¡Estás loco Habría despertado mi padre",_ Kurt miró sorprendido, "_Así que, de todos modos - después de la merienda improvisada de medianoche, me preguntó dónde quería ir….y yo sólo lo lleve al viejo puente no muy lejos de aquí. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí, sentados en la piedra, mirando el reflejo de las estrellas en el río ... fue fabuloso…. tomé su mano, porque ya podía_,-aclaro- _y luego tuve su brazo envuelto alrededor de mí, después nos acurrucamos uno alrededor del otro y era tan, tan perfecto….. Era todo lo que necesitaba….. Era como si ... como si estábamos hechos el uno para otro. Sé que suena cursi, pero es la verdad. En algún momento creo que Blaine y yo nos estábamos quedando dormidos ... así que decidimos ir a mi casa. Una vez que habíamos llegado a mi puerta, le dije que me encantaría que se quedara conmigo. ... le dije que podía esconderse en la mañana "_, -se sonrojó al recordar-_," que encontraríamos una manera. Blaine era más razonable ... dijo que amaba la idea de compartir mi cama por la noche... ",_ -Kurt miró hacia otro lado-", _pero que no podía hacerlo "físicamente", por lo que en lugar de eso, se quitó el suéter y me lo dio …. Yo le di mi camisa ",_ -Kurt sonrió, -_" lo bese, y él me devolvió el beso, y fue ... tan maravilloso."  
_  
Darren tenía ganas de llorar por la ternura. Bueno, también porque... siempre había querido tener este tipo de relación, por lo auténtico y casual, y al mismo tiempo, cada pequeño detalle tiene un significado mucho más profundo. Se dio cuenta de que Kurt todavía estaba sorprendido de que esto le había sucedido a él, lo vio en sus ojos. Había las mismas pequeñas luces que vio en los ojos de Chris cada vez que algo nuevo e increíble sucedía. Al igual que cuando había sido nombrado una de las 100 personas más influyentes de la actualidad, o cuando había ganado el Globo de Oro.

Se tomó un momento para mirar hacia atrás en todo lo que le había pasado a él, y lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en dos años al compartir esos pequeños momentos al lado de Chris.

Chris siempre dijo que había sido muy afortunado de conocerlo... pero en realidad, Darren supo que él había tenido la fortuna de conocer al castaño actor.  
_  
"... Darren?"_  
_  
"Mmh-mh?"_

"¿Por qué sonríes así?"

"¿Qué?", Él negó con la cabeza, "Oh, nada ... yo ... nah, no es nada, yo estaba pensando en ..."

Darren se mordió los labios. No pudo. No podía decir su nombre en voz alta. Sólo lo haría mucho más real. Sólo recordó que él estaba atrapado en otro mundo, muy lejos de él, sin saber si alguna vez volvería a casa ... y que aunque era una realidad lejana , no había manera de que Chris Colfer fuera suyo.

_No puede ser._-pensó-

Sobre todo porque no sería lo suficientemente valiente para expresar sus sentimientos hacia él. Bueno, al menos no todavía. Sentimientos que talvez Chris no sentiría_. _

_Sólo somos amigos_.-se excusó-

También porque en el momento que Darren hubiera imaginado aclarar todo ... entonces probablemente habría alguien más por Chris. Alguien mejor. Un tipo que sabría quién es y que no tuviera miedo de demostrarlo. Un tipo que podría ser el Blaine para Kurt….en la vida real. Un tipo que despertaría a su lado cada mañana. Un tipo que le diría todos los días lo hermoso que es y lo mucho que lo ama. Y Chris diría lo mismo a cambio.

Y Darren ciertamente, le gustaría muchísimo ser ese tipo.

* * *

En este cap se mencionan 2 de mis estrellas favoritas **_Idina Menzel y Kristin Chenoweth _**personalmete me gusta más **_Kristin Chenoweth,_**ella estuvo en la primera temporada de Glee específicamente en 1x5 canto una de mis song favoritas de Glee junto Mathew Morrison, "Alone", si pueden búsquenla su voz es increíble se los digo yo como cantante y créanme la envidio…


	9. Comunicación a distancia

Hola…..Acá está el cap para este día…Me alegra tanto que les gustara el anterior , pido disculpas ya que si notaron se me olvido hacer la separación de un párrafo lo siento mucho….

* * *

_**AGRADECOMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**_

**Gaby (Gabriela Cruz), KlaineFiction (me gustaría saber cómo te llamas), Vale(ValeAsencio), Melissa(Melissa360), Andrea(DCAndreaBA), Logan(Logan Martinez), Lou(LouDeChanel21), Hechizera( ya se su nombre pero no lo puedo revelar jejejejejej…sorry), Miichy (MiichyCrissColfer), Alexa (AlexaColfer), Fior (Fioreeh-VCC), Candy (CandyCriss)….**

**Gracias Enormes por apoyar mi locura no sería nada sin ustedes …La mayoría de ustedes son escritoras y escriben tan bonito que dan ganas de imitarlas, son únicas y más que todo Geniales, he leído algunas de ustedes y para las que todavía no lo he hecho lo hare pronto …**

_**UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ….LAS AMO….**_

**Los new Favoritos y Followers también MILLON DE GRACIAS POR APOYAR ….**

**Ahora si a leer…**

* * *

Cap 5-1 "Comunicaciòn a distancia"

* * *

Darren miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo. Él sabía que estaba soñando, no había manera de que en el cielo su sombra fuera de color púrpura en cualquier parte - _¿o si lo era?,_ además esa sensación de paz le agradaba….pensó que estando allí, él sólo tenía que encontrar dónde ir y vivir allí durante el resto de su vida.

Se veía cansado. Chris siempre dijo que era injusto con sus horas de sueño, pero el alegaba que los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos en realidad lo hacían verse bien.

Cada vez que Chris había hecho ese comentario, Darren quería decirle a Chris que también él se miraba bien cuando estaba cansado…. _Adorable, mejor dicho_. Él sólo quería envolver sus brazos alrededor del Castaño y no dejarlo ir. Porque Chris Colfer era fuerte, la falta de sueño en el chico lo convertía en un oso de peluche gigante.

Darren parpadeó un par de veces. Él era de esas personas que se niegan a creer que los sueños tenían un significado. Simplemente no podía encontrar lo que este sueño significaba. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y su reflejo hizo lo mismo, una milésima de segundo después.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Su reflejo se veía más joven.

Lo que significaba que estaba en el cuerpo de Blaine, incluso en el sueño.

_Muy curioso , muy curioso._.-penso-

* * *

Blaine nunca recordaba sus sueños cuando se despertaba por las mañanas. A excepción de algunos sumamente **vividos,** por lo que él creía que habían ocurrido en realidad, – lo que condujo a grandes, grandes malentendidos. Y Kurt se divertía mucho, por alguna oscura razón.

_Este sueño es de los vivos. Pero no es realista. Sólo ... curiosamente vivo._.-pensó Blaine-

Por lo general, cuando te miras fijamente en un espejo en un sueño, o se convierte en una ventana, o ves todo lo que te rodea pero menos a ti mismo.

Esta vez, era exactamente lo contrario. Sólo podía verse a sí mismo.

Se veía diferente, sin embargo.

_¿Más viejo.?_-pensó-_  
_  
Bueno, en realidad se veía... como Darren.

_Incluso en un sueño no puedo tener mi propio cuerpo ..._- volvió a pensar Blaine-

Suspiró y se congeló inmediatamente.

Los ojos de Darren se abrieron en estado de shock. _¿Mi reflejo suspiro?_-pensó el moreno actor-

* * *

_"Wow",_ -dejó escapar Blaine -

_Sí, bueno. Es un sueño después de todo. Así que tal vez es un poco espeluznante,-_dijo asombrado-_No debería haber hablado de Supernatural con Chris antes de ir a la cama. Porque ahora probablemente estoy teniendo una pesadilla ..._-decía Blaine nervioso-_  
_  
_"¿Hola?"_

Blaine inclinó la cabeza en la confusión. Su reflejo le acababa de hablar.

_"Está bien, así que obviamente esto es ..."  
_  
_"... Esto no es un espejo."_.-dijo Darren-

_"Mierda, odio esos sueños extraños."_-añadió el ojimiel

_"¿ Me Cuentas , al respecto?.."_-pregunto Darren-

Luego se miraron a los ojos y sus mandíbulas cayeron al mismo tiempo cuando algo hizo clic en sus mentes.

_"¿Blaine?",_ preguntó Darren, al igual que el otro chico susurró ¿_"Darren?"  
_  
Blaine parpadeó un par de veces.

_"Está bien. Así que esto es, sin duda algo inexplicable."_

Darren levantó una ceja.

_"__**INEXPLICABLE**__ ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo… En serio, esta maldición ... primero me cambie de cuerpo con mi personaje, ahora estoy teniendo el sueño más extraño que jamás he tenido…. Amigo, es como ... en realidad, odio al que creo esta cosa….-_dijo en tono serio-_ – __**es una MIERDA**__".  
_  
_"Espera - ¿estamos ... estamos realmente comunicándonos, o estoy soñando de ti_?"-pregunto Blaine-

_"...¿ Te refieres que yo estoy soñando contigo?"_-pregunto Darren-

Los chicos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

_"Esto es demasiado confuso."_-dijo Blaine-_  
_  
_"Sí ..."_

"Lo sé,…. ¿por qué no podemos simplemente ... como…-dudo un poco- ... _bien, ¿dime algo que no sé?... y lo comprobare , una vez que me despierte, y voy a hacer lo mismo. Así , no tomamos el riesgo de que todo esto es una farsa… cuando pensamos que realmente está pasando "._-sugirió Blaine-

Darren rio nerviosamente cuando Blaine tomo la palabra

_"Por ejemplo -. En mi mochila, hay una copia firmada de El Prisionero de Azkaban Si nos fijamos en la página 394, se encuentra el dibujo de un hombre lobo que Kurt hizo hace un tiempo Le falta una pata."._-replico Blaine-

Darren levantó una ceja, impresionado, preguntándose si Blaine sabía de A Very Potter Musical.

_"Está bien, voy a buscar por la mañana. Ehm ... ¿te vas a quedar en mi casa?"_-pregunto-

_"Sí".-_contesto el ojimiel-

_"Bien -. En mi habitación, hay un enorme escritorio si te fijas por debajo, a la izquierda, hay un pequeño cajón, en este cajón, hay varias cintas viejas -. Mi hermano y yo cantando canciones de Disney,…. Esas cintas las grabamos cuando éramos niños, tu puedes encontrarlas y escucharlas si quieres ….Aunque hazme un favor -..no dejes que Chris las escuche o vea …. Y no las dejes en cualquier lugar cerca de él ".  
_  
Blaine sonrió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

_"Oh, estoy seguro que le encantaría escucharlas. Una razón más para ser él fanboy número uno "._

"... ¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
_"Es como, tu fan número uno ... Estamos ... bueno ... en el hospital, me conto -"_

"... Chris vino a verme? Quiero decir, técnicamente, a ti , pero, ya sabes, yo?"-pregunto Darren-

_"Estuvo todo el tiempo, creo que él estaba allí antes de que despertara. Menos mal que le gusta la ciencia ficción, no creo que me hubiera creído lo contrario. Bueno, al principio los médicos pensaron que era .. . Quiero decir, pensaban que me había golpeado la cabeza muy duro y estaba teniendo algún tipo de problema psicológico, lo que hacía pensar que yo estaba actuando como "Blaine". Cuando en realidad, yo era yo. Bueno, más bien, que no eras tú. "_-explico Blaine-

La mente de Darren se había centrado en _"permaneció todo el tiempo_", y sonrió muy a su pesar.

_"Sí, bueno Kurt cree sorprendentemente rápido también. Dijo que sabía que algo estaba mal."  
_  
_"¿Cómo esta ¿ ¿Está todo bien? Chris me dijo lo que va a pasar ... espera… ¿En que día estás ahora?"  
_  
_"Es la noche justo después del accidente. Y Kurt está bien. Él ... él te extraña mucho y tengo la sensación de que todo esto lo está volviendo loco más de lo que me permite ver."_

Blaine miró hacia abajo, dolía muchisimo….. Darren sintió la necesidad extraña de abrazarlo ... o algo así ... lo cual era muy raro porque sería ... reconfortarse ... así mismo ... Así que se conformó con una mano en el hombro de Blaine.

_"... Está bien Chris? ¿ Mis padres Cómo reaccionaron?"  
_  
_"Chris está muy bien, tiene todo bajo control, no sé cómo lo hace -. Permanece tranquilo cuando está ... todo este caos."_  
_  
"Sí, es sorprendente, con la cantidad descomunal de cafeína que corre por sus venas - pero siempre mantiene la calma."_

Blaine sonrió.

_"Tus padres están bien - no saben que soy yo, sin embargo, estamos fingiendo que todo es normal y tengo una buena noticia Chris y yo pasamos la noche haciendo un poco de investigación sobr….."_

"¿Ustedes rodaron las escenas o qué?"-pregunto cauteloso interrumpiendo al ojimiel-

_"No, ellos están esperando a que me-me refiero, a que te mejores. Están haciendo cada escena que no te necesita. Chris ha hecho todo… él se ha quedara conmigo, hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad ".  
_  
Darren sintió una oleada extraña de celos. Chris estaba pasando algún tiempo en su apartamento... y él ni siquiera estaba allí.

Chris se iba a la ducha de su baño.

Chris se iba a dormir en la cama más de una vez ..._Puede que cuando regrese la almohada tendrá el mismo olor estupendo que su champú tiene ..._.-pensó-

_"Darren? Hola? Estas... soñando en un sueño ..."  
_  
_"Este ,lo siento, yo sólo, es, ehm ... ¿qué hicieron tú y Chris ?""¿Estuvieron Viendo Supernatural?"_ –Pregunto-

_"... El solo ha visto las primeras temporadas, y si vimos un episodio pero luego … me puso a trabajar y todo ..."  
_  
Darren rio cuando Blaine puso los ojos en blanco de una manera muy Kurt- muy, antes de comenzar a explicar la sinopsis de "'The French Mistake'". Darren casi se perdió en algún momento porque Blaine se sobre excito sobre el nombre del actor Misha Collins, literalmente le conto todo el episodio.

_"... Así, Chris también sugirió que llamáramos Cory -"-_dijo Blaine-

_"Ustedes le dijeron Cory?"_

_"No, no, espera -"_

"Porque si le dices a Cory ... básicamente es decirles a todos. El hombre no puede guardar un secreto ..."

"Sí, eso es también es lo que dijo Chris."  
  
En ese momento, el cielo estaba casi rosa y el suelo estaba cubriéndose poco a poco de hierba simple de arco iris y flores de colores. Darren se sentó. El problema con los sueños es que no son sueños… (o algo igualmente preocupante) es que todavía sentía las necesidades de su cuerpo como si fuera real, y estaba seguro de que habían pasado casi una hora mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, antes de reaccionar las piernas de Darren estaban tan adoloridas como si acabara de correr por millas en una fila. Blaine se sentó junto a él de frente, aunque Darren notó que lo hizo con mucha más gracia, comprobando que la hierba no estaba mojada y todo.

_Blaine mantiene su elegancia … Incluso en un sueño ...-_pensó Darren-

* * *

Blaine no estaba seguro de si debía o no decirle a Darren que él sabía acerca de lo que sentía por Chris. Debido a que sin duda iba a ser incómodo… si lo hacía , a juzgar por sus formas muy discretas de poner las cosas. Pero ahora hay cosas más importantes que discutir, como por ejemplo lo que Chris y el habían investigado (en su mayoría por ellos mismos, lo que era muy gratificante ).

_"¿Crees que podemos hacer cualquier cosa aquí?",_ - preguntó Darren-

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
_  
_" Como lanzarnos a , una piscina o un estadio de Quidditch. Estamos en medio de un campo de color arco iris infinito, y el cielo es de color rosa. Estoy usando mi camiseta favorita, la que mi madre tiró - antes de que me mudé fuera- porque ella me dijo que era demasiado viejo para usar a los PowerRangers "._

""_ Y yo llevo puesta una camiseta de deporte de McKinley ... no tiene sentido…"-_dijo Blaine

_"... Tal vez es tu deseo más profundo?"_

Blaine se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

_"Hey no hay nada de qué avergonzarse ... quieres hacerlo con tu novio -"_

_¿QUÉ?_-exclamo Blaine-

_"En la escuela, es perfectamente normal!"_-dijo Darren-

* * *

__

Darren había notado que el rostro de Blaine iba aún más rojo cuando dijo "novio" y luego de vuelta a la normalidad después de que había dicho "escuela".

_¿Por qué no lo harias? - oh. Oh. Oh, Blaine, tu estas siendo impulsado por la Hormona adolecente!  
_  
_"... Supongo que no te refieres a la escuela ... ¿no?"_

_"Esa es la camiseta de Kurt. Y esos son los vaqueros también." …"Estás literalmente en los pantalones de Kurt",-_ Darren rio ahogadamente.

Blaine se mordió el labio y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"_Oh, vamos, no seas tímido, solo somos tu y yo!"  
_  
Blaine miró hacia arriba, y luego sonrió al reconocer el patrón de los pantalones que Darren llevaba.

_"Bueno, parece que estás en la misma situación. Estás en los pantalones de Chris."_

Darren miró a sí mismo.

_"Por Dios - ¿cómo hicieron para encajar?"_

_"Te devuelvo la misma pregunta ."_-dijo Blaine en tono pícaro, evadiendo lo obvio-

Intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

_"Bueno, es un sueño después de todo."_-añadió Blaine-

_" Cierto. ¿Entonces, espera – eso quiere decir que tú y Kurt no tuvieron ninguna acción después del baile de graduación?_

El rostro de Blaine se puso rojo de nuevo.

_"No ... exactamente ..."  
_  
_"... Vamos, dime!"  
_  
_"¿Por qué necesitas saber?"_

_"Porque yo te hice, Blaine._-hizo una pausa-.. _Y podría convencer a los escritores para obligarte a hacer cosas horribles si no me lo dices-_añadió en forma burlona y amenazadora-_. También porque... bueno, Chris dijo que, teniendo en cuenta el estado emocional que ustedes tenían , ustedes no harían nada más que besarse y que probablemente ni siquiera pasarían la noche juntos. Y me dijo que, bueno, el estado emocional era el mejor argumento para demostrar que ustedes ..No Llegarían a segunda base. Así que hicimos apuesta sobre eso "._

Blaine se rio entre dientes.

_"Me pasé la noche con Kurt Con autorización de Burt, teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos de la noche…pero no te daré ningún detalle -.. Pero ganaste la apuesta Bueno, solo la mitad."._

_¿La mitad? -_Él arqueó una ceja_."¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_"Estrictamente hablando, Kurt y yo seguimos siendo vírgenes. Pero, bueno, éramos novios adolescentes compartiendo una cama después de la fiesta de graduación. Así que, ya sabes."_

Darren sonrió abiertamente. **_¡La mano trabaja esporádicamente rápido…. lo que significa que gane!_**-pensó morbosamente-

Rápidamente trató de perseguir ese pensamiento porque por alguna extraña razón oscura, cuando se imaginó a Kurt y Blaine juntos... así… siempre era Chris y él…. Lo cual genero estragos en su cuerpo.

_"Entonces, dime - ¿cómo llegamos a dónde pertenecemos?"_-pregunto Darren-

_"Claro …-_exclamo Blaine-..en_ primer lugar - este sueño es una nueva información ¿Has dormido hoy, durante el día.?"_

_Sí, yo he debido quedarme dormido pocas veces en el hospital ... un momento, ¿ por qué no estuvimos conectados entonces?_

_" Supongo que no estábamos dormidos al mismo tiempo. Esto es bueno. Quiero decir que estamos en lo correcto – las cosas ocurren cuando hacemos lo mismo simultáneamente, el tiempo del accidente automovilístico sugiere un retraso de exactamente 8 horas. Ocurrió a las 8 am para ti , cuando fue 4 pm para mí._

Darren asintió.

_"Pero ... si cambiamos cada vez que hacemos algo a la vez - ¿no significa que mañana por la mañana, nos despertaremos en nuestro propio cuerpo?"_  
_  
"Chris dijo que sin duda debimos de haber hecho cosas al mismo tiempo antes - como tomar un café o lo que sea -. Si nunca cambiamos de lugares es porque solo funciona con grandes cosas fuera de lo común o probablemente situaciones peligrosas para la vida como un accidente de coche ... o ..saltar de un puente"._-explico Blaine-

_"Así que, básicamente ... tenemos que entrar en un accidente de coche nuevo?"_-pregunto Darren-

_"... Más o menos, sí. Pero Chris dice que es demasiado peligroso y no quiere tomar demasiados riesgos. Porque ... bueno, ¿qué pasa si uno de nosotros muere? ... el otro, ... permanecería en el mundo equivocado para siempre "  
_  
Darren miró hacia abajo, pero no respondió. Ellos estaban , de hecho, en una** posición peligrosa.**

* * *

De Acá en delante la cosa se pone más interesante….Me reí muchísimo con Darren al ser tan inoportuno con Blaine y preguntar esas Cosas…. Los veo mañana ….


	10. Malas Noticias y Una Esperanza

**Volví…. acá está el cap con el que finalizamos el fin de semana largo para Worlds-Apart gracias por seguir esta locura….No veremos el próximo fin de semana con otro especial….Sé que al final me odiaran por dejarlo así, pero así finaliza el cap original ok…..Háganme un favor CUIDENSE MUCHO y por favor Sonrían Mucho Mucho, les envió mi super Energía positiva…**

* * *

Cap 5-2 "Malas Noticias y Una Esperanza"

* * *

Darren miró hacia abajo, pero no respondió. Ellos estaban, de hecho, en una posición peligrosa.

* * *

_"Tenemos que elegir algo rápidamente. Voy a despertar pronto si hay un retardo de 8 horas entre tú y yo", _-señaló Darren-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras Darren empezó a recoger flores, perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Blaine no era un fan de los deportes extremos. Le aterrorizaban.

_"Saltar de un puente, en el agua?",- _sugirió Darren -

_"Es demasiado peligroso."_

"No nos mataría!"-exclamo Darren-__

"Estoy bastante seguro de que lo haría."-respondió Blaine-

_"Entonces... saltar de un avión? Con algunos paracaídas, por supuesto."-_sugirió nuevamente Darren-

_"NOOOOO, no voy a hacer eso!"_

"¿Quieres volver con Kurt o qué?"

Y eso fue suficiente para persuadir a Blaine. Por supuesto, Blaine se pondría delante de un tren por Kurt, él haría todo, y mucho más.

_"Sí, claro que sí, es lo que más deseo."_

"Entonces no deberías pon…. -"

"Darren? Blaine?"  
  
Los dos chicos se volvieron bruscamente al oír la voz que tanto conocían. Kurt estaba caminando hacia ellos**_. ¿O era Chris?_**

No había forma de saberlo. El chico tenía el pelo desordenado - pero de una manera estructurada -, llevaba jeans ajustados y... si… una camisa vieja, botones abiertos, que dejaba a la vista una camiseta blanca, casi transparente.

_"¿Hay algún problema?"_-pregunto el castaño-

Kurt - o Chris - se había detenido a unos metros de ellos, con una mano en la cintura, su otra mano pasaba suavemente por el pelo.

_"Kurt?",_ Preguntó Blaine, cuando Darren dijo, _"Chris, ¿eres tú?"  
_  
El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de saber quién era. Blaine y Darren se levantaron , acercándose a él.

_"¿Quién eres? ... ¿está soñando de ti?",-_ preguntó Darren señalando a Blaine -

_"Los dos somos",-_ respondió el castaño-

_"Pero ... ¿quién eres?"-_preguntó Blaine-

_"Soy Kurt. Y soy Chris."  
_  
Blaine disparo a Darren una mirada de preocupación.

_"Eso es ... eso no es posible!"_

_"Esto es un sueño, Blaine, es posible cualquier cosa",_ Kurt-y-Chris, acariciando la mejilla de Blaine añadió, _"Yo pertenezco a ambos de sus subconscientes. Ustedes están compartiendo un sueño, y tú estás en el mundo real …. . Tu percepción de mí es una mezcla de las dos fantasías"._

Blaine frunció el ceño, llegando hasta la mano de Kurt / Chris para tomarla, pero el otro chico ya estaba avanzando hacia Darren.  
_  
"¿Te acuerdas de esta camiseta, Darren?"_

"Esa ... es mía ..."

"Eso es correcto. La tomé prestada después de la guerra de agua con pistolas en el set. No te la devolví."  
  
Blaine miró más de cerca.

_"Tienes la misma camisa…en tu armario!"_-dijo Blaine-

Darren miró a Blaine, nuevamente devolvió la mirada a Chris-Kurt.

_"¿Estás ... llevando las cosas que tanto Chris y Kurt puede tener?"_-pregunto Darren-

_"Mmmh, mmh…. Así es, es la misma ropa que tú y Blaine aprecian particularmente._-hizo una pausa-…._ He sido creado por sus mentes ... lo que significa que sé lo que hay allí"._-dijo señalando su cabeza-

Kurt / Chris tomó la mano de Darren y la colocó en su cintura, Blaine casi protesta, antes de darse cuenta de que , este chico era Chris, no Kurt.

_"Está bien", Chris"-_susurró Kurt cuando Darren trató de apartarse_-, "Es sólo un sueño, Darren. Has hecho esto antes ..."_

Blaine contuvo un jadeo cuando Kurt – _"Bueno se trataba de Chris en este momento"-_pensó-, se acercó a Darren, poniendo suavemente sus labios en los del otro chico. Al principio Darren se detuvo, pero respondió rápidamente al beso, dejándose llevar y dejando escapar un suave gemido desesperado antes de dar un paso atrás.

_".. Opss…Parece que está despertando, Darren cuídate ….y no olvides el muchacho en la cama no te pertenece a ti." -_dijo Blaine-

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron cuando vio que el cuerpo de Darren se estaba poniendo translucido. Lo que significaba que sólo tenía unos pocos segundos en el reloj.

_"Darren! Escucha, mañana, después del funeral, revisa la copia de Kurt de " Romeo y Julieta "_

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Lo entenderás!"

Y con eso Darren había desaparecido. Kurt / Chris se volvió hacia él y se acercó más, su cuerpo cambio para dejar completamente fuera el lado de Chris. Parecía mucho más joven, la piel más pálida. Él estaba brillando.

_"Te extraño, Blaine."-_dijo Kurt-__

Kurt dio un último paso y trajo sus labios, pero antes de que Blaine tuviera la oportunidad de sentir, una fuerza invisible tiró de él hacia atrás.  
_  
"Blaine! Blaine, despierta, está todo bien! Es sólo un sueño!"_

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, pero podía sentir una mano sobre su hombro, sacudiéndolo. Abrió los ojos lentamente.  
_  
"Por Dios, Blaine, te asusta el infierno aun estando yo contigo -"_

"Kurt?"

El otro chico suspiró, sonriendo con tristeza.

_"No. .. todavía soy Chris ..."  
_  
Blaine miró a su alrededor. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera. Se incorporó y se volvió hacia la mesa de noche. Eran casi las 01:30.

_"Blaine, lo que ocurrió ... ¿ era una pesadilla?... Tu susurrabas tonterías y te retorcías y ..."_

"Hablé con Darren."

"¿Quieres decir que tuviste un sueño acerca de él?"

"No, no, yo .. yo realmente hablé con él."

"Es ... ¿estás seguro?"

_"Sí, yo - espera, sólo hay una forma de saberlo."  
_  
Blaine se levantó de la cama y se acercó a un gran escritorio, de rodillas en el suelo.

_"¡Bingo!"  
_  
Metió la mano bajo el y abrió el pequeño cajón, moviendo sus manos justo a tiempo para coger las tres cintas antes de que pudieran caer en el suelo.

_"... ¿Qué es eso?"  
_  
"La prueba de Darren!"

Volvió a la cama y se sentó en el borde, Chris se unió a él.

**_"Chuck and Darren – Colors Of The Wind/Pocahontas"_**

Blaine sonrió. Esto significaba que había esperanza de volver a Kurt. Y tal vez pronto.

_"¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?"  
_  
_"Darren me dijo. Y yo también le dije algo que sólo podía saber yo . Algo que pudiéramos comprobar una vez nos despertamos."_

"Una gran idea!"

Chris tomó la cinta de la mano de Blaine y rodó sobre la cama, estirando el brazo para alcanzar el pequeño estéreo portátil en el piso. Blaine fue lo suficientemente rápido para agarrar el tobillo del otro hombre y tirarlo hacia atrás, tratando de alcanzar la cinta.

_"Hey, no, Darren no quiere que escuches eso….lo prometí!"_

"Bueno, él no está aquí para detenerme."-dijo Chris-_  
_  
_"No, pero estoy yo!"  
_  
Blaine sonrió y saltó sobre Chris, casi llegando a coger la cinta -, pero Chris fue rápido y ya estaba de nuevo junto a la cabecera de la cama cuando Blaine cayó - desgraciadamente - en el colchón, se puso de pie nuevamente.

_"Wow. Eso fue súper-efectivo, Anderson."-_dijo sarcásticamente y sonriendo-

_"Hey….. estaba en un accidente de coche, mis reflejos no son exactamente lo que normalmente son."-_se defendió el ojimiel sonriendo-

_"Oh, por favor."  
_  
Chris sonrió y se acomodó en las almohadas, esperando a Blaine para hacer el siguiente movimiento.

_"Te vas a arrepentir, ya sabes."-_dijo Blaine-

_"Yo no lo creo. Eres débil."  
_  
Blaine se arrastró hasta la cama y se sentó junto a Chris.

_"Yo no soy débil. Puede que carezca de un poco de fuerza, pero soy súper inteligente."_

_"Estas consciente de que todo lo que tengo que hacer es levantar la mano, ¿verdad? Eres demasiado pequeño para llegar a él."_

Blaine frunció el ceño. Eso fue un golpe bajo.

_"Bueno, con eso basta… Iba a jugar bien,-_miro a Chris- _pero estás en un viaje lleno de baches, Colfer."_

Él sonrió con malicia, disfrutando de la duda en los ojos de Chris. Se quedó quieto por un largo segundo antes de saltar sobre Chris, haciéndole cosquillas.

_"¡Aaaah No, no, jajajaja, detente Blaine - ja ..."_

Chris dejó caer la cinta, liberando sus manos en un intento de impulsar a Blaine lejos - pero cambió de estrategia y decidió hacerle cosquillas en su lugar.

En algún momento, el cosquilleo de la pelea se convirtió en un mega-almohadazos- y cosquillas campal.

Blaine consiguió fijar Chris debajo de él al cabo de diez minutos, y ambos terminaron jadeando.

_"Te atrape"-_soltó el ojimiel-

_"Muy bien. Tu ganas…. voy a tener que hacerle a Darren los ojos de cachorro una vez que vuelva…para poder escucharla la cinta."_

Blaine sonrió... antes de darse cuenta de lo incómodo que se estaba poniendo la situación , _"porque hello, estamos en nuestra ropa interior y también puede que este no sea mi novio, pero aún así es su cuerpo y bueno, mi novio es muy caliente"_.-pensó el ojimiel-

_"Ehm ...",_ dijo Blaine, dándose la vuelta, "... _hacemos café?"_

_"Por supuesto"_, murmuró Chris, enrojecimiento de la cara, levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose los pantalones, _"Voy a hacer algo, la cafetera de Darren es ... complicada si no estás acostumbrada a ella."_

* * *

_"Darren? Darren, ¿estás despierto?"  
_  
La voz de Kurt llegó a oídos de Darren a través de su bruma de ensueño. Él gimió y abrió los ojos, sólo para cerrarlos de nuevo.  
_  
"Vamos, dormilón, son casi las 10!"_

"Demasiada luz ...", murmuró, tirando su brazo sobre su cara, _"... no siempre se supone que es soleado en Ohio ..."  
_  
Kurt se rio entre dientes.

_"Bueno, el desayuno está listo, si es que quiere unirte a nosotros..."_

"Nosotros?"  
  
_" Solo Finn y yo…. Carole y mi papá están en el trabajo."_

"... No hay escuela hoy?"

"Es sábado, Darren."

_"... Bien."_

"Oh, Dios mío, eres peor que Blaine ¡Vamos, levántate!"-dijo Kurt Exasperado-_  
_  
Darren movió su brazo y miró a su alrededor. Kurt se había quitado la pijama y ahora estaba con unos jeans negros y una camisa gris simple…. visiblemente no había hecho su pelo todavía, así que todavía estaba un poco mojado de la ducha y el aspecto no-completamente despierto en sus ojos, eso hizo recordar a Darren la cara que Chris tiene siempre que llega a el set por la mañana. Él sonrió y se levantó.

_"Te prestare unos pantalones"-_sugirió Kurt-

Darren se miró a sí mismo, temeroso de la reacción de su cuerpo por la última imagen que su sueño estaba mostrando. Afortunadamente, no fue así, y Darren suspiro de alivio.  
_  
"No es necesario!"  
_  
_"No vas a ir abajo en tu ropa interior…Finn está ahí . No hay necesidad de darle un ataque al corazón."_

"¿Por qué?...¿crees que va a hacer suposiciones o algo así?"

_. "Oh, él ….Y a juzgar por la forma en que estabas gimiendo en tus sueños, él bien podría haber escuchado y preguntarnos cosas -"_

_"Chicos! Chicos, oh Dios mío ..."_, Finn corrió a la habitación, los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión horrorizada plasmada en su rostro, _"Es ... es la madre de Sam ... ella ... ella está muerta ... "  
_  
_"Oh, Dios mío!"_-exclamo Kurt-_  
_  
Kurt se llevó la mano a la boca antes de apretar los ojos cerradolos. Darren se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por el hombro, besando suavemente su sien.

_"Es ... Mercedes llamó... ella ... ella dijo que murió mientras dormía ..."_-dijo Finn-_  
_  
Kurt se volvió y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Darren, sollozando incontrolablemente.

_"Yo - Voy a ir al hospital a ver a Sam, tal vez lo que necesita es a alguien para cuidar de sus hermanos mientras él y su padre ... se encargan de todo ..."._

Darren miró hacia arriba.  
_  
"Nos unimos a ustedes más tarde."_-dijo Darren-

Finn asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, con lágrimas empezando a rodar por sus mejillas. Se detuvo en la puerta.  
_  
"Blaine?"_

A Darren le tomó un segundo para reaccionar.

_"¿Sí?"_

"Cuida de Kurt."

"Por supuesto."

Y luego se fue, estaban solos, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los pasos de Finn mientras caminaba por las escaleras, y los sollozos ahogados de Kurt. Darren acariciaba el pelo del chico poco a poco.

_"Tu sabías que iba a suceder."_-hablo Kurt entrecortado-_  
_  
No era una pregunta. Darren tragó incómodamente.

_"S-sí"._-contesto temeroso-_  
_  
Kurt se apartó de él, con los ojos rojos. Él asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

_"Kurt, no podía - no pude decir nada, hubiera sido demasiado peligroso, no podía arriesgarme a romper el… -"  
_  
_"A quién le importa? Podrías haberla salvado!"-_interrumpió el castaño gritando-

_"No, no, no habría cambiado - no se puede evitar que ese tipo de cosas sucedan!"  
_  
Kurt movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y se sentó en su cama.  
_  
__**"SAL".**___

"Kurt -"

_**"FUERA!**__"-_grito Kurt

* * *

Hasta la próxima…


	11. Conociendo a Klaine

**Hola...Espero que hayan pasado una semana súper ….Damos por iniciado el Especial de Worlds-Apart para este fin de semana…..**

**Despues de este cap y el de mañana romperemos la "maldicion de este Fic" jejejejejejej...Espero sobrevivir y nada Supernatural me ocurra...**

**Millones de Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, los seguidores y los favoritos MILLONES DE GRACIAS…solo recordarles que todo lo hago con mucho cariño… Sorpresa al final del cap..**

* * *

Cap 6-1 "Conociendo a Klaine"

* * *

Darren salió de la habitación de Kurt, dando un paso largo cuando el contratenor azoto violentamente la puerta detrás de él. Suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo desordenado.

_"Maldita sea"_, -maldijo en voz baja, acercándose a la puerta- _"Kurt?"-_Llamó una vez, en voz baja-_"Kurt, por favor, escúchame ..."  
_  
Se mordió los labios.

_"Por favor, Kurt, tienes que entender -"_

_"Entender?",_ La voz de Kurt llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, _"La pérdida de uno de los padres es una de las peores cosas que nadie quiere experimentar_-dijo el castaño exaltado_-, y tú quieres que yo entienda ….¿por qué no evitaste que esto le ocurriera a Sam?"_

Darren cerró los ojos, apoyado en la pared.  
_  
"Bueno, no, no …entiendo ... pero ... no habría cambiado nada, Kurt, no había nada que los médicos pudieran hacer, y por lo menos Sam llegó a pasar sus últimos momentos con ella con total normalidad, feliz incluso - "-_se defendió el actor-

_"Él no consiguió decirle adiós. Igual que yo no pude decirle adiós a mi madre-_dijo con la voz afectada_-. Me gustaría ... me gustaría que alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a suceder, así que al menos podía tener eso."_

Darren reprimió un sollozo, lo que más deseaba era ir dentro de la habitación a reconfortar a Kurt y decirle que todo estaría bien.

_"Sólo, por favor, vete ... no hay necesidad de actuar como una pareja cuando no hay nadie alrededor. Saldremos en una hora. Estés listo o no…. voy a esperar por ti."-_contesto Kurt-

Darren asintió con la cabeza antes de recordar que Kurt no podía verlo.

_"Lo siento, Kurt. Realmente lo siento."-_dijo-__

Kurt no respondió. Los únicos sonidos procedentes de la habitación eran los sollozos ahogados del castaño. Darren respiró hondo y se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un poco de café.

Él no había sentido en su cuerpo, esa sensación incomoda de no saber qué hacer después del accidente. En realidad, sólo un minuto con Chris hubiera bastado - para la situación actual- es decir, porque en serio, aun con todo el tiempo del mundo no sería suficiente para aprender todo lo que hay que aprender de Chris – porque ahora no sabía que decir o hacer con Kurt. _Tal vez si se quedaba dormido ..._

_Maldita sea, el sueño!_-pensó-_  
_  
Darren casi derribó una silla en su prisa por volver a la habitación de Kurt. Se detuvo una vez que había llegado a la puerta, golpeando con los dedos sobre la madera vacilante.

_"Kurt?"  
_  
Darren se acercó, pero no se oía ningún ruido en el interior.

_"Hay algo que necesito decirte ... yo, ehm ... He tenido un sueño, y ... no era un sueño, en realidad_ ...", -hizo una pausa- _"Hablé con Blaine ... "  
_  
En el momento en que pronunció el nombre de Blaine, oyó pasos rápidos y la puerta se abrió, revelando a un Kurt con los ojos enrojecidos, su expresión asombrada se miraba positivamente aterradora ... y _¿sexy?,…. Pero no…. Yo no acabo de pensar en eso._-pensó el actor en su mente-__

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ... se te olvidó mencionarlo?".-pregunto Kurt más relajado-__

"Lo siento ... Lo olvidé porque por todo lo que está pasando -"

_"No pidas disculpas, explícame más. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hablaste con Blaine_?"-preguntaba Kurt deprisa-

Darren se sintió aliviado al ver a Kurt, este lo miró con un poco menos de la cólera que antes tenía. _Bueno ... tal vez un poco ?_

_"... Bien, tengo que comprobar algo en primer lugar."_-dijo Darren-_  
_  
Caminó hacia "su" lado de la cama, agarrando la mochila de Blaine, sacando la copia de Harry Potter.  
_  
"Hey, cuidado con eso, a Blaine le encanta ese libro más que nada -"_  
_  
"- Lo sé, la firma Él me lo dijo."._

Darren pasó las páginas directamente a la 394. Allí, en la esquina, estaba el dibujo del hombre lobo.

_"¿Por qué te ríes?", _-preguntó Kurt, acercándose-

_"Estoy nervioso. Era realmente él…. Oh Dios mío, esto es maravilloso…. Fue realmente Blaine, yo no soñé con él ... mira, él me dijo que revisara en esta página _exacta-señalo con su dedo-_porque habías dibujado un hombre lobo en él! "_

Kurt miró la página y sonrió con tristeza.

_"Sí, lo recuerdo ... ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que se trata de Blaine ... no sé, algo en su cuerpo, una parte de su mente que todavía está allí, podría haberte engañado?"_

"No puedo, pero espero que no ... me dijo algo más, sin embargo, mañana temprano vamos a estar completamente seguros."

Kurt se sentó en su cama.

_"¿Está bien?"-_pregunto nuevamente Kurt-

_"Parecía estar bien. Él te echa de menos."  
_  
Kurt sonrió para sus adentros.

_"Entonces, ¿cómo regresara?",_ -Preguntó otra vez-

_"Es un poco complicado - pero en el fondo, tenemos que hacer algo que amenace nuestras vidas al mismo tiempo como saltar de un acantilado o ..."._  
_  
"U otro accidente de coche…._-interrumpió Kurt-…_ Pero eso sería demasiado peligroso! Imagínate si uno de ustedes muere, ¿qué pasaría? ¿ O si alguno de ustedes se atasca en el mundo equivocado ... para siempre?"_  
_  
"Supongo que sí ... pero debemos tomar el riesgo"_

Kurt se estremeció ante la idea y Darren se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo alrededor de su hombro -, pero el muchacho más joven se apartó inmediatamente.

_"No lo hagas. Sólo estoy hablando contigo ahora porque quiero a Blaine de nuevo."_-dijo Kurt en tono serio-

Darren se mordió los labios.

_"Deberías ir a tomar una ducha, nos vamos a ir una vez que esté listo."-_dijo Kurt-

La voz de Kurt era fría, cosa que hizo a Darren desear poder convertirse en un ratón y esconderse en un agujero.

* * *

_"Así que le dije a Darren que tú y yo nos dimos cuenta de una manera de volver. Y él ... él tenía un montón de ideas más peligrosas."_

_"Él siempre exagera ...", _-dijo Chris con cariño-_ "No puedo contar el número de golpes que he tenido por algunos de sus planes locos."_

Chris sonrió, reprimiendo un bostezo, lo que hizo que Blaine se diera cuenta de que todavía era medianoche, y que incluso el café negro no sería suficiente para mantenerlos completamente despiertos durante todo el día.

_"Probablemente deberíamos volver a dormir ... tenemos un montón de ideas para hacer mañana. Quiero decir, el día de hoy."_-dijo Blaine-

__  
Chris se echó a reír.

_"¿Qué?-_ Preguntó Blaine, confundido-

_"Darren hace eso también. Piensa que en un día las 24 horas pasan entre dos medias noches."  
_  
Blaine frunció el ceño.

_"¿No es cómo se cuente un día?"  
_  
_"Para mí un día es... el tiempo entre períodos de sueño. Ya sea desde el mediodía hasta las cuatro de la mañana, o ... ya sabes, los tiempos más decentes."_

"Así que, en esa lógica ... ¿qué es en este momento?"

"... El intermedio?"  
  
Blaine se rio y se levantó, poniendo las dos tazas en el lavavajillas.

_"Bueno, si tú lo dices ... pero de todos modos, es hora de volver a la cama!"  
_  
Chris asintió y siguió a Blaine a la habitación, tomando rápidamente los pantalones antes de que se establecieran en la cama.

_" Darren debería chocar más a menudo, el colchón de él es cien veces más cómodo que el mío"._

Blaine sonrió burlonamente, de espaldas a Chris.._...Si eso fuera así… Oh Dios, me gustaría quedarme solo para ver que pasara ..._-pensó el ojimiel-  
_  
"Tú nunca vas a ver películas a tu casa?"-_pregunto Blaine-

_"A veces ... pero no sé, Darren tiene más DVDs que yo. Y una nevera grande. Pero ... Soy un mejor cocinero. Así que, depende."  
_  
Blaine sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

_"Yo…._ –dudo un poco el continuar-_Kurt y yo siempre nos juntamos en su casa para ver películas… Excepto cuando se sabe con certeza que mis padres no van a estar en mi casa."  
_  
Chris se sentó en la cabecera.

_"¿Quieres decir que no lo ... aceptan?"  
_  
_"Mi madre no le importa. No es como si fuera ... buena con él ni nada, simplemente ... no le importa. Cuando les dije a mis padres de Kurt, mi padre casi se atragantó con la comida , pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera me miró. Y mi madre ... ella me pidió que le entregara la sal ".  
_  
Pensando en ello, para Blaine podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor. Nunca había tenido un novio , y no era como si hubiera hablado de su exnovios a sus padres antes, ya que nada remotamente relacionado con su sexualidad era tema de conversación en casa. Lo que significaba que el chico no tenía ni la menor idea de que reacción esperar.

_"Oh",_ -dijo Chris, antes de acariciar el espacio vacío junto a él en una invitación silenciosa_- "¿Y cómo actúan ellos ... alrededor de Kurt?"  
_  
Blaine se movió para sentarse en la cabecera, trayendo sus rodillas cerca de él, reprimiendo un bufido.

_"Por extraño que parezca, nosotros tratamos de evitar el contacto enfrente de ellos, mi madre es muy amable con él cada vez que se encuentran por accidente. Le gusta mucho. Ella es una diseñadora de interiores, y una vez pasó una hora discutiendo los pros y contras de los diferentes tonos de gris con Kurt. Ella nunca hace mención de que estamos juntos…. Pero tampoco lo niega …. Mi padre, en cambio, se refiere a él como… "su amigo". Deberías haber visto su cara cuando regresó a casa una vez y Kurt estaba arreglando algo en mi coche ... eso no tiene precio_-enfatizo Blaine-_. …Al principio pensó que era algún tipo de broma, así que trató de ponerlo a prueba e hizo preguntas muy específicas sobre el motor. Kurt es. .. él es verdaderamente maravilloso….. Respondió todas y cada una de ellas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "._-dijo Blaine con nostalgia en la voz-_  
_  
Chris sonrió.

_"Sí, puedo verlo hacer precisamente eso…. Oh, y eso me hace pensar -¿Cómo reacciono Burt cuando se entero? ¿Te amenazó con su escopeta?"  
_  
Era el turno de Blaine para sonreír.  
_  
"No, no…. él no lo hizo…. Finn si lo hizo, pero Burt fue muy agradable. En realidad, el anuncio de lo nuestro no fue ... planeado."_

Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha al recordar.

_"Vamos, dime!",-_dijo Chris, excitado como _"siempre"_ para saber más sobre la vida de Kurt-_"Nosotros no tuvimos la oportunidad de verlo en la pantalla!"  
_  
_"Estábamos ... en la habitación de Kurt, con Finn y Puck. En ese momento de la conversación, habíamos empezado a hablar de deportes la mayoría de los partidos de esa temporada, al principio Kurt trató de mantener el ritmo, pero se quedó dormido después de los primeros dos minutos, sólo se acurrucó a mi lado, todo tierno y lindo. Estábamos tan absortos en la conversación que ni siquiera oímos a Burt y Carole cuando volvieron a casa…. Y, Carole abrió la puerta, para preguntar si Puck y yo nos quedamos a cenar, exactamente en el mismo momento en que Kurt había elegido besarme ... oh, Dios mío, pensé que iba a morir. Nos sonrojamos muchísimo , Puck y Finn se reían como idiotas ... Carole preguntó si podía hablar con nosotros en privado, por lo que salió de la habitación, y ella ... ella nos abrazó, ella estaba tan feliz que pensé que iba a llorar. Me dijo que ya era hora, y cuando le dijimos que llevábamos un mes ya… reprendió a Kurt por no decirle antes "._

Chris estaba sonriendo alegremente, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

_"Entonces ... bueno, estábamos en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Kurt ... Burt llegó a arriba, y cuando nos vio a los tres hablando juntos y ver a Carole casi llorando, preguntó qué pasaba. Yo no me había estresado asi desde mi audición para los Warblers ".-_dijo Blaine-

Abrió mucho los ojos al recordarlo.

_"Kurt tomó mi mano, y tomó toda la valentía que tenía que estar allí, sonrió y aposto contra todo y todos…. y no para huir conmigo como cobardes, _-aclaro-…_ Él dijo: 'Papá, tengo algo que decirte. Blaine y yo estamos juntos. ' eso me hizo sentir muy orgulloso, ya no me sentía solo ... No sé, me sentí pleno. La sonrisa en mi cara no era falsa en ningún momento…más. Burt simplemente suspiró, él nos dio la habitual expresión "Sean cuidadosos" , nos dijo que nos respetásemos mutuamente y ... prepararnos para la basura que podríamos conseguir todos los días. También me dio la mano, y ... bueno, pensé que iba a tratar de aplastarme los huesos o algo, pero él no, era sólo un apretón de manos normal, y me sonreía. Kurt se sorprendió, me dijo que estaba esperando un poco de rabia o algo así. Burt dijo que no era exactamente una sorpresa ya que más o menos sospechaba , y al igual como Carole, deseaba que no hubiéramos esperado tanto tiempo para decirles "._

Respiró profundo cuando Chris envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

_"Me gustaría ... me gustaría que mi padre fuera así. Quizás , tal vez, en un mundo perfecto ... estaría feliz por mí ... o todo lo contrario, que ellos me prohibieran verlo ... pero no…. nada. "_-añadió Blaine-_  
_  
Chris suspiró. Blaine volvió la cabeza y lo miró.  
_  
" ¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres cuando les dijiste que eres gay ?"_

"Son muy aceptantes y un gran apoyo para mí. Ellos dijeron que lo sospechaban. Y que no les hacia la diferencia para ellos si prefiero estar con los chicos o con chicas, sólo quieren que sea feliz con quien Yo quiera ".

Entonces algo golpeó Blaine.

_"Así que ... ¿de dónde eres exactamente? Espera - ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Fuiste a la universidad? ¿Tiene más hermanos y hermanas? ¿Tu vas a casa seguido?"  
_  
Blaine no podía detener el flujo de preguntas que se escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre la vida personal de Chris. El actor sonrió y Blaine esperaba que no le diera las _"respuestas de entrevista"._


	12. Conociendo a Chris

**Hello….estoy muy feliz por el apoyo que le han dado al fic son las(os) mejores Lectoras(es) que una traductora puede tener …..….ahora si después de este cap romperemos de forma oficial "La maldición del Fic" jejejejejejej…..espero que sobrevivamos hasta el cap 15…ayer mencione una sorpresa que les encantara búsquenla al final del cap…..**

**Ahora si a leer y dejar su opinión..**

* * *

Cap 6-2 "Conociendo A Chris"

* * *

Blaine no podía detener el flujo de preguntas que se escapó de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada sobre la vida personal de Chris. El actor sonrió y Blaine esperaba que no le diera las _"respuestas de entrevista"._

* * *

_"Yo vengo de Clovis, en Cali. No es una ciudad muy grande, pero es ... un lugar de aspecto agradable. Los habitantes no fueron exactamente amables conmigo…no todos. Eso fue antes de convertirme en una estrella, _- resopló y sacudió la cabeza-_ "Oh, y alcanzo los 21 años en mayo próximo."_

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron.

_"Estoy ... sorprendido, Darren tiene 24, Cory 29, ¿Los demás también son mucho mayores que sus personajes ?.. Espera, eso no me cuadra, ¿Tú eres el más joven? "_

_"... así es todos son mayores que sus personajes y si soy el más joven de todos. Lo peor es que todavía no puedo beber alcohol. Así que cuando todo el mundo anda, en un club o en un bar, a menudo no me llevan…o algunas veces siento a solas con mi Coca-Cola Light. Me encanta mi Coca-Cola Light ".-_contesto el castaño actor-

Blaine sonrió con simpatía. Era difícil creer que Chris era tan joven. Él parecía mucho mayor que cualquier otro chico de 20 años que Blaine conoció – al igual que su primo, el cual se especializa en biología en Harvard, se miraba mucho más maduro también-….En realidad, si no fuera por su aspecto físico o su impresionante gusto por las camisetas de ciencia ficción, habría jurado que Chris era mayor que Darren.  
_  
"Debe ser extraño para ti, entonces ... me refiero a que pensabas que estabas terminando con la escuela secundaria, y justo cuando se acabó ... bam, en tres años más eres un famoso actor."_

_"Sí, es bueno ... en cierto modo, aunque Kurt lo tiene mejor que yo. Aunque en lo demás ... es mucho, mucho peor."_

Blaine miró a Chris, cuyos ojos permanecían pegados a sus manos.

_Así que ... su interpretación de un Kurt intimidado no fue totalmente improvisado cuando actuó, entonces la expresión de su rostro cuando vio todo lo del episodio Never Kissed ... Yo tenía razón, Chris sufrió acoso_.-pensó Blaine-..

_"He recibido tantos correos de fans los cuales me decían que yo les estaba ayudando a pasar por su propio acoso, algunos incluso se pusieron de pie a su matones ... no me importa compartir mi historia con la gente. Lo que realmente odio es cuando los periodistas tratan de convertirme en víctima indefensa que - sí, la escuela secundaria era el infierno para mí, más de lo que es para la mayoría de la gente, no, no me corté o intentado suicidarse_…-hizo una pausa-_ Sí, me he encontrado a mí mismo llorando a solas en.. mi habitación, pero "nunca por más de un minuto.  
_  
_"... ¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_"Cada vez que me dieron ganas de llorar por lo que los demás me hicieron, cuando no era más soportable ... Yo sólo me permitía llorar por un solo minuto. La escuela secundaria es sólo una pequeña parte de tu vida. Tú solo consigue sobrevivir a través de ella ,y entonces cuando menos sientes se acabó, y se puede optar por no pensar en ello de nuevo. No es una enfermedad permanente. Yo no soy tonto, sabía que me encontraría y enfrentaría a otros matones más tarde en la vida, pero nunca algo tan malo como la escuela secundaria. Algunas personas se enfrentan a destinos mucho más difíciles…... poner las cosas en perspectiva, siempre ayuda a encontrar una situación mejor, créeme ".  
_  
Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta las rodillas, la sensación húmeda le hizo cosquillas. _Chris era tan fuerte._ Cómo deseaba poder haber hecho lo mismo ...

Cómo deseaba ser tan fuerte como Kurt, volviendo a donde había sido perseguido, Y Caminar por los pasillos como un príncipe maldito, intocable y lleno de coraje.

_"No nos pueden tocar, o lo que tenemos", _-recordó Blaine que dijo Kurt-_… Era cierto, totalmente…._

_"Cuando digo que Kurt lo tiene mejor que yo -. Quiero decir con esto ... que no está solo, Él tiene a mucha gente en la cual puede confiar en la escuela secundaria, yo apenas tenía ningún amigo_.".-dijo Chris-

Blaine soltó un bufido. Conocía la situación.  
_  
"En algún momento, en el último mes antes de irme a Dalton, nadie se atrevía a hablar conmigo en público. Nadie más que los que ya eran parte de los marginados. Todavía tengo los CDs de Evanescence en alguna parte…. me gustaba escuchar esa música entonces."_

Chris se rio.

_"En el episodio del baile, que grabamos ... tú le dices a Kurt... sobre el baile de Sadie Hawkins ... ese amigo con el que fuiste al baile, ¿qué le pasó?"  
_  
_"Sus padres se mudaron fuera de la ciudad poco después de eso. Su padre era un profesor de la universidad, consiguió un trabajo en San Francisco."_

Ambos chicos sonrieron. Ellos sabían muy bien lo que eso significaba para él.

_"Perdimos contacto, sin embargo. Es una pena, era muy agradable."  
_  
Chris se encogió de hombros.  
_  
"Tal vez lo encuentres otra vez algún día."_

"Espero que sí, estoy seguro de que le caería a Kurt súper bien!"

Chris sonrió ampliamente, y Blaine se dio cuenta de la formación de hoyuelos en las mejillas y sobre todo en la izquierda. También se dio cuenta de la forma en que sus ojos brillaban de un tono azul impresionante. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para apagar la luz, con la esperanza de que Chris no hubiera visto su expresión.

Fue una mala idea. Blaine estaba cansado, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, y la oscuridad no le permitió darse cuenta de lo poco mayor que Chris era a Kurt. Ahora mismo sólo lo miraba... hermoso.

Chris estaba a punto de moverse y acostarse, pero Blaine había llegado a acariciar su rostro, la punta de sus dedos acariciando su cabello.

_"... B-Blaine, ¿qué estás ..."  
_  
Chris se congeló en el lugar.

_"Blaine?"  
_  
Chris agarró la muñeca del otro chico en voz baja.

_"... Blaine, no soy Kurt."  
_  
Blaine salió de su ensimismamiento.  
_  
"Lo sé. Es sólo que ... estamos en la oscuridad y ... eres hermoso. Verdaderamente hermoso, eres como Kurt de grande y desearía ser tan fuerte como tú."-_dijo Blaine con tristeza-

Chris movió suavemente la mano de Blaine de su cara sonrojada - su piel era tan pálida que incluso en la oscuridad Blaine se había dado cuenta de que se había sonrojado - y la apretó.

_"Está bien…..Blaine. Tú vas a volver, no te preocupes."  
_  
Blaine se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de mantenerse a sí mismo y no llorar, pero cuando Chris lo rodeó con sus brazos , él simplemente se dejó ir, demasiado cansado para luchar contra sus emociones lloro…. Chris puso a ambos en el colchón, con la cabeza de Blaine en su pecho, acariciando su cabello suavemente mientras tarareaba canciones sin palabras, y se quedó dormido de esa manera.

* * *

Darren sentía casi como que bailaba de felicidad cuando salió del coche de Kurt en frente del hospital. El viaje había sido _"los más terribles veinte minutos de su vida"…. _Kurt lo estaba ignorando maravillosamente, enviando miradas furiosas en su camino de vez en cuando.

Darren había renunciado a tratar de hablar con él después de que Kurt había encendido la radio, poniéndola con el volumen al máximo.

_"Está bien, así que intenta ser ... Blaine…. Simplemente, por favor, no hables si no es necesario_."-dijo secamente Kurt-

Darren asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que había entendido y le tendió la mano en buenas condiciones para que Kurt la tomara. El chico más joven pareció dudar por un momento, pero Darren lo tomó de todos modos, rodando los ojos.

_"Pensé que dijimos que íbamos a hacer que esto pareciera creíble..."_-dijo Darren molesto-

_"Y pensé que te había dicho que sólo hables cuando es necesario?"_-añadió Kurt-

Darren se estremeció a causa de la fuerte sensación de déjà vu. Cuando Chris estaba enojado con alguien - cosa que no sucedía seguido - utilizaba el mismo tono, tan exacto como el de Kurt, el cual tenía el significado como _"¿En serio estás hablando conmigo? _o _"Vete a la mierda!" ,_o algo igual . Chris nunca se había dirigido a Darren así, afortunadamente para él actor.

Llegaron a la recepción principal y pidieron información sobre la familia Evans . La secretaria les dio las instrucciones para llegar a la sala de espera y Darren ni siquiera termino de decir _"gracias" _cuando Kurt ya lo estaba tirando de la mano a la fuerza.

_"¡Date prisa!"  
_  
Darren reprimió su necesidad de suspirar y simplemente siguió al contratenor a una amplia habitación con una enorme ventana. La habitación estaba llena de sofás y sillones de todos los tamaños. La mayor parte de New Directions ya estaban allí, Sam llorando en silencio en el hombro de Mercedes, la cual tenía los dos brazos envueltos alrededor de él. Finn estaba visiblemente explicando la situación a una Brittany afectada entre lágrimas asintiendo frenéticamente. Puck estaba sentado al otro lado de Sam y le acariciaba la espalda lentamente, susurrando en su oído. Mike y Tina estaban sentados en el suelo, con los brazos entrelazados.

Kurt apretó la mano de Darren con fuerza_. Era un llamado de ayuda, u otro intento de hacerle daño._ Darren miró a Kurt, que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y le pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro, después de haber susurrado un suave _"¿puedo?"_, A lo que el chico más joven asintió en señal de aprobación .

Sam levantó la vista al oír que ellos llegaban y se puso de pie.

_"Lo siento mucho por tu pérdida",-_pronuncio Darren-

Sam asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un débil _"gracias Blaine",_ sosteniendo la mano de Darren durante un largo rato. Kurt finalmente abrió los ojos de nuevo, dejando que unas lágrimas cayeran libremente, y, literalmente, tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sam, el chico un poco más alto le devolvió el abrazo igual de fuerte.

_"Todo va a estar bien_",- susurró Kurt con la voz quebrada,- _"te prometo que va a estar bien."  
_  
Sam se echó hacia atrás y asintió.  
_  
"Gracias ..."_

Kurt parpadeó una vez en una respuesta silenciosa. Santana y Quinn se unieron al grupo en ese mismo momento y Kurt se movió a un lado para que pudieran acercarse y abrazar a Sam. Darren metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le dio a Kurt un pañuelo de tejido fino , el chico castaño lo miraba como si fuera una especie de mago.

Esto permitió a Darren dirigir a Kurt al sofá en el que estaba sentado Finn - ahora solo- porque Brittany se había levantado para unirse a Santana. Se sentó primero, dejando suficiente espacio entre él y Finn para Kurt. El contratenor vaciló antes de sentarse en el regazo de Darren y articular un "odio esto", luego descanso su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre mayor. Darren holgadamente abrigo los brazos alrededor de Kurt, resistiendo el deseo a besar su mejilla

Finalmente Artie y Lauren se unieron al grupo en los siguientes minutos. Una enfermera trajo la hermana pequeña de Sam y su hermano menor, quienes fueron directo a Kurt y besar su mejilla antes de correr hacia Quinn, y abrazarla.

Los dos adolescentes habían sido los primeros en saber acerca de la condición de la madre de Sam, y por lo tanto habían pasado mucho tiempo en la casa del chico rubio ya sea de niñera, ayudando a limpiar el lugar o cocinar, mientras que su padre estaba en el hospital.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que los hermanos de Sam se durmieran en el sofá donde Quinn estaba. La chica rubia se los llevó a un sofá más grande para que pudieran estar más cómodamente. Artie preguntó a Sam lo que había dicho el médico, antes de decir que era sorprendente que no hubiesen visto el síntoma-Darren sólo escuchó _"arritmia" y "pérdida de color de la cara"_ antes del dejar de escuchar - y luego Sam respiró hondo y les contó sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Él les contó cómo su madre había sentido una especie de premonición de que su fin estaba cerca y había querido ver a sus hijos, pero no quería que supieran que ella se iría a la mañana siguiente. Los médicos habían discutido con el padre de Sam acerca de eso , pero al final habían llegado a un acuerdo.

_"Creo que fue mejor así"-_ dijo Sam, con voz áspera- _"Ella logró que fuera un buen adiós sin comprender. Y ... al menos mi último recuerdo de ella es feliz .. . "_

Sonrió tristemente antes de enterrar su cara en el hombro de Mercedes de nuevo, sollozando. Kurt apretó con más fuerza la camisa de Darren. Y Darren se dio cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de Sam a Kurt .

_"Lo siento"_- susurró el contratenor - _"Dios, Darren estoy apenado….. lo siento mucho, me he sobrepasado -"_

Darren lo silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.  
_  
"Shhh, Kurt, por favor, no hay nada de qué disculparse. Yo no podía saberlo, ni tú tampoco podrías conocer que esto pasaría. Ninguno de los dos estaba en lo correcto y lo incorrecto."_

_"Pero yo te grité y ..."_

"Shhhh…! Kurt, olvídalo está bien… Es más ahora. No estoy enojado contigo, te lo juro…. Ahora no es el día de preocuparse por tales ... futilidades."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y besó en la mejilla a Darren, cosa que le hizo sonrojarse. Kurt se movió para que sus frentes se tocaran.

_"Lo siento."_

"Está bien, Kurt."

Darren se congeló cuando _- probablemente por costumbre - _el contratenor dejó sus labios sobre los suyos en una forma extremadamente casta. Los dos empezaron a profundizar el beso antes de separarse bruscamente. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta.

Ellos susurraron un _"lo siento"_ a la misma vez, lo que parecía ser la enésima vez en ese día. Darren se mordió los labios de vergüenza.

* * *

Blaine despertó en una cama vacía y el olor del café inundando el aire. Empezó a mover las piernas, pero se congeló en medio del movimiento. _Oh, mierda._ Al parecer, los efectos de su ... sueño erótico hacían estragos en su cuerpo. Se maldijo entre dientes una vez más y trató de pensar en todas las cosas que encontraba poco atractivas, pero su cerebro no estaba ayudando y la imagen de Kurt, desnudo, extendido sobre la cama estaba impreso en su retina.

Si Chris se encontraba en la sala de estar, entonces Blaine podía correr al baño y tomar el cuidado de su problema de seguridad. Si Chris se encontraba en la cocina, lo podía hacer allí mismo, y esto era mucho más peligroso porque subiría el tono, también teniendo en cuenta que se iba a venir en su ropa interior, que era una de las cosas que más odiaba.

Se levantó y llegó a la puerta…contuvo un grito de victoria cuando miró por la cerradura y vio a Chris lejos, sentado en el sofá, escribiendo algo en su iPad. El chico abrió la puerta de la habitación y corrió al baño, cerrándola rápidamente… le tomó un segundo para respirar antes de tirar su bóxer abajo y empezar a masturbarse ahí mismo.

_"Blaine? ¿Estás despierto?"_

Rayos….. Concéntrate, vamos.-pensaba Blaine-

_"Estoy en el baño!"-_Logró decir-

_"Está bien ... el café está listo, por cierto, traje algunas cosas de la panadería en la calle, mmmh, mmmh, Hooo Dios mío, esos croissants están tan buenos!"-_exclamo Chris-

Sin saberlo, Chris ayudo a Blaine a llegar al clímax un poco más rápido, gracias a que ese lamento al ojimiel le pareció absolutamente obsceno – cosa que sonaría normal para cualquiera que no luciera una erección en ese momento y más que todo reaccionar a ese tono de voz concreto ... Blaine tuvo que morderse los labios para callar un gemido una vez que alcanzó el clímax.

Blaine estaba fuera de la habitación unos segundos más tarde, con las manos limpias y el bóxer de nuevo en su lugar. Regresó a la habitación para tomar unos pantalones - porque él no sabía lo que llevaba Chris - suspiro de alivio una vez que se sentó en el sofá, tomando una taza con café recién hecho y un croissant que descansaba en un plato sobre la mesa .

A juzgar por el aspecto no pícaro que Chris le dio, probablemente no se había movido o hablado de una manera sugestiva durante la noche.

_"Vamos a ir al set hoy, para asegurarse de que todo esté listo para mañana."_-dijo Chris-

_"Todavía no estoy seguro sobre el plan, Chris ... ¿qué pasa si no funciona?"_

_"Esto va a funcionar - como más crees que Kurt podría haber terminado con un par de calcetines de Star Wars debajo de la cama, ¿eh?"_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este especial …la sorpresa que quiero darles es la siguiente ….Estuve moviendo mis contactos de FF de mis amigas que escriben en inglés y adiven que…Tengo la autorización de la mayoría para traducir muchas historias buenísimas sobre Klaine, de hecho tengo la licencia de un fic Klaine que tiene 48 caps hasta el momento y casi 1100 reviews…es tan buena la historia que en serio vale la pena darla a luz en español….la pregunta es… ¿Me apoyarían en este proyecto?...y también esperaría que no la hayan traducido todavía ya que yo no la he leído por acá en español….Que dicen la subo más o menos cuando falte poco para terminar Worlds-Apart o subo el primer cap y me dicen si la sigo o no…espero sus opiniones son muy importantes….**


	13. Estudios Paramount y Hospital

Hoooolaaaaaa…..Las(os) extrañe un montón…Espero que su semana haya sido exitosa ….Gracias por todos sus buenos comentarios y gran aceptación de esta hermosa Historia….. De los Caps Originales este es uno de los más Largos hasta el momento en total tiene 23 páginas disfrute tanto traducirlon y espero que les guste tanto como yo ahora si a leer y dejar su Review..

Agradecimientos especiales a Hechizera por la portada nueva del fic ...jejejeje

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy**

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle **

* * *

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 7-1 "Estudios Paramount y Hospital"

* * *

_"Bueno, una vez más"_

Chris le dio a Blaine una sonrisa alentadora cuando llego a los estudios Paramount.  
_  
"Puck es ... Mark, Sam es Chord, Finn es Cory, Kevin es Artie ... Mike es ... ehm ..."  
_  
Chris pasó su dedo en su frente haciendo una seña en zig-zag, y Blaine se rio cuando entendió.

_"... Harry, y el Sr. Shue es Matthew. Y para las chicas, Mercedes es Amber, Santana es Naya, Brittany es Heather, Ashley es Lauren, Rachel es Lea, Quinn es ... Dianna, Tina es Jenna ... y Sue es ... Jane "_

"De acuerdo"-

termino por decir-

Chris sonrió mientras aparcaba su coche junto a un gran SUV negro. Blaine con lo nervioso que estaba comenzó masticar la uña de su dedo pulgar.  
_  
"No quiero hacer esto. Chris, ¿podemos fingir que estoy súper enfermo, y yo solo…..?"_

Chris se rio entre dientes y salió del coche.

_"Chris",_ -dijo Blaine en tono suplicante, mientras abría la puerta del pasajero-, _"Lo digo en serio!"_

"Coraje, Blaine."-

contesto Chris-

El chico de cabello negro se detuvo en la pista y entrecerró los ojos.

_"Apuesto a que eres muy orgulloso de ti mismo para hacer esto, Colfer."  
_  
_"¡Por supuesto!"  
_  
Chris se rio mientras caminaba al lado de Blaine.  
_  
"Vamos, todo va a estar bien. Sólo di que estás cansado, o algo por el estilo . Ellos probablemente asumirán que estas drogado ."-_dijo Chris en tono burlón-

_"Un momento? ¿ Darren se droga?"-_ Preguntó Blaine, medio impresionado, medio horrorizado-  
_  
"No no no ... Quiero decir que fue a la universidad, así que talvez alguna vez podría haber usado algo , aquí o allá, pero dudo que sea una especie de hábito… o peor que sea Drogadicto.._-aclaro-… _Blaine, nadie se dará cuenta, te lo prometo. Nada de lo que viene de Darren sorprende a nadie más por aquí, todo es normal…. Está bien. "_

Blaine asintió frenéticamente.

"¿Podemos ir a tomar un café de primero o…. -"

_"Darren ¡Oh, Dios mío, es verdad, estás vivo!"_

Blaine se volvió justo a tiempo para conseguir un fuerte abrazo de Lea Michelle. _No se trata de Rachel,_ -se recordó a sí mismo-… _esto no es Rachel, no hay necesidad de estremecerse.  
_  
La relación de Blaine con Rachel se había reducido a la simple cortesía después de esa _"fecha"_, y ambos fueron sumamente torpes después de eso. Pero Chris le había informado que Darren y Lea en realidad eran muy cercanos y le habían dicho que no se preocupara, a pesar de que hay mucho de ella en Rachel, Lea es una gran persona, muy amable.

Blaine le palmeó la espalda con su mano buena, haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer fuera de su carácter al estilo Blaine.

_"Hey Lea ... En realidad mis costillas están magulladas ,por lo que si sólo pudieras…. -"  
_  
_"Oh, por supuesto, lo siento!"_

Ella lo soltó tan rápido como había saltado sobre él y sonrió, y se volvió hacia Chris.  
_  
" Chris es súper amable de tu parte haber ido todo el camino a su apartamento para conseguir que pudiera venir al set"_

_"No, él se quedó conmigo",_ -dijo Blaine-

Chris se cubrió el rostro con la mano y no vio el guiño que Lea le dio a Blaine.  
_  
"Oh eso es genial ... digo no es una razón para no tratar de dormir un poco, aunque ... Sé que ustedes dos_,-levanto una ceja-…_son capaces de permanecer despiertos toda la noche ... hablando."-_termino por decir con tono pícaro-  
_  
"En realidad nos fuimos a la cama ayer bastante temprano ... ouch, Chris, ¿Por qué me pisaste fuerte en el pie?"_-dijo Blaine lamentándose-

Lea se echó a reír y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un chico la llamó para su maquillaje de prueba.

_"Nos vemos en otro momento chicos…. Cuídate Darren"_

Se alejó tarareando una canción que sonaba muy parecido a _"Acabo de tener sexo",_ que desconcertó Blaine.

_"¿Qué pasa?",-_ Preguntó confundido-

_"No puede ser que no tengas ni idea ... bueno, en realidad, no te diste cuenta rápido de la forma en que Kurt te miraba, así que supongo que podría ser posible."_  
_  
"... ¿Qué es?"_

_"Lea ... ella es un poco…_-dudo-…_ ella está absolutamente segura de que Darren y yo estamos en una relación secreta."_

Él se sonrojó y Blaine tuvo que utilizar una gran cantidad de fuerza mental para no hacer ninguna pregunta que sonara como _"¿no es cierto?" o "¿no te gustaría?"._

_"¿Por qué lo dices?",-_ preguntó finalmente-  
_  
"Yo ... no lo sé. Ella no es la única persona que piensa así , sin embargo, existen algunas fanfictions sobre eso en Internet."_

Blaine podía decir que Chris estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener una expresión tan neutral como fuera posible, y vaya que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Blaine hizo una nota mental para comprobar los Fanfictions más tarde.

_"De todas formas, eso no es por lo que estamos aquí, vamos a ver a los demás!"_

Blaine asintió y se limitó a seguir a Chris a un enorme edificio.

_"¿Qué es eso?"_

"McKinley".

_"Pero ... es ... ¿qué?"_

"Lo sé, podría ser un poco confuso ... este es solo el exterior , en producción le dan los detalles extras …. Ya lo verás."

Chris abrió una puerta y Blaine entró, sólo para detenerse abruptamente.

_"Wow ..."  
_  
Eran sin duda los pasillos del McKinley High School. Blaine caminó hacia adelante, con mucho cuidado de no pisar los cables en el suelo.

_"Esto, esto ... oh, Dios mío, es ... No puedo creerlo ..."_

"Debe sentirse extraño no..."

Blaine sólo pudo asentir. Siguió caminando hacia donde se oían algunas voces, notando que en realidad estaba siguiendo el camino que conducía a la sala del coro.

Chris se rio entre dientes mientras caminaban delante de una fila de casilleros.

_"¿Qué es?",_ -Preguntó Blaine-  
_  
"Creo que he filmado la mayoría de mis escenas aquí ... este es mi ... bueno, no, en realidad, se trata del casillero de Kurt."_

Abrió la puerta y, sonrió a algo en el interior. Blaine se adelantó y miro.

_"No puedo creer que todavía tengas esa foto ..."  
_  
_"Muchos fans en el país esperaban que pusiera la foto del baile de graduación ."  
_  
_"... Eso es una buena idea, en realidad."  
_  
Blaine miró, pensativo.

_"Sabes ...",_ -comenzó-

_"No, Blaine no haremos eso."  
_  
_"Por favor,_ -suplico_-, solo lleguemos a un acuerdo si…"_

_"No, no podemos, cambiaríamos demasiadas cosas -"  
_  
_"En serio, ¿qué influencia tendría esto, huu?"_

_"No lo sé, pero podría ser algo malo…. Algo como el Efecto Mariposa!"_

Blaine suspiró y puso los ojos.

_"Oh vamos ... Estoy seguro de que podríamos convencer a los escritores que nos permitieran hacer eso…. ¿Tienes el poder de decidir en la vida de Kurt? …¿De todo?"_  
_  
. "... En realidad, a veces… en el episodio del baile, se supone que tú serias el que convenciera a Kurt de ir a recibir la Corona -. hablamos de eso con Darren y estuvimos de acuerdo en que debía ser la elección de Kurt…ya que no era lógico….por qué tu casi le hiciste echarse para atrás con lo de la falda escocesa y luego le dirías que fuera valiente….no tenía sentido….Los escritores me escucharon y cambiaron la trama "._  
_  
"Oh ... nunca he obligado a Kurt a hacer nada. Quería que fuera su elección, y estar a su lado en la decisión que tomara y todo lo que quisiera, incluso si se trataba de huir juntos lo hubiera hecho, Hubiera sido romántico, en realidad ... "_

Chris se echó a reír.

_"Sí, claro, y se habría hecho Kurt un cobarde."  
_  
_"... Gracias ...",_ -dijo Blaine herido-

_"No, no, no quise decir que eras un cobarde-_se defendió_- y ... y hubiera sido una reacción racional, huir juntos, Por la actitud de mierda de los demás ... Pero para algunas personas, sería ser considerado cobardía. Y ... algunos fans están diciendo que tú has cambiado a Kurt. Que es diferente, que Dalton le suavizó. "_

Blaine se sorprendió. Claro, Kurt había estado lejos de su viejo _"ego fabuloso"_ durante mucho tiempo después de su traslado, probablemente porque él estaba tratando de ajustarse armoniosamente al ambiente.

Pero Kurt en Dalton no era el mismo Kurt que había tenido la oportunidad de ver durante los fines de semana, incluso antes de que estuvieran juntos.

Blaine se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo, de que metiendo a Kurt a la fuerza en un uniforme era como la celebración de un hada en una jaula –con la luz apagada-. Era casi un sacrilegio. Y ahora que estaba de vuelta en McKinley, las cosas estaban casi de vuelta a la normalidad. Kurt era mucho más parecido a la forma en que solía ser en la fecha en que se conocieron, todo era fabuloso y aún mucho más .

A veces Blaine no quería nada más que estar allí con él…. Para verlo todo el día. Pero entonces recordó la mirada en las caras de todos cuando Figgins había anunciado que Kurt era la reina del baile, y él sólo deseaba poder tener a Kurt entre sus brazos e irse con él lejos de todo el odio.

_"Yo sólo voy a hacer un poco…. algo que no se notará en la pantalla."  
_  
Tomó uno de los cuadernos de apuntes de Kurt que estaban en el casillero, pasando las páginas hasta llegar a la lección más reciente. Él sonrió al recuerdo de la bonita letra a mano de Kurt y cogió una pluma de la pequeña caja en un rincón. Se mordió la lengua y escribió_ "Je t'aime" _tan pulcramente como fuera posible, antes de dibujar un corazón pequeño.

_"Estoy impresionado con lo meticuloso que eres con los piropos ...-_dijo suspicazmente en tono burlón-… _o tal vez es sólo otra cosa de la doble dimensión…-_añadió-….. _Oh, seguro que eres cursi, Blaine."-_termino por decir con una sonrisa-

_"No soy cursi, soy romántico!"-_se defendió-

_"Es Sábado, Blaine. Él probablemente no lo verá antes de que tu regreses allí."_

_"¿Pensé que íbamos a cambiar de nuevo con Darren el lunes por la noche?"  
_  
_" No lo sé ….además Kurt no tiene francés los lunes."_

"Lo sé, pero todavía tiene este libro de texto todo el tiempo. Él escribe poemas en francés algunas veces, pero yo no los puedo leer."

"Tú no hablas francés?"

"Oh Tomé francés en mi antigua escuela, pero luego en Dalton estaba en un nivel demasiado alto para mí así que no me inscribí…. Kurt hizo mucho allí, sin embargo ese idioma no corre con fluidez en mi boca."

Chris se echó a reír.

_"De acuerdo , probablemente deberíamos ir al set de la habitación de Kurt, para comprobar ahora si…. -"_

"Así que Lea no estaba mintiendo!"

Chris y Blaine se dieron la vuelta a la vez y vieron a Dianna, Naya y Jenna caminando hacia ellos, seguidos de cerca por Kevin y Heather.

Blaine se apresuró a cerrar el casillero.

_"Hola chicos!"_.-dijo Jenna-

"Te dije que estaba bien", -

dijo Heather-,_ "Sabes Darren, tienen grandes artistas de maquillaje por aquí, no hay necesidad de ponerse en un accidente de tráfico real."  
_  
Naya y Chris se rieron cuando Dianna estalló en carcajadas. Blaine estaba confundido por un momento, pero luego comprendió y sonrió.

_"Jaja, muy divertido."_.-dijo Blaine-

"Hey amigo, me alegro de verte arriba!",-

Dijo Kevin mientras se acercaba chocando los cinco dedos de la mano con él- _"¿Va a estar bien para rodar las escenas de mañana?"_

" Yo espero que sí ..."

_"Cuidado, Bradley les podría pedir que hicieran sus escenas en este momento ...", -_dijo Dianna-_  
_  
Blaine se volvió hacia Chris, desconcertado porque no había escuchado nada acerca de un Bradley _... Mierda, yo no aprendí los nombres de los demás..-_pensó Blaine-

Chris parpadeó rápidamente.

_"Oh, vamos, es el director más fresco que hemos tenido, no va a estar estresado porque nos atrasemos un día o dos ..."_

Blaine sintió ganas de abrazar a Chris por comprender tan rápidamente. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza ante lo que acababa de decir, sin saber lo que tenía que pensar.

_"Chicos, ¿Quieres venir a comer algo con nosotros?"_

_"Absolutamente",_ -dijo Blaine_-"Yo soy una especie de hambre."_

_"Siempre te estas muriendo de hambre ... Darren recuerdas la fiesta de la otra noche, eran como las 2am y arrastre tu trasero con una precisión al Taco Bell que ..."_-dijo Dianna-

Blaine sonrió con torpeza, fingiendo una sonrisa.

_"Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir, no hay la misma cantidad de tiempo entre la cena y las dos de la mañana, que hay entre el almuerzo y la cena."_

Chris sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_"Eso no es una razón, no se despierta por la noche para comer, ¿verdad?",-_ Preguntó Naya-

_"Oh, sí que lo hace, por lo general alrededor de 4."_

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia Chris, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
_  
"... ¿Cómo lo sabes?",_ -pregunto sonriente Dianna-  
_  
"Por cierto, Colfer, debo advertir a Julyan sobre tu dieta"_-dijo Heather-

Chris negó con la cabeza.

_"Hemos tenido un montón de noches de cine, no iba a conducir todo el camino de regreso a mi casa en medio de la noche, me quedaba en el sofá."-_aclaro -

Sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosados y miró hacia abajo.

_¿Todo el mundo nos quiere juntos o qué? Quiero decir, los quiere a Darren y a Chris. Espera - ¿Quién es Julyan?_-pensó Blaine-

Comenzaron a caminar, probablemente a la cafetería, asumió Blaine, y agarró el brazo de Chris.

_"¿Quién es Julyan?",_ -Preguntó-

Heather había escuchado y se acercó más.  
_  
"No te lo dijo? Recuerdas el camarero que pensabas que era muy caliente, hace dos días en el restaurante?"_

Blaine no tuvo más remedio que asentir_. Esto es El infierno….-_penso-_  
_  
_"Bueno, Chris, Amber y yo nos detuvimos un momento tras de ti , y el camarero le dio su número de teléfono. Ellos tienen una cita esta noche."_

Blaine se volvió hacia Chris, sorprendido. _¿Simplemente se te olvidó mencionarlo? ¿Se supone que tu sientes algo por Darren? _–medito Blaine entre sus pensamientos-

_"¿En serio?",_-dijo, amargado-.. _"¿Es eso cierto? Bueno, estoy muy feliz por ti…_-fingió una sonrisa-, _podrías haberme dicho."_

Chris frunció el ceño ante la repentina frialdad de Blaine, articulando _"¿qué?"_ de incomprensión. Blaine arqueó una ceja.

_"Oh, vamos Darren, no seas celoso, estoy seguro de que todavía tendrá algo de tiempo para pasarla contigo."_-pronuncio Naya-

Forzó una risa débil de su boca.

_Chris va a salir con alguien._-dijo Blaine en su mente-

* * *

Darren se estremeció cuando el teléfono celular del señor Shue sonó, rompiendo el silencio de la sala de espera llena de gente.

_"¿Hola? ... Sí, ese soy yo ... ¿Qué, cuándo?", Su voz era una octava más alta de lo normal, lo que hizo que todo el mundo mira para arriba: "Sí, por supuesto ... no, yo ya estoy en el hospital ... Claro, yo estaré allí. "_

Se puso de pie, con las manos temblando.

_"¿Qué es Mr. Shue?",-_ Preguntó en voz baja Puck-

_"Es ... Emma ... ella ... ella cayó en un río y ... no estoy seguro de cómo este ... no ha despertado aun ..."  
_  
Quinn se levantó y puso la mano en el hombro de Mr. Schuester.

_"Iré con usted"-_ dijo_- "Todo va a estar bien. Estoy seguro de que va a tener demasiado miedo de todos los gérmenes en su bata de hospital para permanecer en estado de coma."  
_  
Shuester sonrió débilmente y empezó a alejarse, seguido de cerca por la chica de cabello Rubio.

_"¿Es esta Semana de Mala suerte o algo así?"_-Preguntó Finn- _"¿Qué pasa con el mundo, ¿por qué mierda es sólo lo que sigue pasando en esta ciudad?"  
_  
Kurt miró a Darren … su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho.

_"¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?",_ -Susurró Darren-

Kurt asintió y se puso de pie, con la mano extendida, la cual Darren tomó.

_"¿A dónde van?",-_ Preguntó Finn-  
_  
"Sólo ... por ahí. A estirar las piernas, estoy cansado de estar sentado."_

Darren miró a su alrededor para notar la mayoría de los adolescentes estaban dormidos, a excepción de Mercedes, Puck y Finn.

Sam se había ido con sus hermanos media hora atrás, a _"ordenar algunas cosas_", y ahora todos estaban a la espera de que volviera .

_"¿Podrías traerme un café, por favor?",_ -Preguntó Finn-

_"Claro",_ dijo Kurt, _"¿Alguien más quiere algo?"_

_"Cualquier cosa con chocolate",_- dijo Mercedes -_", y un café."_

_"Trae un tercer café"_,_-_ dijo Puck-

Kurt asintió y salió de la habitación. El contratenor condujo a Darren a un balcón donde se sentaron en un banco pequeño.

_"Entonces, ¿Algo más?"  
_  
Darren miró hacia abajo.  
_  
"Creo que sólo hay que ponerlos a todos en peligro en el episodio. Pero, la madre de Sam es el único que se muere. Los otros sólo ... viven muy de cerca la muerte."_

Kurt asintió.

_"¿Existe…. O algo más ocurrirá a un miembro de New Directions?"  
_  
Darren se movió incómodo en su asiento.

_"No voy a decir, sólo quiero saber."_-aclaro Kurt-_  
_  
_"Cuando te diga , tu podrás distinguir quien es, Kurt. Lo se..."_

"Es Finn?"-

Preguntó, presa del pánico-

_"No, no ... es ... Santana ..."  
_  
_"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella?"  
_  
_"Ella ... ella va a salir del closet y… -"  
_  
_"Ella ya lo hizo . Hace dos días. Ella vino a hablar conmigo primero de eso. Sus padres fueron muy comprensivos ...  
_  
Darren asintió.

_"Sí, eso ya lo sé. Sus vecinos varones no serán tan amables con ella cuando sus padres salgan de casa."  
_  
_"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Va a ser violada ...?"  
_  
Kurt estaba horrorizado. Darren medio quería decir _"no, no será violada, vamos, es Glee",_ pero entonces recordó que no tendría ningún sentido para Kurt.

_"No, ellos van a ... a golpearla. Severamente."  
_  
Miró hacia abajo.

_"No ... ¿crees que ... ¿crees que podrías ...",_- Kurt se fue apagando-

_"No estoy seguro de si ya filmaron las escenas….. Si es así, no hay nada que podamos hacer."  
_  
Kurt asintió con la cabeza, una solitaria lágrima cayo por su mejilla. Darren tomó el rostro del contratenor y limpió la lágrima con un roce de su dedo pulgar.

_"Ella es fuerte, Kurt., No sé cómo decirlo de otra manera, lo siento, pero ella es uno de los personajes más fuertes en Glee. Ella ha sido una inspiración para mucha gente, al igual que tú. Ella va a salir de esto porque tiene su familia y sus amigos. Ella tiene a Brittany. Ella te tiene a ti. Y estoy seguro de que ella tiene a Blaine también. "_

Kurt sonrió con tristeza.

_"¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente estar autorizados a amar a quien queremos sin tener a gente con odio hacia nosotros? En serio, ¿qué diferencia hay con ellos?"_

Darren sintió su corazón apretarse. Chris le había preguntado lo mismo hace dos meses, cuando había apareció en su apartamento en medio de una noche de tormenta, empapado, con un moretón comenzando a formarse en su antebrazo…eso al moreno actor le había dolido muchísimo ya que al ver el estado del castaño ardió en furia.

Primero le había costado un montón hablar y calmar a Chris, y luego a Chris un montón de convencer a Darren para que no llamara a sus amigos para ir a vengarse de esos bastardos.

Nadie lo sabía. Sólo Darren. Desde entonces, Chris nunca caminaba solo por las calles en la noche.

_"No lo sé", -_dijo Darren, de la misma forma que le había contestado a Chris-_ "Ojalá pudiera darte una respuesta, pero simplemente no hay un racional. Es sólo ... es jodidamente injusto."_-enfatizo Darren-

_"Es ... ¿hay algo malo en nosotros?"  
_  
_"No hay nada malo en ti",_ -citó Darren- **_"Hay mucho mal en el mundo en que vivimos"_**

Decir las palabras de Chris le dio escalofríos. Kurt lo miró con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado.

_"Lo dices como si esas son las palabras de alguien más ..."  
_  
_"... Chris… Chris lo dijo."  
_  
Kurt sonrió ampliamente.

_"A mí ... Realmente me gustaría conocerlo."  
_  
_"Te encantaría, no lo dudes . Él es el hombre más maravilloso del planeta, lo juro."_-dijo Darren exaltado-

_"Parece que te gusta mucho, también", -dijo Kurt-  
_  
Darren miró hacia el cielo gris.  
**_  
"Así es , lo acepto."_**-exclamo Darren -

Permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto, antes de recordar que tenían que ir por café para llevar.

Cuando volvieron a la sala, todo el mundo estaba despierto. No tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta a Darren que Sam se había unido a ellos. Darren Entregó a Finn y Puck su café, Kurt dio a Mercedes su barra de chocolate y el café antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones vacíos, acurrucado alrededor uno del otro.

Darren se sorprendió de lo natural, que se sentía al hacerlo. Probablemente porque estaba de regreso en el estado de ánimo de Blaine.  
_  
"Ella quería que sus cenizas fueran distribuidas en el río Mississippi. Me voy con mi papá, mi hermana y mi hermano mañana después de la cremación…. iremos a Davenport. Estaremos de vuelta justo a tiempo para ir a Nueva York. Mi padre ... él dijo que ... dijo que eso es lo que ella hubiera querido. "_-decía Sam con tristeza-_  
_  
Kurt apretó con fuerza la mano de Darren, cuando todo el mundo miró hacia abajo.

_Yo. .. debo volver con mi papá ahora ... los ... Los veré a ustedes mañana chicos."  
_  
Todos se pusieron de pie y abrazaron a Sam antes de salir de la habitación, Kurt, Mercedes y Darren fueron los últimos en acercarse. Se sentía extraño para Darren tener a Sam tan lejano, porque Chord era uno de sus mejores amigos y su mente estaba gritando para que lo abrazara más fuerte, incluso si cada célula de su cuerpo humano le dijera que abrazarlo de esa manera era muy embarazoso. Kurt, por otro lado, se tomó su tiempo, susurrando cosas que Darren no podía oír.  
_  
Si hubieran filmado esa escena, los KUM Shippers (Kurt y Sam) se habrían vuelto locos,_-pensó Darren-

Una vez que Kurt termino de abrazar a Sam se dirigió de nuevo a él, tomó su mano y la besó en la sien suavemente, el chico más joven se inclinó en su hombro.

_Hey Klainers. Ahora estamos a mano.-_pensó pícaramente Darren-

Desde sus primeras visitas en internet , cuando se enteraron de la existencia del Fandom Glee él y Chord siempre se reían de las peleas por las parejas favoritas de los fans.

La eterna pelea era **_Klaine vs Kum_**, la cual había empeorado cuando Kurt y Blaine se convirtieron oficialmente en una pareja, eso dio lugar a que Darren y Chord leyeran los guiones juntos para tratar de encontrar en qué momento podrían darle a los fans algo para impactarlos.

Cuando, el guion de **_"Rumours"_** les fue entregado, Chord casi había saltado sobre él. _"Estás jodido, hombre, estás tan jodido!"_ –dijo Chord a Darren-. Luego habían procedido a leer el Guion completo y habían pasado toda una tarde tratando de averiguar cuánto tiempo le tomaría a los sitios web del Fandom Glee entrar en guerra después de que el tráiler del episodio viera la luz.

A Chris no le hizo gracia esto, ya que Siempre decía _"Kurt no es una puta! ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo quiere ver con todos los chicos en el programa?"_. A pesar de que a veces se unió a Chord y Darren en su descabellada Guerra "prefiriendo a Klaine para deleite de Darren", mientras que Chord estaba pidiéndole a los escritores para que Sam y Quinn volvieran de nuevo – Chord por lo general sólo memorizaba su parte , poniendo los ojos en blanco y llevando el guion hasta su cara.

Darren fue quitado de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la puerta del hospital_. ¿Cuándo llegamos? Maldita sea, tengo que dejar de soñar despierto.-_pensó-

_"Hey, reunión de todos en McKinley en la tarde, para preparar una canción para el funeral de mañana ...",_ -dijo Kurt, leyendo un mensaje de texto.- _"Tenemos que irnos."_

_"S-seguro, sí."  
_  
En silencio caminaron hasta el estacionamiento para reunirse con Finn, el chico alto miraba a Rachel la cual estaba hablando animadamente por teléfono.

_"Ve a hablar con ella, Finn",_ -sugirió Darren-

_"No. No puedo. Ella está en el teléfono con Jesse."_

"No digo en este momento -, pero tiene que ser pronto."

Kurt frunció el ceño, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente.

_"Creo que sí ... Pero ... Quiero decir parece que realmente le está yendo bien con él , sólo sigue ... siendo mala conmigo."_

Él hizo pucheros y Darren vio a Kurt reprimir una risa ahogada, escondiendo su boca detrás de su mano.

* * *

_"¿Tu en serio vas a dejarme solo esta noche?"  
_  
_"No toda la noche, voy a volver después de mi cita."  
_  
_"Bueno, en mi caso o sea yo , podrías haberme dicho."  
_  
_"Para ser honesto, en cierto modo tenía otras cosas en qué pensar!"  
_  
_"¿Entonces por qué te vas?"  
_  
_"Debido a que este tipo parecía agradable!"  
_  
_"... Y todavía estás pensando en volver después de tu cita a compartir la cama de otro hombre. Totalmente ilógico."_

Chris puso los ojos mientras caminaba en los sets en construcción, entre otros, el set de The Lima Bean y la casa Hummel-Hudson.

_"No es eso, Blaine. Además, es sólo la primera cita ."_

"Chris, vamos ... no puedes salir con ese tipo!"

"Ni siquiera lo conoces!"

"Bueno, él es sólo un camarero en algún restaurante -"

_"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?",_ -rompió Chris-

_"El podría tener ... las normas más altas ... o querer algo más_",- Blaine se apagó, poniéndose rojo-  
_  
"No voy a tener esta conversación."  
_  
_"¿Estás seguro de que él realmente está interesado en ti? Al igual que en, tu verdadero yo, no el hecho de que eres muy famoso"_

"Él comenzó a hacerme insinuaciones amorosas antes de que me presentara, tuvimos una agradable charla y cuando le dije que estaba en Glee dijo que sabía que había visto mi cara en alguna parte."

_"Eso es lo que todos dicen!"_

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Blaine no encontró ninguna respuesta por lo que se limitó a negar con la cabeza y siguió a Chris por el set de la habitación de Kurt. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba mientras caminaba, por instinto se fue a la cama. Acarició el edredón rojo y se sentó, mirando a su alrededor antes de dejar escapar un grito ahogado.

No había techo…y sólo cables. La pared en el lado izquierdo de la cama estaba cubierta en varios pasamanos.

_"Pero, pero ... ¿cómo ..."_

Sintió la esquina de sus ojos empezar a picarle. A pesar de que sabía que su mundo era real en alguna parte, todavía se sentía como si toda su vida había sido una mentira, ocurriendo en un escenario gigantesco, con él que es el único no-actor. _Este es mi show de Truman ...  
_  
Se mordió el labio y se acostó, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la almohada no olía a Kurt como solía hacerlo . Y fue aún más inquietante que la falta de techo.

Chris estaba mirando a través de los libros en los estantes.

_"¿Son estas herramientas de utilería ?",-_ Preguntó Blaine, confundido-

_"No. La mayoría de las cosas en el set son auténticas . Algunas cosas aparecen y desaparecen en esta cuarto . Al principio pensé que era la idea del director para que se vieran por un tiempo apropiado, pero ahora creo que no….. después de ver la letra de Kurt en el cuaderno de apuntes la cual yo no escribí ... tal vez tu mundo tiene una influencia en éste también. "_

_"¿Quieres decir que ... Bueno, vamos a aclarar las cosas. Para ellos, poder conseguir algo que hemos enviado, tiene que ser visto por la cámara, ¿verdad? ¿Esto significa que Kurt no recibirá mi mensaje?"  
_  
_"Oh ... bueno, supongo. Salvo lo veo intencionalmente ..."  
_  
Blaine suspiró, decepcionado.

_"Pero para nosotros poder conseguir algo de ellos ... debe ser al revés. Algo que no vemos ..."_.-dijo Chris-_  
_  
_"Espera, ¿cómo llegaron los calcetines a él?"  
_  
_"Algunos ángulo los mostraron quizás… No lo sé ..."  
_  
Chris pasó su mano sobre su cara antes de pasar a sentarse al lado de Blaine.

La mirada de angustia completa en la cara debe Blaine fue observado por Chris, porque él tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Blaine siguió mirando fijamente al suelo, perdido en sus recuerdos. Chris Saltó repentinamente.

_"Espera lo sé – hubo una escena eliminada, donde Finn miraba a través de mi ropa el lanzaba una chaqueta en el suelo yo me arrodillaba para recogerla de manera que debe -"_

"Chris? Darren? Oh que bueno, que están aquí."

* * *

**Les gusto? Espero que si….. Chicas(os) tengo una información importante que darles, cierta traductora de este paraíso FF estaba llevando al español una adaptación de Klaine de cierta historia en inglés , La chica le puso por ****_nombre 815_**** y estaba súper bueno, pero tuvo problemas con el Fandom de la Autora original y recibió un montón de insultos de parte de los fans porque "al parecer la adapto sin permiso y violo los derechos de autor" ,cabe mencionar que hasta la misma autora la insulto y la amenazo con cárcel es horrible lo sé por eso quiero aclarar lo siguiente.**

**Yo tengo la AUTORIZACION DE SUPERNATURRELLE PARA TRADUCIR AL ESPAÑOL WORLDS APART …Pero si en algún momento supernaturrelle retira la licencia para traducir el fic con el dolor de mi alma lo tendré que abandonar, y si los Fandoms de ella se molestan y la persuaden para que me obligue a abandonar el fic también lo hare ….ya se chicas(os) es HORRIBLE ESTO pero las Klainers Estadounidenses son bien celosas con su trabajo y los Fandoms mas aun asi que por seguridad y para no atraer fandoms Estadounidenses le cambiare el nombre a "Mundos Opuestos" ok...**

* * *

**I have the SUPERNATURRELLE AUTHORIZATION TO TRANSLATE TO SPANISH WORLDS APART ... But if you ever remove the license supernaturrelle translate the fic with the pain of my soul I'll have to leave, and if it bother Fandoms and to persuade I was obliged to leave the fic I will also be girls ... and (I) is HORRIBLE THIS but Americans are well jealous Klainers with fandoms work and even more ...**

* * *

Hasta Mañana….


	14. Actor Improvisado, Visitas Inesperadas

Rompimos la maldición del fic jejejejeje estoy tan feliz por llegar al cap 7 y ver todo el apoyo que le han dado ….en la siguiente semana publicare el primer cap del fic que les mencione …lo prometo…Worlds-Apart hay para rato….

A leer y dejar su review me encantan sus opiniones … y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme ….gracias..

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy**

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 7-2 "Actuación Improvisada y Visitas Inesperadas"

* * *

_"Chris? Darren? Oh que bueno, que están aquí."_

* * *

_"Hola James, está todo bien_?", -Preguntó Chris-

"_Ehm ... Bradley quiere ... filmar la llegada al cementerio ... Si eso está bien para ti Darren ¡Por supuesto, si no te va a hacer mucho daño o algo ..."_

Blaine disparo Chris una mirada de pánico.

_"Claro, vamos para abajo",_ - respondió el castaño actor -

Blaine quería gritarle a Chris algo en la línea de _"¿Estás demente o qué?"_ pero decidió no hacerlo teniendo en cuenta al tipo - James, Chris le había llamado de esa manera –que todavía estaba allí, mirando sus manos enlazadas.

Se levantaron y siguieron a James hasta el parqueo, donde él les indicó un coche junto al cual Naya estaba esperando, con un cigarrillo encendido en su mano.

_"Una vez que ustedes hayan terminado con el maquillaje, tu irás en éste."_-señalo a Blaine con su mano y luego al coche-_  
_  
Luego salió dejando a los dos solos y Blaine finalmente pudo enloquecer correctamente.

_"Chris ¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? ¿Estás hablando en serio? Porque no puedo actuar!"  
_  
_"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es salir del coche, caminar hacia mí, tomar mi mano y decir "Hey ". Esa es tu única línea. El resto son indicaciones simples. Haz lo que harías normalmente, va a estar bien… lo prometo. "_

"Pero no puedo!"

"Blaine, lo digo en serio -"

"Chris, Darren, dense prisa! No tenemos exactamente todo el día!"-dijo James en tono preocupado-

Blaine siguió a Chris al remolque de maquillaje, tratando de actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. Por suerte, las chicas no se sentían simpáticas y hacían su trabajo rápidamente. James entró sujetando dos conjuntos de traje.

Mostró las diferentes posibilidades para Chris, luego a Blaine, una vez que la chica termino con el pelo - impresionantemente rápido, ya que sólo necesito 10 minutos cuando a Blaine por lo general le tomaba media hora – se puso un par de jeans de color azul oscuro y un suéter negro con una camisa gris. Cambió radicalmente una vez que su rostro había sido cuidado y maquillado y esperó a Chris fuera.

Su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo cuando lo vio. Vestía pantalones negros muy ajustados con una camisa ajustada de color gris claro y un chaleco gris oscuro. Su cabello fue arreglado de la misma forma en que Kurt lo hacía cuando estaba molesto - la forma del cabello de Kurt parecía ser la mejor manera de decirle a Blaine su estado de ánimo - y de alguna manera suavizó los rasgos de Chris…. Parecía más joven.

_También se ve muy sexy ..._-pensó Blaine-

_"Pareces disfrutar de la vista, ¿no?"  
_  
Blaine se sonrojó_. Oh, sí, bien, tal vez yo estaba mirando tu trasero ...-_pensó morbosamente Blaine-

* * *

_"Sam dice que la película favorita de su madre era __**Willy Wonka y la Fábrica de Chocolate**__".  
_  
Darren asintió ante las palabras de Finn.  
_  
"Es una película maravillosa",_ dijo, "_pero tal vez las canciones son un poco demasiado ... felices para un funeral."  
_  
_"Nuestro objetivo no es hacer que la gente esté más triste, Dar-Blaine,"_ -dijo Kurt, que acababa de entrar en la habitación-

Darren se estremeció al ver el contratenor. Se había puesto los pantalones más apretados que Darren recordaba de_ Blame In On The Alcohol_, sólo que esta vez, él también llevaba un suéter gris ajustado que deja tan poco lugar a la imaginación, al igual que los pantalones.

_"Yo-yo sé que ... es que ... yo. .."  
_  
Finn se rio entre dientes.  
_  
"Te ves como Artie el día que Brittany llevaba una minifalda en el ensayo!"  
_  
Kurt se volvió, al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Darren, levantó una ceja.

_"Vamos, chicos, los otros probablemente ya nos están esperando ",- _dijo, visiblemente satisfecho de sí mismo-

_"Es cierto ...",_ -comenzó Finn-

Kurt cogió su mochila, la cual estaba llena de partituras, y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

_"... Y no estarían a la espera si no te tomara una hora de elegir tu ropa."_-dijo con tono burlón Finn-_  
_  
_"Escuche eso, Hudson".  
_  
Darren sonrió y caminó más rápido para llegar a Kurt, quien le dio a Finn una mirada mordaz.

_"¿Te das cuenta que soy técnicamente 7 años más joven que tú, ¿no?"  
_  
_"¿Qué?",_ - Preguntó Darren , sorprendido-

_"Quiero decir que no soy Chris y tú no eres Blaine, pero tu aún estás en el cuerpo de él y cuando me miras a mí de esa manera -.. No ,no es que me incomode –_intento aclarar Kurt-…_especialmente de que los jeans son, lo podrías haber notado, súper ajustados "._

"Oh sí, me he dado cuenta."  
  
Las mejillas de Darren estaban todavía calientes cuando se sentó en el asiento del pasajero_. Esto es raro, ¿no? Chris podría pasar perfectamente por diecisiete años, por lo que no me hace un pervertido ... ¿ o si lo hace?_-penso-__

Él todavía estaba reflexionando sobre eso cuando el teléfono de Blaine vibró en su bolsillo. Darren dio Kurt a una mirada de preocupación, pero el contratenor simplemente asintió discretamente.

_"Mamá", _-leyó para si en la pantalla-_  
_  
_Oh mierda._-pensó-

_"¿Hola?"  
_  
_"Hey cariño! Acabo de recibir el mensaje de texto! ¿Estás bien?"  
_  
_"Sí, estoy bien, mi muñeca dejó de doler y… -"  
_  
_"Oh, bueno, tu padre y yo teníamos miedo de que tendríamos que volver de Nueva York. Estás bien entonces."  
_  
_"Ehm… no te preocupes ... Yo sólo soy -"  
_  
_"Le entrego el teléfono a tu padre ahora, tengo que ir a buscar para mi algunas margaritas."  
_  
Los ojos de Darren se agrandaron. _¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta mujer?  
_  
_"Hola Blaine, ¿estás bien?"  
_  
_"Sí, papá. Sólo una muñeca rota y mis costillas me duelen un poco , tengo unos puntos de sutura en mi…-"_

"¿Va a dejar cicatrices?"

"En mis brazos, tal vez, no lo sé, ¿por qué -"

_"Recuerdas una vez cuando eras un niño y saltaste de un árbol a propósito, así tendrías cicatrices y podrías impresionar a las chicas."_-dijo-_  
_  
_"Creo que fue para impresionar a mis amigos_",- improviso Darren, cada vez más enojado con cada segundo en el teléfono_,- "Voy a colgar ahora, yo tengo algo que hacer con mi novio."  
_  
_"¿Dónde te estas quedando? En nuestra casa?",_ -Mr. Anderson preguntó, ignorando a Darren-

_"No, con Kurt."  
_  
_"Oh, bueno, de esa manera los papás "de tu amigo" pueden mirar por ti si algo sale mal. Adiós, Blaine."_

La línea quedó en silencio y la mano de Darren estrecho tan fuerte el móvil que le puso los nudillos blancos.

_"Blaine? ¿Estás bien amigo ¿Quién era?",_ -Preguntó Finn-

_"Mis padres",_ -Darren acaba de decir-, _"eran mis padres por teléfono."_

Finn sonrió con simpatía y palmeó el hombro de Darren, tratando de consolarlo.

_"Estoy seguro de que Burt y mi mamá estarán bien si quieres irte a vivir con nosotros de forma permanente, ya sabes..…Por supuesto que tendrías que dormir en la habitación de invitados, pero se puede pretender que eres sonámbulo y meterte en la cama de Kurt durante la noche, ya sabes, para que puedan ten…- "  
_  
_"Lo entendemos, FINN",-_ dijo Kurt, sonrojándose-

Darren sonrió con tristeza. Si Blaine no podía contar con sus padres, por lo menos tenía a Kurt y su familia para ayudarlo. Una lágrima rodó su camino por la mejilla. Kurt se dio cuenta y extendió la mano para limpiar con la punta de su índice, lo que los hizo sonrojar.

_Tengo que convencer a los escritores para hacer algo ..._-pensó Darren-

El resto del trayecto hasta McKinley se hizo en silencio. La mano de Darren había encontrado su camino en Kurt, sólo dejándolo que cambiara de velocidad.

* * *

_"No, no Chris te juro que no puedo hacerlo, sólo les digo que ... -"_

_"Blaine, ya hemos pasado por esto - Darren trataría de hacer la escena aun cuando habrían cortado uno de sus pies, así que por favor, te lo ruego, haz lo mejor que puedas, por favor ..."  
_  
Blaine asintió de mala gana, con un suspiro. Comenzó a seguir a Mike O'Malley - él estaba tratando de actuar despreocupadamente, como si estuviera con uno de sus amigos y no con el padre de su novio - a la vieja camioneta esperando a las afueras del parque ... cuando el director llamó a todos de nuevo.

_"Bien, bien -.. Así que aparentemente los escritores cambiaron de parecer ... otra vez… la madre de Sam va a ser incinerada y se esparcirán sus cenizas ... en el río Mississippi"_-dijo Bradley-_  
_  
_"¿Qué?"-_ En coro dijeron los actores reunidos, sobre todo Chord.

_"No tiene ningún sentido, ¿cómo vamos a filmar?-"_-añadió Lea-_  
_  
_"El set de la iglesia que se utilizó en __**Grilled Cheesus**__ está disponible, al parecer -…. No puedo creerlo, es la quinta vez esta temporada que cambian el guión en el último minuto!"_-dijo el director-__

Blaine no entendía todas las cosas que sucedieron en los siguientes minutos. Todos recibieron las pocas páginas nuevas, que por suerte él no tenía más líneas. Sólo un par de frases, así como las direcciones habían sido modificados con el fin de trabajar con la nueva ubicación de la escena. … Según el guión esta vez el entraba en la iglesia y se sentaba en la última fila, pero cuando Kurt se da la vuelta para mirarlo, él decide unirse a Kurt en la parte delantera.

Esperó pacientemente por más de dos horas fuera de la iglesia, hablando con Naya y Chord de música. Le resultaba difícil poder continuar, pero por suerte Chris había sugerido que fuera por el iPod de Darren para poder participar efectivamente.

_"Debemos reunirnos con nuestros hermanos entre sí a veces Dare, Nash dijo que encontró mi CD de lanzamiento propio y agregó que te encantó!"_

Blaine sonrió.

_"" Por supuesto que me encantó, es muy impresionante! "  
_  
_"Tu hermano es un poco caliente ya sabes",_ -dijo Naya_:- "Parece que es típico en la familia..."_-lo miro levantando una ceja-_  
_  
Blaine se rio, acostumbrado a tener que ver a Santana coquetear con cualquier cosa que tuviera dos piernas.

_"Tu deberías ver a mi primo, que es probablemente el que mejor aspecto tiene entre toda mi familia… lo llevé conmigo a una fiesta Warblers una vez, deberías haber visto la mirada en el rostro de Chris cuando entramos en la habitación…eso no tiene precio."  
_  
Naya y Chord intercambiaron una mirada. Blaine estaba demasiado ocupado siendo orgulloso de su imaginación, inventando historias de la nada - bueno, no exactamente, él había mirado las fotos de la familia y era cierto, Everett Criss era súper caliente - noto a Naya articulando _"Lo digo para tu propio trasero cariño".  
_  
"¿_Este hombre tiene un número de teléfono? Facebook, Twitter, algo?",-_ preguntó Naya-

_" Te lo daré emm , no te preocupes."  
_  
_"Así que, por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Mia? No la hemos visto a tu alrededor por un tiempo ..",-_ preguntó Chord-

La garganta de Blaine de repente se tornó muy seca. No había hablado con Chris acerca de lo que se suponía que debía decirle a la gente sobre_ Mia_. Él hizo todo lo posible para reaccionar de la manera que figuraba que Darren lo haría.

_"Ehm, ha sido ... más o menos complicado. Tuvimos una pelea, y ... bueno ella rompió conmigo, así que ... sí."_

"Yo ... siento escuchar eso."

"Fue sólo una cuestión de tiempo, de verdad",- dijo sin saber-

Naya asintió.

"Sí, ya lo dije antes, eran más como súper buenos amigos ... con beneficios claro…"

Chord dio un codazo Naya.

_"Ouch - ¿qué?"_

_"Tacto, tacto Naya"  
_  
_"No - no está bien de verdad, como he dicho, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, no llegó exactamente como una sorpresa."_

"Así que ... ¿piensas en ver a alguien más?"-Pregunto Naya-

Chord llevo su mano a su cara y negó con fastidio.

_"¿En serio? A veces me pregunto si no eres como la hermana perdida de Finn de hace mucho tiempo… ¿No tienes ninguna noción de lo que es apropiado decir y qué no lo es?"_

Naya se encogió de hombros.

_. "En realidad no …Pero no me importa, me refiero a que Darren no parece exactamente a duelo por esta relación – _dijo Naya"

Blaine asintió en señal de aprobación.  
_  
"No es una razón!",_ -dijo Chord exaltado_-"¿Vamos, le preguntarías a Kevin si vería a alguien más , apenas un día después de su ruptura con Jenna "  
_  
_"Bueno, si fui y le pregunte, pero sólo quería saber, bueno en realidad ver si necesita ser consolado o no."_

Blaine estaba concentrado, con ganas de aprender un poco más sobre el resto del elenco. Se suponía que debía estar muy cerca de ellos, y Chris no estaba con ellos todo el tiempo, así que no había sido capaz de decirle todo lo que tenía que decir o hacer.

Naya estaba empezando a divagar sobre cómo nadie reacciona de la misma manera después de una ruptura, cuando un chico de producción los interrumpió y los llamo para ir al interior.

Después de unas pocas instrucciones, Blaine estaba de pie detrás de la puerta de madera, con el corazón acelerado.

_Oh Dios, este es el cuarto grado de nuevo._-pensó el ojimiel-

En cuarto grado Blaine tenía la parte de la manzana en la obra de la escuela. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era salir al escenario y decir cantando: _"Soy un maaaanzaaana!"_ pero estaba tan asustado que no podía ni comer unos días antes de la función.

El hecho de cantar lo puso mucho menos nervioso. Eso le dio alas, incluso.

_Actuar? Esto era una cosa completamente distinto._-pensó-

_"Y ... ¡Acción!"_

Blaine esperaba la señal - el sonido de un piano - para abrir la puerta y empezar a caminar por el pasillo en el pasillo de la iglesia.

Ahí es cuando la cosa más peculiar pasó. No vio las cámaras. Él sabía que estaban allí, pero no importaba. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció las caras de algunos de los jugadores de fútbol que había conocido una vez o dos veces en la casa de Hummel-Hudson. Y, por supuesto, en la primera fila era todo New Directions. Llegó a bajar por la espalda antes de que –" _no, no... esto es Chris en Kurt, Kurt no está acá"_ – pensó confundido-Chris-Kurt se dio la vuelta, con los ojos rojos.

Blaine se levantó de nuevo y se unió a él rápidamente, tomando su mano.

_"Hey ...",_ -dijo Blaine-

_"Kurt "-_ no, CHRIS, maldita sea pensó, sonrió tristemente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-

_"Y Corteeeee ….. Perfecto, chicos! Si las luces están bien vamos a continuar …. Muy bonito, Darren salió con mucho sentimiento "-_pronuncio Bradley-

Chris se sentó.

_"Eres un mentiroso, Blaine. Estuviste genial",-_ le susurró Chris directamente al oído, haciendo que su rubor hiciera acto de presencia en sus mejillas-.

_"Yo ... no lo sé, era como si me estuviera pasando ..."  
_  
Chris sonrió y Blaine tuvo que resistir la tentación de simplemente inclinarse y besarlo.

Por suerte, el director los interrumpió diciendo que la escena era buena, y Blaine suspiro de alivio.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era sentarse allí hasta que las escenas de los demás fueran terminadas..

Desafortunadamente Naya caminó sobre su vestido, y en su paso boto un florero gigante, vertiendo el agua por todas partes. Más dificultades se enfrentaron durante el día y eran casi seis años para Blaine cuando fueron puestos en libertad.

Blaine se desplomó en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Chris después de pasar media hora en el trailer de maquillaje para que le sacaran el gel de su cabello …. el cuero cabelludo le dolía tanto que estaba medio-seguro de que estaba sangrando.

_"Me voy a dormir de inmediato."_

"No… no tan pronto . Todavía tenemos que averiguar lo que estaban haciendo, y en qué momento."  
_  
"No es mi culpa que tengas una cita a las ocho. ¿Y yo pensaba que habíamos decidido que yo saltara de un puente en el agua?"_

"¿Estás seguro?"

_"No, pero yo no quiero estar atrapado aquí para siempre - por lo tanto, yo lo haré."  
_  
_"Bien. Voy a estar allí contigo, no te preocupes. Ya lo he hecho cientos de veces, por lo menos…es en realidad muy divertido ... oh, mierda."  
_  
_"¿Qué es?"_

Habían llegado a la calle del edificio donde Darren vivía y Blaine no vio nada inusual.

_"... Este coche pertenece a Joe Walker. Y éste es Brian Holden."_

Blaine miró más atentamente y se dio cuenta de las pegatinas _"University of Michigan"_ en ambos coches aparcados delante del edificio.

Chris detuvo su coche y miró a Blaine, mordiéndose los labios.

_"Ellos van a saber que algo está fuera de lo normal…. Ellos son los mejores amigos de Darren… solo actúa todo ridículo… Básicamente, acabas de convertirte en un cachorro…. El cachorro más feliz del mundo..."_

Y con eso Chris salió del coche, los **_StarKids_**, que habían estado esperando bajo el porche, venían a su encuentro. La mandíbula de Blaine cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que había 7 de ellos, incluyendo dos cuyos nombres había olvidado.

Se bajó del coche y se puso las gafas de sol de color rosa que Chris le había dado anteriormente, con la esperanza de que le ayudarían a mantener el **_"Estilo de Darren"_** en orden.

Respiró profundamente y forzó una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando recibió un abrazo de Joey Richter.

_"¡Amigo! ¡Qué demonios! Tu ni siquiera nos llamaste ! Por lo menos "tu chico Chris" aquí es lo suficientemente responsable para enviarnos mensajes de texto y decirnos que todo estaba bien!  
_  
Blaine abrazó a los hombres más altos de nuevo con fuerza, a pesar de que tuvo la precaución de salvar sus costillas.

_"Yo lo siento , tenía muchas cosas en mi mente ..."  
_  
_"Sí, claro",_ -contestó Joey, sonriendo mientras lo soltaba-

Chris agitaba la mano saludando a una chica de ligero cabello café, sonriendo torpemente, cuando su teléfono sonó.

_"Oh, es ... Julyan .. .. quiere que nos encontremos un poco antes de lo previsto…pero voy a cancelar, ya que ustedes están aquí -."_

_"¿Tienes una cita, Chris?",_ -pregunto la chica, que Blaine reconoció como Lauren López-

_"... ¿ O No?"-_cuestiono nuevamente -

Los StarKids se miraron sorprendidos.

_"¿Qué, no me permitirán ir a las cita?"_-dijo Chris

Lauren dio Blaine una mirada inquisitiva, pero el chico de cabello negro sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Así que me tomo eso como…." absolutamente TODO EL MUNDO quiere que Darren y Chris estén juntos", ¿es eso lo que veo ?_-pensó el ojimiel-

_"Hey, ¿sabes que Chris?"-_ dijo Joe-... "_vamos a estar aquí mañana también, tenemos un par de cosas que hacer aquí en Los Ángeles, ve a tu cita, vamos a pasar el rato mañana por la noche, ¿de acuerdo? "  
_  
_"No, está bien… realmente puedo quedarme -"  
_  
_"Vamos Colfer, no dejes plantado a tu amigo …adelante vete"_

Chris asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su coche, sosteniendo las llaves del apartamento de Darren, arrojándolos a Blaine - que de alguna manera logró atraparlos.

_"Va a estar bien, Bla…Darren?",_- preguntó Chris, frunciendo el ceño-

_¿Bien?_ _Tú quieres decir, sin ti , haciéndome pasar por alguien completamente diferente de mí, ¿ y con los mejores amigos de esa persona? Seguro, Chris, será genial._ _No, no me descontrolo y me vuelvo loco …no en todo…_-pensó sarcásticamente Blaine-

* * *

Nos vemos el próximo Fin de semana amigas(os) cuídense mucho….Bye


	15. Los Starkids y Mckinley

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…awwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwww estoy tan feliz ….al fin Glee regreso y lo hizo de la forma más perfecta KLAINE KLAINE está de regreso, yo en verdad puedo decir hoy que amo a Ryan Murphy jejejejeje por cierto tengo la extraña sensación de que el lee Fanfics jijijijiiji…bueno ya no los entretengo más a leer y dejar su review…

Gracias a todos por apoyarme en esta locura….

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy**

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 8-2"Los Starkids y Mckinley"

* * *

Darren caminó lentamente alrededor de McKinley, asegurándose de que cada detalle haya sido grabado en su mente. Había un montón de lugares y aulas que nunca se mostraron en la pantalla, o al menos no completamente. Había encontrado una maravillosa sala de estudio en el último piso cuando su teléfono - _así, el teléfono de Blaine_ - zumbó.

Darren sonrió cuando vio que el mensaje de texto era de Wes. Sin darse cuenta, él realmente, quería conocer a los Warblers. Quería saber cómo era la vida de los chicos fuera de la Sala de los Warblers ", ¿qué cosas se discutían, si no había ningún tipo de drama, si Jeff y Nick estaban juntos o qué - Riker y Curt parecían creerse lo dicho por ellos , o como les gustaba llamarse a sí mismos" la pareja de mayor duración en la historia de los Warblers ".

No había manera de que fuera cierto. Kurt y Blaine eran los más adorables de todos y mucho. _Yo soy un fanboy de ellos ..._-se dijo para si Darren -

_"Hey, vas a volver a Dalton el lunes? Porque tenemos que ensayar para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thad.- "_-Leyó en la pantalla-

_"Bueno mierda"._ Darren se frotó los ojos con la mano libre y trató de pensar tan rápido como pudo. Sabía que Chris y Blaine habían descubierto algo. Y el doctor le había dado una carta de incapacidad hasta el miércoles, en caso de que no se sintiera mejor.

_Pero ... no puedo permanecer eternamente con Kurt ... ¿no? Claro que no-_pensó Darren-

_….Blaine y Chris probablemente ya hallan planificado el suceso que amenacé la muerte de ambos, y pronto, ya sea el lunes o el martes, ya que New Directions se va el miércoles por la noche para New York ... pero entonces, ¿qué pasa si algo sale mal cuando nos cambiemos de nuevo? _Se estremeció y se sentó a la mesa más cercana. Volvió a mirar a su teléfono y decidió que lo mejor era textear a Kurt y pedir su opinión.

_"Hey - Lamento perturbarte el ensayo - Wes está preguntando si voy a volver a Dalton el lunes, porque hay un ensayo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Thad, ¿sabes algo al respecto ¿Qué hago? _Darren_"  
_  
Apretó en la pantalla _"enviar",_ y se quedó mirando el celular durante un largo minuto antes de darse cuenta del wallpaper que tenía Blaine de fondo. La imagen era un poco borrosa, pero se podía ver dos manos - una larga y pálida con los dedos delgados, y la otro más pequeña de color morena , pero más grande – colocadas para formar un corazón con las puntas de los dedos, señal que normalmente haces por ti mismo durante un concierto o algo así. Pero en esta ocasión se trataba de las manos de Kurt y las manos de Blaine.

_"Awwww, Dios mío, son absolutamente adorables ...",_- suspiró- "_Y ahora estoy hablando conmigo mismo, esto definitivamente me está afectando ._ – lo dijo con sarcasmo en voz alta haciendo que el eco presente en la sala repitiera sus palabras-

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa, abrió la galería de fotos del teléfono, dentro había una carpeta llamada _"Kurt: D"_ - se rio entre dientes por lo cursi - una llamada _"Warblers"_ y la otra _"Random"_. Tomo la decisión de dejar lo mejor para el final, revisó las fotos de los Warblers. Obviamente, habían sido tomadas durante varios ensayos, partidos y fiestas …miro algunos de los chicos sin uniforme…. -_Darren rio de lo diferente que se veían de su alter-ego de lo que realmente eran_- Jeff, por ejemplo, parecía ser muy tímido, y sólo vestía ropa oscura. Le llamo la atención una foto titulada _"chantaje"_ era una de Blaine y Nick durmiendo juntos en un sofá.

Darren maldijo entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna manera de conservar algunas imágenes o enviarlas al otro mundo sin seguramente provocar una especie de paradoja extraña o algo por el estilo.

Corrió por toda la carpeta antes de regresar a lo que más le interesaba. Miró la primera de las 362 imágenes de Kurt, tomadas al parecer, sin él saberlo. Él estaba en su uniforme de Dalton, riendo, los ojos cerrados y la nariz arrugada. Se parecía mucho a Chris cuando por sacar una sonrisa a Darren hacia pucheros, a los cuales el moreno actor caía rendido. Darren sonrió he hizo clic en el botón "Siguiente". Hubo una serie de fotos de los dos mirando de frente a la cámara. A juzgar por el fondo, estaban en un cine, probablemente matando el tiempo antes de que comenzara la película. La última fotografía hizo que Darren pronunciara un _"awww"_ en voz aguda. Kurt estaba besando la mejilla de Blaine, el ojimiel había dado vuelta a su cabeza visiblemente en el último minuto, y llevaba una expresión de sorpresa.

* * *

El teléfono sonó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ir a la siguiente imagen - _"esto es simplemente mala suerte, de verdad es mala suerte "_-pensó-

" _Si tu cantaras, la canción es So What ... Pero la fiesta es en dos semanas, tu tendrás un montón de tiempo para practicar más tarde._ _– _Kurt_ "_  
_  
"Quiero decir, Blaine lo hará. Después de cambiarse de nuevo. Dile a Wes que te vas a quedar en mi casa, porque todavía tienes que ser cuidado.-_Kurt_ "_

_"Ok, gracias. ¿Estás seguro de que a tu papá no le importará?-_Darren_"_

"No, no te preocupes. No le agradan los padres de Blaine tanto que estoy seguro de que todo lo que voy a tener que decir es que estarás solo en casa y pedirá que te quedes.-Kurt_"  
_  
_"Eso está mal, eh?-_Darren_"  
_  
_"No tienes ni idea… ¿dónde estás, por cierto?-_Kurt_".  
_  
_"Sala de estudio, tercer piso. ¿Todo bien?-_Darren_"  
_  
_"Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, sería bueno.-_Kurt_"  
_  
Darren frunció el ceño tenía un mal presentimiento, escribió _"en camino"_ rápidamente antes de correr hacia las escaleras más cercanas.

Él aminoró el paso, una vez que se acercó a la sala del coro, aunque. Sólo oyó voces tranquilas y música suave, pero no cantando. Entró rápido, inmediatamente diviso a Kurt sentado en el piano. Se sentó junto a él y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura para protegerlo. Kurt lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y enterró su rostro en la camisa de ojimiel… Darren le acarició el pelo con dulzura.

_"Blaine?"  
_  
Darren miró a Mercedes, que parecía tan vacía como su mejor amigo.

_"Puedes llevarlo de vuelta a casa? Él sabe la canción de memoria ya ..."  
_  
Darren asintió con gravedad antes de mirar alrededor. Todo New Directions - a excepción de Sam, por supuesto –estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, abrazándose unos a otros. Sin embargo ninguno parecía tan afectado como Kurt.

_"Kurt?",-_ preguntó Darren-

El chico más joven levantó la vista y le dio una simple inclinación de cabeza.

"_Tú sabrás conducir bien, hombre?",_ -Preguntó Finn-

_"No te preocupes, he conducido de peor forma que esto."-_dijo levantando su mano dañada-

Mentalmente se golpeó. Claro, yo lo he hecho. Blaine no lo ha hecho. Se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante la mirada inquisitiva de Finn y se levantó, tomando la mano de Kurt con la suya llevándolo fuera.

* * *

_"No, no, Darren, el estacionamiento es del otro lado."_, -dijo Kurt con la voz rota-

Darren miró, sorprendido.

_"Pe-pero ... espera, ¿eh ...?"_

El sentido de la orientación… No, Darren nunca había oído hablar de eso en el set . Kurt se rio al ver la expresión confusa del hombre mayor, eso en realidad lo tranquilizó_. Si aún puede reír, debe existir una manera de hacerlo mejorar ..._-se dijo para si-

_"Estaba seguro de que habíamos llegado desde ese lado ... Quiero decir, todo el mundo siempre sale de la sala del coro de esa manera!"_-dijo señalando-_  
_  
_"Cuando vamos a clase, sí. No cuando regresamos a nuestros coches."  
_  
Darren dejó escapar un largo _"aaah"_ en la comprensión.

_"Hey, Darren"_

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podemos ... no ir a casa?"  
  
_"¿A dónde quieres ir?"  
_  
Kurt miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_"Yo quiero ir a ver a mi madre."_

* * *

Blaine se apresuró a subir las escaleras tan rápido como su cuerpo magullado le permitió, escucho a los chicos charlando alegremente. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, agitándolo, tratando de parecerse a las imágenes de Darren, las cuales había visto en las paredes. Menos mal que se había acordado de sacarse el gel de su cabello después de filmar las escenas.

Blaine abrió la puerta de la casa de Darren en poco tiempo y entró, los otros le seguían. Tiró la chaqueta en la dirección general del sofá, haciendo una mueca al imaginar el aspecto de reproche que Kurt le daría.

Se dirigió a la cocina, obligándose a formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_"¿Cerveza para todos?"-_pregunto-

Un coro de _"sí" _vino de la sala de estar. Acababa de abrir la nevera cuando oyó pasos acercándose. Levantó la mirada y suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Joey y Lauren. Al menos sabía sus nombres y un poco acerca de ellos. La mirada que le daban le dio un poco de miedo, sin embargo.

_"¿Qué?",_ - Preguntó ansioso-

_"Darren Criss, eres un idiota",_- dijo Lauren sentándose-  
_  
"Un completo idiota, incluso más que eso ",_ -añadió Joey-

Blaine reprimió otro suspiro. _Bueno, no es porque soy yo. Más bien es Darren , no yo. Bueno es para él._-divago en su mente-_  
_  
_" Decir eso es muy amable de su parte, chicos."  
_  
Sacó varias botellas de cerveza, entregando a Joey algunas_. No es fácil de llevar muchas con la muñeca enyesada_.-se defendió-  
_  
"Mia nos dijo",-_ dijo Joey suavizando su voz-

Blaine lo miró con alarma_. Dijo qué? Acerca de Chris? O simplemente la ruptura?_-pensó-

_"Miren, chicos, es -"_

_"No, Darren, lo sabemos todo , ¿de acuerdo? Joey me conto también acerca de tu reacción con Chris después del incidente del novio."_

Blaine miró al otro chico con incredulidad - estaba muy orgulloso de las habilidades de actuación de Darren para que Joey botara todo de esa manera .

_"Lo siento hombre, pero yo no iba a quedarme con eso solo para mí."  
_  
_"¿Quién más lo sabe?"_-cuestiono Blaine con duda-_  
_  
_"Aparte de mí, y ese camarero del infierno que te da miedo, Lauren, Mia y…".  
_  
_"¿Quieres decir que le dijiste a Mia "_-pregunto Blaine desconociendo todo-_  
_  
_"No. no le dije… dije que me llamaste porque estabas borracho, loco e incapaz de encontrar el camino de regreso a tu apartamento, ¿por quién me tomas? Pero la asustaste a ella también."  
_  
Blaine frunció el ceño_. Queeee?_ –Pronuncio-

Lauren negó con la cabeza.

_"Ella dijo que estaban al borde de la ruptura por dos días hasta que se negaron oficialmente los rumores."_-dijo Lauren-_  
_  
_"Estaba enojado con Chris por no decirme -"-_Invento Blaine al recordar el ataque de celos que estaba seguro que Darren había hecho por actuar con Chris de esa forma-_  
_  
_"Oh, vamos. Tu podrás vender eso a los demás, pero no a nosotros, Darren te conocemos."_-dijo Joey-_  
_  
Blaine se pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

_"¿Qué hago?",_-Preguntó-

Joey y Lauren intercambiaron una mirada exasperada.

_"Bueno, primero que todo, no dejes que se vaya a citas con chicos calientes ..."_-sugirió Lauren-_  
_  
_"Él me lo dijo hoy!"_

"¿Qué?"-exclamo Joey-__

"Yo no sabía hasta esta mañana ..."

Era la verdad absoluta, después de todo, así había pasado…. Lauren frunció el ceño.

_"¿Viene de nuevo aquí, después, quiero decir, a dormir?"_-pregunto Lauren-_  
_  
_"Él dijo que lo haría, pero tal vez… -"  
_  
Su teléfono sonó, Single Ladies lleno la habitación. Blaine se sonrojó, Joey y Lauren se rieron.

_"Hablando del diablo - ¿Hola?"  
_  
_"Hey, acabo de llegar al bar ... te encuentras bien?"  
_  
_"Sí, sí, todo está bien."_

"¿Estás seguro? Todavía puedo cancelar si lo des ..."

"Nah Chris, te lo juro, no te preocupes, está bien."

"Así que ... ¿no estás enojado conmigo?"  
  
Blaine se rio entre dientes.  
_  
"No, no lo estoy . Bueno, sólo un poco. Pero voy a mejorar"._

"Me envías mensajes de texto si tienes alguna pregunta, ¿de acuerdo? O podrías, como, buscarla en Internet ..."  
  
_"Claro, voy a hacer eso. Pasa un buen rato, Chris, no te preocupes por mí."  
_  
Lauren se levantó y empezó a bailar alrededor de la cocina, Joey la miraba detenidamente. Blaine colgó justo cuando Joe Walker entró en la habitación.

_"Nos prometiste un poco de cerveza, Hobbit. Oh, ustedes están aquí también ... ¿venían discutiendo acerca del elefante rosa gigante en la habitación?"-_dijo mirando a Blaine-

_"Obviamente que sí!",_ -respondió Lauren sonriendo-

Blaine se sonrojó y miró a Joey.

_"Amigo... ¿No está bien?."  
_  
El otro hombre se encogió de hombros cuando Joe se acercó a Blaine, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_"Hombre. Tengo que decirte ya mismo una cosa o dos."_

Blaine rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

_"En primer lugar - hablar con tus amigos "sobre las cosas" suele ser agradable , sobre todo porque te conocemos tan bien y eres tan evidente."._

Lauren y Joey asintieron vigorosamente, ya que en el fondo Joe tenía razón. Blaine apretó la mandíbula.

_"Miren, muchachos ... No podemos hablar de esto ahora"  
_  
Las sonrisas de los tres Starkids cayeron ante la gravedad en la voz de Blaine.

_"Claro ...",_ -dijo Lauren vacilante-_ "¿Está todo bien?"_

Blaine sonrió débilmente.

_"Sí, sí, todo está bien, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para entender todo esto…. acabo de…. Quiero decir, probablemente sabía antes que yo, y es ... sí, sólo necesita un poco de tiempo."  
_  
Las palabras se escapaban de su boca sin su cerebro ni siquiera registrarlas. Era como si no pudiera controlarlo.

Joey le dio una palmada en la espalda.

_"No te preocupes, hombre, estamos aquí para ti ok"  
_  
_"Sí, nosotros siempre estaremos aquí, pase lo que pase."_-dijo Joe-_  
_  
Los dos hombres más altos agarraron las cervezas y salieron de la habitación, dejando solo a Blaine con Lauren.

_"Hay algo más en juego que no nos estás diciendo",_-dijo la chica-

Blaine tragó con dificultad.

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"Tu pareces tener... miedo de algo…Te conozco, Darren, y tú puedes mantener tu cara de póquer y ocultar cosas… pero sé que hay algo más…. Y Joey también lo noto... Esto es... ¿es a causa del accidente? "

"El acc-oh!... No no, yo solo ... seré un poco más cuidadosos con todo, ya sabes….Con todo lo que está pasando no puedo permitirme entrar en más problemas."  
  
Él sonrió, haciendo todo lo posible para que se viera real. Pensando en los recuerdos felices que parecían ser la solución, y el rostro de Kurt llenó su mente.

Lauren parecía creerle, mientras le sonreía a cambio.

_"Vamos, vamos volvamos con los otros."  
_  
Blaine asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Joey. Mirando a su alrededor, trató de recordar el nombre de todos.

Sentado en el suelo, ambos riendo a carcajadas, eran Brian Holden y Joe Moisés. Los dos, él lo sabía. Lo mismo para Joey, Joe Walker y Lauren. Pero en el otro sofá había dos personas cuyo nombre Blaine estaba seguro de que no los recordaba… Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había visto el rostro de la chica_. El otro hombre era ... Dumbledore? Sí, parecía ser ese. Maldita sea, su nombre era algo así como ... Derek?_-pensó-

Sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto a Chris, pidiéndole el nombre de la persona, así como el de _"la chica que no es Lauren"._ La respuesta llegó en forma rápida.

_"Dylan Saunders, y la chica es Julia Albain. Ella es tu ex, por cierto. ¿Todo sigue bien?-Chris-  
_  
_"Gracias Sí, todo está bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Te diviertes?-_Blaine-_"  
_  
_"Está un poco aburrido, pero podría ser mejor. Estoy en el baño contestando tus mensajes. ¡Tienen un tapiz tan bonito aquí!"-_Chris-

_"No puedes estar hablando en serio. Mejor regresa, con tu idiota_.-Blaine-

_"Oh, y ... le diré a Joey Lauren sobre ... nuestro pequeño problema..-_Blaine-

_"Ehm ... creo que sería prudente, pero, no lo sé, Darren probablemente les diría. Sí, tu sientes la necesidad, de hacerlo entonces hazlo …. Podría ser más fácil._-Chris-"

_"Copiado. Ahora vuelve a tu cita .-_Blaine-

_"Sí, mamá_."-Chris

Blaine se rio entre dientes.

_"¿Mensajes de texto de Chris?",_ -Preguntó Joey, con la ceja levantada-

_"Sí"-_ Contestó Blaine-

Joey puso los ojos.

_"Tu deberías -"_

"Shhh! Dije que no hablaríamos de eso!"  
  
_"Pero-"_

"¡No!"

"En serio tu-"

_"Joey no por favor…".  
_  
El hombre más alto negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. Blaine pensó que probablemente debería abrir una botella y tomar aunque sea un poco para no parecer demasiado sospechoso. Se estremeció al recordar cómo terminó la última vez en el partido con los Warblers ... con él borracho marcando a Kurt a las dos de la mañana y hablándole de lo bonito que eran sus ojos, durante aproximadamente una hora antes de que el contratenor se rindiera y fuera a recogerlo. Se había quedado dormido en el coche, y por la mañana Kurt le comento que había tenido que llamar a Finn para que le ayudara a llevarlo a su dormitorio totalmente dormido.

La resaca no había sido tan mala, ya que había estado abrazando a Kurt todo el día. Pero aun así tenía un poco de temor por el alcohol en su cuerpo.

_"No entiendo, como se atreven, ¿cómo se las arreglaron para ocultar el yeso de las escenas?"-_Preguntó Brian-  
_  
"Ellos no lo ocultaron. Ehm, Blaine se metió en un accidente de coche también….. Quiero decir, no porque yo lo hice, eso fue planeado hace mucho tiempo. Pero si ya estaba en el guion…por cierto muy bueno."_

"¿Significa que esta es tu oportunidad de jugar al doctor con Chris?"  
  
Blaine se sonrojó entendiendo la pregunto de doble sentido que Brian le hizo.

_"No..no, la madre de uno de los personaje está muerta, no hay tiempo para eso."_-desvió la intención-__

"... Oh, Dios mío, ¿es Carole? No, no, no, no me digas ... pero no es Carole ¿verdad?"

Blaine dio a Julia una mirada sorprendida. _Un fan?_-pensó-_  
_  
_"Oh, no me mires de esa manera, tú sabes que estoy enganchada con Glee!"  
_  
_"S-sí, sólo que no esperaba que tu fanatismo fuera ... tan fuerte."  
_  
_"Bueno, si habláramos más tal vez tú lo sabrías."_-contesto con sarcasmo-

Los otros Starkids no estaban escuchando la conversación hablando unos con otros, en ese momento se quedaron en silencio. Blaine frunció el ceño.

_"Julia, nosotros-"  
_  
_"Oh, así que ahora estamos con nombre y apellido no ,¿ Darren?"-_dijo en tono molesto-_  
_  
La boca de Blaine se abrió. _Oh, Dios mío, en serio. Esta chica va en serio._-pensó temeroso-_  
_  
_"Julia él vive solo", -_interrumpió Lauren_- "Ustedes van a discutir eso después…_-señalo a ambos-_….y si tú vas a hacer un lío de cosas, mejor sal ahora mismo. No hemos venido aquí para eso."_

Blaine la miró, agradecido por su intervención. Un silencio incomodo se instaló por un momento en la sala, hasta que los ojos de Blaine cayeron sobre el papel en la mesa de café.

_" ¿Alguien quiere un poco de pizza?"-_pregunto-

* * *

Darren aparcó el coche junto a la puerta del cementerio.

_"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"  
_  
_"No ... no tanto. Yo no ... No siempre siento la necesidad de estar aquí para estar cerca de ella."  
_  
Darren asintió y salió del coche, camino rápidamente para abrir la puerta de Kurt. El chico más joven se quedó inmóvil durante un largo minuto antes de caminar hacia la entrada. Darren se quedó al lado del coche, sin saber si debía seguir a Kurt o no.

_"¿Darren?",-_preguntó Kurt amablemente- _"¿Qué estás esperando?"  
_  
_"No. .. no sabía si querías que te acompañara."  
_  
_"Por supuesto que sí."  
_  
Darren tomó la mano que Kurt le ofreció y siguió al chico más alto por el callejón.

_"Mi padre viene aquí más a menudo que yo. Cada uno de su aniversario…. Su cumpleaños….. Navidad…. Y el 21 de junio….Mi madre amaba el verano…. Decía que era la única vez que realmente se podían ver los colores del mundo…Yo ... Traje a Blaine aquí hace una semana… Él ... él dijo que le hubiera encantado conocerla. "_

Ambos dejaron de caminar una vez que habían llegado a el árbol más grande, giraron hacia la izquierda. Kurt no dijo nada hasta que llegaron a una lápida de mármol blanco la cual rezaba _"Elizabeth J. Hummel",_ su fecha de nacimiento, su muerte, y justo debajo de ella, _"Alguien a quien amar, alguien nuevo…. Alguien a quien amar, alguien como tú."  
_  
_"Los Beatles eran su banda favorita"_- susurró Kurt y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro- _"Y. .. Básicamente aprendió a cantar con sus canciones."_

"¿Es ... es por esto que sólo las cantas en ocasiones tristes?"  
  
Kurt miró hacia arriba.  
_  
"Probablemente…. No sé"-_murmuró entre dientes _-"Love Me Do" era lo que me cantaba como canción de cuna... Y cantaba "Hey Jude" siempre que estaba molesta…. Ella realmente tenía una hermosa voz."_

Darren miro parpadeando al cielo para contener las lágrimas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Kurt había dejado de llorar en el momento que habían entrado al cementerio. El contratenor ahora sonreía.  
_  
"Es tan extraño. Cuando estoy lejos de aquí, tengo que oler sus viejas pertenencias para conocer su perfume, porque yo no lo recuerdo bien. Pero cuando estoy aquí, siempre es como si ella estuviera flotando en el viento. Es ... es una estupidez lo sé"._-dijo Kurt-

Ninguno dijo nada durante un largo minuto.

_"No lo es."_

"¿Cómo dices?"  
  
_"No es estúpido, Kurt. Mi ... mi prima Joanne murió cuando yo era un niño muy pequeño por cierto…. Ella estaba muy enferma, siempre lo había estado, pero yo no lo sabía… Yo era demasiado chico para comprender…. Para mí, era sólo la hermosa chica que siempre usaba ropa de colores brillantes y bailaba como una diosa… Ella horneaba pasteles demasiado extraordinarios… chocolate y vainilla, y más chocolate. Mi tío y ella vivían junto al mar. Hasta el día de hoy, cada vez que voy a su playa, puedo saborear una rebanada de pastel con la boca… Pero si no hay mar a la vista, tendría que comer en realidad un trozo del pastel que ella hacía para sentirme bien… si no es algo simple "._

Darren no impidió que una solitaria lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. Kurt la vio, y lo apartó con la punta de los dedos. El actor sonrió y miró hacia abajo, sólo que ahora noto el hermoso ramo de flores a los pies de la tumba.

_"Son de Blaine",_-explico Kurt- _"Dijo ... dijo que él sabía que la gente por lo general lleva lirios o rosas, pero que a juzgar por lo que le había dicho de mi madre, ella se merecía que le consiguiera algo más colorido."_

Darren asintió. Siempre había pensado en este tipo de hábito también, al igual que pensaba que vestirse de negro en un entierro o en un velorio hacia todo más deprimente. Claro, los dolientes se suponía que tendrían que mostrar que estaban de luto. Pero en realidad, _¿Quizás los muertos no quieren que todo el mundo esté tan triste? ¿No deberían las personas expresar su amor por el que han perdido, en vez de la tristeza?_ Eran sus puntos a favor para el actor.  
_  
"Es hermoso",_ -dijo Darren-  
_  
"Blaine siempre sabe qué hacer….Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo. Es ... cuando lo necesito más, él sabe exactamente qué hacer. ¡Oh, Dios, ¿y si ... y si ustedes no pueden volver ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él? "_-dijo Kurt alarmado-

Los ojos de Darren se abrieron como una ola de pánico amenazando con extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Se las arregló para mantener la compostura, sin embargo, apretó la mano de Kurt.  
_  
"No te preocupes. Mañana a esta hora, sabremos lo que Chris y Blaine descubrieron, y estaremos listos. Tal vez mañana a esta hora, podrá volver Blaine acá ."_

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con gravedad. Se hizo silencio, y Darren no se atrevió a romperlo. Permanecieron allí durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Kurt susurró _"Vámonos a casa."_

* * *

**No sé si solo a mí me pasa pero me he fijado que FF no me está avisando desde hace una semana las actualizaciones de mis fics favoritos e incluso vi que el fin de semana pasado no recibí la lectura de los demás fans por eso quiero aclarar que siempre todos los fines de semana hay doble cap por si acaso no les llega la notificación ya saben que acá está el fic actualizado….Hasta mañana…**


	16. Para Kurt y Darren

Boda Klaine, boda Klaine…En serio yo todavía no supero el 5x1 de Glee es que están perfecto para mí el mejor inicio de temporada …Ojala y Ryan no nos rompa el corazón de nuevo al separarlos porque hoy si juro que le enviare Twetts de odio jejejejejejej…

Gracias muchas gracias por leer cada loco cap de este fic me encanta ver sus opiniones ..también a los new favoritos y los new seguidores… Con este cap damos por finalizado el especial de esta semana ..los veo el otro fin de semana …CUIDENSE y por nada se pierdan Glee….

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy**

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 8-2 "Para Kurt y Darren"

* * *

_"Hey, hey, miren - ehm, que viene en una barra, hay un esqueleto y aaaa... ¿Cómo era?"_

Un coro de _"booo" _hizo eco en toda la sala de estar, cuando Joe Moisés, quien acababa de terminar de beber su tercer vaso de ... lo que fuera potable (Blaine no lo quería saber), no pudo contar una broma por cuarta vez consecutiva.

Eran las once pasadas y Blaine estaba preocupado. Chris había dicho que volvería mucho antes de la medianoche. Él había enviado un mensaje de texto alrededor de 10:30 diciendo que se marchaba del restaurante.

Un millón de posibilidades habían corrido a través de la cabeza de Blaine - uno recurrente era_ "Se fue con Julyan a su apartamento y no vendrá de regreso esta noche ...". Pero parece poco probable .  
_  
_"Hey, Darren, vamos ... vamos a cantar algo!"  
_  
Blaine miró muy borracho a Joe Walker, quien había estado explicando a Brian – el cual estaba sobrio, ya que era conductor designado- la forma en que deberían de hacer un musical sobre Star Wars porque el sería una totalmente e impresionante Darth Vador.

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres cantar?",-_ Preguntó Blaine-

_"Aaaaaan. Hey, ¿qué tal un poco de lo que Disney?"  
_  
Joey aplaudió junto a Blaine.

_"Oh sí, me encanta cuando cantamos Disney!"  
_  
Blaine miró con pánico mientras Joey y Joe discutieron bromeando durante unos diez largos minutos, tratando de averiguar qué canción cantar, hasta Dylan interrumpió, diciendo que debía ser una canción bajita porque las Chicas estaban durmiendo y no deberían despertarlas. Joe (Moisés) asintió frenéticamente, y agregó que Lauren siempre estaba enojada cuando era despertada por ruidos fuertes.

Joey hizo algunas propuestas**, La dama y el vagabundo o El Rey León.**

_"Tsss, tú no tienes gusto, Joey! Darren, ayúdame con esto, ¿qué te parece? Toma tu guitarra si!"_-dijo Joe-__

"Sí, toma tu guitarra!"-añadió Joey-

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron_. Guitarra? Pero yo no sé tocar la guitarra!_ …Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la boca para morder los dedos... cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

_"Chicos, no puedo ... no puedo tocar la guitarra con la muñeca enyesada!"  
_  
Joey y Joe mantuvieron sus bocas abiertas por un segundo antes de que ambos pronunciaran _"ooooh"_ en decepción.

Los dos hombres habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo, se escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrarse. Blaine tuvo que resistir la tentación de ir frente a Chris y abrazarlo como un oso cuando lo vio llegar.

_"Hola a todos!"_

_"Hey Chris",-_dijo Joey, sonriendo ampliamente-

_"¿Quieres algo de beber?",_ -Preguntó Dylan-

_"No, gracias, estoy harto de vino en el restaurante."  
_  
_"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto?"  
_  
_"Pues ... muy bien. Pero no tan bueno, sólo que ... muy bien... Estaba algo aburrido. Adivinen que chicos, hablar de intereses tan diferentes de los míos sólo para asegurarme de que no saben quién soy y descubrir de que no me buscan porque soy famoso no es la mejor solución… Hablamos sobre el clima durante media hora..-_soltó con fastidio-_Mejor me hubiera preguntado por Obama o Lady Gaga, pero no…. Encontró las nubes más interesante aparentemente".  
_  
Todo el mundo se echó a reír, y Blaine sentía salir la tensión un poco de su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que Chris llevaba una maleta pequeña, se dirigió a la habitación de Darren antes de regresar a la sala de estar y sentarse en el brazo del sofá junto a Blaine.

_"¿Qué hay en la maleta?"_

"La ropa. Estaba fuera y fui a mi departamento… la ropa de Darren no me encaja exactamente."

Blaine sonrió.

_"Recibí un texto de Bradley, nos espera en el set mañana a las 8 de la mañana . Para filmar el accidente…. dijo que tengo una escena en mi habitación con Cory. …Ah, y añadió una escena con todos nosotros partiendo a los nacionales…. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer por la mañana. cosa corta, sin embargo, dijo que no te preocuparas , además se filmara un beso en los labios y unas pocas palabras susurradas porque Burt Hummel mantendrá un ojo cerca sobre nosotros. "_

Ambos rieron.

_"A las 8?",_ -preguntó Joey- _"Ustedes tienen que estar en el set tan temprano? ¿Por qué?"_  
_  
"Todavía no terminamos la grabación de Pure Imagination, y hay un montón de otras cosas que hacer…. También New Directions toma un vuelo anticipado , así que si queremos obtener escenas libres de fans , tiene que ser filmado en la mañana."  
_  
Joey asintió y se levantó.

_"Vamos a dejarlos solos entonces. Necesitas descansar, Dare".  
_  
Los otros Starkids asintieron en acuerdo y se levantaron también. Dylan se inclinó para despertar a Julia, Joe hizo lo mismo con Lauren. Blaine se dirigió a la salida junto a ellos , abriéndoles la puerta .  
_  
"Vamos a tratar de salir mañana por la noche, ¿de acuerdo?",_ -preguntó Brian- _"Tal vez nos juntemos en Lonelies' Benches'?"  
_  
Blaine se volvió hacia Chris pidiendo ayuda, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible.

_"Por supuesto ... si nuestro calendario nos permite",_ -dijo el castaño actor- _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fui al karaoke."  
_  
Blaine reprimió una sonrisa y sonrió ampliamente a Brian.

_"Hasta entonces, Dare y Chris."  
_  
_"Adiós chicos!"  
_  
Chris cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó contra la pared.

_"A veces me gustaría ser capaz de estar una noche en una mesa con tipos atractivos sin que tengan ningún interés en mi ..…solo sus abdominales, quiero decir."-_aclaro sonrojado-

Blaine alzó una ceja interrogante invitándolo a continuar.

_"Dejó en claro que quería meterse en mis pantalones. Lamentablemente para él, mis pantalones no lo quieren."-_dijo Chris frustrado-

Blaine se rio entre dientes.

_"Oh, sí. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez?"_

. "No habrá una próxima vez para este tipo, no creo que habrá un tiempo para nadie más pronto"-suspiró_- "Ves ser famoso no todo son buenas cosas."_

"Bueno, creo que tengo suerte, entonces."  
_  
"Así es .. Y tu novio es súper bueno…increíble…muy atractivo."-_añadió sonriendo-

_"Totalmente ...",-_dijo Blaine, con una expresión soñadora en su cara- "_espero que finalmente haya decidido comprar esos pantalones rojos que vimos en el centro comercial el otro día. Juro que estaban tan apretadas que no estoy seguro de que uno de mis brazos pueda encajar allí._ "

Chris lo miró.

_"Hey, yo soy el que tiene que lidiar con el vestuario de Kurt, y me gusta mucho si lleva pantalones ajustados a veces y no todo el tiempo"_

_"Oh, vamos, no es tan malo ... ¿verdad?"_

"Bueno, para quien no le es"-pregunto Chris en tono pícaro mirando fijamente a Blaine-

Blaine se sonrojó y volvió al sofá, sentándose.

_"Mierda, tengo que limpiar esto ..."_-soltó Blaine-__

"Deja que te ayude….mientras lo hago te hablaré de los puentes que he encontrado cerca….Podríamos volver a donde , Chord Darren y yo fuimos la última vez…. Mucha gente salta de ahí, es ... bueno , es lo suficientemente peligroso para trabajar en contra del "hechizo", creo, pero lo suficientemente seguro para apenas correr nada de riesgo. También tenemos que averiguar lo que vas a usar para asegurarnos de que no te harás daño a la muñeca, incluso más ".

* * *

La casa Hummel-Hudson estaba vacía cuando Kurt y Darren llegaron. Burt había dejado un mensaje diciendo que estaban comiendo en casa de unos amigos… También decía que si necesitaban algo, regresarían de inmediato.

_"¿Por qué no está de vuelta Finn?"_

"Es probable que este en casa de Quinn."

"La madre de Quinn les permite?"

"Si…. Cree que un embarazo no es suficiente para estropear una relación."  
  
Kurt rodó los ojos y Darren sonrió.

_"Hey, Kurt tu puedes cocinar algo grande , ¿verdad?"-_cuestiono Darren-_  
_  
Kurt asintió con la cabeza y lo miró con recelo.

_"¿Podrías, por favor, hornear algo, galletas o cupcakes o un pie de cereza…. Cualquier cosa por favor, no he tenido la oportunidad de comer algo hecho en casa en un tiempo muuuy largo "._-rogo Darren-_  
_  
Kurt parecía contemplar la idea por un momento antes de sonreír.

_"Sí, eso es ... eso es una buena idea."_

* * *

Quince minutos después, Darren, llevaba puesto un delantal, y bailaba con cualquier canción que estaba en la radio – la cual en ese momento sonaba como una mezcla de **_Ke$ha, y Panic! At The Disco_**, que era muy rítmica-.

_"Darren, cuidado, estás cubriendo de harina por todas partes!"  
_  
_"Oops, lo siento."  
_  
Darren rio y volvió a su trabajo, a seguir sacudiendo sus caderas.  
_  
"Entonces , qué colores de cupcakes deseas ?"_

"Los que tú quieras, me gustan un montón de ellos."

"¿En serio? Te cuadra , yo pienso usar ... rosado y oro?"

"... Sí, supongo, no hay problema, de hecho me encanta el rosa.."

"Malvado"…"_Esto es tan divertido, estas como Blaine cuando la camarera le trajo un expresso doble por error…. Estuvo demasiado excitado todo el día!"  
_  
_"Debo haber caído en una taza gigante de café cuando yo era un bebé! Ahora no puedo mantenerme a mí mismo!"_-dijo Darren-

Kurt se rio, haciendo que Darren esbozara una sonrisa. No había visto ningún atisbo de tristeza en los ojos del castaño desde que se mencionó la cocina.

Terminaron de preparar todo en silencio, Darren empezó a limpiar la cocina, mientras que Kurt estaba vertiendo la masa en pequeños moldes.

_"Aquí está todo... Estará listo en veinte minutos."  
_  
Kurt ayudó a Darren a poner los últimos platos y utensilios en el lavaplatos. Él sólo había presionado el botón de _"inicio"_ cuando el chico mayor le agarró la mano y tiró de él en su contra.  
_  
"¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?"_

_"Vamos, baila conmigo!"  
_  
_"...No quiero…. Realmente lo siento, pero vas a necesitar hacerme oler cocaína antes de que yo.."  
_  
Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, Darren hizo girar a Kurt antes de colocar una mano en la cadera, sonriendo ampliamente.  
_  
"Vamos"_

Kurt suspiró profundamente antes de mecer vagamente las caderas. No más de diez segundos más tarde, la comisura de sus labios amenazaba con llegar a sus oídos. Dejaron de lado el empuje entre sí para recrear a Vincent Vega y Mia Wallace en su baile, ambos riendo todo el tiempo.

_"Wow, Darren, eres un habitual John Travolta ..."  
_  
_"Jaja, muy divertido. Soy mejor que tú en esto."  
_  
_"Tu has visto __**Pulp Fiction**__ más que yo, estoy seguro."  
_  
_"Alrededor de treinta veces."_

" Yo s ólo la he visto una vez. Pero yo creo que tengo más movimientos de los que Uma Thurman hizo."

"Yo no apostaría por ello ..."

La canción llegó a su fin, seguida poco después por **_Dancing Queen_**. Darren iba a cuestionar el karma en eso, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba en el mundo de un programa de televisión adolescente. Por supuesto que había coincidencias _"oh, es nuestra canción" y "oh nuestra mirada, nuestro momento amargo y está lloviendo"_… _todo el tiempo._-pensó Darren-

_"Oooh! Ahora esto es simplemente injusto!"-_pensó Kurt con tristeza-

Darren puso una mano detrás de su espalda y se inclinó hacia abajo, ofreciendo la otra a Kurt.

_"Me permites ..."_-dijo con caballería-

Kurt sonrió, con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
_  
"... No estoy seguro si Blaine estaría de acuerdo con esto ... es nuestra canción, ya sabes... Así que ..."_

_"¿Qué pasa con Teenage Dream?"  
_  
_"Es ... nuestra otra canción",-_Kurt se rio entre dientes-

_"Vamos, por favor, Chris siempre me permite bailar con él cada vez que escuchamos esta canción!"  
_  
Kurt sonrió, levantando una ceja.

_"Bueno, no puede hacer ningún daño, verdad ..."  
_  
Darren sonrió felizmente, poniendo la mano en la cintura de Kurt de la misma forma que la colocaba en Chris … Se movían con la música, de igual forma que en el baile de graduación…terminaron simplemente bailando alrededor uno del otro, con una sonrisa, reanudando el baile lento para cada coro.

_"¿Qué están haciendo?"_

Los dos chicos se giraron al oír la voz de Finn, sorprendidos. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y bajaron el volumen de la radio.

_"Son Cupcakes?"-_pregunto Finn-

_"Sí".-_contesto Kurt-  
_  
"Uno siempre se siente mejor cuando cocina",_ -declaró Finn-

_"Eso es cierto."-_dijo Darren-

Darren estudió la expresión de Finn. No parecía enfadado con su comportamiento. Sorprendido, sí. Pero en todo caso, se sintió aliviado…. Y gracias a todo porque Kurt estaba sonriendo.

_"Mercedes regresó al hospital. Después de la ceremonia en la iglesia, mañana, la madre de Sam será cremada y luego los Evans se irán. Creo ... creo que Mercedes va con ellos."-_dijo Finn-

Kurt y Darren y asintieron.

_"Creo que ... tal vez el lunes en la asamblea de la escuela, deberíamos cantar para la mamá de Sam."  
_  
Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí. _¿Qué ocurre si cambiamos por la mañana?_-dijo para si Darren-

Kurt sacudió brevemente la cabeza.

_"Sí, es una buena idea. ¿Qué es lo que quieren cantar?"-_pregunto Kurt-_  
_  
_"No sé, Rachel dijo que sabrías qué hacer."  
_  
Kurt se mordió el labio inferior.  
_  
"¿Puedes por favor ir a buscar mi iPod? Está en mi mesa de noche, tal vez tengamos algunas ideas a partir de ahí."_

"Por supuesto."

Finn se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

_"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"_,-Susurró Kurt-

_"No sé ..."_

_"¿Y si los chicos lo tienen planeado por la mañana?",-_Preguntó, con un poco de pánico-

_"Bueno, vamos a ver mañana, lo que hay en Romeo y Julieta, y ... oh, espera!",-_Darren se detuvo, esperanzado-"_nosotros estamos tenemos ocho horas de diferencia ... Lo que significa ... que no puede ser en la mañana para nosotros. Y quiero decir, no son estúpidos, sabrán que debe suceder lo ... mas discretamente posible. Y no estarán saltando en medio de la noche "._

Kurt asintió.

_"¿A qué hora dijo Blaine que podíamos ver mañana?"-_pregunto el castaño-_  
_  
_. "Después del funeral ….no sé qué hora -"_-contesto Darren-__

"Toma, he traído tu estación del iPod también."

"Gracias, Finn!"

* * *

_"Si nos lanzamos a las 9 am, será las 5:00 de la tarde para ellos…eso deja tiempo suficiente para que Darren recoja a Kurt en la escuela y luego ... se dirijan, a ese puente, cerca de Kenton…. está a sólo 15 kilómetros de distancia de Lima."_

Chris miraba el alrededor de la casa de Kurt en Google Earth.

_"Ésto es perfecto. Simplemente perfecto."-_soltó Chris-

"Escribirás las coordenadas hacia abajo."-añadió Chris-

Blaine había estado escribiendo con cuidado la carta de Kurt y Darren mientras Chris estaba haciendo toda la investigación, y estaba luchando consigo mismo para no ser demasiado cursi. Pero, bueno, podría ser su último mensaje para Kurt, después de todo.

Enseño a Chris el papel.  
_  
"¿Quieres decir algo a Darren?"_

"Yo lo veré el lunes, ¿de qué sirve?"

Blaine parpadeó, dejando el mensaje y pluma, antes de, literalmente, saltar sobre Chris, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de él.

_"... Blaine? ¿Estás bien?"_

"Gracias."

"¿Por qué?"

" Por Ser optimista".

" Soy Realista…. No es lo mismo."

* * *

Kurt salió del baño después de una ducha y observo a Darren abrir y cerrar Romeo y Julieta por centésima vez desde que regresaron del funeral.

_"Darren, mira, tal vez no consiguió hacerlo, no sabemos cómo funciona.. -"  
_  
_"No lo hicieron, pero Blaine dijo que lo haria"  
_  
Kurt rodó los ojos mientras revolvía en su armario, tomando finalmente una camisa gris simple.

_"Aaaargh, esto es muy frustrante"-_mascullo Darren-

_"Mira, tal vez tu solo necesites ponerlo de nuevo en el estante y luego esperar un poco de tiempo, no sólo abrirlo y cerrarlo"_  
_  
"No suena lógico en absoluto!"_-dijo Darren molesto-

Kurt lo miró con su cara de Divo en esplendor.  
_  
"Ah, claro, porque cambiaste de lugar con el personaje que tú haces en un programa de televisión es lógico? ¿Tener el espíritu o el alma de mi novio o lo que sea intercambiado con otra persona es lógico? Cuando tiene sentido esto que jamás se ha hecho, Darren, eh? Si tú no puedes imaginar ninguna solución de esta mierda, en serio, DIME QUES ES LOGICO… "._

_"¿Crees que yo no sufro por esto tanto como tú lo haces? ESTOY EN OTRA DIMENSIÓN, Kurt! Maldita sea, me refiero a un personaje en este momento, que se supone que no existe!"_

Darren lanzó el viejo libro en el suelo y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta.  
_  
"D-Darren ¡Mira!"_

Darren giró sobre sus talones tan rápido que casi se cayó. Justo ahí, atrapado entre la primera portada, era un pedazo de papel. Ambos hombres se arrodillaron al mismo tiempo, Kurt lo tomo primero. Poco a poco lo desdobló.

_"Oh Dios! Es una nota ... funcionó!",_ -Gritó Kurt-

El corazón de Darren amenazó con huir de su caja torácica mientras se inclinaba sobre el hombro de Kurt para leer las palabras perfectamente formados.  
_  
Para Kurt y Darren._

Si alguna vez tienen esto, lo cual espero, ustedes están de pie en la habitación de Kurt, después del funeral, el domingo por la tarde. Chris y yo, como le dije a Darren cuando nos encontramos en el sueño, descubrimos que tenemos que ponernos en una situación que nos amenacé de muerte en el mismo momento para invertir el hechizo.

Ahora, tenemos un lapso de ocho horas entre las dimensiones. Vamos a ir a las 9 de la mañana del lunes, lo que será a las 5pm para ustedes. Kurt, lo siento pero temo que perderás la repetición de American Idol. Aunque yo creo que vale la pena.

_Chris me ha dicho que Darren sabe qué suministros ustedes necesitarán para esto, y yo creo que Darren podría encontrar la mayor parte de ellos en mi casa. Hay una llave de repuesto debajo de la maceta verde en el patio trasero si tú has perdido la mía._

Te extraño tanto, tanto.  
Espero que todo salga bien, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la situación.  
Espero tenerte pronto ...

xoxo  
Blaine Devon Anderson

PD: Chris encontró un puente que es perfecto para ustedes, coordenadas 40.650299, -83.646641. Está cerca de Kenton, es único al norte de Co Rd 130.  
  
A Darren le llamo la atención una nota extra en la parte inferior de la página, con otra pluma, y con otro tipo de escritura a mano, una que reconocería en cualquier lugar, sin embargo era un mensaje más corto.

_Dijimos que sería muerte amenazante, Darren, pero no exageres... Por favor, vuelve en una sola pieza. Sabes que las ninfas del bosque no pueden arreglar todo._

_Chris Colfer._

* * *

Hasta la próxima…. Voy a ver por 5ta vez 5x1…jejejejejej ya sé que estoy un poco loca bye…


	17. Cap 9-1 Beso Blist (Blaine y Christ)

Hola hola….. Bienvenidos al especial de fin de semana….Estoy tan feliz por llegar a esta parte en serio ha sido tan complicado por lo que han pasado Klaine y Crisscolfer, y en este cap "uno de los más largos por cierto" sucede lo impensable pero se sabrá hasta mañana jejejeje…..

GRACIAS MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA LOCURA EN SERIO QUE ES UNA LOCURA …

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy **

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 9-1 "Beso Blist" (Blaine y Christ)

* * *

Blaine estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Él estaba filmando la escena del accidente, y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta la situación. Estaba lo suficientemente cómodo actuando como Darren, quizás haciéndolo un poco torpe, y claro tenia encendido el modo de perrito dulce también , ya que nadie había hecho un comentario sobre él actuando de manera diferente.

Fue un poco traumático tener que volver a vivir ese momento terrible, pero ya que él realmente no estaba siendo aplastado esta vez , era mucho más fácil.

Así que, sí, el rodaje de la escena era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

El problema era que todavía no sabía nada de Chris desde que llegaron al set.

Si el actor no lograba poner la carta en el libro en las próximas dos horas, Kurt Darren y probablemente no la verían. Eran casi las 10 am lo que significaría las 6:00 pm para ellos.

Chris tenía una escena con Cory - _Kurt hablaba con Finn acerca de qué empacar y daba algunos consejos acerca de Rachel _- en la que tenía que recoger sutilmente Romeo y Julieta de la estantería, abrirlo poner la nota y luego ponerlo de nuevo en el estante.

_"No te preocupes_"-le había dicho Chris-, _"somos libres de hacer cualquier cosa con la utilería, siempre y cuando no sea algo completamente loco… Y que encaje en la escena."_

_"¿Cómo encaja?"-_Había preguntado Blaine-

_"Kurt hace el equipaje , el saca en claro que libro llevara."  
_  
_"¿Estás seguro de que obtendrán el mensaje hoy y no ... en el momento en que estés filmando?"_

"Por lo que me has dicho, estoy bastante seguro de que Kurt encontró los calcetines de Star Wars muuuucho antes de la escena real cuando los perdí ..pero estoy seguro de que tiene que suceder en su mundo."

Con todo, estaba muy nervioso, y literalmente corrió al otro lado del set en Paramount cuando la producción le dijo que la escena estaba hecha y toda la sangre y el maquillaje se lo habían quitado, bueno no del todo.

Acababa de llegar al remolque de Chris cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de Joey.

_"Entonces, ¿cómo fue el resto de la noche?-_Joey-"

_"No pasó nada, hablamos de las escenas del día de hoy y nos fuimos a la cama.-_Darren(Blaine)-

_"¿Juntos?-_Joey-

_"Sí. Y repito, no pasó nada.-_Darren(Blaine)-

Bueno, no era exactamente la verdad. Se habían abrazado toda la noche, porque Blaine se sentía un poco triste después de escribir la carta a Kurt, y, bueno ... él podría decir que Chris no estaba tan completamente tranquilo o quizás fingía estarlo.

_"Chris , se va a Nueva York pronto. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?.-_Joey-

_"Hey, todo a su tiempo. No quiero apresurar las cosas, sobre todo cuando todavía no estoy cien por ciento seguro de mis sentimientos"_._ .-_Darren(Blaine)-

_"Sí, claro. ¿Todavía estas bien para esta noche?"-_Joey-

_Si mucho mejor , vamos a ir después de haber hecho el rodaje.-_Darren(Blaine)-

_"Está bien, nos vemos allí entonces.-_Joey -_  
_  
Blaine se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y llegó a la puerta del remolque de Chris.

_"Darren?"  
_  
Se dio la vuelta, casi cayendo. No había oído nada acercarse a Ashley excepto por las fotos que había visto.

_"Oh hey, Ashley."  
_  
_"Amigo, ¿estás bien?"  
_  
_"Sí, sí, sólo ... un poco cansado ya sabes."  
_  
_"¿No estabas filmando el accidente?"  
_  
_"Estaba pero ya terminamos , sólo vine aquí para ... tratar de terminar de sacar todo este gel de mi pelo, me eh -.. Pensé que podía soportarlo, pero ehm ... es, demasiado no sé cómo se las ingenia Blaine"-_mintió-

_"Oh, y Con la esperanza de tener un poco de vista de Colfer saliendo de la ducha..",_ -Le guiñó un ojo-

Blaine se sonrojó. _Mierda, Mierda, mierda, mierda._-pensó-

_"Jaja, muy divertido",-_ puso los ojos en blanco-_ "Parece que estás confundiendo mi personaje conmigo-_intento aclarar-…_, como todo el mundo ... ¿Qué pasa con ustedes estos días?"_

_"Amigo, estás en negación. Sólo ten en cuenta que hay una apuesta permanente. Cuanto más rápido ustedes dos anden, Mark y yo ganamos….Así que no esperare hasta Glee Live, o si no Cory y Heather ganaran todo….-_dijo haciendo énfasis con las manos-…_ Adiós, Darren! "_

Ella hizo un gesto y se alejó dando media vuelta. Blaine se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta. Sí, definitivamente iba a dejar a Darren un mensaje detallado y muy largo. Entró en el remolque y se sentó en el pequeño sofá. La salida de New Directions se rodaría en un pequeño aeropuerto a pocos kilómetros de distancia del set, y Blaine tenía que estar en la entrada principal con los otros chicos en media hora, con cambió de ropa, y el pelo hecho de nuevo. Apenas tendría tiempo de tomar una ducha, pero él podía hacerlo. De ninguna manera estaría rodando una escena después de sudar mucho_. Así de bruto…_-pensó-_  
_  
Se despojó de sus ropas desechándolas – las cuales esta vez eran casi realmente suyas, y no de Darren – las ordeno muy pulcramente, por costumbre, antes de tomar una bolsa de plástico y sellarla con cinta adhesiva firmemente alrededor del cuello antes de entrar en la ducha.

Si se daba prisa lograría con éxito quitarse todo el gel de su cabello y lavar toda la sangre falsa junto con el sudor de su cuerpo. Cogió una toalla, envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura y corrió la cortina en la barra de la ducha, a la vez que la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a Chris en nada más que unos ajustados boxers, si definitivamente a Blaine se le olvido tocar la puerta ¿O no?...

Los dos chicos se miraron por un largo segundo, ninguno hablo.

_"Hola"-_ dijo Chris finalmente-

_"Hola",-_respondió Blaine, sin aliento-

"Ehm, sólo estaba ... tomando una ducha rápida, ya sabes, antes de que ... vayamos hasta el aeropuerto."-explico Chris incómodo y nervioso-

Blaine sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y salió, sobresaltándose un poco cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él_. "Bien ahora tengo que tomar una ducha de agua fría.".-_pensó-

* * *

_"No, Darren, está decidido yo saltare también!"_-dijo Kurt exaltado-

_"Es muy peligroso!"  
_  
_"Chris ha saltado!"_-Pregunto el castaño con curiosidad-

_"Sí, lo ha hecho antes!"  
_  
_" Bien no me importa, yo salto contigo! ¿Qué pasa si Blaine se desmaya o algo así?, el necesitara a alguien para sacarlo del agua!"  
_  
_"¿Eres tan bueno en natación?"_-cuestiono Darren-

Kurt entrecerró los ojos.  
_  
"Yo nado más rápido que Finn_,-hizo una pausa -…_ Y puedo aguantar la respiración bajo el agua más que él también."-_aclaro-

Darren silbó impresionado.

_"Está bien, está bien. Pero vas a saltar después de mí."_

"Hecho".

Kurt sonrió.

_"Voy a cambiarme por algo un poco más ... colorido"-_dijo Darren_- " podemos ir a mi casa."_

"A la casa de Blaine."-dijo Kurt aclarando-

_"Lo sé, pero debe tener una mansión o algo por el estilo, déjame soñar por un momento sí."  
_  
Tomó un poco de ropa de la bolsa de Blaine y se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño.  
_  
"Oh, que tú no tiene suficiente dinero para comprar una casa grande en LA"-_Kurt le llamo desde fuera-

_"No es por eso, de hecho... Yo vivo en un apartamento de locos ,está siempre muy desordenado salvo cuando Chris hace un berrinche y decide limpiar todo antes de nuestras noches de cine y ... sí, es muy loco, pero me encanta. "  
_  
Oyó a Kurt reír desde el otro lado de la puerta. Mencionar a Chris había hecho que su corazón latiera muy rápido. Si todo salía bien, lo vería en un día. Bueno, veintitrés horas y dieciséis minutos. Sonrió y terminó de abrocharse la camisa. Cuando salió del baño, Kurt llevaba un traje diferente del que él había visto antes de entrar al baño.

_"... Kurt? ¿Acabas de cambiarte de ropa?"-_pregunto-_  
_  
_"Sí, ¿por qué?... Acabo de recordar que ya había usado la camiseta delante de la ama de llaves de Blaine hace dos semanas y eso es inaceptable."_

Darren se mordió el labio para no reírse, maravillado por lo Divo de Kurt.

_"Sí, está bien, entonces -. ¿Qué le vamos a decir a tu papá?"_

"Eso que necesitas un poco más de ropa ... y que alguien de Dalton te dejo una tarea, no lo sé…. Y también diremos que no puedes conducir el coche por tu cuenta."

Darren asintió. La tristeza en los ojos de Kurt estaba empezando a desaparecer poco a poco. Ahora parecía más preocupado, pero emocionado al mismo tiempo.

Darren reunió toda la ropa que había usado en los últimos tres días - _Vaya, ya tres días?_-pensó -…. los puso en una bolsa mientras Kurt bajaba a hablar con Burt. Una vez que terminó, cogió la carta que Kurt había dejado sobre la cama, volvió a leer la última parte por enésima vez.

_Era ... era tan Chris._ Y sin embargo, estaba un poco más en estado _"emocional"_ de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Acarició las últimas palabras con los dedos.

"_Ninfa del bosque ...",_ susurró: "_Tu eres una ninfa majestuoso del bosque y yo soy un maldito hobbit"._

"Darren?"

Kurt estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Darren suspiró antes de levantar la vista.

_"Hm?"  
_  
_"¿De verdad lo quieres, ¿no?"  
_  
Darren sonrió con tristeza.

_"Así es, lo quiero ."_

"Darren, mira ..."

Las lágrimas amenazaban con soltarse así que se levantó bruscamente, recogiendo su bolsa en el suelo.

_"Vamos."_

_"Darren -"  
_  
_"Kurt, por favor, ¿podemos ir? Gracias."  
_  
Empezó a alejarse sólo para ser detenido sorprendentemente por un fuerte apretón de Kurt en su brazo.

_"Darren, escúchame en estos momentos. Cuando vuelvas a tu ... realidad, tienes que prometerme que vas a hacer algo con esos sentimientos."  
_  
_"Kurt, estoy casi seguro de que Chris ni siquiera siente algo por mi más allá de la amistad -"  
_  
_"¿Estás loco? ¿No lo entiendes? El mundo en que vivo es construido por tu mundo. ¿Cómo piensas que nosotros en el Club Glee estamos reunidos de esta manera?... Creo que los sentimientos de nosotros no son cien por ciento reales….sino mitad y mitad... El hecho de que el individuo que hace de Jesse y la chica que interpreta a Rachel son los mejores amigos explica por qué se reunieron de nuevo cuando ella está claramente enamorada de Finn! Ahora lo entiendo…..por qué imagine todo en mi cabeza acerca de que Blaine estaba interesado en mí. Tal vez ... tal vez no era lo que sentía por mí lo que vi, pero lo que sientes por Chris Darren es real y estoy seguro de que todo lo que siento es provocado por Chris….. yo sé que tengo un historial de caer rápidamente enamorado por alguien y caer con fuerza pero con Blaine, es diferente. como ... no sé, como que estamos destinados a estar juntos…. En realidad, mis sentimientos por Finn, ahora que pienso en ello, eran ... muy fraternales todo el tiempo, en comparación con lo que siento por Blaine . Quería estar con Finn porque me podía proteger. Y una parte de mí quería estar con él, porque él es el mariscal del campo estelar ... y no estoy orgulloso de ello!_ "

Darren parpadeó. En realidad, tenía sentido. Más o menos.  
_  
"Y supongo que la chica que interpreta a Lauren y el chico que interpreta a Puck están muy cerca, ¿me equivoco?"_

_"así es ... sí que eres suspicaz."  
_  
_"Estos sentimientos extraños, como cuando estas cerca de alguien que debes odiar, sé que no soy el único que siente eso ... Al igual que en una película, como el mejor actor que eres, debes construir la más creíble historia, pero aun así. Cuando le dices a alguien que lo amas, cuando estás en el personaje , siempre hay una pequeña cosa que es irreal. Algo que nunca llegas a sentir a menos que tu personaje sea de ti mismo! No me había dado cuenta antes ... antes de que tú y Blaine intercambiaran cuerpos, pero ahora tiene completamente sentido! "_

_"Kurt - ¿me estás diciendo que ... que sientes como si todo tu mundo es una mentira?"  
_  
_"No, no , lejos de eso, es sólo desde el punto de vista de que ... hemos establecido que mi mundo tiene un efecto en el tuyo también, ¿Así que no es una mentira y nos damos cuenta aquí que los escritores no cometen errores solo que alguien actúa "fuera de lugar" Cuando digo "nosotros" me refiero ... sólo ... para aquellos de nosotros que realmente se preocupan por los demás, lo suficiente como para seguir sus historias de vida. También podría ser, sin duda, debido a que el reparto de actores talentosos hace este tipo de cosas "._-dijo Kurt-_  
_  
Kurt sonrió mientras Darren asintió vigorosamente.  
_  
"Y ha sido así siempre, algunas veces me he dado cuenta de las cosas pequeñas…. Una sonrisa que no tenía nada que hacer allí. Un vaso que estaba lleno, y se vació de la nada. Pensaba que estaba loco, pero Yo no lo estoy ….Es culpa de tu mundo en realidad"-_añadió Kurt-_  
_  
Darren pellizcó el puente de su nariz.  
_  
"No sé si es porque he leído y visto demasiada ciencia-ficción, pero ... sí, sí tiene sentido. El problema es que Chris es un actor maravilloso. Y en cuanto a Blaine cogiéndote literalmente con la mirada.. - "_

_"Hey!"  
_  
_"Lo siento, quise decir ... por la forma en que Blaine te miraba, era ... sólo la mitad a causa de mis sentimientos…. Y yo estaba ... muy atraído por Chris físicamente al principio."_

_"Déjame adivinar ... fue en " Baby It's Cold Outside"?"  
_  
_"Sí, más o menos."_

"A… lo Sabía. ¿Y qué? ¿no te dan la dirección correcta en el set para no mirarme de esa manera…¿O fue hasta que canté Blackbird?"

_"En realidad no, los escritores y directores de escena no sabían lo que iban a hacer conmigo, pero asumo que Blaine estaba atraído por ti quiero decir"- _resopló_- "quien no lo estaría ..."  
_  
Kurt se sonrojó.

_"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Darren…. Y Chris podrá ser un buen actor, pero yo te digo, lo que siento por Blaine ... es más que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Ahora sí, puede ser debido a que ha sido escrito de esa manera, pero por favor. No pierdas esta oportunidad. "  
_  
_"Él nunca ha mostrado ningún signo de afecto hacia mí. Bueno, más que de una manera amistosa."  
_  
_"¿Estás seguro?"  
_  
_"Bueno, nosotros ... siempre nos abrazamos cuando vemos películas juntos ... o compartimos una cama, pero eso es.. -"  
_  
_"¿Es así con todo el mundo?"  
_  
_"... Pues no. También es así de cariñoso con las chicas, pero creo que puede ser porque tiene miedo de hacerlo con otros chicos e incomodarlos."  
_  
_"¿Pero contigo no hay problema?"  
_  
_" No…. y es porque soy ... Chris siempre dice que soy un cachorro. …Soy cariñoso con todo el mundo."  
_  
_"Así que tomo eso como que " tú te abrazas con todos tus amigos"_-dijo Chris haciendo énfasis con los dedos de las manos-_  
_  
Darren rodó los ojos.  
_  
"No, yo no me abrazo con ellos, pero ... pero Chris justo, él es… tan bueno en abrazar y me da unos súper abrazos y no sé, cuando me duermo con mi cabeza en su pecho, su latido del corazón es como ... no sé cómo explicarlo -. Es como el tictac de un reloj en marcha, yo no puedo dormir cuando hay música en los apartamentos cercanos y los sonidos bajos que ...golpean en las paredes, me molestan….Pero los latidos de Chris me tranquilizan haciéndome dormir ".  
_  
Kurt se mordió los labios.

_"Está bien, siento por preguntarte eso , de seguro ... esto te incómodo".  
_  
_"Un poco ... no te preocupes …Eso es algo más que el principal problema aquí".  
_  
_"Darren, ¿por qué sería un problema? En realidad, es un poco irónico. Soy gay, y he tenido enamoramientos de los hombres heterosexuales, ESO SI ES PROBLEMA… . Pero tú eres heterosexual, y sientes cosas por un chico gay…. Sólo… tu situación es mucho más fácil porque los dos están en busca de lo mismo ".  
_  
_"Creo que el hecho de que yo este enamorado de Chris no me hace exactamente heterosexual."  
_  
_"Bueno, entonces ... eres gay?"_

"... No, yo .. yo he sido ... bueno, he encontrado a algunos hombres atractivos antes, pero no había ningún sentimiento. Y bueno, obviamente, ... me gustan las chicas también. Y no sólo físicamente…. Bueno, mucho menos desde que yo conocí a Chris,-aclaro-…_ pero ... Sé que tú no crees que esto sea posible, pero podría ser bisexual, si tú quieres poner una etiqueta hazlo…. ¿O tal vez es sólo con Chris?.. No sé…. No me gustan las etiquetas después de todo, quiero decir…. amas a una persona, no un género….Así es como me siento, así es como me he criado. No hay diferencia, es ... es sólo amor . "_

_"No es que… yo no creo en la bisexualidad,. .. Me inquieta."  
_  
_"Pero tú lo dijiste , cuando Blaine pensó_ -"  
_  
" Él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento, ¿de acuerdo?",_ -escupió Kurt -

Darren levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

_"Wow, Kurt, cálmate ..."  
_  
_"Estoy tranquilo, es sólo que ... todo eso - sigue siendo un punto de dolor."  
_  
_"Pensé que habías dicho que no le guardabas rencor a Rachel sobre eso?"  
_  
_"Bueno, yo no soy rencoroso…¿ Pero cómo esperabas que reaccionara, eh .? Imagínate si Blaine es bisexual , sería cambiar absolutamente todo_,-dijo alarmado_-… Cambiarían algunas cosas… yo me sentiría cohibido cuando caminara junto Blaine , él es súper guapo, ya no tendría que preocuparme solo de los chicos sino de las chicas también, porque entonces el problema sería peor… -.. ¿Puedo acaso yo competir contra las chicas?...Contrariamente a lo que mucha gente diría, ellas hacen un montón de cosas que yo no hago. Y ... sí, puede ser porque era Rachel, pero ella está muy enamorada de Finn, ya sabes. Pero ... por Blaine, ella misma le dijo , que era sólo para tener un novio. Pero lo que realmente me lastimo fue cuando le dijo que no se preocupara por mí. "  
_  
Darren envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt.

_"Blaine, él ... él dijo que se preocupaba por mí. Y escuchar a Rachel decir esas cosas ... Quiero decir que sé que hemos sido rivales en muchos niveles, y yo trato de ser fuerte en ello, pero a veces es sólo demasiado para tomar "._

"Kurt no te preocupes, es ... ya sabes cómo es Rachel, ¿verdad?... Ella actúa y dice cosas antes de pensar en las consecuencias... Ella vive en su propio show… Ella puede ser un poco desconsiderada a veces, pero... sabes que te quiere mucho. Y sé que ella desea que tú lo sepas ".

_"Lo sé... Realmente lo creo. Ella me entiende mejor que un montón de gente, pero a veces me gustaría ... me gustaría que no cantara notas tan agudas , ¿ ya sabes?"_

"Kurt "-Darren le reprobó al notar el cambio de dirección de la conversación-

_"Sí, sé que … estoy desviando la conversación."_

" Asi es…. Y eso no es verdad, Kurt, No creo que Rachel jamás diera una nota tan aguda y de sobra a alguien para sacarlo de competencia, además a quien no le encanta la forma en que cantaste _**Defying Gravity**__."_  
_  
" Pero ella murió en una oportunidad, en un solo que Mercedes canto en el pasado."_

"Bueno, tienes razón. Ella ha crecido mucho en la "segunda mitad de la temporada". Estoy bastante seguro que las cosas con Blaine mejoraran ahora. Un poco."

Kurt asintió.

_"Tenemos que irnos."_

_"Muy cierto"._

* * *

_"Podrías habérmelo dicho!"-_dijo un molesto Blaine-

_"Pensé que habías leído las páginas del guión que te di!"_

"¡No! ... No totalmente, tu .. tu acabas de releer mis líneas, no quiero hacerlo además es….!"

"Oh, vamos, Blaine, por favor. Es sólo un pequeño beso."  
  
_"No, Chris, es una gran cosa! Estamos en un lugar público! Kurt y yo nunca nos besamos en un lugar público."  
_  
"_Blaine …se realista cuando te cambies de nuevo a tu mundo de acuerdo …mañana, ¿qué es lo primero que vas a hacer cuando veas a Kurt, aunque haya gente a su alrededor.?"  
_  
_"... Besarlo".  
_  
Chris se rio y entró en el tráiler de maquillaje, dejando solo Blaine.

_"Maldito seas, Colfer."  
_  
Negó con la cabeza.

_"Escuché eso!"_-dijo el actor desde adentro-_  
_  
Blaine se rio ahogadamente y entró, saludando a los demás mientras se sentaba en su silla "habitual".

_"Lo bueno es que en realidad no tenemos que hacerte un yeso falso"_,-dijo una de las chicas-"_Eso hubiera sido un dolor de cabeza el ponerlo y quitarlo todos los días."_

Blaine sonrió.

_"¿Ves? Estoy muy servicial. Debería recibir un premio por ello….Me metí en un accidente de coche para ustedes."_

Todo el mundo se echó a reír, a excepción de Chris, quien solo sonrió vagamente. Blaine se encogió de hombros y dejó que el nuevo estilista le hiciera el pelo.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que el chico parecía un poco nervioso.

_"¿Hay algún problema, hombre?"  
_  
"_Eh?",-_Se sonrojó-"_No, n-nada es solo que, uh ... soy n-nuevo y yo no sabía ... que tenía que hacer su cabello."  
_  
_"... No te sientes cómodo con mucha gel? Hey, puedo hacerlo yo mismo si quieres, me he acostumbrado a ella. Después de todos estos meses."  
_  
_"Ja, ja, no en realidad, no es ... no es sobre el gel para el cabello es ehm, porque ... Oh, Dios mío esto es tan vergonzoso ..."_

El hombre se mordió los labios, a la vez que seguía sonriendo ampliamente.

_"Soy un gran fan de ustedes",_-dijo sin aliento,-_"No tienes idea de cómo cambió mi vida."  
_  
La mandíbula de Blaine cayó.

_"Vaya, hombre, yo .. yo estoy sorprendido no sé qué decir, ehm ... gracias, supongo?"  
_  
_"No, en serio, gracias a ustedes, me hicieron entender que ... que está bien ser quien soy…justo así, Y conocí a mi prometido gracias a Starkid. Así que, gracias."  
_  
Blaine no pudo evitar que el rubor se asomara a su cara. _¿En serio?...Wow este chico es super fan hasta le cuesta respirar cerca de mí, bueno necesito la Darren's-presencia..-_pensó-_  
_  
_"Bueno, entonces ... de nada. Pero ehm, de verdad, yo no hice nada hombre."  
_  
_"Ahí es donde te equivocas."_-dijo el estilista-_  
_  
_"Sólo soy un ... un tipo raro con una guitarra, y demasiada inspiración ..."_-dijo Blaine-_  
_  
_"Ha….Tu querrás decir un __** supermegachicoardienteastuto."**__  
_  
Chris se echó a reír a su lado y agrego.

_"Yo secundo ese pensamiento."  
_  
Blaine rodó los ojos.

* * *

_"Mierda…¿Esta es la casa de Blaine? ...esto no es una casa, es un maldito castillo, hombre!"  
_  
Kurt se rio

_"Sí, eso es lo que yo pensaba también la primera vez que Blaine me trajo aquí."  
_  
El contratenor metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando una llave y abrió la puerta mostrando el interior con mucha experiencia.

_"Parece que conoces el camino hasta aquí ..."_

"Está cerca de Dalton, ya que sus padres no están alrededor…Solía venir y hacer mi tarea aquí a la espera de que Blaine terminara su práctica de esgrima en la Academia Dalton."

"... La esgrima? ¿En serio?"

"Bueno, es una escuela privada. Creo que Dalton ganó el concurso nacional una vez en la década de 1980 o algo así."  
  
_"Impresionante."  
_  
_"No es gracioso. Blaine es bastante bueno en eso."  
_  
_"Sí, apuesto que si ..."  
_  
Kurt rodó los ojos y caminó por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras, el pasillo era del tamaño como el de una pequeña iglesia,. Darren le siguió, y noto los cuadros en la pared.

El pasillo del primer piso era tan grande como su apartamento, con cuatro puertas de madera imponente en cada lado. Al final del pasillo había una puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón enorme, en la que Darren podía ver una mesa y algunas sillas. La vista era absolutamente impresionante, y se podía ver hacia abajo, a través de los árboles, el camino hasta el lago… Darren siguió a Kurt a la última habitación de la derecha. Hizo una pausa por un momento, dándose cuenta de que nunca habían mostrado la habitación de Blaine en la serie. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido con anticipación y casi tropezó con sus pies en su camino.

Lo primero que pensó cuando entró en la habitación era que él nunca, nunca podría vivir allí.

_"Sé lo que estás pensando, Darren, pero recuerde, Blaine no está aquí la mayor parte del tiempo. Él tiene un dormitorio en Dalton y casi nunca viene aquí los fines de semana."  
_  
_"Pero pensé que habías dicho que venias aquí a trabajar?"_

"Sí, en la biblioteca o en la sala de música. Creo que esta habitación debe verse mejor durante las vacaciones de verano."

Darren miró a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color beige suave, con algunos posters de películas o bandas pegadas por todos lados. Sonrió cuando vio que Blaine tenía su propio poster de Katy Perry y esperaba que Chris le creyera cuando le contara. Una de las paredes estaba literalmente hecha de vidrio, con la misma vista que tenía desde el balcón. La mesa estaba cubierta de libros, probablemente los que no cabían en el estante gigante que cubría la pared de enfrente. Había otras dos puertas, una que daba al cuarto de baño, y la otra que conducia al guardarropa de Blaine.

Kurt abrió este último.

_"Es muy divertido. Él tiene toda esa ropa que no quiere tirar y me estoy muriendo de llevarlo a comprar un cambio de imagen completo, pero no me lo permite."  
_  
Kurt hizo un puchero, que Darren encontro simplemente adorable.

_"Te ves como un niño de diez años, a quien acaban de decirle que se valla a la cama cuando los Rugrats no han terminado."  
_  
_"Cállate".  
_  
Ellos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

_"¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto ?"_,- preguntó Darren -

_"Mmh?"  
_  
_"Creo que voy a echarte de menos."  
_  
Kurt parpadeó, visiblemente sorprendido.

_"Bueno, yo también voy a echarte de menos. Me hubiese gustado tener ... como, otra realidad, donde pudiéramos conocernos, los cuatro juntos."_

"Eso sería genial. A Chris le encantaría conocerte… Sería como una reunión esquizofrénica con numerosas personalidades."  
  
Kurt se rio y cerró la puerta.

_"Ah, te va a encantar esto."  
_  
Darren se volvió hacia donde Kurt estaba señalando. Un gran armario de madera que era aproximadamente el doble de su tamaño. Kurt abrió las puertas para revelar una pantalla plana, así como filas y filas de DVDs y ...

_"OH DIOS MIO , VIDEOJUEGOS, MUCHOS VIDEOJUEGOS!"-_dijo Darren al borde de la locura-_  
_  
_"Sí. Es una de las ventajas de tener un padre tratando de hacerte cambiar…-. Él le compró todos los juegos y las consolas que jamás se han hecho."_

"¿Eso es ... Oh, Dios mío, es como el primer Nintendo Kurt, ¿puedo -"  
  
_"No, Darren, no tenemos exactamente el tiempo de sobra para que tu juegues Legend Of Zelda en este momento ..."  
_  
_"Pero por favor, es mi única oportunidad de probarlo alguna vez !"  
_  
_" Esta bien….Eres…. Tienes treinta minutos, voy a agarrar un poco de ropa mientras tanto."_

"Gracias, muchas gracias!"  
  
Darren estaba saltando arriba y abajo, mirando fijamente a la antigua consola que Kurt le entregó.

_"Y tu dijiste que me parecía a un niño de diez años de edad."  
_  
_"Somos jóvenes..."  
_  
_"Es cierto."_

* * *

_"Y, acción!"_

Blaine tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un par de veces para ver realmente las cámaras y actuar, no como esa secuencia extraña en la iglesia el día anterior. Esperó a que Burt-Mike y Chris dijeran sus líneas antes de caminar más cerca.

"Blaine",-dijo Ku-Chris-_ "Como llegaste?"_

_"Tuve que tomar un taxi_",- dijo mientras Chris tomaba su mano-

_"¿No se supone que tu papá te traería?"_, -Preguntó Burt-Mike-

_"así es … Él pensó que yo vendría aquí para despedirme de mis amigos de Dalton, creo que no entendió que era de Kurt."  
_  
_"Hagamos algo_, -dijo Mike-Burt, sacudiendo la cabeza con furia, antes de mirar a Chris- _"Tal vez tú quieras venir a cenar a mi casa? Carole se va con los chicos , así que estoy solo, y los Buckeyes están jugando esta noche! "  
_  
Blaine miró a Chris, quien sonrió.

_"Sí, me encantaría."_

"Genial podríamos pedir algo -."-sugirió Burt-Mike-_  
_  
_"Papá"-_interrumpió Chris- _"simplemente porque yo o Carole no estemos aquí, no significa que llegaras a comer lo que quieras….Blaine, yo cuento contigo… No comida chatarra de acuerdo."  
_  
_"Por supuesto, no te preocupes."  
_  
Cuando Chris miró hacia abajo para ver su maleta una vez más, Blaine hizo un guiño a Burt-Mike, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

_"De acuerdo , estamos listos para irnos",_ - dijo el Sr. Schuester-Matt -

Cada chico de New Directions tomo su equipaje y se dirigió a sus respectivos padres.

_"¡Corten! Bueno, una vez más, con los otros ángulos de cámara."_-dijo el director-_  
_  
Chris y Blaine sonrieron mientras caminaban hacia atrás lejos de las cámaras. Volvieron a filmar la escena un par de veces, una vez tuvieron que empezar de nuevo porque la cara de perra de Chris era demasiado complicada para tomar, y tanto mucho más para Blaine y Burt- Mike.

_"Está bien, todo el mundo en la posición de las despedidas Comenzando con - Brittany, a continuación, Artie, luego Mercedes, de acuerdo ... sí, vamos a sus lugares."-_decía el director-_  
_  
Heather sonrió a sus padres falsos.

_"¿Estás segura de que tienes todo, cariño?"  
_  
_"Sí mamá, incluso la pequeña bolsa de semillas de girasol para darle al avión en el camino en caso de que tenga hambre. Todavía estoy esperando a ver a la gente de "Lost" cuando volemos sobre el océano."  
_  
Blaine se mordió el labio, tratando de no reír.

_"¿Cómo puedes mantenerte serio,-_ Le preguntó a Chris-

_"Honestamente, no lo sé"-_respondió el actor_-"Oye, ¿estás ehm ... Seguro que estás bien con el beso?"  
_  
_"Por supuesto."  
_  
_"Porque si te hace sentir incómodo.. -"  
_  
_"No, Chris, está bien."  
_  
Burt-Mike, Cory-Finn y Samy-Carole se acercaron, tomando sus lugares (eran cerca de donde Artie y sus padres falsos estaban filmando). Chris tomó la mano de Blaine, quien le sonrió.

Cada una de las despedidas eran bastante cortas, por lo que sólo tomó unas dos horas antes de que el beso **_(el cual taladraba la cabeza de Blaine)_** fuera filmado.

Él estaba completamente bien con besar a Chris. En realidad, él había logrado convencerse de que no estaba engañando y que él iba a decirle a Kurt en cuanto volviera a donde pertenecía.

Y luego recrearlo dos días después de la partida real.

_"Y, acción!"  
_  
_"Cuídate, cariño",-_susurró Romy-Carole a Burt-Mike en el oído-

_"Y tú, toma el cuidado de nuestros hijos."  
_  
_"Lo haré."  
_  
Cory, Chris y Blaine sonrieron. Chris soltó la mano de Blaine para abrazar a su papa no para abrazar a Burt-Mike, Cory hizo lo mismo con Blaine - bastante torpe por cierto-. Fue entonces el turno de Carole-Romy- para darle un abrazo, mucho más cálido que el de su hijo _-… maldita sea, que CORY no tiene tacto, casi me rompe mis costillas_-pensó-

Blaine vio a Cory abrazar a su padrastro y luego unirse de pie a Mark en la línea, cuando Burt-Mike beso a Carole-Romy…. Chris se acercó a Blaine y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. La cámara se centró en ellos.

_"Diviértete Kurt ..."  
_  
_"Yo te voy a extrañar ... ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?"  
_  
_"No te preocupes por mí ... te voy a echar de menos también."  
_  
Se abrazaron con más fuerza por unos segundos más antes de soltarlo. Chris caminó hacia atrás, sólo sujetando su mano….Chris casi lo soltó antes de que Blaine lo jalara de regreso y lo besara suavemente.

Fue entonces cuando el corazón de Blaine se perdió. "_Oh Dios, esos labios"…_. Ni siquiera trató de convencerse de que estaba besando a Chris y no a Kurt. Levantó la mano para acariciar su rostro, pero inmediatamente el otro chico se apartó….. Blaine abrió los ojos, parpadeando ante la luz repentina…. Chris se detuvo frente a él, con una ceja levantada, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

_" Corteeeee…Darren, un poco menos apasionado y un poco más ... casto, si no te importa ...",_ dijo el director_- "Tú estás en medio de un aeropuerto."  
_  
_"Yo-yo sé, s-lo siento"-_ tartamudeó-

Miró a sus "co-estrellas", que todos parecían…muy divertidos por la situación. Miró de nuevo a Chris y musitó _"lo siento"._  
_  
"Está bien_"- le susurró el actor-"_sólo céntrate en la escena y no en lo que estás pensando ... bueno, si eso tiene algún sentido. …Sólo asegúrate de que tú sabes quién soy yo."  
_  
Blaine asintió y respiró hondo.

_"¿Están bien?, el principio de la escena era perfecta, así que - vamos por ti desde que Kurt se va."_-dijo el director-_  
_  
Chris tomó la mano de Blaine y miró hacia abajo para encontrar la pequeña cruz roja que señalaba su lugar.

_"Y ... acción!"_

Luces, luces, luces!  
  
Blaine jalo nuevamente a Chris de regreso saliéndole al encuentro a mitad del camino. El momento en que sus labios llegaron a Chris ', inhaló profundamente y casi empezó a mover su boca contra la del actor cuando el director gritó _"¡Corteeee!".  
_  
_"Darren -"  
_  
_"Sí, sí, lo sé, lo siento, es que ... No sé…. no van a verse por un período de cinco días…_-intento explicar-… _no estoy seguro de que un beso sencillo sea el indicado ..."_

_"Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo con él",_ -dijo Chris-

Después de todo, Blaine estaba en la mejor posición para saber qué hacer. Él sabía hasta dónde podía llegar en esta situación.

_"Darren-_hizo una pausa-… _Kurt y Blaine no son exactamente grandes en todo, ahora sé que complacería mucho a los fans, pero permanece en tu personaje."-_dijo el director-

Blaine vio Chris morderse los labios para contener una risa ahogada y puso los ojos en blanco….. _"Que irónico"_.-pensó Blaine-

_"Disculpe, pero después de lo que ha pasado... Es decir, casi me muero."  
_  
_"Sí, supongo que tienes razón."_-apoyo el director-_  
_  
Chris le apretó la mano, sonriendo. Blaine lo miró, sonrojándose un poco.

"_Está bien, así que supongo que ... sólo tratar de hacerlo ... sin, ser un poco más ... desesperado, ¿De acuerdo?"-_dijo el director-

Blaine asintió. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer…. En realidad, lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar las cámaras de nuevo, y traer a su mente la imagen misma de su realidad. Casi podía oír los sonidos de los aviones despegar, los pasajeros que se llamaban a sus puertas, a pesar de que no había ninguno.

Estaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Dayton, diciendo adiós a su novio, el cual iba a Nueva York por primera vez en su vida, pero esperaba que no fuera la última… Vería los lugares de los cuales sólo habían hablado antes….He iba por los Nacionales.

Blaine no iba a verle durante cinco largos días, justo después de haber estado en un accidente de coche cambiando de lugar y encontrándose en otro mundo donde su vida era un programa de televisión.

_Sí. Sé exactamente lo que yo voy a hacer._-dijo para si-

Ambos regresaron a sus lugares y miró brevemente a Chris, trato de no pensar en él como Kurt por un breve segundo…. La mirada en los ojos del actor fue una de confianza… Blaine también podía sentir la anticipación y la emoción, así como un poco de ansiedad, todas esas emociones pertenecían a Kurt.

Apenas escuchó al director decir _"¡Acción!" _antes de tirar de Kurt hacia él, ahuecando su mejilla antes de besarlo suavemente. Sus labios se movieron contra su novio durante unos segundos antes de que él se retirara. Los dos estaban sin aliento.

_"Ten cuidado_",- susurraron al mismo tiempo-

Kurt sonrió y se alejó, la cámara lo seguía mientras entregaba el pasaporte y pasaba por la puerta.

_"¡Corten!"  
_  
Blaine parpadeó, y fue como despertar de un sueño. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor para ver las sonrisas en los rostros de los demás. Chris se acercó de nuevo, con una expresión indescifrable…_. Parecía triste_, pero tal vez él todavía estaba con un poco de su personaje. Blaine frunció el ceño, pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo pasar.

* * *

Hasta Mañana con el final inesperado del cap...


	18. Lo Inesperado

Ho por Dios no puedo creer lo que paso acá …cuando lo estaba trabajando no podía parar de traducir y comprendo mucho a Blaine ya que a mí me aterrorizan las alturas de hecho "las Odio"…No los hago esperar más así que a leer y dejar su hermoso review para saber si les gusto tanto como a mi…

Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado y espero que siempre estén por acá acompañándome….

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy **

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 9-2 "Lo Inesperado"

* * *

Blaine parpadeó, y fue como despertar de un sueño. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor para ver las sonrisas en los rostros de los demás. Chris se acercó de nuevo, con una expresión indescifrable…_. Parecía triste_, pero tal vez él todavía estaba con un poco de su personaje. Blaine frunció el ceño, pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo pasar.

La despedida de Santana fue lo último en grabarse. Su mejilla estaba todavía con un poco de maquillaje púrpura para simular la agresión. Blaine se puso a pensar como le iría a Santana en su mundo. Filmaron la primera parte de la escena un par de veces antes de hacerlo desde otros ángulos.

Santana hizo un gesto de despedida a sus padres y se dirigió a la puerta. Se detuvo frente a Blaine, quien sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

_"Ten cuidado, Santana. Y mantén un ojo sobre Kurt."  
_  
_"No querrás que él se enganche con un Neoyorquino lindo… he ..."_-dijo Naya en su personaje-_  
_  
Blaine rodó los ojos y la soltó.

_"Tienen que ganar..."  
_  
_"Lo haremos."  
_  
Ellos intercambiaron una última sonrisa y Santana entrego su pasaporte, imitando el gesto de Kurt, antes de entrar por la puerta.

_"¡Corten! ….Grande, chicos! …..Naya, agrega un poco más de orgullo cuando tú dices" lo haremos ", ¿de acuerdo?"-_profirió el director-

Naya asintió. Tenían que hacer la escena de nuevo y posteriormente los otros dos ángulos.

* * *

_"Wow. Esto no es un sótano. Esto es un bunker"._

Kurt se rio entre dientes.

_"Creo que las cosas para deportes están por aquí."-_dijo Kurt señalando-_  
_  
Se acercó a su izquierda a un área bien ordenada donde estaban depositadas dos canoas. Darren se acercó y comenzó a mirar alrededor para encontrar cualquier cosa que les ayudara a sobrevivir.  
_  
"Nosotros necesitamos... en realidad, si tu pudieras encontrar la zona de "camping", ehm ... necesito encontrar algo... para mi yeso y chalecos..."_

Él estaba murmurando casi sin escucharse, hurgando en los montones de... bien buscando, casi cualquier cosa que los humanos relacionados con el agua alguna vez habían inventado.

_"Darren?"_

"Mmh?"

"¿Podrías hablar más claro?"

"¿Qué?"  
_  
"... Yo entendí "camping" y "para mi yeso ", pero ahora no estoy seguro de que una tienda de campaña pueda protegerte de cualquier manera ... "_

Darren rio.

_"Sí, pero no me refería a esos colchones ..., ya sabes, como de goma o algo así…dije chalecos salvavidas y algo para poder envolver alrededor de mi brazo .."  
_  
_"Oh, por Dios , como les permiten usar ese color?",_ -gritó Kurt disgustado-

_"Es un chaleco salvavidas, Kurt, debe ser visto desde lejos."  
_  
_"No es una razón para tener que ser tan... feo."  
_  
_"Salva la vida de las personas. Prefiero estar usando algo con vida de un color naranja llamativo, que muerto en el fondo del río."  
_  
_"... Supongo que tienes razón. Toma aquel entonces. Yo tomare el amarillo es más bonito"  
_  
_"Hecho".  
_  
_"Voy a ir a buscar algunas cosas extras..."  
_  
Darren siguió buscando y logró encontrar dos trajes de surf, uno que probablemente pertenecía a Blaine, y el otro parecía tener el tamaño de Kurt, así como dos máscaras.

_"Servirá esto?",_ -preguntó Kurt -

Darren miró y sonrió.

_"Perfecto! Déjalo aquí. Ahora necesitamos ...algo fuerte ,ligero y resistente al agua para mi muñeca."  
_  
Kurt levantó una ceja.

_"¿Qué es lo que usas generalmente cuando saltas de un puente?"  
_  
_"Sólo mi traje de baño. Pero no salto desde lugares tan altos, por lo general."  
_  
_"¿Qué…. Quieres decir que nunca has saltado de un..-"  
_  
_"¿Tan alto como lo que vamos a hacer? No... Una vez Casi muero."  
_  
_"Pero Darren, pensé que habías dicho que era seguro!"  
_  
_"¡Lo es!"  
_  
_"Pero y si -"  
_  
_"Hey, eso es lo que necesitamos, ¿no? ¿Casi morir?"  
_  
_"NO Darren, tú lo has hecho antes, pero Blaine no….Y tiene… él odia los deportes extremos - ¡Maldita sea, él no puede ir en una montaña rusa sin tener miedo, va a entrar en pánico y entonces.."-_dijo Kurt exaltado-

_"Kurt! Cálmate, es seguro. Tengo chalecos salvavidas como estos en casa, todo lo que tiene que hacer es tirar de aquí",_ -demostró _-", y automáticamente se llena de aire y ya está de vuelta en la superficie, Chris Sabe cómo usarlos, Puedo prometerte que Blaine estará seguro, estará bien, igual que nosotros, casi me muero porque no tenía chaleco, Sólo llevaba puesto el viejo traje de surf de mi hermano, y ni siquiera gafas de natación. "_

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, todavía no se tranquilizaba.

_"Creo que hay un montón de viejos impermeables allí… Voy a ver si encuentro uno de los viejos de Blaine, creo que podríamos cortarlo o algo así."_

"Esta bien… voy a ir a poner esto en el coche."

* * *

_"Lo siento mucho Lauren, no vamos a ir, todavía podrían estar aquí por un tiempo más…-_dudo y prosiguió-_… Y ehm, tengo que ir ... al hospital por la mañana, así que no puedo ir a la cama demasiado tarde ... te prometo que iré a Chicago pronto… ¿Cuándo estarán los demás en Nueva York? "_  
_  
"¿Qué quieres decir con" prometo "? Darren, tienes un programa la semana que viene, ¿recuerdas?"_

Blaine frunció el ceño.

_"Lo sé, lo que quería decir era que yo ... iré a visitarlos."_

"Sí, está bien ... Buena suerte con Chris!"  
  
Blaine se sonrojó y se volvió para asegurarse de que el actor no había escuchado ( era una especie de gesto estúpido porque Chris estaba hablando por teléfono, a pocos metros de él).  
_  
"Muy graciosa... Tengan una gran noche de todos modos, ¿de acuerdo? Beban responsablemente y todo eso."_

"Sí papá!"  
  
Y con eso colgó.

_"Todo está resuelto", -_informó a Chris-

_"Bien."  
_  
_"Creo que voy a ... tomar un taxi, o algo así, a mi casa, -_hizo un pausa y miro a Chris-…_y esperas que no te pregunte de nuevo sobre la grabación de la canción que no debe ser nombrada"_

"Blaine, vamos, no puedo decirte. Por la misma razón sólo te di las primeras páginas del guión!"  
  
_"Por favor, dime si Kurt no conoce a alguien y -"  
_  
_"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"  
_  
_"... No"  
_  
_"No te preocupes",-_dijo Chris-"_Es porque algo grande sucede y no quiero echar a perderlo para ti. Oh, por cierto, puedes usar la computador de Darren, si quieres navegar por internet y esas cosas, o, ya sabes, ver más Glee ... "_

Blaine asintió y agarró su bolso, besando la mejilla de Chris sin pensar antes de salir del camerino, maldijo en voz baja una vez que estaba en el estacionamiento por haber hecho eso.

Su rostro aún estaba sonrojado cuando abrió la puerta del apartamento y se hundió en el sofá.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos, **_-ya que se había quedado dormido más rápido que nunca-_** ... sólo para ser despertado un poco más de una hora más tarde por la voz de Beyoncé.

_"'Hola, dime"  
_  
_"Hey, voy a estar allí dentro de una hora ¿de acuerdo? Necesito tomar un par de cosas en mi casa, ya sabes, para el salto. Y casi he terminado con la canción."  
_  
_"Está bien ..."  
_  
_"¿Estabas durmiendo?"  
_  
_"No! ….ummmmm….Sí".  
_  
Oyó a Chris reír en voz baja.  
_  
"Está bien, voy a dejar que vuelvas a tu siesta. ¡Hasta pronto!"_

"Hasta pronto"

Blaine colgó y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de café. Se levantó y se fue a la nevera, tomando una cerveza.

_Es legal y mi cuerpo puede manejarlo, por qué no habría de hacerlo?-_pensó-_...pero decidió que era una mala idea y la devolvió a su lugar, se limitó a tomar un jugo de manzana…  
_  
Pasó delante de la computadora portátil de Darren en su camino de vuelta al sofá, y la tomo. Por suerte, estaba en modo "sleep" y no requería una contraseña. Blaine se rio del fondo de pantalla de Darren. Era una foto de Mark, Cory, Darren, Lea, Chris y una chica mucho más joven que se parecía mucho a Chris - ¿_su hermana_? -, Así como Lauren, Joey y Joe en Disneylandia.

La chica llevaba una insignia de _"chica del cumpleaños"_ …y se aferraba a la mano de Chris mientras se reía con Mark. Ella era muy linda, pero se veía cansada. _Casi ... enferma?_

_Oh. Eso es lo que quería decir con "yo estoy acostumbrado a cuidar a la gente"?  
_  
Blaine vaciló un segundo antes de lanzarse en el navegador de Internet y buscar en Wikipedia la página de Chris. Sabía que iba a sentirse extraño leyendo de la vida de Chris, sería como una intrusión a su privacidad o algo así, por lo que decidió que sólo iba a buscar _"hermana",_ y -

_"Maldita sea-_dijo emocionado-…_ Kurt tiene un página de wikipedia también!"  
_  
Sonrió e hizo clic en el enlace. Miró _"información"_ de Kurt.

_"Oooh, Otros enlaces - Blaine Anderson' ¡Esto es muy impresionante"  
_  
Dio una palmada en el entusiasmo y empezó a leer la página de Kurt.

_"Oh, Dios mío! "Una de las pareja de la televisión más queridas del milenio-_leyo-…_ ¿En serio?"  
_  
Escribió _"klaine"_ en la barra de búsqueda de Google e hizo clic en el segundo enlace.

* * *

_"Llegan tarde para la cena chicos",_ -dijo Carole mientras caminaban por el pasillo_- "hay un poco de pollo en la mesa de la cocina."_

Darren casi salía corriendo para seguir el delicioso olor, antes de recordar que Blaine, a diferencia de él, tenía buenos modales, por lo que se detuvo un poco y se disculpó con Carole por llegar tarde, antes de caminar con calma -

_"Oh, Dios mío! Hay un poco de jugo de manzana también! Esto es totalmente increíble!"  
_  
Finn y Burt levantaron la vista desde el sofá en donde estaban sentados en la habitación de al lado, mirando muy sorprendidos.

Kurt se acercó detrás de Darren, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

_"Odio tener que decirte esto",-_le susurró al oído_-"pero Blaine no siente la necesidad de gritar cada vez que encuentra algo particularmente atractivo. …Sólo para que lo sepas."  
_  
_"Incluso cuando te ve en esos pantalones vaqueros ajustados?"_-preguntó Darren con malicia-_  
_  
Kurt se alejó de él, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y sus mejillas rojas.

_"Él no diría nada por eso ."_-se defendió-_  
_  
Darren se encogió de hombros y cogió la botella de jugo de manzana, mientras se servía un vaso, muy generosamente pregunto…

_"¿Quieres un poco?"  
_  
_"No gracias, no me gusta mucho."  
_  
_"¿Qué?"  
_  
_"Prefiero el jugo de naranja."  
_  
_"Pero, pero Kurt - ¿cómo puedes pensar de esa manera? - es ... el jugo de manzana es tan CONDENAMENTE DELICIOSO!"_

_"Heeey….. Blaine no habla así"_

"Oh, apuesto a que sí."

"Sólo cuando está muy ebrio."  
  
Se sentaron y ellos mismos se sirvieron el pollo y las papas.

_"Estoy seguro de que lo encuentras caliente."  
_  
_"¿Perdón?"_

"Cuando habla así".

"...Como…-¿Por qué dices eso?"  
  
_"No sé, en los pocos Fanfictions que he leído, siempre se encuentra particularmente excitante cuando Blaine habla así…. Y también si tiene una boca sucia."  
_  
_"Ahora estás siendo inadecuado… Y por favor no hables de historias sobre mi vida sexual que son leídos por cientos de personas, eso me hace sentir incómodo."  
_  
_"Cientos de miles serán ..."_

"Oh, por Dios... ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto?"

"Por supuesto."  
  
Comieron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Kurt lo mirara de nuevo.

_"¿Hay Fanfictions sobre Tu y Chris?"_

"¿Qué?"  
  
_"Bueno, sé que hay algunas personas que escriben sobre los actores y ... ¿por qué estás sonrojando?-_lo miro detenidamente-… _Oh, Dios mío. Darren eso es repugnante."  
_  
_"Hey, no es lo que piensas"  
_  
_"Como no"_-dijo Kurt rodando sus ojos-_  
_  
_"En serio! ... ni siquiera era de sexo... bueno, parte de el sí, pero ... en realidad tenía una buena representación de nuestra amistad, y me pareció que estaba muy bien escrito, por lo que seguí leyendo, y luego Chris y yo nos emborrachamos en una fiesta y me lo llevé a casa y entonces sí, tuvimos sexo -  
_  
_"-¿Todavía estás hablando del fanfiction, no?"  
_  
_"Por supuesto Déjame terminar - luego en la mañana, bueno, Chris va todo como" Lo siento, no debía haber pasado fue un error y, bla bla…y luego termina diciendo que está enamorado de mí.. así que yo estaba como "Este final será tan lindo", PERO NO FUE ASI... Porque por alguna razón el autor decidió que yo no lo amaba y que yo estaba tan desesperado el día anterior que termine en la cama con él, así que le digo eso y luego me voy….y lo dejo así, solo en el departamento. "  
_  
Kurt sonrió.

_"No es divertido!"-_dijo Darren en tono serio-_  
_  
_"La historia no_..-aclaro Kurt- _..pero es que es como si estuvieras a punto de llorar."_

_"Me hizo llorar! Fue horrible! Me sentí tan mal! Luego leí las advertencias y vi que el autor en realidad había dicho que no terminaríamos bien…. Luego leí otro, acerca de nuestra boda. Este era todo dulce y romántico…Ese me encantó. "  
_  
Kurt sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Terminaron de comer, limpiaron los platos antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Kurt.

_"Muchachos",-_Burt les llamo-.._"Ya son las nueve, quiero que estén dormidos en una hora."_

_"Papá -"_

"No, Kurt, tienes clase mañana."

"Yo no iba a quejarme, sólo quería preguntarte si ... Blaine podía dormir en mi cama?"

Darren trato de verse lo más inocente posible - habían compartido la cama las dos noches anteriores, pero Burt no tenía ni idea... Si alguien le preguntaba él estaba en el sofá.

_"No es eso lo que has estado haciendo desde que él está aquí?"_-pregunto Burt-_  
_  
_"Yo…Perdón?"  
_  
_"Tú has compartido la cama las dos últimas noches, ¿no?"  
_  
_"Ehm ... ¿si?"  
_  
_"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"  
_  
_"Porque tú dijiste -"  
_  
_"Kurt, Blaine sufrido un accidente…aun si él quisiera intentar lo que sea…. No podría soportar físicamente hacerlo."_-aclaro Burt-_  
_  
Darren frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo la compostura. Kurt rodó los ojos.

_"Buenas noches, papá."_

"Buenas noches, Sr. Hummel."

"Buenas noches chicos. Y Blaine?"

"¿Sí?"

"Te dije que me llames Burt."

"Sí, Sr. Hummel."  
  
Burt negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, y volvió de nuevo la mirada a la pantalla.

* * *

_"Hey, Blaine, he traído un poco de… OH DIOS MIO, NO, BLAINE CIERRA ESA PAGINA AHORA"_

Blaine miró a Chris, los ojos muy abiertos visiblemente alterado.

_"C-Chris? ¿Quiénes son esas personas?"  
_  
_"Blaine, dame la computadora, debería haberte advertido de lo que hicieras… No siempre debes ir a Tumblr."._

_"¿Qué pasa con mis cejas? Chris? ¿Son realmente tan triangulares?"  
_  
_"Blaine, tienes que olvidarte de todo lo que acabas de leer, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"Yo no – las personas piensan…. y no tengo un hermano gemelo, y, y tampoco lo tiene Kurt e incluso si los tuviéramos, no sé si estaría bien tener relaciones sexuales con ellos …"

"Escucha, ehm ... al parecer, cuando se espera venir un nuevo episodio , cuando hay una pausa más larga de lo normal, las personas en tumblr se disparan un poco ... Bueno, pueden ser buenas personas, sí. .. Sabes dónde buscar, pero a veces, son….¿Porqué lloras? "

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me odia?"  
  
Chris tomó la computadora y la alejo de las manos de Blaine y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

_"Shhh, no pasa nada. ¿Cómo acabaste en el tumblr?"  
_  
_"Yo busque 'klaine' y me llevó allí y, y vi las imágenes y dibujos bastante bonitos, así que seguí_ _hacia abajo y entonces de la nada todo fue ... fue muy inquietante."  
_  
Chris alborotó el cabello de Blaine.

_"Sólo ... olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?"_

"También ... he leído un fanfic… Las personas escriben sobre Kurt y yo ... teniendo relaciones sexuales con detalles muy gráficos…quería dejar de leer pero estaba muy fascinado...Entonces encontré este en el que Kurt rompe conmigo al final del último año de secundaria para ir a la universidad y, y era tan triste y estaba tan bien escrito que yo, yo .. "

"Blaine, vamos. No es real, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Lo sé! Pero, ¿y si los escritores se tropiezan con uno de ellos y deciden que Kurt rompa conmigo?"

"No va a suceder. Blaine, tú has estado en tumblr, has visto cómo la gente los adora a ustedes dos y también hay poca gente que no le gusta Klaine.."

"Sí, pero a veces, me insultan."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Una chica dijo que Kurt se vería mejor con Sam….Él Ni siquiera es gay!"  
  
_"Oh tú…sin duda has sido testigo de una guerra campal… Ocurren muchas veces, he escuchado… Eso es lo divertido de los fans de Glee Mira, si dos personas pertenecen a dos bandos diferentes que implican el mismo personaje … Por ejemplo, los que quieren a Kurt contigo y los que quieren a Kurt con Sam …se van a romper el uno al otro… Pero si pones esas mismas dos personas en frente de alguien que dice que Glee es una mierda -. se unirán y patearan el trasero de esa persona aunque sea la última cosa que hagan._

Blaine frunció el ceño.

_"Pero Sam no es gay."  
_  
_"¿Y?... La gente escribe Fanfictions sobre Rachel y Quinn juntas."  
_  
_"De hecho eso no es sólo ficción".  
_  
_"... ¿Qué?"_

"¿No lo sabes? Una vez Puck decidió volver a hacer los cupcakes con marihuana para una fiesta, sólo que esta vez usó la receta completa, y eran como más concentrados, y en algún momento empezaron a empujarse y entonces se hicieron fuerza durante diez minutos antes de que Santana les dijera que dejaran de pelear, dijo que se estaban poniendo calientes, y que Finn iba a tener una hemorragia nasal ".

Chris se echó a reír ahogadamente.

_"Wow es increible, pero de todos modos a los fans les gusta reunir a los personajes independientemente de su orientación sexual, esa es la belleza de la cosa según los fans, todos los personajes de Glee son gay..."_

_"Oh, eso es lo que quieren decir con ¿Todo es gay y nada duele?"  
_  
_"Sí. Algo por el estilo."  
_  
Blaine se mordió el labio, pensativo.

_"También vi el video del beso - ¡Ah, y escucha esto, lo llaman __**Kliss**__, al beso klaine, es impresionante - y bueno, tenía casi cien mil notas!"_

_"Oh, sí, he oído a algunos fans hablar de eso el otro día!"  
_  
_"Y hay un montón de personas que lo utilizan como su fondo de escritorio…algunos lo han arreglado muy bonito como con photoshop o algo así. Me gustaría poder imprimirlos todos y pegarlos en mi habitación…y todos los dibujos también! Excepto aquellos en los que estamos desnudos, porque es un poco perturbador "._

Chris sonrió.

_"Sí, bueno me gustaría que no los hubieras visto, sin embargo no te preocupes, no creo que tú y Kurt tendrán que romper... para siempre."  
_  
_"... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"  
_  
_"Cada relación tiene defectos. Si ustedes dos no siempre luchan, no sería creíble, ¿no te parece?"_

"¿No luchamos?"  
  
_"¡Todavía no! Darren dice que están en la fase de luna de miel."  
_  
_"Eso es cierto."  
_  
_"Bueno, tal vez en algún momento van a luchar por alguna estúpida razón, y tomaran como un descanso o algo, pero volverán a estar juntos después."  
_  
_"Sí ...-_pauso-.. _Sé que la gente dice que nunca te quedas con tu novia de la secundaria, pero cuando miro a las otras parejas, no son ... su relación no parece tan fuerte como Kurt y yo, ¿sabes?"  
_  
_"Eso es cierto"  
_  
Blaine sonrió.

_"Bueno….¿eso es comida china?"_-pregunto Blaine-

* * *

Darren se paseaba por el piso de la habitación de Kurt, preguntándose qué iba a hacer mientras esperaba el salto. Tal vez debería mirar las cosas de Kurt y luego contarle a Chris todo, O volver a la casa de Blaine y espiar en su computadora o algo así ... pensándolo bien, su computadora probablemente estaba en Dalton, pero no podía ir.

_"Maldita sea ..."  
_  
Salió de la habitación de Kurt y se dirigió hacia la cocina, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Finn.

_"Oh, qué bueno estás despierto!"_,-Dijo el adolescente más alto-

_"... son casi las once, Finn, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?"  
_  
_"No me sentía bien, así que me regrese"  
_  
_"Oh... quieres hablar de eso? ¿Se trata de Sam?"  
_  
_"... Sí, y ... con todo lo que ha estado pasando, Yo. .. Tengo problemas para dormir."  
_  
_"¿Quieres contarme " todo"?_

"Rompí con Quinn ayer.. Estoy ... estoy enamorado de Rachel, y yo regrese con Quinn, sólo porque me gusta mucho, y ella es súper bonita ... fue una mala idea. "  
  
_"Eso es una declaración absurda..-_soltó Darren y añadió-_... Lo siento, continua..."  
_  
Darren se sentó y se sirvió un vaso de leche.  
_  
"Estoy bastante seguro de que Rachel está con Jesse …Bueno, yo no lo sé. …No me agrada…. Y ha sido muy malo con Kurt, así que es dos razones para odiarlo."  
_  
_"... ¿Qué pasa con Kurt?"  
_  
_"No te lo dijo? Jesse dijo que Kurt no debería cantar canciones de chicas y Kurt se puso súper enojado…. Me sorprende que no te dijera."  
_  
_Oh. Bueno, ciertamente llamo Blaine, ya que yo no estaba acá todavía._-pensó Darren-

_"Sí, estoy sorprendido ¿No entiendo a Jesse? -. Sabes…Rachel quiere estar contigo.."  
_  
_"Yo no estoy tan seguro."  
_  
_"¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?"  
_  
_"¿Y si ella dice que no?"  
_  
_"Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás."  
_  
_"Mira, tal vez ... tal vez cuando estamos en Nueva York, hable con ella."  
_  
_"Sí eso es genial, o escríbele una canción o algo eso siempre funciona."_

"¿Funciona con Kurt?,-pregunto-… _no estoy seguro si funcione con Rachel -"  
_  
_"Oh, por favor, Finn. No digas que no has notado lo similares que son, a Rachel le encantara que tú le cantes, tú deberías preguntarle a Kurt sobre que canciones elegir."  
_  
_"Sí, eso es ... eso es lo que voy a hacer…Creo_"-hizo una pausa-_ "Hey, quiero jugar Guitar Hero?"  
_  
Darren parpadeó, sorprendido.

_"¡Claro!"  
_  
_"Voy a vencer tu trasero."_-dijo Finn-

_"Trata de intentarlo…"_-reto Darren- _  
_  
Y así Darren pasó toda la tarde jugando videojuegos con Finn, comiendo papas fritas y pizza, alternaron el juego para ir al baño… Darren había ganado por novena vez consecutiva y Finn casi rompia a llorar.

El tiempo voló tan rápido que miraron con sorpresa cuando Kurt entro.

_"Hey Kurt, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?"-_pregunto Finn-

_"... Son las 3:30, chicos."  
_  
_"¿Ya?", _-preguntó de repente ansioso Darren-_  
_  
Kurt asintió con gravedad.

_"Blaine, creo que deberíamos irnos."_-dijo Kurt-_  
_  
_"Sí...estoy de acuerdo."  
_  
Finn apago la X-Box cuando Darren se levantó.

_"¿ A Dónde van ustedes dos?"  
_  
_"Ehm ... a dar un paseo. Ya sabes, Forrest.,Aire fresco, todas esas cosas."_-replico Kurt nervioso-_  
_  
_"¡Oh! ¿Puedo ir contigo?"  
_  
Darren miró a Kurt, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_"Lo siento, Finn, pero ehm ... es algo así como una ... cita"  
_  
_"Oh ... sí, lo entiendo. Voy a ... quedarme aquí ..."  
_  
Darren asintió con la cabeza y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Finn.

_"Estarás bien"- _le dijo con voz áspera_- "Ten cuidado, Finn, ¿de acuerdo?"  
_  
Finn entrecerró los ojos.

_"Amigo, ¿qué te pasa? Te vas por unas tres horas, ¿estás a punto de hacer algo peligroso?... Me estás asustando."  
_  
Darren forzó una sonrisa.

_"No, ¿qué?...Sólo estoy siendo amable"  
_  
Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, sintiendo la incomodidad de la situación, cada vez mayor en cada segundo. Cogió su bolso y salió para comprobar que el coche de Kurt estaba lleno de todo lo que necesitaban.

Kurt se unió a él unos pocos minutos más tarde y se metió en el asiento delantero. No hablaron durante toda el trayecto, el único sonido era el de la banda sonora de _Wicked _que Kurt había elegido.

El camino que conducía al puente estaba desierto. Kurt estacionó su auto en uno de los extremos.

Se pusieron sus trajes de surf incluyendo las máscaras, sin una palabra, Kurt ayudo a Darren a envolver el pedazo del impermeable alrededor de su brazo, para asegurarlo utilizo un pedazo de tela que corto de una camisa vieja.

Kurt cerró el coche, revisándolo dos veces, antes de unirse a Darren.

Caminaron hasta la mitad del puente.

Darren se apoyó en la barandilla, miro hacia abajo notando que el agua pasaba rápido.

_"¿Todavía estás seguro de que desea ir, Kurt? Tú no tienes que hacerlo."  
_  
_"Es, es ... es alto. Pero yo que quiero hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?"  
_  
_"Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Qué hora es?"  
_  
_"4:45 ..."_

* * *

_"Despierta, dormilón!"_

Blaine se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cama haciéndole cosquillas a Chris.

_"¡Vamos! Chris! Son las 7 ya!"  
_  
_"Quiero pancakes"-_dijo Chris adormitado-

_"... ¿Qué?"  
_  
_"..pancakes ... y deja de hacerme cosquillas"  
_  
_"Si te los hago , te levantarás?"  
_  
_"Si… y quiero café."  
_  
Blaine se rio entre dientes y salió de la habitación, regresando veinte minutos después con una bandeja llena de las peticiones de Chris.

_"Ya está….. ¿Feliz?"  
_  
_"Mucho."  
_  
Intercambiaron una sonrisa y Blaine se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al escritorio.

_"¿Qué estás buscando?"  
_  
_"Papel y una pluma, le dejare una nota a Darren."  
_  
_"Nota" ¿De qué? "  
_  
_"Haha…Es privado "  
_  
_"¿Qué podría ser que yo no sepa ya?"  
_  
_"Bastante, en realidad. Pero no te preocupes….tú lo sabrás muy pronto."  
_  
Blaine se sentó y mordió el extremo de la pluma, en busca de un poco de inspiración….Recordó todas las cosas que los demás habían dicho acerca de Darren y Chris, las palabras parecían multitud en su mente, pero diez minutos más tarde, él la tenía…. Dobló la carta y volvió a la sala de estar, logrando ocultarla en la guitarra de Darren antes de que Chris se uniera a él.

_"Maldita sea…. Eres rápido."  
_  
_"Lo sé muy mal para ti Chris. Ahora tendrás que esperar más tarde hoy o esta noche… incluso tal vez mañana,."  
_  
Chris entrecerró los ojos y puso su plato y taza en el lavavajillas.

_"Voy a tomar una ducha,"_ -dijo Blaine-

_"¿Para qué? Tomaremos un baño en .. una hora y media."  
_  
_"No es gracioso."  
_  
_"Oh, vamos, sí que lo es."  
_  
_"En realidad no."  
_  
_"Tsss, aguafiestas."  
_  
_"Soy realista…recuerdas tú lo dijiste".  
_  
Le guiñó un ojo y tomó la primera ropa que encontró en el armario de Darren y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para la ducha más rápida que jamás había tomado.

El latido del corazón de Blaine había estado acelerándose regularmente desde que se había despertado, y cuando estaba empacando las maletas con los chalecos salvavidas y demás cosas en el coche de Chris, sus manos estaban temblando. Apenas se hablaron en el camino hacia el puente, Chris probablemente detecto la ansiedad de Blaine.

Se cambió de ropa tan silenciosamente como Chris lo hizo, Blaine lucho con el pedazo de bolsa intentándolo amarrar a su yeso durante cinco largos minutos hasta que finalmente aceptó la ayuda de Chris.

_"¿Estás seguro de lo que hay que hacer?"_-pregunto Blaine-_  
_  
_"Sí, estoy seguro. Y esto te mantendrá fuera del agua."_-dijo tocando el chaleco-

Chris termino de amarrar la bolsa en el yeso de Blaine asegurándose de no dejar nada sin cubrir.  
_  
"MacGiver estaría orgulloso"-_bromeó Blaine-

_"Me pregunto qué utilizaran Kurt y Darren."  
_  
_"Estoy seguro de que no encontraron nada que impresione."_

"No hay que subestimar a Darren. Podría haber usado como, cosas de un viejo traje de buceo y ... no sé, puré de papas para disminuir el impacto."

Blaine se rio entre dientes.  
_  
"Él me debe considerar aburrido"-_dijo de repente-

_"¿Qué?"  
_  
_"Para hacer este tipo de cosas extremas, quiero decir. No estoy tan loco ... y no soy nada impresionante como es él."_

_"Oh, Blaine, vamos…. Eres un tipo impresionante…. Tú eres simplemente diferente…. Él te adora, te lo juro."_

Blaine se sonrojó, y sonrío.

_"Te voy a echar de menos como no tienes idea."  
_  
_"Yo te voy a extrañar demasiado Blaine."  
_  
_"Sí, pero tu tendrás la oportunidad de volver a verme."  
_  
_"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
_  
_"Cuando estés actuando, sé que técnicamente no soy yo, pero aun así…. Yo No voy a volver a verte."  
_  
_"Hey, nunca digas nunca, tal vez voy a entrar en un accidente de avión al mismo tiempo que Kurt_ _y talvez me encontraré en tu mundo."_

"Podría ser... Pero en verdad espero que no suceda, las posibilidades de sobrevivir a un accidente de avión son muy bajos".

_"Lo sé… Estaba bromeando, Blaine."  
_  
_"Yo sé pero no me gustan las despedidas."  
_  
_"Está bien ... está bien, vamos a hacer esto. ¿Qué hora es?"  
_  
_"... Las 8:45."  
_  
_"Vamos."  
_  
Cruzaron el puente lentamente, ninguno se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo por el momento. Llegaron a la mitad y se acercaron a la orilla lateral…. Blaine se agarró de la barandilla y miro hacia abajo.

_"Chris, tengo miedo…. No estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo".  
_  
_"Claro que puedes…No ... no pienses en lo que vas a hacer, sólo que ... que vas a ver a Kurt pronto, ¿de acuerdo? …Y de vuelta a tu mundo.."_

"Sí, sí, está bien."  
  
Chris le tomó la mano.

_"¿Qué te parece si saltamos juntos?"  
_  
_"¿A..al mismo tiempo? ¿Estás seguro?"  
_  
_"Por supuesto…. La primera vez que salte desde un puente Darren me cogió la mano, porque estaba asustado."_

Blaine asintió, tragando con dificultad.

_"¿Qué hora es?"  
_  
_"8:54".  
_  
Blaine respiró hondo.

_. "Bueno…. Ehm, gracias por todo."  
_  
_"De nada".  
_  
Blaine asintió nerviosamente de nuevo, antes de pasar a Chris, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, hundiendo la cara en su hombro. Chris no se movió en el movimiento brusco antes de abrazarlo de nuevo.

_"Estarás bien, Blaine, estarás bien."_

* * *

_"¿Qué hora es?"  
_  
_"4:55".  
_  
Darren asintió mientras Kurt respiró hondo.

_"Dime que todo estará bien…. Estoy empezando a enloquecer".  
_  
_"Todo estará bien."  
_  
_"Ahora me siento como si sólo lo dijiste porque yo te lo pedí."  
_  
_"No es cierto…. Te prometo que todo estará bien."  
_  
_"¿Estás seguro?"  
_  
_"Sí"._

* * *

_"8:58"._

Tiraron sus piernas al otro lado de la barandilla para sentarse en ella, con los pies colgando sobre el agua.

_"Es ... es muy alto."  
_  
_"Lo sé… Estarás bien, Blaine."  
_  
_"No, no lo estaré."  
_  
_"Sí, lo estarás de acuerdo."  
_  
Chris apretó la mano del otro chico y miró su reloj de plástico.

_"08:59, es el momento."  
_  
Blaine apretó la mano de Chris cuando él se puso su máscara.

_"3 ... 2 ... 1 ... VAMOS"  
_  
Blaine salto de la barandilla con un grito ensordecedor.

* * *

_"4:58"._

_"Está bien, escucha Kurt, tienes que tratar de entrar con los pies en el agua primero de esta manera es más fácil mantener el equilibrio si Blaine está inconsciente cuando salga, ya sea porque a tragado agua o algo así, tienes que -."._

"Yo sé que hacer, un socorrista vino a enseñarnos sobre eso en la escuela."-dijo nervioso-__

"Bueno"-Darren asintió-.. _"Yo iba a decir que te vería en el otro lado ", pero eso es totalmente inapropiado…. Cuídate, Kurt…Y no se te olvide, esto se pone mejor."_

Se puso las gafas y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de saltar, la adrenalina por sus venas corría más rápido que la velocidad a la que estaba cayendo. El agua estaba cada vez más cerca y dejó escapar un sonoro **_"Geronimooooo"_** al igual que el tiempo pareció detenerse. Era como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta.

Sus pies tocaron el agua con un sonoro chapoteo y todo el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones.

De repente, todo era negro. Comprendió lo que JK Rowling había dicho al describir la sensación de opresión causada por una aparición.

Se dio cuenta después de un corto período de tiempo que la oscuridad se debió a sus ojos cerrados y los abrió, notando como era realmente la profundidad…. tiro de la pequeña cuerda en su chaleco salvavidas y movió los brazos y las piernas, tratando de nadar a la superficie. Dejo salir una bocanada de aire, miró a su alrededor en el agua, en busca de Kurt o mejor dicho de Chris. Sonrió.

El otro chico salió del agua alrededor de dos segundos después de él.

_"Kurt?"-_Preguntó Darren, sin atreverse a esperar demasiado.

* * *

Blaine miró a Chris por última vez antes de que el agua lo envolvió por completo, pateando el aire fuera de sus pulmones. Apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué tan profundo era el río cuando esté comenzó a hacerle daño en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Sintió dos fuertes brazos que lo arrastraban a la superficie y abrió los ojos, parpadeando bajo el sol brillante.

"_Chris?"-_Preguntó vacilante antes de mirar hacia el puente- _"Oh maldición!"_

* * *

_"No, Blaine yo creo que no funcionó "-_dijo el castaño actor-

_"Chris?"_-dijo Darren-_  
_  
" QUE¡…-exclamo Chris mirando alrededor-… _Espera ...¿ Darren eres tú? ¿ pero como?-. Oh mierda ESTOY EN LIMA…"_

* * *

_"Creo que no funcionó, Chris -"_

_"... B-Blaine? Soy, soy Kurt!"  
_  
Se acerca más Blaine, sonriendo ampliamente, hasta que vio la mirada en la cara de su novio.

_"¡No! No, eso es imposible"-_dijo Blaine-

_"Blaine?"-_Preguntó Kurt con la voz rota_- "¿Qué pasa?"  
_  
_"Kurt, ESTAMOS..ESTAMOS EN LOS ANGELES..!"_

* * *

Les gusto espero que si….Chicos el otro finde creo que no podre venir ya que tengo la convención nacional de mi carrera y atenderé un stand en dicha convención por lo que estaré fuera de mi casa y mi computador…LO SIENTO LO SIENTO pero si no asisto me dejaran sin pasar el ciclo….

Hasta la próxima Cuídense mucho y envíenme su energía positiva…..


	19. Reencuentro

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa volví, siento como si fueron mil años sin actualizar jejejejeje, este cap es corto en comparación con los anteriores, pero es tan asdfghjklñdbeshfbugjidfjgio por lo que sucede y no no es Lemon jijijiji y para decepción de **Valerie ** y mia el fic no tiene lemon…..

Revisen sus notificaciones habrá new fic….

Gracias por sus hermosos Reviews, los nuevos seguidores y los nuevos favoritos….a leer y dejar su opinión del cap….

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy **

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 10-1 "Reencuentro"

* * *

_"¡No! No, ¿cómo puedo estar todavía en Lima! ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí Chris?"  
_  
_"No entiendo"-_respondió Chris, mirando a su alrededor, respiro profundamente_-"No creo que tengo más sangre en las piernas, ¿podemos ... nadar hasta la orilla?"  
_  
Darren asintió y nadaron tan rápido como les fue posible, Chris dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Ambos cayeron en la arena, sin aliento.

* * *

_"Kurt, yo no sé - ... no es posible!"_

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia el puente, con el ceño fruncido.

_"Yo. .. me cambié con Chris, es qué..¿Saltó dos minutos después de ti también?"  
_  
_"No, nos subimos juntos estábamos justo a tiempo y…"  
_  
Blaine tosió, después de haber tragado un poco de agua accidentalmente.

_"Kurt! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"  
_  
_"Bueno, en primer lugar, tienes que calmarte… segundo busquemos y encontremos un poco de agua clara, porque el pelo y la piel se van a arruinar y no quiero parecer estropeado ."  
_  
Blaine no pudo evitar la risa que se escapó de sus labios, al momento que ambos empezaron a moverse.

_"No es divertido!"_-dijo Kurt-_  
_  
_"Lo sé, es que... te he echado de menos."  
_  
Kurt se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo.

_" Yo también te he echado de menos ..."  
_  
Kurt extendió la mano para tomar la mano de Blaine y nadaron los pocos metros restantes sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Una vez que estuvieron fuera del agua, Blaine echó los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y hundió el rostro en su cuello, el contratenor devolvió el gesto tan ansiosamente.

Se retiraron después de un largo minuto, cerrando sus ojos a la vez. Blaine estaba sorprendido por los ojos de Kurt ya que se veían más verdes que azules por primera vez en los últimos días desde que se habían alejado. Estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto cuando Kurt se acercó más a él y estrelló sus labios.

* * *

_"¿Tu Saltaste tarde?"-_pregunto Darren-

_"No, yo estaba justo a tiempo,-_pauso_-…. incluso registramos el tiempo para asegurarnos de que estábamos en sintonía con Greenwich!"_

Darren se frotó la cara con la mano sana y se sentó, mirando a Chris. Incluso si él estaba en el cuerpo de Kurt ahora, la expresión que llevaba era totalmente de Chris. Y puesto que este aspecto sabio ya parecía fuera de lugar en un joven de 21 años de edad, era aún más extraño verla en el cuerpo de Kurt.

_"Bueno, al menos Blaine va a dormir esta noche."-_Profirió Chris-_  
_  
_"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
_  
_"Ha estado ... inquieto…. Ha tenido pesadillas todas las noches... lo desperté una vez, pero entonces yo sólo ... hice lo que sueles hacer cuando tengo problemas para dormir…excepto sin el chocolate caliente."_

Darren sonrió y extendió la mano hacia Chris, el castaño actor se arrastró más cerca y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él apretándolo fuerte. Darren se sonrojó, un calor familiar se extendió desde su pecho a través de todo su cuerpo alojándose en su estómago.

_"Te extrañe Darren"_-dijo dulcemente Chris-_  
_  
_"Yo también te extrañé_-dijo mirándolo con adoración_-… Además, sé que es algo inapropiado -. Pero estoy ... muy feliz de que puedas ver todo esto por ti mismo …Y no es sólo genial es maravilloso... bueno no es tanto para que veas."._

Chris se rio ahogadamente, alejándose con una sonrisa en su rostro. El latido del corazón de Darren se aceleró inmediatamente.

_Esto es una estupidez. He estado con Kurt en los últimos días, incluso nos besamos y todo eso, y estoy cerca de tener un ataque al corazón debido a que Chris simplemente me sonrió.-_pensó suspicazmente Darren- _  
_  
_"Tal vez deberíamos volver a Lima, Finn podría estar descontrolado _...-dudo-…_Quizás pude haber exagerado la despedida…."  
_  
_"... Oh ummm …. Finn correcto, ".  
_  
_"No, he tenido algún problema llamándole Cory por accidente…-_aclaro-… _Son tan similares, no tenía ni idea de cómo era en realidad... Él es... un poco más despistado que Cory… Pero aun así, es un gran tipo."  
_  
_"Sí, bueno, Kurt tiene buen gusto."_-dijo Chris-_  
_  
_"Finn y Blaine son tan diferentes."_-añadió Darren-_  
_  
_"¿Y?"  
_  
_"Bueno, no sé, es como ..."  
_  
_"¿Que Kurt no tiene un tipo específico de chico? Sí, puede ser….O solo le gusta ... cantantes talentosos que también resultan ser ridículamente guapos…. Cabe Finn, Sam y Blaine."_

Darren asintió, pensativo, antes de darse cuenta de que Chris acababa de decir que lo encontró_ "ridículamente apuesto"._

El ojimiel actor apretó más el paso para igualar el ritmo de Chris.

_"¿Qué quieres decir con "ridículamente guapo"?  
_  
_"... tanto que es casi ridículo",_ -Chris se encogió de hombros-.. _"No lo sé, la gente dice eso."-_mintió-

_"... Bueno, aun así, me lo tomaré como un cumplido."  
_  
_"Fue pensado para Blaine, Darren, no para ti."_-dijo Chris en tono infantil-

_"Soy Blaine. Más o menos."_-se defendió-

_"Oh, cariño, por favor, ustedes dos son muy diferentes."  
_  
Darren se sonrojó porque Chris le dijo cariño.

_"Eso es porque acabo de saltar desde un puente…. Pero se parece a mí….Normalmente".  
_  
_"NO claro que no,…. Espera…. te ves más joven."  
_  
_"¿Qué tan joven?"  
_  
_"Bueno, te ves siete años más joven…¿Kurt se ve diferente a mí?"  
_  
_"No mucho, pero supongo que tienes razón….. No es sólo el cuerpo en general, sin embargo. Son sus expresiones faciales."  
_  
_"... ¿Qué quieres decir?"  
_  
_"Cuando Kurt se siente mal, él frunce el ceño y hace medios pucheros…. Cuando tú estás molesto, levanta tus cejas y jugueteas con tu ropa, pero tú siempre tratas de mantener la compostura".  
_  
Chris lo miró con incredulidad antes de detenerse frente a las escaleras de hormigón en frente de él.

_"No estoy seguro de que pueda dar tantos pasos."_-dijo Chris mirando la escalera-_  
_  
_"Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma…. mira, yo ... iré primero, tu solo puedes tomar mi mano, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Pero tú también estás agotado -"_

"Tu cuerpo está agotado, y más que el mío... y es porque acabo de no intercambiar mundos. Créeme, lo recuerdo."

Chris sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Darren en la suya, el hombre mayor sintió las mariposas en su estómago volver a la vida

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, pronto habían llegado al borde de la carretera en la que estaba aparcado el coche.

_"Espera..¿Pensé que Burt había tomado el Navigator de Kurt desde hace un montón de tiempo?"  
_  
_"... ¿Qué?"  
_  
_"Temporada 1… cuando Mercedes estaba enamorado de Kurt y él la hizo volar…Amber rompió el parabrisas frontal, fue súper divertido! ¿No te acuerdas de ese episodio?"  
_  
_"... Partes de él, Recuerdo la canción, pero ... bueno, la primera temporada apenas se parece como una gran mancha para mí. Pero sí, me acuerdo de ese número."  
_  
_"Debido a que tenía chicas en bikinis, apuesto."_-replico Chris-_  
_  
La mandíbula de Darren cayó y estaba a punto de responder con algo ingenioso, pero se acordó que, en realidad, sí, en ese momento, había sido la razón por la que le había gustado.

_"Espera,... ¿Kurt finge estar enamorado de Rachel en esa escena?"  
_  
_"Así es ... de todos modos, cuando le dice a Mercedes la verdad, o tal vez en algún otro momento, no estoy seguro, ehm, Kurt dijo que Burt tomó el Navigator cuando encontró a su colección de tiaras."_

Darren frunció el ceño.

_"Pensé que Burt estaba bien con todo lo gay?"  
_  
Chris se encogió de hombros.  
_  
"No lo sé…. Los primeros episodios de la temporada 1 fueron un poco desordenados... ¿Las llaves?"_

_"Bolsillo delantero de tu traje."  
_  
Chris pasó una mano por su pelo mojado, cepillo algunos flequillos rebeldes fuera de la frente. Su cabello parecía como en **_Born This Way_**, Darren le miraba fijamente.

No es que a Darren le encantara el pelo de Chris - bueno, Kurt – o la forma en que lo estaba acomodando…. O que él hubiera visto el número más de una vez. …No no era por eso.

Él había estado mirando desde una esquina del set en el auditorio durante el rodaje de esa escena….Por alrededor de seis minutos…. No pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que esconderse en el trailer de Chris para tomar una ducha de agua fría.

O quizás fueron cinco minutos.

* * *

_"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"-_preguntó Kurt-

Habían dejado de besarse- después de un corto tiempo - y ahora estaban caminando hacia el coche. Habían tenido que utilizar una vieja escalera que era todo lo que conducía camino hacia arriba y Blaine estaba temblando un poco.

_"Blaine?"  
_  
_"¿Qué?"-_dijo el ojimiel con miedo en su voz-

Kurt sonrió con compasión… Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba muy consciente del miedo que le tenía a las alturas, desde que habían tenido una fiesta Warblers en el departamento de David, en el último piso del rascacielos más alto de Westerville. Blaine se había pasado toda la noche pegado a su lado….Y entonces había procedido a beber cualquier cosa que pasara delante de su mano.

_"Vamos, estarás bien…. Solo unos pasos más suelo sólido y todo eso."  
_  
_"Todavía estaremos en un puente."  
_  
_"¿Carrera hasta el coche?"-_sugirió Kurt-

Blaine alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

_"No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?"  
_  
_"Por supuesto que no hablo en serio, Blaine, no voy a correr, sobre todo en este traje de surf-horrible ..."-_ Kurt se detuvo pensativo_,-"Oh, Dios mío, Blaine!"_

_"... ¿Qué sucede?"  
_  
_"Estamos en Los Angeles…-_chillo emocionado-…._Oh Dios, por lo que muchas tiendas, y -. ¡Espera, Chris debe tener toneladas de ropa maravillosa… Oh, no puedo esperar a ver su armario ….Darren dijo que no estaba tan de moda como yo, y él fue muy honesto con eso_ –hizo una pausa_-¿No te parece increíble?_

"Kurt, ehm ... Hay algo que debes saber acerca de Chris."  
  
_"¿Qué pasa?"  
_  
Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y empezó a caminar un poco más rápido, ansioso por llegar al coche. Él respiró hondo antes de volver a su novio.

_"Tú ...¿Tú sabes todo sobre esos estereotipos de los gays?"  
_  
_"... ¿Si?"  
_  
_"Bueno, vamos a decir que, aparte del amor por los musicales y, ehm, la voz un poco más aguda de lo normal, no es que sea un problema, ya sabes que absolutamente a mí me encanta y -"  
_  
_"Blaine….para ¿Qué es?"  
_  
_"Chris es un nerd."_-soltó-_  
_  
_"¿Qué?"_

"Tiene camisetas de Star Wars y Marvel y ha leído más libros de fantasía y ciencia ficción que Nick y Jeff cosa que ellos nunca lograran ... Además él no sabe nada acerca de la moda."  
  
La mandíbula de Kurt cayó.

_"Eso es imposible él me interpreta a mi… ¿Cómo va a ser yo si somos tan diferentes?"  
_  
Blaine se encogió de hombros.

_"Bueno, ya has conocido a Darren…. Él no es como yo."  
_  
_"Sí, bueno, ustedes dos son más similares de lo que parece, sobre todo ooooh"  
_  
_"¿Qué?"  
_  
_"Sabes acerca de los sentimientos de Darren por Chris, ¿verdad?"_-cuestiono Kurt-_  
_  
_"Uh-hu…No..".  
_  
_"Ellos están juntos ahora, y ... van a tener que actuar como una pareja."_-dijo Kurt-_  
_  
Blaine sonrió al ver la expresión petulante de Kurt.

_"Todavía no estoy cien por ciento seguro de los sentimientos de Chris para Darren si son recíprocos, sin embargo."  
_  
_"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
_  
_"Bueno, por lo que Chris me ha dicho, sé que están muy cerca uno del otro y actúan muy cariñosos y ya, pero Chris no me dio ninguna señal -"  
_  
_"¿Si él piensa que Darren es Hetero, por qué iba a actuar sobre sus sentimientos_?"-cuestiono nuevamente Kurt-

Blaine suspiró. Kurt tenía razón, después de todo…. Habían llegado al coche y Blaine se arrodilló.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?",_ -preguntó Kurt -

_"Chris dejó la llave en el neumático, dijo que saltar con ella era demasiado arriesgado."  
_  
_"Oh Dios, espero que no perdieran la mía!"  
_  
_"Hey, hablando de coches ..."  
_  
_"Mi padre cuidara de tu coche... Oh, y ...tus padres llamaron".  
_  
_"Y ... ¿Tu contestaste el teléfono?-_dijo Blaine-_  
_  
_"Darren lo hizo. Él no tenía el tiempo suficiente para una conversación larga por lo tanto no se dieron cuenta de nada, no te preocupes."  
_  
Blaine abrió el maletero y le entregó la ropa a Kurt que Chris había preparado. El contratenor miró la camisa detenidamente.

_"¿Ellos no se han dado cuenta todavía? ¿Qué te dijeron?"  
_  
_"Preguntaron si estabas bien, y ya que no estabas muriendo o algo decidieron que no era necesario volver…. Darren hizo eso que haces cada vez que tu padre te habla…."_

_"¿Destacar "novio "en la frase siguiente?"  
_  
_"Sí. Él es ... es ... increíble, Actuando como y -.. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
_  
Blaine se miró a sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de que Kurt estaba parpadeando rápidamente y desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado del coche.

_"Quitándome el traje de Surf para que yo pueda ponerme esta camiseta en ..."  
_  
_"No nos vamos a cambiar por turnos dentro del coche?"_-dijo Kurt nervioso-

_"Kurt, ¿qué pasa? Me has visto sin camisa antes!"  
_  
Kurt se sonrojó y evitó mirar al pecho descubierto de Blaine.

_"Kurt?"  
_  
"_Mira, yo sólo esperare a que te cambies en el -"-_murmuró casi sin escucharse-

_"No, Kurt, dime lo que está mal!"  
_  
_"... ¿Te Has mirado en un espejo?",-_Dijo arrastrando las palabras y rascando su nuca con nerviosismo-

_"Sí, todas las mañanas cuando me arreglo -"  
_  
_"En este cuerpo, tonto, ¿Todo el tiempo ves lo mismo?"  
_  
_"En realidad no, ¿por qué?"  
_  
_... ... ¿ encuentra el cuerpo de Darren más caliente que el mío?_-se cuestionó Blaine-

_"Eres, eres ..._ –hizo una pausa-_….te ves muy bien a los 17, y según veo te verás aún mejor a los 24",-_Kurt se fue apagando, la mirada cayo poco a poco al suelo_,-"Esperemos que cuando estemos en Nueva York tus estudios o tu trabajo no te den mucho tiempo libre, de lo contrario vamos a estar siempre cansados ".  
_  
Blaine parpadeó, procesando todo lo que Kurt había dicho, con las mejillas teñidas con un profundo rojo.

_"¿Realmente acabo de decir eso en voz alta?",_ -tartamudeo el contratenor-

Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para preguntar a su novio si se sentía bien, ya que las piernas de Kurt habían renunciado a sus órdenes…. Afortunadamente Blaine lo sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo.

_"No me siento tan bien..."-_ murmuró Kurt-

_"Está bien, te tengo, ¿por qué no descansas en el asiento trasero un rato?"  
_  
Kurt asintió aturdido, con los ojos fuera de foco. Blaine le ayudó, abrió la puerta y lo acomodó en el asiento.

_"Kurt ¿Puedes oírme?"  
_  
_"¿Por qué estás hablando en chino?" _

* * *

_"¿Sabes cómo volver a la casa de Kurt?"_

_"... Supongo"  
_  
Darren estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ponerse la ropa de Blaine sin mirar a Chris, quien en ese momento estaba abrochándose la camisa de Kurt y le faltaba aun ponerse los pantalones.

_"Porque necesitamos ... nosotros ... Da-Darren, yo no ..."  
_  
El actor no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para terminar la frase ya que estaba cayendo en contra de la puerta del pasajero.

_"Wow - Chris"  
_  
_"Ayuda-"  
_  
Darren corrió a su lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura del castaño actor.  
_  
"Acuéstate"-_dijo_-"Te sientes mareada por el cambio…. sólo trata de mantenerte despierto… ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"Sí ..."  
_  
Darren abrió la puerta y ayudó a Chris a sentarse, al presionar un botón en el lado del asiento para ponerlo en una posición más cómoda Chris abrió la boca, pero el único sonido que salió de sus labios fue un débil _"oh"_ y antes de que Darren tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el castaño actor había perdido el conocimiento.

_"No, no, no – Chris, Chris por favor, despierta, tienes que despertar... ¿Puedes oírme?"  
_  
Darren le palmeo la mejilla con suavidad.

_"Oh, Mierda ...Chris" _

* * *

**Hasta Mañana con la segunda parte... Hay new Fic Busquenlo en mi perfil...les ecantara**


	20. Blarren

Hola de nuevo Klainers…Acá está el cap para este día quiero gradecer un millón de veces por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus opiniones y para los(as) que todavía no lo han hecho los invito a hacerlo….Por si no lo habían notado ya está el new fic que prometí y esta super….

Ahora si a leer …les aseguro que amaran a Blarren es tan asdfghjklñwertyuio jejejejeje ….

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy**

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 10-2 "Blarren"

* * *

Darren abrió la puerta y ayudó a Chris a sentarse, al presionar un botón en el lado del asiento para ponerlo en una posición más cómoda Chris abrió la boca, pero el único sonido que salió de sus labios fue un débil _"oh"_ y antes de que Darren tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el castaño actor había perdido el conocimiento.

_"No, no, no – Chris, Chris por favor, despierta, tienes que despertar... ¿Puedes oírme?"  
_  
Darren le palmeo la mejilla con suavidad.

_"Oh, Mierda ...Chris"_

* * *

Kurt se quedó inmóvil durante un largo minuto - o por lo menos se sentía como un minuto - miro la cortina blanca delante de él. _¿O era una pared?-_se cuestionó-

El contratenor extendió la mano, los dedos rozaron la fina tela satinada. Dio un paso adelante y la cortina desapareció.

_"... Dalton? Estoy soñando Dalton?"  
_  
Y fue entonces cuando se acordó de lo que Darren le había dicho después de la primera noche. _¿Quizá Chris se halla desmayado también y estamos compartiendo el mismo sueño?...es probable…"_ -dijo para si-_  
_  
Caminó por el pasillo gigante hacia la primera puerta que encontró, marcó 2-B. Lo que significaba que estaba en el segundo piso, y esta era la clase de inglés, de la cual había fingido salir el día que había venido a espiar a los Warblers. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, imaginando los ojos de Blaine iluminados cuando se habían estrechado la mano y se presentaron a sí mismos, tomándose más tarde nuevamente sus manos para conducirse a la sala del coro…. Y luego cuando escucho su voz ...

_"Kurt?"  
_  
Se dio la vuelta, dando un paso atrás sorprendido cuando se encontró cara a cara con _...¿sí mismo?_ _…O quizá solo un poco.  
_  
_"Chris?"  
_  
_"Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás bien? ¿Tú estás en Los Ángeles?"_-cuestiono la figura frente a Kurt-_  
_  
_"Sí, sí, con Blaine. Yo. .. No sé lo que pasó, estábamos a punto de cambiarnos de ropa y luego empecé a marearme ... hable en voz alta en lugar de pensar., y luego No sé .. . "  
_  
_"Sí, yo también -.. Estaba hablando con Darren y mi cabeza empezó a girar, todavía estamos en el coche, cerca del puente ¿Tú también?"  
_  
Kurt asintió. Era... raro. Chris se parecía a él…Mucho como él. Sólo un poco mayor y con una piel ligeramente más oscura….Llevaba pantalones grises ajustados esposados por encima del tobillo con una camiseta de **Phantom Planet** y tenía unas gafas de sol en color rosa en la parte superior de la cabeza con una inscripción que no pudo leer.  
_  
"... Esto es como el sueño que Darren me hablo, ¿no?-_ Preguntó Kurt- _"¿Por qué estamos en mi cabeza?"_-pregunto nuevamente Kurt-

Chris se dio la vuelta y señaló unos cables clavados en las paredes, que Kurt no había notado antes.

_"Creo que es parte de mi cabeza también…. Pero tú estás uniformado."_-dijo el actor-_  
_  
Kurt se miró a sí mismo. No había prestado atención a su ropa, pero ahora que Chris lo había mencionado...

_"Espera - esto no es mi uniforme, es ... es de Blaine, Los pantalones son demasiado cortos para mí y la chaqueta huele a él!".  
_  
Kurt tomó un momento para aspirar el perfume, dulces, galletas y flores. Su favorito.

_"¿Estás ... estás usando ropa de Darren?"  
_  
Chris alzó una ceja antes de mirar su ropa con incredulidad.

_"Parece que si… Esta es una de sus camisetas favoritas".  
_  
_"Blaine tiene la misma…. La lleva puesta para dormir."  
_  
_"Y estos son algunos de sus jeans favoritos."_-dijo Chris señalando sus pantalones-_  
_  
_"Creo que he visto un par similar en el armario de Blaine!"  
_  
Los dos muchachos se miraron durante unos segundos.

_"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo llegamos de vuelta?"_-Pregunto Kurt-

_"No lo sé ... y no hay manera de ponerlos en contacto uno con el otro!"  
_  
_"¿Por qué? Podemos poner cualquier cosa en cualquier escena, ¿no?"  
_  
_"No, no hay ninguna escena rodada hasta que ... hasta el jueves."  
_  
_"¿Qué?"- _Gritó Kurt-

_"Sí, hasta que estamos todos una vez en Nueva York, y los demás chicos hallan grabado las canciones._

Kurt levantó una ceja sin comprender todo.

_"Oh, y por cierto tienes una fiesta esta noche con Ashley",- _Chris golpeó su frente con sus dedos-

_"Ashley …¿Quién es Ashley?"  
_  
_"Lauren Zizes."  
_  
_"¿Se supone que debemos ir?"_-pregunto Kurt-_  
_  
_"Ashley es mi mejor amiga ... es mejor que no te lo pierdas. Ah, y ehm, estoy seguro de que Blaine ha visto lo suficiente de mí para saber cómo soy, así que, sólo ... pregúntale."  
_  
_"Sí, está bien. Supongo que no tengo que decirte cómo ser yo_",-Kurt sonrió-

Chris se rio ahogadamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

_"así es …. Espera - ¿oyes algo de música?"  
_  
Kurt trató de concentrarse y notó el leve sonido de un piano tocando una melodía familiar.

_"Viene de la Sala de los Warblers, vamos -"  
_  
_"¡Detente!",-_Chris se lo impidió- _"¿Realmente queremos ir allí?"_

_"¿Por qué no? …No va a ser algo peligroso..."  
_  
Chris se mordió los labios y siguió a Kurt por las escaleras, ambos por instinto pararon en el tercer escalón, sonriendo.

Kurt se dio la vuelta e intercambió una mirada significativa con Chris.

_"Aquí es donde comenzó todo",_ dijo, _"yo podría haber preguntado a cualquiera, pero por suerte fue a Blaine."  
_  
_"Irónicamente, ahí es donde conocí a Darren, también… Buscaba a el director del episodio y me encontré con él…Se suponía que debía reunirme con él una hora más tarde ... fue algo intimidante, al verlo allí, en carne y hueso... "_-dijo Chris con melancolía-_  
_  
Kurt frunció el ceño.

_"Espera - ¿no era famoso?"  
_  
_"Supongo que sí, pero ... yo era un fan del trabajo de Darren en A Very Potter Musical…. Nosotros ... somos MegaFan uno del otro,…. por un tiempo, es muy divertido."-_aclaro-

Kurt sonrió. _No sé cómo Blaine piensa que no tiene sentimientos por Darren... basta con tan sólo mirar a sus ojos cuando habla de él ..._-Kurt divago en su mente-

* * *

Chris tomó un gran aliento, él pensó que era extraño, porque nunca se tiene que respirar en un sueño. Él rompió el silencio que siguió a su última frase, caminando hacia donde el piano todavía se escuchaba.

Su corazón latía más rápido, después de hablar de su primer encuentro con Darren.

Recordaba todo a la perfección. La sonrisa, los ojos miel, la expresión asombrada, mirando como si aún no hubiera registrado bastante lo que le estaba pasando, y su voz ... bueno, fue más allá de todo lo que Chris había esperado. Él había amado su voz en AVPM, pero esto fue sólo un millón de veces más maravilloso… El tímido, y emocionado tartamudeo cuando dijo _…"Oh, Dios mío, eres Chris! Hola, soy Darren".  
_  
_"Chris, espera, es - es Teenage Dream"._-dijo Kurt sacándolo de sus pensamientos-_  
_  
Los dos muchachos se miraron confundidos. Ahora que Kurt lo había dicho, Chris pudo oír más claramente.

_"¿Crees que es ..?"  
_  
_"¿Quién más? Pero ... Blaine o Darren?"  
_  
_"Vamos a ver".  
_  
Caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta la puerta a medio cerrar.

Fueron lo suficientemente cerca para oír la voz detrás del piano, pero no podían ver a través de la grieta quien estaba cantando.

"_You and I, we'll be young forever..._

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream"_

_"¿Blaine hablo contigo sobre las cosas que vio en el sueño con Darren?"_, -preguntó Kurt en un susurro-

_"No, no lo hizo. ¿Qué dijo Darren, te lo dijo?"  
_  
Kurt miró hacia abajo.

_"No mucho, nosotros ... tuvimos una pelea poco después de que despertó."  
_  
_"¿Una pelea?"  
_  
_"Yo .. La madre de Sam acababa de morir y pensé ... pensé Darren debería haber hecho algo para evitar que eso sucediera. Más tarde, cuando ... cuando Sam habló con nosotros, entendí todo y supe que él en realidad no podía hacer nada…. Me disculpé con él. "_

_"Oh."  
_  
La música se había detenido.

_"Pueden entrar, no se tarden tanto, ya saben",-_dijo la voz-

Kurt y Chris se miraron el uno al otro antes de que el castaño actor abriera la puerta. En el centro de la sala, junto al piano, estaba él...

_"Darren?",_- Preguntó Chris, al igual que Kurt susurró- _"Blaine?"_

El hombre sonrió. Llevaba un suéter azul de Dalton con un viejo par de jeans y zapatos marrones de diseño que no correspondían con el resto de su atuendo.

_"Tu pareces sorprendido."_-dijo el tipo señalando a Chris-_  
_  
_"¿Qué está pasando?",_ le preguntó Chris: _"¿Y quién eres tú?"-_añadió-

_"Para ti, soy Darren. Y para Kurt, soy Blaine. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estoy en la frontera de sus mentes? ….Todo lo que comparten está aquí_…-dijo señalando la frente-…. _Y así soy yo, llámame Blarren…."_-termino de decir apagando un ojo seductoramente-_  
_  
Chris se sonrojó ante la sonrisa coqueta de Blarren, el blanco actor no se dio cuenta de la mirada que Kurt le dio, claramente celoso.

_"Oh, Kurtie, está bien, no te preocupes",_-dijo el muchacho- "_Blaine a la fuerza a dejado que mis ojos se detuvieran en el cuerpo de Chris, pero siempre serás el único para él."  
_  
Kurt parpadeó cuando Blarren se le acercó y le acarició la cara antes de llevar sus dedos a sus labios.

Chris se removió incómodo. Estaba a punto de toser y hacerles saber… _Hola, estoy aquí!..._ cuando Kurt se alejó, con las mejillas rojas.

_"¿Qué se supone que significa este sueño?"-_ Preguntó el contratenor-

_"No estás soñando, cariño, no realmente"_, -respondió amablemente Blarren- _"Estás dentro de tu mente."_

"¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo?"-Pregunto Kurt-_  
_  
_"¿Por qué necesitas una razón para todo?"_-cuestiono Blarren-_  
_  
Kurt no respondió, miro a Chris en su lugar, el cual se pasó los dedos por el pelo nerviosamente.

_"Mira, sólo queremos ir a nuestras respectivas casas",-_dijo el actor-, "_y traer a Darren conmigo."_-explico-__

"Oh, cariño, no hay nada que pueda hacer…. No soy mágico", -dijo, agarrando la mano de Chris y colocando un beso en la palma de la mano- "_Incluso si tú crees que soy REAL…."_

_"Que…. ¿qué?"_-dijo Chris-_  
_  
Blarren sonrió y besó la mejilla de Chris el cual retrocedió de inmediato.

_"Vamos Chris, después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntos,-_menciono arrastrando las palabras-…._ no jugaras a ser tímido conmigo."_-añadió seductoramente Blarren-_  
_  
Era el turno de Kurt de fruncir el ceño.

_"Espera, pensé que Darren y tú no estaban juntos?"_-Preguntó Kurt-__

"No estamos juntos!", -Contestó Chris ligeramente molesto-

"_¿Aunque yo no soy real?",-_ pregunto Blarren-_"Oh Kurtie, tus fantasías adolescentes no son nada en comparación con las de -"_-añadió dirigiendo la mirada a Chris-_  
_  
_"¡Cállate!",-_ interrumpió Chris- _"Aquí, no…. Por favor."_

_"Está bien, Chris….Estás con Él ahora…. Se supone que debes actuar como Kurt, él supone que lo eres_..."- hizo una pausa, antes de sonreír, sus características de ablandamiento hicieron acto de presencia en su cara-_"... bueno, la otra parte de mí es todo lo que siempre has querido, ¿no?, allí en Lima, tienes muchos amigos que te aceptan, montones y montones de amigos y un novio cariñoso, digamos que es un bono extra -... Dentro de ti Él es lo único que has estado buscando durante todos estos años…. Exteriormente se ve igual de caliente que yo"._

Chris no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas.  
_  
"¿De verdad quieres volver, Chris?"-_ Blarren preguntó_-"¿Y tú, Kurt?"_

_"Sí, por supuesto que -"_-contesto Kurt-

_"Shhh …. _–dijo interrumpiendo al contratenor-…_Considéralo tú estás viviendo en Los Angeles, eres famoso y tienes a Blaine a tu lado… ¿no crees que él querría escapar de su realidad de mierda? Ustedes podría ser tan felices juntos …"  
_  
Blarren sonrió con tristeza al contratenor, quien le tendió la mano y se acercó más , para sorpresa de Chris Blarren tomó también su mano, el actor se estremeció cuando sintió el apretón que el chico le dio, ambos estaban a cada lado .

_"No pretendas que no estás tentado. Lo sé todo."_-dijo mirando a Kurt-_  
_  
Blarren llevó una mano al rostro de cada chico, quienes cerraron los ojos.

_"Está bien."_-dijo Kurt-_  
_  
_"NO…no, no podemos tenemos que volver, mi familia_ -.",-reaccionó Chris abriendo los ojos-

_".. Shhh, ellos entenderían y Kurt aquí siempre ha querido una hermana pequeña ella ni siquiera vera la diferencia, ya sabes, desde que te fuiste ella -"  
_  
_"NI SE TE OCURRA!"_-grito el castaño actor-_  
_  
Kurt se movió rápidamente y logró frenar a Chris, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del ligeramente hombre más alto, para evitar que saltara sobre la fantasía frente a ellos.

_"Chris, detente…. por favor, mira lo que estás haciendo!"  
_  
El actor miró a su alrededor las paredes comenzaban a agrietarse y el suelo temblaba.

_"Hay que calmarse, por favor, Chris ..."  
_  
_"Yo sólo estaba hablando de tu mente, cariño",_ dijo Blarren- _"Tu no tienes que estar enojado contigo mismo, ser egoísta de vez en cuando no te hará daño."  
_  
Chris tomó aire, haciendo todo lo posible para forzar a su corazón volver a la normalidad. Kurt lo soltó lentamente, pero tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

_"Es curioso, ¿no es así",-_ dijo el chico de cabello oscuro-_"Es como si yo fuera la parte mala de tu mente cuando, Kurt es el mejor ... él es como un ángel en tu hombro."_

Chris sintió como Kurt se acercó más a él, y el actor se abrigó protectoramente en el brazo alrededor de su personaje.

_Cuántas veces he deseado poder hacer esto…-_dijo para si Chris-

_"Kurt?"  
_  
El contratenor lo miró.

_"¿Sí?"  
_  
_"Tenemos que ... vamos a encontrar algo mejor, otro plan para volver, pero ... tenemos que volver a reunirnos en un sueño."  
_  
_"Qué inteligente",_ -profirió Blarren-

_"TÚ…. No voy a hablar contigo"-_soltó molesto Chris-

_"¿Tienes miedo?-_Cuestiono-_... Darren se enterará de lo que quieres, no voy a aparecer en ese sueño si los cuatro están allí"_,-sonrió antes de acudir al contratenor_-"Oh , Kurt, por favor, no eres el necesitado en esta relación…. Blaine no va a huir de ti ".  
_  
Kurt rodó los ojos y lo miró como una perra.

_"Basta, Kurt no lo hagas…. Sabes que me encanta cuando me miras de esa manera."  
_  
Los ojos de Chris se agrandaron mientras miraba a Kurt profundamente ruborizado.

_"Yo ni siquiera quiero saber",-_ dijo Chris riendo-

_"Será mejor que no"-_ respondió Kurt- _"se trata de exceso de alcohol y la fiesta del año de los peores Warblers."_

"Oh, correcto"  
  
_"¿Se han imaginado a Blaine de porrista? ¿O a Darren? ….sería algo fetiche muy útil",-_dijo el muchacho de cabello oscuro, interrumpiendo- _"Está bien, lo siento, lo dije en voz alta frente a los dos, blablabla ..."_

"¿Tú sabes que ni siquiera estás actuando como Blaine o Darren?", -señaló Chris-

_"En todo caso, eres como ...",_ -Kurt se detuvo inseguro-

_"Una mezcla de sus cuerpos, pero sin su personalidad"_-termino por añadir-_  
_  
Kurt y Chris se miraron considerando antes de volverse hacia el otro hombre y asintiendo con la cabeza.

_"Kurt, creamos un monstruo."  
_  
_"¿Quieres decir, un súper chico guapo, sexy con una actitud del infierno?"_-pregunto Kurt-_  
_  
_"Sí"._-dijo Chris-

_"Bien, por supuesto que sí_-pauso y prosiguió-…_ ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo, es sus opiniones, soy sexy….muy sexy."_-dijo Blarren sonriendo con malicia-

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato.

_"Bien, tienen que estar dormidos, digamos ...antes de la medianoche, tipo 2 de la mañana. …Esto hace que las 8 horas diferencias sean las 10 de la mañana para nosotros."_

_"Sí, está bien - pero, espera, tienes que ir a la escuela."  
_  
_"Oh, mierda... la escuela ..."  
_  
_"Vamos, debes de haber egresado no hace mucho tiempo, tiene que estar tu mente todavía todo lo aprendido…. Oh, no ..."-_hizo una mueca alterado- _.."Tengo en segundo periodo la prueba de francés! …Vale el 25% de la nota final de grado! Oh Dios mío estoy tan jodido ... "  
_  
_"Ne pas t'inquiète, Kurt, je m'en occupe"-_ dijo Chris con una sonrisa_- [no te preocupes, Kurt, yo me encargo de ella]  
_  
_"Oh"-_ Kurt se sonrojó- _"Está bien, entonces."  
_  
Él sonrió.

_"De todas formas, Darren puede dormir en mi casa y lo despiertas cuando lo necesites."…"¿O Blaine y yo podemos ir a dormirnos muy temprano?"  
_  
_"Eso sería decir que tienes que dejar la fiesta temprano... bueno, en realidad, no va a ser un problema, simplemente dile a Blaine que finja que está teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza."_

"Por supuesto."  
  
_"Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes."  
_  
El sonido del piano hizo a los dos a su vez voltear a ver asombrados... así que se suponía que Blarren estaba haciendo ahora.

_"Lo que ustedes dos están hablando, lo se… sé lo que vas a decir antes de decirlo, así que estoy aburrido Oh -.! Parece que sus NOVIOS están realmente desesperados por tenerlos de vuelta"_

Las paredes temblaban y Blarren desapareció, dejando a Kurt y a Chris solos. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de moverse antes de que las paredes cayeran por completo.

_"¡Ten cuidado!"-_ Dijo Chris, sintiéndose ser alejado-

_"Tú también!"  
_  
Se aferraron a la mano uno del otro durante el tiempo que fuera posible hasta que todo se volvió negro

* * *

Hasta el otro finde con otro especial…..y pendientes de One in a Million que tambien lo actualizare…XOXO…


	21. Invasores

Hola Klainers…..Damos por iniciado el especial de fin de semana para Worlds-Apart….Quiero Agradecer enormemente el apoyo que le dan a este fic ….Wow es increíble cómo empezó todo y como vamos avanzando en la historia ….por cierto queda poco para el final, cuanto no diré, quiero que sea una sorpresa…..jijijiji

A leer y dejar su opinión del cap….

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy**

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 11-1 "Invasores"

* * *

Blaine estaba empezando a enloquecer, a punto de llamar al 911, cuando Kurt finalmente abrió los ojos.

_"Hey ..."-_ murmuró Kurt parpadeando-

_"Hola a ti"-_ respondió Blaine dando un suspiro de alivio- …_"Dios, me has asustado!"_

_"Lo siento ..."  
_  
Blaine le acarició el rostro a Kurt, dándole un suave beso en los labios antes de dejar caer la mano de los hombros de Kurt y salir del coche. Había estado sentado incómodamente en el suelo y ahora que Kurt estaba despierto ya podía dejar de preocuparse, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban dormidas por falta de circulación de sangre.

_"Blaine, yo vi a Chris."  
_  
Blaine se dio la vuelta bruscamente desde el lugar donde estaba estirando sus extremidades.

_"¿Qué?"_

"Yo, el también se desmayó... No tuvimos suficiente tiempo para hablar….solo fue un poco.".

Kurt se sentó, pasando una mano sobre su cara.

Blaine sentía raro el cabello de Kurt - empezaba a secarse apuntando en todas las direcciones – estaba fuera de moda, el traje de surf que llevaba puesto hacia que fuera difícil saber que quien estaba allí era el contratenor y no su alter-ego.

_"Así que, ehm ... ¿qué dijo, ya sabes, por ejemplo?"  
_  
_"Que estamos completamente jodidos."_

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" -Preguntó Blaine con pánico-

_"No hay rodaje programado hasta el jueves y nos vamos a Nueva York el miércoles."  
_  
_"... Así que básicamente no podemos comunicarnos..."  
_  
_"Bueno, a menos que encontremos una manera de saber cómo nos pueden enviar mensajes -"  
_  
_"Podría simplemente…. ¿Sin tener que ser filmado?".  
_  
_"¿Quieres decir, que si vuelves a escribir en la nota que nos enviaste podría?..."  
_  
_"Hay una ligera posibilidad de que podría funcionar…Tus cuadernos están aquí, solo que se utilizan cuando el guion lo pide"_

_"Así que Chris estaba mal? ¿En realidad podríamos hablar con ellos?"  
_  
_"Tal vez ... pero como no sabemos nada a ciencia cierta, creo que ... deberíamos ... dormir? O algo? Ya que he trabajado ya dos veces ..."  
_  
_"Sí, eso es lo que dijo Chris…. Tenemos que tratar de estar dormidos esta noche de 10 p.m. a 02 a.m.."_….._"Espera ….no podemos, hay una fiesta con Ashley!"…."Chris me dijo que te dijera que fingieras estar enfermo."-_soltó Kurt sin detenerse-_  
_  
Blaine frunció el ceño y se dirigió de nuevo al lugar donde previamente se estiraba. Tomo la camiseta que Chris había preparado para él, bajo el cierre del traje de surf hasta su cintura y se la puso.

_"Blaine? ¿Puedes pasarme la ropa que se supone debo usar? …Si podemos llamarlos ropa ..."_

"Por supuesto."  
  
Blaine hizo todo lo posible para no mirar a Kurt mientras se desvestía, centrándose en cambio en _Como-Remover-Mi-Traje-De-Surf-Solo-Con-Una-Toalla- Sin-Dar-Un-Show-Para -Los-Carros-Que-Pasan_-

_Por Dios, ¿cómo pueden las chicas hacer que parezca tan fácil removerlo?-_pregunto para si-_  
_  
Después de un largo forcejeo, se las había arreglado para quitarse el traje de surf de color azul y lo puso a un lado. La siguiente parte era tan difícil, ya que ahora tenía que quitarse los boxers mojados y ponerse unos secos.

_Definitivamente la vida es una mierda…_-pensó-

* * *

_"Chris? Chris, despierta, está bien ... Estoy aquí, despierta, por favor!"  
_  
Darren no sabía qué hacer. Chris empezó a gritar y tirar, no parecía cerca de recuperar la conciencia.

_"Vamos, Colfer, eres más fuerte que tus pesadillas, despierta!"  
_  
Darren se congeló cuando Chris dejó de moverse, su respiración desacelero, de nuevo a la velocidad normal de un sueño….._ Eso es mejor que nada...-_pensó-

El hombre de pelo negro pasó los dedos por el pelo de Chris, con un suspiro, antes de que finalmente apoyara la mano en la mandíbula del chico mientras acariciaba lentamente su mejilla con el pulgar.  
_  
"Chris, vamos….Tú tienes que despertar….No me hagas tirar agua sobre ti…. De hecho, sólo tenemos jugo de naranja, así que supongo que eso es lo que yo usaría…. Sería una lástima."  
_  
_"Kurt ... te mataría si pones un poco de jugo de naranja en su cabello ..."  
_  
Darren retrocedió unos centímetros, sorprendido, cuando los ojos de Chris se abrieron.

_"¡Amigo!"_-dijo-_  
_  
_"Lo siento Darren, eras demasiado lindo sabes….. Seriamente quiero que hagas el discurso en mi lecho de muerte."  
_  
_"No le veo la gracia."  
_  
_"Es un poco gracioso."_

"No, no lo es, yo no sé lo que estabas soñando, pero no podías calmarte"- dijo haciendo una pausa,-_"Siempre te calmo"_- agregó-

Chris asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo.

_"Lo sé, no era lo habitual sabes, recuerdas cuando tú y Blaine hablaron en un sueño, bien Kurt se desmayó también, en nuestro mundo, y nosotros... tuvimos una charla".  
_  
_"¿Qué sucedió?"_-pregunto Darren-_  
_  
_"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
_  
_"Tenías miedo y ...estabas enojado….. Realmente enojado."  
_  
_"Oh, eso, eso no era nada."  
_  
_"Chris, vamos."  
_  
_"En serio, Darren, que no era nada, sólo ... un monstruo aterrador."  
_  
_"Oh, por favor, yo te conozco…. Y si era como el sueño de Blaine y de mí, se conectaron sus mentes. Ambos pasaron por el infierno y luego regresaron, Chris."  
_  
_"¿Qué?"_-exclamo-_  
_  
_"Sus mentes no son el lugar más feliz del mundo."_-dijo Darren-_  
_  
Chris suspiró y se levantó, camino hacia el maletero abierto. En silencio, recogió los pantalones ajustados que Kurt había traído y se los puso antes de volverse hacia Darren.

_"Fuiste tú"._

"... ¿Yo?"

"Y Blaine."

"Queee…¿qué hicimos?"

"Era una mezcla extraña de ti y Blaine, en realidad, como la mitad de ti, la mitad de él, no sé cómo explicarlo ..."

_"Oh, Blaine y yo vimos la misma cosa, digo, una mezcla de ti y Kurt, Pero no me dio nada de miedo o me hizo enojar ...!"  
_  
_"Quizás sea porque tienen la mente limpia…_-dijo con ironía-…._ supongo. Mira, yo no ... yo no quiero hablar de eso ahora, sólo quiero ir ... bueno," casa ", a falta de una mejor palabra, tomar una ducha y tal vez comer algo "._

_"Chris, no podemos dejarlo allí, me puedes decir lo que sea, ya lo sabes!"  
_  
_"Sí, y tú puedes entender que no estoy de humor para hablar de eso ahora. Así que por favor, sólo ... vamos a conducir de regreso a Lima."  
_  
Darren asintió con gravedad. No se tranquilizó en nada, pero sabía que no debía empujar a Chris. Se unió al hombre más alto en la parte trasera del coche y le ayudó a volver a empacar las cosas.

_"Ah, y ehm, tenemos que dormir hasta tarde mañana por la mañana, porque estoy esperando que veamos a Blaine y Kurt en nuestros sueños."  
_  
_"Tú tienes la escuela."-_dijo el moreno-_  
_  
_"Puedo perderla."  
_  
Darren le frunció el ceño.

_"Christopher, mira, esto no es una buena idea, la última vez que te has saltado una clase tu madre y yo quedamos muy decepcionados, si tu quieres ser abogado algún día tienes que -. ¡Ouch Deja de pegarme"_

"Te lo mereces."  
  
Darren sonrió conamplitud y se dirigió de nuevo a la parte delantera del coche, se sentó en el asiento del pasajero... Por suerte, Kurt poseía un GPS, y no tardó mucho en encontrar "Inicio".

Chris se colocó detrás del volante, sonriendo.

_"¿Qué te hace tan feliz?"  
_  
_"Voy a ver como son en realidad Finn, Burt y Carole."  
_  
Darren rio al ver la expresión de Chris. La emoción había lavado fuera cualquier signo de preocupación.

_"¡Vamos a hacer un espectáculo el camino a casa"-_dijo Darren y encendió la radio cuando el coche rugió a la vida-_… "Y si nos toca conducir cerca de un restaurante de comida rápida yo te obligare a pasar por una hamburguesa."  
_  
_"No es saludable."  
_  
_"Chris, será solo una, deja el lado de Kurt un momento si"._

* * *

_"Wow, Blaine, mira! PODEMOS VER TODO HOLLYWOOD DESDE AQUÍ"_

_"Kurt, por favor, mantén tus ojos en el camino -"  
_  
_"PERO BLAINE! ¡Dios mío!"  
_  
Blaine se mordió los dedos, tratando de mantener la calma. Este pequeño suceso había estado ocurriendo durante los últimos veinte minutos, desde que se habían acercado a Los Angeles, y estaban conduciendo en las calles principales. Kurt gritaba y saltaba de su asiento cada vez que veía... así, cualquier cosa, desde la tienda de Prada, hasta las personas que se parecían a alguien famoso.

_"¿Podemos ir a ver a Santa Mónica, por favor?"  
_  
_"Kurt! …¿Vas a dejar de gritar?"  
_  
_"Lo siento, Blaine, es sólo que... Wow, Los Ángeles!"  
_  
Blaine sonrió_. Kurt esta... adorable.._-pensó-

_"Mira, vamos a ir a la casa de Chris para que podamos tomar una ducha y cambiarnos, ¿de acuerdo? …Entonces iremos a visitar la ciudad."_

_"¿En serio? …Gracias, muchas gracias!"  
_  
Kurt se acercó a Blaine y lo besó en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico de pelo negro se ruborizara.

Ambos siguieron las instrucciones del GPS con cuidado hasta que llegaron a una calle tranquila, aparcaron en frente del edificio más alto.

_"Espera ..Sabemos el número del edificio, pero Ehm ... qué apartamento es "_- preguntó  
Kurt-

_"... Debe haber algún sistema de timbre en la puerta, tal vez está escrito allí."  
_  
Kurt levantó una ceja con incredulidad, pero salió del automóvil de todos modos. Blaine lo siguió hasta la puerta de cristal, mirando los nombres en el lado, al lado de cada uno de ellos estaba un pequeño botón de color naranja.  
_  
"¿En serio? Blaine, ¿cómo iban a utilizar naranja cuando se escribieron los nombres en rojo? Me duelen los ojos!"_

Blaine le palmeó el hombro de Kurt.

_"Basta cariño, está bien, no te preocupes. Voy a mirar..."  
_  
_"Oh, cállate."  
_  
_"¿Qué? Lo digo en serio, voy a ser valiente para ti y para hacer frente a los colores."  
_  
_"Dejó de ser divertido hace dos minutos."  
_  
Blaine sonrió a su novio y comprobó los nombres.

_"No , no, si este ….. C. Colfer."  
_  
_"¿Él ni siquiera está usando un nombre falso?"_-cuestiono Kurt-_  
_  
_"... Se debe utilizar un nombre falso totalmente fresco, como ..."  
_  
_"Te voy a parar ahí, Blaine, porque si terminas la frase yo no me voy a reír de tu broma y tú vas a estar molesto."  
_  
Blaine hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos. Kurt lo miró y sonrió antes de acariciar la mejilla.

_"Oooh, no llores, no pasa nada, estoy seguro de que nuestros hijos se reirán de tus chistes ... hasta que cumplan cinco años."  
_  
Blaine dio un manotazo a la mano de Kurt en la distancia y le sacó la lengua, la comisura de sus labios se retorcieron. _….Nuestros hijos, uh Kurt?_-cuestiono en su interior-

_"El quinto piso -... No sé a qué lado, aunque Vamos, vamos, creo que mi piel está pelando"_-dijo Kurt-_  
_  
El contratenor hurgó en la bolsa de viaje de Chris, sacando tres llaves unidas por un llavero que representaba el casco de un soldado nazi. Blaine se rio y Kurt rodó los ojos antes de abrir la puerta.

Una vez que llegaron a la quinta planta, se quedaron en el pasillo mirando las puertas de cada lado, como si esperaran que una señal de neón indicara cuál era la indicada.

_"Está bien, así que ... si tratamos de abrir la equivocada, ¿qué pasará?"  
_  
_"Es probable que algún tipo raro abra la puerta, sosteniendo una escopeta y nos mate."  
_  
_"Gracias Blaine, eres muy útil."_

"De nada".

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y Kurt caminó hacia la puerta de la derecha. Se inclinó más cerca, escuchando atentamente cualquier ruido procedente del interior.

_"¿Oyes algo?"  
_  
_"No puedo decir si hay un poco de agua corriendo allí o es de otro lugar ..."  
_  
Blaine se acercó a la puerta de la izquierda y se detuvo por un segundo antes de reírse.

_"¿Qué?"_ - Preguntó Kurt -  
_  
"A menos que alguien con un dudoso gusto en la música halla invadido el apartamento de Chris, tú estás en frente de la puerta correcta."_

_"Eh?"  
_  
_"Ven acá."  
_  
Blaine trató de mantener la compostura hasta que Kurt estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo también.

_"Oooh, Dios mio…. No he escuchado esa canción en mucho tiempo!"  
_  
_"... No me digas que te gusta?"  
_  
_"No para nada!... Es ridícula... Pero recuerdo, todo el mundo solía escucharla, cuando éramos como 8 o algo así."_

_"Yo nunca la escuché. …Si alguien en la escuela mencionaba Chihuahua, se podía estar seguro de que sería un viaje rápido al contenedor de basura más cercano."_

Kurt rodó los ojos y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta marcada 5b, luchando con el seguro hasta que por fin se oyó un suave "clic".

_"Wow! ¿Acabamos de caminar hacia lo más limpio que un hospital?"_-dijo Kurt deteniéndose en la entrada-_  
_  
_"... Es como, cien veces más limpio que el departamento de Darren."_

Blaine cerró la puerta detrás de ellos a fin de tener una buena vista de todo. Las paredes del vestíbulo estaban pintadas de blanco, pero cubiertas con carteles de varias películas de ciencia ficción. Kurt desapareció por una de las puertas, mientras que Blaine entró a la cocina. Era pequeño pero acogedor, estantes y armarios llenos de cosas maravillosas y libros. Había fotos de galletas en las paredes, y un cartel comercial gigante de Coca-Cola dietética.  
_  
"Me gusta el estilo de este chico"-_ Kurt declaró desde la sala de estar_-"….ooooh Blaine, ven aquí!"  
_  
Blaine apartó los ojos de la nutella (a regañadientes) y se dirigió hacia donde la voz de Kurt venía. Lo primero que vio fue un viejo cartel de **Hello Dolly** -

_"Esto ha sido firmado por BARBRA STREISAND, ¿ LO PUEDES CREER ?_

Kurt estaba saltando arriba y abajo, dando unas palmadas.

_"Es una pena que no puedo traerlo a casa!... Rachel estaría tan celosa!"  
_  
Blaine sonrió.

_"Dios mío, debe de haber conocido a tanta gente maravillosa"_-dijo Blaine-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando las fotos en la pared. Blaine notó una en particular la cual mostraba a Chris como de unos 8 o 10 años en una celebración, sostenía en sus brazos a una niña rubia, ambos niños se estaban riendo de algo, o le sonreían a alguien en la cámara.

_"¿Quién es ?"-_ Preguntó Kurt-

_" La hermana Pequeña de Chris… Hannah.….Ella ... ella está enferma."  
_  
_"Oh…. Se ven ... muy felices."  
_  
_"Es cierto."  
_  
Blaine se movió para tomar la mano de Kurt, pero el contratenor envolvió con sus brazos su cintura por detrás y dejo la cabeza caída sobre el hombro de Blaine.

_"Hey, mira esto!"  
_  
Blaine miró en la dirección que Kurt indico y se rio entre dientes.

_"Parece que no somos los únicos que se toman fotos ridículas de sí mismos..."  
_  
_"Aunque Darren parece ser mejor que tú en hacer caras."  
_  
_"... Es cierto…._-hizo un pausa-….._pero solo un poco…hee"  
_  
_"Son muy lindos."  
_  
_"Somos lindos."  
_  
_"Es lo mismo."  
_  
_"No del todo."  
_  
_"Bueno, cerca."  
_  
_"No exactamente".  
_  
_"Pero cerca, eso es lo que dije."  
_  
_"Quizás Tienes razón."_

* * *

_"Te lo juro, esta es la mejor hamburguesa que he comido en mucho tiempo!"_  
_  
"Si hay un poco de salsa en la tapicería, estamos muertos…. _–dijo Chris y añadio-…._Y es buena sólo porque es ficción…. El anuncio decía "mejor hamburguesa de la ciudad"…así que por supuesto que debe ser deliciosa."  
_  
_"Estás siendo sarcástico, Chris."-_le regaño Darren-

_"¿Y?"  
_  
_"Es… es solo que te extrañe"  
_  
Darren estaba bastante seguro de que su corazón había dejado de latir otra vez, porque la sonrisa que Chris le estaba dando era demasiada maravillosa para no tomarla en serio.

_"Yo también te extrañé…. Aunque Blaine es un chico maravilloso."  
_  
_"Kurt es increíble, bastante increíble."  
_  
_"¿Cómo terminamos haciendo los mejores personajes de Glee?"  
_  
_"Te debes a tu talento, y yo te lo debo a ti."  
_  
_"¿Cómo que te debes a mí?"_

"Sin ti, en Glee no habría ningún Kurt y sin Kurt ningún Blaine….. y creo que Blaine no existiría sin mí."

Chris se encogió de hombros, dando un giro a la izquierda, y Darren reconoció una de las calles cerca de Kurt.

_"Creo que Kurt dijo que Tina vive alli"-_ dijo señalando una bonita casa con flores por todas partes "-… _o tal vez fue esta ..."  
_  
_"Eres una pieza precisa de la información."_-espeto Chris-_  
_  
Darren rodó los ojos y se llevó el último bocado de su hamburguesa, chupándose los dedos con esmero , no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Chris siguieron los movimientos de su lengua como siempre lo hacia.

Diez segundos más tarde se detuvieron sobre la calle a pocos metros de la entrada ya familiar que Darren conocía perfectamente.

_"Parece que Burt no ha vuelto."_

_"Eso es bueno, no habrá necesidad de que nos pregunte lo que estábamos haciendo con todas estas cosas y por qué tú no tienes gel en tu cabello."  
_  
Salieron del coche y vaciaron el maletero antes de caminar hasta la puerta principal, Darren la abrió con cuidado. Fueron recibidos por un sonoro ronquido procedente de la sala de estar. Ambos se rieron al ver a Finn, extendido en el sofá, con salivación profusa en uno de los cojines.

Chris miró inquisitivamente a Darren cuando el actor sacó el teléfono de Kurt y tomó una foto.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"  
_  
_"Chantaje material, Kurt estará encantado de tenerlo."  
_  
Darren rio y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de Kurt, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la cama, cayendo hacia atrás contra las almohadas.

_"Wow"-_dijo Chris- _"Esto es ..."  
_  
_"Se siente raro, ¿no?"-_Preguntó Darren- _"Espera a ver McKinley."  
_  
Chris suspiró, dejando las bolsas que llevaba al lado del tocador, empezó a mirar alrededor de la habitación con ojos curiosos, los labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa emocionada.

_"Esto es increíble….. Así mega impresionante….. Me voy a pasar toda la noche mirando alrededor de este lugar."_-dijo-

_"Pero…Hay que tomar una ducha primero…. Hay un baño allí, voy a utilizar el del final del pasillo."  
_  
Chris asintió.

_"Oh, espera! ¿Esto significa que puedo elegir cualquier cosa, del armario de Kurt y usarlo?"  
_  
_"... Supongo que sí"  
_  
_"¡Eso es genial!"  
_  
Darren rio y negó con la cabeza.

_"Y dices que soy un cachorro".  
_  
_"Soy un gatito, Darren…. Me emociono sólo con cosas increíbles."  
_  
_"Yo también!"  
_  
_"Tú te emocionas hasta por una hoja que cae de un árbol!"_-dijo sarcásticamente el chico pálido-_  
_  
_"Es hermoso!... Tu no entiendes la poesía, Colfer."  
_  
Darren salió de la habitación cual pavo real en pleno esplendor, sonriendo interiormente cuando escuchó reír a Chris. Se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida después de casi olvidarse de poner su ropa interior mojada en una bolsa de plástico. Se envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura desnuda y comenzó a hacer su pelo. Debido a su falta de formación, le llevó alrededor de treinta minutos para terminar con su peinado que tanto le gustaba y miró su estilo Blaine terminado con una sonrisa. Se puso unos ajustados boxers y los pantalones vaqueros ceñidos, antes de darse cuenta de que había dejado la camiseta en la habitación de Kurt.

Desde luego, no esperaba que Chris estuviera también sin camisa cuando caminaba de prisa a la habitación.

Mucho menos esperaba encontrarlo llorando.

_"Chris ¿Qué tienes?"_

"Yo…mira..."- susurró dándose la vuelta-

Chris dio la espalda…-bueno en realidad Kurt-.. Estaba cubierto por manchas azules…. Acercándose, Darren se dio cuenta de que muchas cicatrices estaban en sus hombros y en la espalda baja.

Él se llevó la mano a la boca.

_"Oh, Dios mío, pero ... es imposible, esos son látigos, el Bullyng está peor -"_-dijo molesto-_  
_  
_"Yo. .. no se bien, yo pensaba que estaba a salvo."_

"Pero, ¿por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no lo vemos en el programa?"  
  
_"¿Azimio, tal vez? No lo sé."  
_  
_"¿Crees que Blaine sabe?"  
_  
_"Probablemente no ..."  
_  
Chris se mudó a ocultar su rostro en sus manos, pero Darren lo detuvo, tomándolas en su lugar. Chris sollozó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Darren, el hombre mayor hizo lo mismo alrededor de los hombros de Chris.

Darren se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que ninguno de ellos tenía una camisa y _…."Hola, piel desnuda sobre piel desnuda" y "¿Por Dios es así de suave por todas partes?"-_pensó él ojimiel-

Se alejó lentamente, sin dejarlo completamente, pero dejo unos centímetros entre ellos.

_"Sólo quiero que sea feliz ..."_-dijo Chris-_  
_  
_"Tú has leído el guión de Nueva York, ¿verdad?"  
_**  
**Chris asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. Darren extendió la mano para enjugar las lágrimas, y sin pensarlo mucho, se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Chris.

_"Hey Kurt, puedes…. wow, chicos, cierren la puerta si van a hacer algo, ¿entienden?... porque no quiero ver nada."_-soltó Finn asombrado-_  
_  
Darren se dio la vuelta, y vio el rubor del descolocado Finn por el cuello de Chris. Finn estaba cubriendo sus ojos con una mano.

Chris se apartó y recogió su camisa, poniéndosela cuando Darren hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la habitación.

_"Está bien, Finn, ya puedes ver ahora"-_dijo Darren-  
_  
"Ustedes realmente deberían ser más cuidadosos. …Seriamente Blaine, si no quieres morir, asegúrate de que la puerta este cerrada o asegúrate de escuchar si la gente viene, porque si Burt te ve, va a ser como aquella vez que estuve con Quinn y él entró…. luego me castigo con no salir por una semana._

"Creo que el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros pueda quedar embarazado hace que mi padre sea un poco más flexible en cuanto a lo que se nos permite hacer".-dijo Chris-

_"Yo que tú no correría el riesgo."_-dijo Finn-_  
_  
Chris suspiró y puso los ojos perfectamente al estilo de Kurt, por lo que Darren sonrío por lo divertido que resulto….

_"¿Necesitas algo?"-_ Preguntó Chris-

_"Sí, claro, ehm ... mi madre me llamó y dijo que llegaría un poco tarde, así que tú tienes que hacer la cena. ….Por favor."_

_"... ¿Qué tan tarde?"_

"No lo sé, me dijo que deberíamos….-hizo una pausa -…._dijo que deberías, comenzar a hacer la cena."_

_"Ummmmmmmmm-_dijo Chris achicando los ojos-

Finn sonrió torpemente y se alejó rápidamente evadiendo su responsabilidad.

_"Estamos jodidos"-_dijo Chris-

_"Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo, no tienes que hacer nada sofisticado."  
_  
_"Es de Kurt de quien estamos hablando."  
_  
_"... Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer…..No vamos a entrar en pánico…¿O sí?..._-cuestiono-_... Sueles ser un buen cocinero cuando lo deseas, ¿recuerdas el pastel que hiciste para mi cumpleaños?"  
_  
_"Fue un pastel Darren… Puedo hacer pasteles, pero no puedo hacer comida tan elaborada!"  
_  
Darren frunció el ceño.

_"Tiene que haber una aplicación en iPhone para eso."-_soltó el moreno actor-

* * *

_"Pero, Blaine ¡No, no, esta camiseta fue comprada en un supermercado, no es mi estilo!"_

_"¿Y?"  
_  
_"No puedo usar nada que fue comprado en un supermercado….POR DIOS…!"  
_  
_"Sí puedes, hay que ser Chris, ¿recuerdas?"  
_  
_"Tiene trajes que no combinan allí y el resto de su vestuario es tan simple como la ropa de Finn…. ¿no lo entiendes?."  
_  
_"Por favor, Kurt, ¿puedes hacer un esfuerzo? ¿Bastante por favor?"  
_  
_" Para ti es fácil decirlo, como vas de hipster un nerd-hipster".  
_  
_"No vamos a tener esta conversación otra vez!"  
_  
_"Pero, Blaine -"_-rogo Kurt-

_"Kurt, te lo juro, si no escoges tu ropa en este momento, me voy sin ti."  
_  
_" Solo espero que no traigas a nadie esta noche a casa"-_murmuró Kurt-

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron.

_"¿Cómo dices?"  
_  
_"Siempre he querido decir eso"-_respondió Kurt- _" es divertido."  
_  
_"No, no es Divertido y….".  
_  
Estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando su teléfono – así el de Darren - sonó en el bolsillo mostrando en la pantalla _"Mia Swier"._

* * *

Nos vemos mañana con otro cap….One in a Million tambien se actualizo….


	22. The Quarterback y Klainers

Buenos Días Klainers…..jejejejeeje acá está el cap para hoy me gusta mucho leer sus reviews son muy divertidos…..Esta semana vi 5x3 yo en verdad no crea que vuelva a ver el episodio por el momento es demasiado triste, en este cap se hace mención al personaje Finn en gran parte y cuando lo trabajaba me dio nostalgia saber que en la serie ya no se verá más y agregarle a eso que RM haya dicho que Glee ya no habrá más después de la 6ta Temporada me deprimio….en fin ya no los entretengo más….A leer y dejar su opinión…

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy**

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 11-2 "The Quarterback y Klainers"

* * *

Estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando su teléfono – así el de Darren - sonó en el bolsillo mostrando en la pantalla _"Mia Swier"._

_"Ho…..mierda".  
_  
_"¿Quién es?"  
_  
_" La Ex-novia de Darren."  
_  
_"Responde…simplemente dices que estás cansado o algo así"  
_  
Blaine asintió y pulsó el botón de "responder".

_"¿Hola?"  
_  
_"Hola, Darren, ehm ... Siento llamarte tan pronto, pero ehm ... He dejado algunas cosas en tu departamento y me gustaría ... tenerlos de vuelta."_

"... Y ...¿quieres venir a recogerlos a mi departamento?"  
  
_"Nos vamos a Nueva York en dos días"-_le recordó Kurt-

_"¿Ese es Chris? ¿Estás con Chris?"_-pregunto-_  
_  
_"Si sí, estamos ehm, recogiendo algunas ... cosas de su departamento…_-dijo-…._. Porque tenemos una fiesta en casa de Ashley."_-aclaro-_  
_  
_ "Ho ya veo… entonces no te quito más tu tiempo ok… ya que vas a venir a Chicago pronto, podrías por favor traer mis discos y partituras contigo, te lo agradecería un montón…..pasa una buena tarde ...bye ….saluda a Chris por mí "._-espeto-__

La línea quedó en silencio. La amargura en su tono había sido evidente y Blaine se preguntó si debería haber dicho algo para consolarla.

_"Bueno, eso fue torpe"-_ murmuró-

_"Eso es una declaración tonta..."  
_  
_"El problema es….. creo que Darren debería ser el tipo de persona que permanece en buenos términos con sus ex novias."_

"Él lo resolverá cuando nos cambiemos de nuevo, no te preocupes"-dijo Kurt-…_ "Hablando de eso, necesitamos un plan."  
_  
Blaine asintió.

_"Pero primero, te duchas por favor date prisa para que podamos ir a mi casa"  
_  
_"A tu casa?"-_Se rio entre dientes_- "¿Por qué no te duchas aquí y tomas prestado un poco de ropa de Chris?... Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para planificar que trajes podría usar."-_sugirió Kurt-_  
_  
_"Kurt ..."  
_  
_"¿Qué? ¡Vamos! Te prometo que no voy a exagerar."  
_  
Blaine rodo los ojos y tomó una camiseta de color púrpura en cuello v , así como un par de jeans que parecía que combinarían perfectamente, beso la mejilla de Kurt en su camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

_"No te preocupes, sólo tienes que seguir mis instrucciones y todo estará bien."_

_"¿Qué pasara si lo hecho a perder?"  
_  
_"¿Quieres que lo haga?"  
_  
_"¿Qué pasa si Finn entra y te ve cocinando?"  
_  
_"¿Podríamos decir que sólo te estoy ayudando? …O lo que sea…..Ya sé_ …-dijo emocionado-_hagamos un poco de pasta, voy a preparar la salsa….. Estaremos bien, estoy seguro de que no se dará cuenta."_

_"Está bien ... ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas?..¿Te sabes la receta de memoria?"  
_  
_"Mi compañero de cuarto la hacía todo el tiempo cuando estaba en Italia. Es como andar en bicicleta! Y sí, lo tengo todo."_

Darren sonrió al ver la expresión nerviosa de Chris y reunió todos los ingredientes que necesitaba, luego saco una cacerola.

Finn estaba fuera meditando en su dormitorio, cantando una canción de Bob Seger.

_"Sabes, si le muestro la espalda a Finn, tal vez cambie algo."_

"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
_"Tenemos pruebas de que Kurt sigue siendo acosado de alguna manera, creo que tenemos que advertir a alguien sobre eso."  
_  
_"Burt oirá de eso y le hará cambiar de escuela otra vez."  
_  
_"¿Y?...Era mucho más seguro de sí mismo en Dalton!"  
_  
_" En Dalton estaba demasiado a salvo! ¿Es acaso eso una buena preparación para la vida?"  
_  
_"Le da la oportunidad de tener una vida adolescente normal, sin ningún matón ni nada!"  
_  
_"¿Normal? La Vida en Dalton no fue normal, y Kurt quería estar con sus amigos."… "¿Qué pasara con Blaine?"_

"Ellos se pueden seguir viendo después de la escuela y los fines de semana, y tal vez si Blaine es transferido -"  
  
_"Chris, no pueden hacer que Blaine llegue a McKinley! ¿Qué excusa crees que darían, eh?"  
_  
Chris puso la pasta en el agua hirviendo y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

_"No lo sé. Los escritores podrían encontrar algo."_

"Bueno, si Blaine es transferido porque extraña a Kurt demasiado, voy a quejarme. Eso sería tonto."-dijo Darren-_  
_  
_"Oh, Darren por favor, los fans no se quejaran si eso ocurre y estoy seguro que a ti te gustaría eso he…."_-dijo levantando una ceja-_  
_  
_"Bueno, ¿qué más, entonces?"_

"¿Problemas de dinero? …O Blaine podría darse cuenta de que, como has dicho, Dalton no es una buena preparación para lo que hay ahí fuera y querrá hacer frente a sus pesadillas…. Dijo que lamentaba haber huido, ¿no? …Tendrá la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. "

_"No será fácil".  
_  
_"No estoy diciendo que sea fácil."  
_  
_"Pero, ¿puedes imaginarlo, Blaine en McKinley? …aunque Él no aceptaría ser reducido a oscilar en segundo plano mientras que Rachel y Finn cantan sobre lo que están sintiendo esa semana."  
_  
_"Oh, Darren, por favor…. Kurt y Blaine serían la nueva pareja de moda!"  
_  
_"Tienes razón…. Sería crear algunas tensiones."  
_  
_" A mí me encanta."  
_  
_"Los fans se morirían."_-añadió Darren-_  
_  
_"Oh Totalmente de acuerdo, se me acaba de ocurrir algo aún mejor, ambos son estrellas, ¿correcto?... ¿imagínate si ambos quieren un solitario y tienen como un diva-off?"  
_  
_"Oh, sí…. Absolutamente…. Sería muy divertido vencer tú trasero!"  
_  
_"Oh, Darren, sería estupendo pero ni sueñes que me vencerás…. ¿Tú crees que Kurt dejaría a Blaine ganar?"  
_  
_"Totalmente seguro…"  
_  
_"Te equivocas….Blaine recibiría una paliza….!"  
_  
_"No claro que no…!"  
_  
_"Por supuesto que si!... Abre los ojos!"  
_  
_"Bueno, tal vez, quizás un poco…pero Kurt recibiría una paliza también!"  
_  
_"De ninguna manera…. Kurt es manipulador….. Él podría hacer que Blaine no hiciera nada."_-dijo en tono seguro-_  
_  
_"Pero…. si Blaine le hace los ojos de cachorro, Kurt caería de rodillas…. Ehm, no literalmente. Bueno, tal vez…..aunque todavía no."-_dijo nerviosamente-

_"Oh, por favor, los ojos de cachorro son ..."_-su voz se apagó_- "Darren, detente! ¿Qué quieres? No, detente! Yo no te estoy mirando…. Vete…. No es justo…Vete! "-_dijo Chris tapándose los ojos-

Darren se acercó a él, dándole una sonrisa torcida, los ojos todavía en el modo de perrito full.

_"Basta."_-dijo el castaño-_  
_  
_"Dicen que funciona."  
_  
_"No, Kurt no caerá en la trampa."  
_  
Darren rio ahogadamente, Chris seguía evitando su mirada.

_"Pero tú con toda seguridad no puedes resistirte a mí, ¿verdad?_

_"¡Cállate! Estoy totalmente seguro de que puedo resistir!"_-dijo en tono infantil-_  
_  
_"Chris?-_dijo soltando despacio las ultimas letras-… _¿Me puedes dar un masaje en la espalda?"  
_  
_"¡No!"  
_  
_"Mírame y dime de nuevo"  
_  
_"No, yo no, yo...-_hizo una pausa y miro a Darren a la cara_-…. oh, está bien, está bien, ya basta!"_

Darren sonrió en señal de victoria, camino de regreso a su salsa a medio terminar en la cocina, haciendo un gesto hacia su espalda…. Chris puso los ojos.

_"Me estás usando…. No eres simpático."  
_  
_"Lo seré…. Ahora que mi tensión desaparezca."  
_  
Chris no había tenido la intención de hacer sonar su frase así ... _erótica. No del todo._

_"Chicos, vamos. No en la cocina."  
_  
Chris y Darren se sobre saltaron varios centímetros cuando oyeron la voz de Finn que venía de la puerta.

_"Por favor, ¿Podrían dejar de frotarse y aparearse en mi cara?"  
_  
_"¿Aparearse? ¿Qué es eso?"_-pregunto Darren-

_"Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir."  
_  
Chris se rio ahogadamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura por detrás de Darren, haciendo que el hombre mayor se ruborizara incontrolablemente.

_"Finn, ven por favor."_-Sugirió Darren -_  
_  
_"¿Por qué no te sientas y nos explicas lo que te sucede, Finn?"_-Dijo Chris-_  
_  
_"Llamé a Rachel….Ella me contesto, pero dijo que no podía hablar conmigo en ese momento porque tenía prisa, y luego oí la voz de Jesse preguntando quién estaba hablando por teléfono."  
_  
_"Bueno, tal vez están juntos porque... están hablando de su solo."-_replico el ojimiel-

_"Oh, me había olvidado ¿ Mr. Shue dio los resultados?"_-pregunto Chris-_  
_  
_"Ah, claro, como te perdiste la práctica de Glee ... bueno, Mr. Shue dijo que íbamos a hacer canciones grupales solamente, pero todos sabemos lo que va a ir al final ... Jesse se enojó y dijo que íbamos a perder y todo….. Pero ehm, aun así, no se ha escrito nada ".  
_  
_"¿Acaso Mr. Shue no dijo nada acerca de un dueto entre Rachel y yo?"  
_  
_"No, pero ... todos estamos de acuerdo en que sería una buena idea….Quiero decir, la mayoría de nosotros lo haríamos."_

Darren percibió la vacilación vaga en la voz de Chris y volteo la cabeza ligeramente para mirarlo, arqueando una ceja.

Chris se encogió de hombros y lo soltó para ir a sentarse al lado de Finn, Darren sintió la falta del toque cálido, tan pronto como se fue.

_"¿Alguna vez han hecho canciones grupales?"-_Preguntó Finn-

Tomó a Darren unos segundos comprender que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.

_"Ehm ... todas nuestras canciones son canciones de grupo, todos tenemos una parte en la armonía -"_

_"Lo sé, lo sé, yo quería decir como ... cuando nosotros hicimos Don't Stop Believing el año pasado, todos teníamos un verso en la canción."  
_  
_"En caso de concurso, preferimos tener un vocalista con otro extra por seguridad, de eso se trata un grupo acapella"._

_"Tu cantaste a dúo con Kurt."  
_  
_"No es lo mismo."  
_  
_"El ser el novio del cantante da algunos privilegios, supongo"-_dijo Chris, sonriendo con orgullo-

Darren sonrió mientras bajaba el fuego a la olla y se sentó a la mesa.

_"Y los otros Warblers sólo ...¿ lo aceptan? ¿Nadie lucha por los solos?"  
_  
_"Llevamos a cabo las audiciones."  
_  
_"¿Y tú ganas todo el tiempo?"  
_  
_"Muchas veces, sí….Pero no siempre participo, y no siempre hacemos audiciones, pero ehm, creo que al consejo le gusto."  
_  
_"Oh, por favor, Thad está enamorado de ti."  
_  
_"Él no está enamorado de mí ..."  
_  
_"Él era el único feliz de verme volver a McKinley!"  
_  
_"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
_  
_"¿Recuerdas cuando anuncié que me iba?"  
_  
Darren hubiera querido que todo el mundo entero viera lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, porque Chris merecía un Oscar por su improvisación.

_"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"  
_  
_"Bueno, todo el mundo estaba conmocionado y triste…. Excepto por Thad…. Thad se levantó y bailo feliz".  
_  
_"... ¿En serio?"  
_  
_"Sí".  
_  
_"Creo que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Trent cuando me preguntó si eso significaba que los dos estábamos terminado nuestra relación."  
_  
_"... ¿Él te preguntó eso?"  
_  
_"Sí".  
_  
_"Chicos…. Pensé que estábamos discutiendo mis problemas, no el hecho de que todo el mundo está enamorado de ti."_-dijo Finn molesto-_  
_  
Chris miró a Finn y Darren hizo todo lo posible para permanecer en su personaje.. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso que hubiera sido si Chris fuera uno de los Starkids…. Con la capacidad de improvisación que tenía, podría haber superado a Joe Moisés y Nick Lang.

_"Es muy injusto."  
_  
_"¿Qué es injusto, Finn?"  
_  
_"Ustedes no tiene problemas de celos."  
_  
_"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
_  
_"Bueno, si Blaine fuera yo, tú Quinn y Rachel Thad comprenderían... mi cabeza sufre mucho."  
_  
Darren frunció el ceño.  
_  
"No veo cuál es el punto en la pelea… claramente no estoy interesado en Thad, y a Kurt no le interesa Trent tampoco."_

_"¿Puedo llegar a ser gay?...Parecen tenerla fácil en las relaciones."_-dijo Finn-_  
_  
_"... En serio, Finn?"_-pregunto Chris-_  
_  
_"¿Qué?"  
_  
_"He estado esperando que tú puedas decir eso durante dos años, y espero que yo sea el complemento de ti, en una relación estable y puesto que somos hermanos nos dejaran salir a cualquier lugar…. Estoy enojada contigo ahora."-_dijo Chris en broma-

Darren rio nerviosamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Finn.

_"Pero de todos modos"-_ dijo Darren, sonriendo a Chris todo el tiempo_- "estoy seguro de que Puck estaría de acuerdo en que las cosas entre ustedes dos son oficiales"  
_  
_"Sí, por supuesto…. Él pasa la mitad de su vida aquí de todos modos. Deberíamos casarnos."_-dijo Finn perdiéndose en la broma-_  
_  
_"Ah, y tener hijos! Yo quiero ser tío!"_-dijo Darren-_  
_  
_"Blaine, no serías técnicamente tío hasta que nos casemos."_-añadió Chris-_  
_  
_"Oh, claro."_-dijo Finn-_  
_  
_"Pero sí, tienes un bebé….Tendrías miles ideas impresionantes para su nombre."-_soltó Darren-_  
_  
Finn entrecerró la mirada hasta que levantó la vista completamente, con el ceño fruncido.

_"Espera, ¿pensé que un chico no podía tener un bebé?"  
_  
_"... Oh Finn, dime que no es serio.-_dijo el ojos azules-_  
_  
_"¿Qué?"  
_  
_"... Recuerda…..hablábamos de Rachel?"  
_  
_"Oh. Oh! Correcto... –_pauso-…._Ya, lo entiendo."  
_  
Sonrió con orgullo, cuando Darren y Chris intercambiaron una mirada significativa…. _Si tan sólo Cory estuviera aquí y viera esto..._-pensó el ojimiel-

_"Pero no estoy seguro de que esté dispuesto a renunciar a los senos por el momento."_-espeto Finn-_  
_  
_"No acabo de ver que lo niegues"_,- dijo Chris-

_"Por supuesto que no…. Y creo que Puck estaría de acuerdo conmigo."-_se defendió Finn-__

"Ustedes tendrían un nombre estupendo de pareja de casados sin embargo", - Darren se interrumpió, mordiéndose los labios para no reírse de sí mismo_-… seria grande_…-pauso y soltó las últimas palabras despacio haciendo muecas con las manos_-…"muy grande"._

Chris frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de abrir la boca y comprender el doble sentido.

_" Blaine",-_dijo Chris-

Darren le dirigió una mirada interrogante antes de darse cuenta de que sí, que la línea podría haber estado muy fuera de lugar del personaje.

_"No lo entiendo",-_dijo Finn-

_"Así déjalo …es mejor".  
_  
Finn todavía tenía el ceño fruncido tres minutos más tarde, Chris se levantó y tomó cinco platos y vasos de la alacena, camino hacia la sala de estar para poner la mesa.

_"Hey Blaine, es ... algo malo?"_-Preguntó Finn-_  
_  
_"¿Qué?"  
_  
_" No sé, hay como, una tensión entre tú y Kurt…. Pero no es ira…. No sé ".  
_  
Darren frunció el ceño. Finn Hudson, capitán del equipo, no podría ser capaz de sentir la tensión sexual cada vez más fuerte (al menos desde su lado) entre ellos dos . No había manera.

_"No, todo está bien."  
_  
_"Yo, ehm ... mañana, después de la escuela, iré a la casa de Puck, ya sabes."  
_  
_"... No estoy seguro a que te refieres?"  
_  
_"Eso dejaría la casa ... para ustedes solos."  
_  
_"... ¿Por qué harías eso?"  
_  
_"Bueno, vamos a Nueva York hasta domingo, así que ..."  
_  
_"Oh. Ehm ..."-_se sonrojó rascándose levemente la cabeza- _…"eso es bueno, Finn, pero ... no lo necesitamos….. Gracias de todos modos."  
_  
_"Está bien, amigo, me salvaste la vida, el otro día, invitando a Kurt a tu casa….. Gracias, de nuevo, por cierto."_

_"De nada."  
_  
Darren sonrió y se levantó, recogiendo algunos tenedores y cuchillos de un cajón y se unió a Chris en la habitación contigua.

_"Hey"-_ dijo colocando los cubiertos en la mesa-

_"Hey"-_respondió Chris, sonriendo mientras dejaba el ultimo plato_-…"Es muy extraño."_

_"Ya te acostumbrarás a él después de un par de horas…..-_sonrió- _"... ¿qué vamos a hacer?"  
_  
_"Bueno ... ¿Qué nos amenaza de muerte aquí y en Los Ángeles?"  
_  
_"No tengo ni idea."_

* * *

_"Oh, mira Blaine, esta es de los Beatles!"_

Ambos estaban caminando por Hollywood Boulevard, Kurt paraba cada dos pasos para mirar las estrellas en el pavimento.

Habían visto algunas parejas del mismo sexo caminando de la mano, de las parejas ninguna tenia segundo aspecto... Después de hacer el cuarto, se les había sido difícil no aferrarse el uno al otro. Blaine tenía miedo de que alguien los reconociera, pero Kurt había dicho que era poco probable, se habían tomado de la mano durante aproximadamente tres segundos hasta que vieron un cartel gigante de Glee y diversos artículos relacionados en una pequeña tienda, asimismo unas cuantas personas que buscaban dichos artículos con entusiasmo.

Ellos habían mirado hacia abajo y apretaron el paso.

_"¿Podemos conseguir un poco de helado?"-_se quejó Blaine-  
_  
"... Claro"-_Kurt estuvo de acuerdo- _"Hay un Ben and Jerry's allí y -"_

_"Oh, Dios mío, eres realmente Chris Colfer!"  
_  
Kurt se puso rígido y se volvió a la dirección en que venía la voz. La voz pertenecía a una adolescente, que no podía tener más de quince años, con dos de sus amigas.

_"Hola, lo siento, soy…. Ehm….. yo soy una Gleek, Kurt es como, mi personaje favorito!"  
_  
Kurt se sonrojó y sonrió.

_"¿En serio? Eso es…. eso es bueno, muchas gracias!"  
_  
Blaine se acercó a las chicas también, quitándose las gafas de sol.

_"HO DIOS MIO TU TAMBIEN ESTAS ACA…!"-_La niña tartamudeaba mientras que una de sus amigas se ponía de un color rojo brillante _-… "¡Hola!"_-soltó-

_"Hola"-_ dijo Blaine tratando de mantener la voz tranquila- _"¿Cómo están?"_  
_  
"... Mucho mejor que hace un minuto"-_ dijo la chica que se había sonrojado- _"Oh, Dios mío, Darren, eres tan impresionante!... ¿Podemos cómo, tomarnos fotos con ustedes?"_

Kurt dio a Blaine una mirada inquisitiva.

_"¡Claro!"  
_  
La joven que había hablado primero pidió a un chico que pasaba tomara fotos con cada una de sus cámaras.

_"Gracias"-_dijo la segunda chica- _"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, por cierto?"_

_"Re-visitando"-_respondió Blaine- _"He estado viviendo acá por un tiempo y me di cuenta que no había estado aquí."  
_  
_"Así que, ehm"-_ dijo la primera chica, riendo, mirando a su amiga_-…"Somos grandes Klainers, y ... por favor, por favor dígannos que se van a quedar juntos para siempre"_-rogo-

Blaine sonrió ahogadamente y tomó la mano de Kurt, haciendo todo lo posible para que se viera como si no fuera un hábito.

_"No te preocupes, andamos de novios"-_ dijo_-…"Incluso podríamos casarnos la próxima temporada."_

"A menos que encuentren a alguien más alto"-dijo Kurt guiñando un ojo-

Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas. Blaine se dio cuenta de que la tercera chica aún no había dicho nada, pero que había estado mirando con una mirada de adoración en su rostro.

_"Así que, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"-_ Preguntó Blaine-

_"Lucy"-_ dijo la primera chica-  
_  
"Sami… Tu escribiste una canción para mí!"-_La segunda chica bromeó sonriendo-

_"¿Qué hay de ti?"-_Kurt preguntó a la tercera chica-

_"S-Spencer"-_susurró sonrojándose, con los ojos clavados en la punta de sus zapatos-

_"Fue súper agradable reunirnos con ustedes!"-_ Dijo Lucy- _"No puedo esperar a ver Born This Way mañana por la noche!"  
_  
_"Ooooh, sí"…-_ dijo Sami_-…"Lloré como un bebé por Somewhere Only We Know…. Fue totalmente increíble! No puedo esperar a ver el episodio completo!"_

_"Gracias, yo, ehm ... me gusto hacer la canción también!"-_Dijo Blaine-

_"Nos vemos en Glee Live! Bueno, no nos van a ver, pero iremos."_-dijo lucy-_  
_  
Kurt se quedó inmóvil por un momento, no entendiendo lo que querían decir con 'Glee Live'….recordó lo que Blaine le conto que Chris había dicho sobre eso y sonrió.

_"Habrá una gran sorpresa para ustedes."_-dijo Blaine-_  
_  
Mentalmente anoto contarle a Kurt de eso más tarde.

_"¿Qué quieres decir?"-_ Preguntó Lucy-

_"Ya lo verás."  
_  
_"No puedo esperar"-_ dijo Sami emocionada- _"Bueno, que tengan un buen día!"  
_  
_"Ustedes también chicas!"  
_  
Se despidieron y comenzaron a alejarse, pero Spencer se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a Kurt.

_"¿Te puedo abrazar?"_-pregunto tímidamente-_  
_  
Kurt se quedó boquiabierto durante un segundo, pero asintió con la cabeza y abrió los brazos.

_"Tú me hiciste aceptarme por quien soy"-_dijo con la voz quebrada_-…"tu discurso en los Globos de Oro, y todo lo que haces ... y Kurt en general, me inspiran, tú ... eres mi ídolo…... Sólo ... gracias. "  
_  
Blaine sonrió cuando Kurt apretó más fuerte a la chica, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando finalmente se separaron, le sonrió.  
_  
"Nunca te rindas"-_dijo Kurt-

Spencer asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil durante un buen rato, una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Blaine se acercó y la limpió.

_" Yo ... yo ... Blaine, hice ... ¿ la escuchaste? …Yo ... ¿ la inspiro?_

_"Por supuesto que sí, Kurt…. Tú me inspiras cada día…. Y por lo que Chris me ha dicho, inspiras a miles de personas aquí también."  
_  
Kurt parpadeó, mordiéndose los labios.

_"Vamos, vamos a conseguir el helado."_-dijo Blaine-

* * *

_"¿Tal vez deberíamos saltar de un puente nuevamente?"_-sugirió Darren-

Estaban sentados en la cama de Kurt, Chris miraba a través de una pila de libros, mientras que Darren estaba navegando en Internet.

_"No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea…. Si los dos saltamos al mismo tiempo ... podría ser peligroso."_

_"Tiene que ser peligroso."  
_  
_"¿Tal vez podríamos cambiar en momentos diferentes?... Como, ¿media hora de diferencia? ….Para asegurarnos de que todo está bien"  
_  
_"Eso es una buena idea."  
_  
Chris lo anotó en la libreta amarilla junto algunas ideas que ya estaban.

_"Sigo pensando que nadar con los tiburones seria genial."_-dijo Darren-_  
_  
_"No pienso nadar con tiburones!... Ya te he dicho, no con tiburones, menos en un acuario."  
_  
_"Miedoso Colfer….A mí me gusta la idea."  
_  
Chris puso los ojos en blanco y dio unos ligeros puñetazo en las costillas de Darren.

_"¿Podríamos provocar un accidente?"_-pregunto nuevamente Darren-

_"Ya estás roto por todos lados."  
_  
_"Mi muñeca está vagamente lastimada, por lo demás estoy bien."  
_  
_"Darren. Por favor."  
_  
_"Está bien_"-dio un suspiró- _"¿pero qué te ocurre? -"_  
_  
"Chicos … Creo que es hora de ir a la cama"-_dijo Carole, de pie en la puerta -_"… y Blaine cariño ya que supongo que no iras de nuevo a Dalton mañana, ¿te importaría venir conmigo a la tienda y ayudarme a escoger las cortinas y la pintura de la sala de estar? "_

_"No, en absoluto, yo estaré encantado de ayudarte."  
_  
Ella sonrió.

_"Gracias…. Buenas noches chicos!"  
_  
_"Buenas noches Carole"-_ respondieron al mismo tiempo-

Chris sonrió a Darren.

_"... ¿Qué?"  
_  
_"¿Qué?"-_ preguntó Chris inocentemente-

_"Me estas sonriendo…."  
_  
_"¿Y?"  
_  
_"Es que me distraes."  
_  
_Oh…._ _¿ Acabo de decir eso?_ _Bien, mierda._-pensó el moreno actor-

_"Oh… lo siento por distraerte..."_-dijo Chris fingiendo molestia-_  
_  
El silencio que siguió a Chris después de la frase fue percibido por Darren como una amenaza y dejó la computadora un lado justo a tiempo para ser capaz de protegerse a sí mismo del ataque de cosquillas de Chris. Darren agarró la muñeca del castaño y pasó sus dedos a lo largo de su cintura, riendo malignamente cuando oyó reír Chris nerviosamente.

_"Hey, hey, déjame"-_Chris trató de defenderse- _"No es justo, suéltame!"  
_  
_"No hasta que digas las palabras mágicas!"  
_  
_"... Expelliarmus?"  
_  
Chris utilizo la risa de Darren en su ventaja y se liberó de su agarre. Lucharon durante unos minutos riendo, fallando miserablemente cada vez que estaban a punto de ganar.

Desafortunadamente, Burt entró cuando Darren estaba sobrepasando a Chris, sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y soplando aire lentamente en su cuello, sabiendo que era la debilidad de Chris y obviamente la de Kurt, también.

_"¡Ejem!"-_Burt tosió-

Los dos chicos miraron hacia arriba y Darren salto tres pies de distancia de Chris.

_"Lo siento"-_ murmuró Darren-

_"Váyanse a dormir, muchachos…-_los miro fijamente y soltó despacio_-….En camas separadas."  
_  
_"Si…sí papá…. Lo sentimos….. solo era un agarrón de cosquillas….. No estábamos haciendo nada..."-_dijo nerviosamente Chris-

_"Todo comenzó con un agarrón de cosquillas el día que tú fuiste concebido, hijo"._

_"Ew….. Papá, demasiada información!"  
_  
Burt sonrió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

_"...¿Tu en serio vas a dormir en el sofá?-_ Preguntó Chris-

_"Burt va a trabajar a las cinco de la mañana…. Lo que él no sepa, no lo va a matar!"_-dijo arqueando una ceja-

* * *

Hasta la próxima Klainers…


	23. Celos Y Esperanzas

Hola Klainers…..Si merezco la cárcel por irme sin avisar…pero surgió algo llamado "Cierre de Ciclo en la Universidad"…por lo tanto no me quedo tiempo de traducir, pero al fin ya estoy de vacaciones así que solo me dedicare al trabajo y a traducir los últimos Caps del fic…

Agradezco Enormemente todo su apoyo…Mi motivación más grande para continuar traduciendo es leer cada uno de sus Reviews …GRACIAS POR EL APOYO… A leer y dejar su opinion

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy**

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 12-1 "Celos y Promesas"

* * *

Caminar por todo Los Ángeles es algo muy agotador, especialmente cuando tu novio se para cada dos segundos... antes de correr tan rápido hasta el punto de perderlo. El hecho de haber saltado desde un puente elevado en la mañana también se debe tomar en consideración.

Blaine se echó en el sofá, tan pronto como entraron en el apartamento de Darren.

_"¿Sabes qué Kurt la próxima vez que vengamos aquí, nos vamos a quedar como por dos semanas o algo así, porque tratar de ver todo en un día….-_hizo una pausa_-… simplemente, no es posible."  
_  
Kurt se rio entre dientes y le indicó a Blaine si podía sentarse en el sofá también, Blaine recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Kurt.

_"La próxima vez?"-_ Kurt sonrió-

_"Ya sabes, para nuestro aniversario o algo así ..."-_dijo el chico-_  
_  
_"Nuestro aniversario es en marzo, Blaine."_

"Voy a encontrar una excusa para secuestrarte antes de eso"-murmuró-

Intercambiaron una sonrisa Kurt pasó los dedos lentamente por el cabello de Blaine.

_"Es bueno cuando no tienes gel, sabes."_-dijo suavemente-_  
_  
_"Chris dijo eso también."_

La mano de Kurt se dejó de mover y Blaine miró hacia arriba, se sonrojo al ver la mirada interrogativa de Kurt, comprendiendo lo que él acababa de darle a entender.

_"Espera, lo que quiero decir es que yo ehm ... al principio me puse un poco de gel en el pelo, ya sabes, para salir del hospital, pero Chris me dijo que Darren suele dejar sus rizos al natural cuando no está trabajando….Y entonces él dijo que le gustaba más así. Eso es todo "….-_aclaro-

_"De acuerdo."_-dijo sonriendo-

Kurt parecía creerle y reanudó sus movimientos lentos - era sólo la verdad, después de todo, no había sentimientos involucrados con Chris, ninguno en absoluto.

_"Sabes, si sigues haciendo eso podría conciliar el sueño, ahora mismo."  
_  
_"¡No, tenemos una fiesta que asistir. Y yo, por una vez, podre beber sin vomitar por todas partes."_

_"Tú has mejorado en las fiestas con el licor encima,".  
_  
_"Supongo que sí"…-_sonrió_-.. "Bueno, aun así, este cuerpo ciertamente resiste mucho más que el mío."_

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

_"Blaine…. No te duermas."  
_  
_"Mm…no…, sólo ... se siente muy bien.."  
_  
Blaine no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que Kurt estaba sonriendo. De hecho, cuatro segundos más tarde, pudo sentir la sonrisa en sus labios cuando Kurt se inclinó para darle un beso.  
_  
"Vamos a tener que mantener nuestras caricias a un mínimo, esta noche"-_Blaine susurró entre besos-  
_  
"Bueno, tal vez si actuamos como una pareja, Chris y Darren no tendrán otra opción que finalmente andar cuando nos cambiemos de nuevo"-_Kurt respondió, con una sonrisa pícara plasmada en su rostro_-… "es la solución perfecta."_-exclamo-

Blaine se echó a reír ahogadamente y se sentó, moviéndose para quedar de frente al castaño, hizo girar a Kurt frente a él con eficacia. Sonriendo ante el hecho de que, después de todo este tiempo, todavía su novio se ruborizaba, se inclinó y besó a Kurt suavemente, con una mano detrás de su cuello manteniéndolo en su lugar.

Las manos de Kurt vagaban por la espalda de Blaine, instalándose en las caderas. El castaño poso una mano en el pecho de Blaine para acostarlo en el sofá de nuevo, esta vez Kurt estaba encima de él. El contratenor se estremeció cuando los dedos de Blaine le recorrieron desde la pierna hasta la cintura, enganchándose más en su cintura, tirándolo un poco para que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más cerca.

Blaine sintió que su pantalón estaba reduciéndose rápidamente, su acción anterior hizo a Kurt gemir, enviando sacudidas a través de la columna vertebral del ojimiel.

La primera vez que hicieron eso, fue la noche después de las Regionales, tendidos en la cama del dormitorio de Kurt, fue vacilante y lento. Ambos habían disfrutado mucho, las dulces caricias, besos perezosos que no implicaban tanto la lengua, como uno podría haber pensado.

Las próximas veces habían sido similares... hasta Kurt esa vez que estaban en el cuarto de Blaine accidentalmente mordió el labio inferior del chico, fue ahí cuando las cosas se convirtieron en algo más caliente.

Blaine comenzó a entrar en pánico, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba muy muy encendido, había ido a tomar una ducha fría para huir de la situación, sólo para encontrar a Kurt muy incómodo sentado en su cama una vez que él salió.

Habían hablado de lo que había sucedido, ambos se sonrojaron profundamente, Blaine encontró necesario una segunda ducha cuando Kurt reveló que había estado realmente muy encendido también.

Los momentos después de ese incidente, trataban de que las cosas se mantuvieran frías antes de ir demasiado lejos. Pero eran adolescentes, después de todo, y la noche de su aniversario de dos meses, sus manos habían encontrado la manera de frotarse por encima de sus pantalones uno del otro.

Blaine sonrió ante el recuerdo y estaba a punto de sugerir que se trasladaran a la habitación, el sofá no es exactamente el lugar más cómodo del departamento, cuando sonó el timbre del intercomunicador.

Los chicos se congelaron, sus labios seguían pegados el uno del otro. El intercomunicador sonó por segunda vez, un poco más esta vez, y Kurt se alejó, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. Blaine respiró hondo y se levantó para seguirlo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pensar en cosas poco atractivas cuando sus ojos fueron directamente a parar al trasero del Kurt….bueno, técnicamente, era el trasero Chris el que se veía en esos jeans.

Kurt estaba a punto de apretar el botón de responder, pero Blaine lo detuvo.

_"Espera….es mi lugar, ¿recuerdas?"  
_  
Kurt asintió y se hizo a un lado, tomando la mano de Blaine.

_"¿Hola?"  
_  
_"Hey Darren, soy yo, pensé en venir a recogerte para ir donde Ashley!"  
_  
Kurt frunció el ceño, articulando sorprendido y sin emitir sonido_….."Rachel?",_

_"Ehm, seguro Lea, voy uh ... abrir la puerta ..."  
_  
Apretó un botón pequeño al lado de la pantalla y un "clic" se escuchó.

_"¡Gracias!"  
_  
Oyeron el cierre de la puerta y Blaine se pasó los dedos por el pelo nerviosamente.

_"Blaine!...se te olvidó enseñarme el nombre de todos!"_-exclamo Kurt-_  
_  
_"Oh, mierda ... Bueno, ehm, la actriz que interpreta a Rachel es Lea, y ehm ….-_hizo una pausa-…. _Espera, he escrito una nota en mi teléfono móvil te lo enviare en un mensaje_".

_"A mí?"  
_  
_"Al celular de Chris….-_aclaro_-….Debe estar en la bolsa."  
_  
Kurt corrió a la habitación y cogió el teléfono.

_"Tengo un mensaje de ...¿ Amber? …Pregunta si podemos comprar un poco de cerveza en nuestro camino hacia Ashley… ¿Quién es Amber?"-_Cuestiono-  
_  
"Mercedes"-_ respondió Blaine_-…"Te he enviado la nota."_

"Lo tengo."-contestó-_  
_  
Los ojos de Kurt corrieron rápidamente a través de la pantalla y suspiró.

_"No tenemos muchos nombres, Blaine, estamos jodidos!"  
_  
_"Trata de usarlos como mínimo…. Si no recuerdas el nombre o te encuentras en una situación incómoda, simplemente dices que tienes que ... ¿usar el baño?"_

_"Sí"…-_dijo, casi sin aliento- _"…Está bien."_

_"Ya te he dicho lo suficiente sobre Chris para que puedas actuar como él frente a un grupo de cansados y borrachos."  
_  
Kurt asintió rápidamente, y estaba a punto de añadir algo más cuando oyeron un golpe en la puerta. Regresaron allí y se quedaron estáticos durante un largo segundo, tomaron una respiración profunda antes de que Blaine abriera la puerta.

_"Hey Lea!"  
_  
_"Hola Darren!... –_se detuvo y fijo los ojos en Kurt-…._Chris Oh, no sabía que estabas aquí…. hola cariño!"  
_  
Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y Kurt se puso rígido antes de responder a la abrazo.  
_  
"Amber envió un mensaje diciendo que teníamos que comprar un poco de cerveza en el camino",_ -dijo Blaine-

Lea soltó a Kurt y se dio la vuelta, viéndose confundida.

_"¿Creo que Kevin llevaría un montón ?"  
_  
Blaine se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, Kurt giro en sus talones.

_"No sé…. Probablemente no es suficiente, o tal vez ha habido algún problema con eso?"_-dijo Blaine-  
_  
"Bueno, Mark, Cory y él han estado allí todo el día para ayudar a cocinar, así que tal vez no quede ninguna en absoluto."_-pronuncio Lea-

Blaine se rio entre dientes.  
_  
"Bueno, entiendo eso….. Pero no estoy seguro que voy a comer nada de lo que han preparado, entonces."_

Lea sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y se sentó en el sillón que Blaine y Kurt compartían minutos antes ambos chicos la imitaron.

_"Entonces, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes hoy?"_

"Jummm….Estamos re-visitamos LA"…-dijo Kurt, tratando de que su voz sonara diferente- _"…ya sabes, Hollywood Boulevard, Santa Mónica ..."  
_  
_"Y se las arreglaron para ir de incógnito?"_-Preguntó incrédula-  
_  
"Casi"…-_respondió Blaine-…._"Algunos fans se acercaron a nosotros para hablar, me di cuenta de que algunas personas nos miraban, pero es probable que no estuvieran seguros de que éramos realmente nosotros."_

Lea asintió, comprendiendo.

_"De todas formas, vamos a ir a comprar la cerveza y luego podemos ir donde Ashley."_-dijo la chica-__

"Espera, tengo que darme una ducha y cambiarme primero"-dijo Kurt-

Lea levantó una ceja y Blaine contuvo la respiración, nervioso.

_"Estoy empezando a preocuparme seriamente por ti Chris, Kurt tiene un efecto en ti"- _dijo la actriz con una sonrisa-  
_  
"... ¿Qué quieres decir?"-_Preguntó-

_" Recuerdo un tiempo cuando a ti realmente no te importaba qué ropa llevabas puesta, querido"._

_"A eso..este…._-vacilo-….._ todavía tengo que tomar una ducha."  
_  
Kurt se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Darren, donde había dejado su bolsa. Blaine noto que Lea se dio cuenta de la forma en que él observaba a Kurt alejarse.

_"¿Por qué no compartes la ducha con él, Darren?"-_pregunto morbosamente-_  
_  
Blaine volvió la cabeza tan rápido como pudo, su visión se volvió negra con muchas estrellas por un breve segundo.

_"¿QUEEEEEE?"_-grito-__

"Bueno, si vas a mirar su trasero de esa manera, tal vez deberías seguir adelante y -"

Ella fue interrumpida por la almohada que Blaine había arrojado a su cara.  
_  
"¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes, en serio?"-_Preguntó, riendo-_…"No somos Kurt y Blaine!"_  
_  
Agradezco la ironía de esa declaración….-_pensó Blaine-

_"Oh, por favor."-_se defendió Lea-_  
_  
Blaine rodó los ojos y movió su mano de una manera _"no me importa lo que dicen"…_  
_  
"Recuerdas el momento en que, ehm, rodamos Born This Way, viniste a vernos…Crees que no te vi salir corriendo después de ver bailar a Chris …"_

_"Lea, estás haciendo todo en tu cabeza ….había recibido una llamada de mi madre sabes."  
_  
_"Tú no volviste después de eso."  
_  
_"Yo estaba cansado."  
_  
_"De acuerdo."_-dijo la chica riendiendose-_  
_  
Blaine rodó sus ojos de nuevo.

_"Eres increíble, en serio."_-añadió Blaine-  
_  
"Darren, vamos hay una razón porque Ryan decidió hacer que Klaine sucediera ... Ustedes dos tienen una gran química, y al igual de la forma en que eligió emparejar a Chord con Dianna en lugar de Chris, no es casualidad."_

Blaine trató de permanecer impasible mientras recordaba lo que Chris le había hablado de que Chord había sido elegido como el novio de Kurt en un primer momento, hasta que se dieron cuenta de una relación Sam / Quinn trabajaba mejor.

No estaba celoso. En ningún momento, No es que Sam tuviera grandes abdominales o cualquier cosa, no definitivamente no era eso.

_"Eres peor que los fans, ya sabes."_-replico-_  
_  
Había visto lo suficiente en Tumblr para saber que las personas querían que Chris y Darren estuvieran juntos de verdad.

_"Vamos, Darren… Tal vez si dejaras de mentirte a ti mismo y abrieras los ojos ..."  
_  
_"Mira, Lea, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de esto?"  
_  
Ella suspiró y Blaine recordó que la chica tenía un novio. Blaine le preguntó cómo estaban las cosas y cantó una canción de victoria en su cabeza, porque esa pregunta la distrajo hasta que Kurt regresó del baño.

* * *

_"¿Motociclestas?"._

_"No."  
_  
_"¿Cosas en llamas?"  
_  
_"Definitivamente no".  
_  
_"¿Surf en el aire?"  
_  
_"Positivamente no."  
_  
Darren suspiró y se quedó mirando el techo.  
_  
"Ya sabes, si nada funciona mañana, estaremos en problemas, tengo que ir a Chicago el jueves …. Aún podriamos decirle a Blaine que tome el avión y valla a Nueva York con el resto del elenco, mi hermano está en New York, podría usar eso como una excusa. "_

_"De ninguna manera, Chuck sabrá que no eres tú…. Y tú no puede venir a Nueva York con nosotros."_

_"Blaine no tiene que ir a la escuela hasta el jueves. Podría ...¿ Conducir en coche?"  
_  
_"¿Durante diez horas?"  
_  
_"Yo lo he hecho antes."  
_  
_"Estás herido, y va a ser sospechoso."_

"Podría tomar otro avión ... Quiero decir, Blaine parece tener suficiente dinero para comprar una empresa o podría tomar un vuelo privado."

_"Darren, hemos filmado la escena de despedida….No se puede cambiar."  
_  
_"Nosotros todavía podemos hacer algo al respecto espera….¿ Besaste a Blaine?"-_pregunto Darren-_  
_  
_"... Por supuesto que sí, estaba en el guión."  
_  
_"Ha..."_-dijo secamente-_  
_  
_"Tuvimos que hacer algunas tomas, al parecer, mi Kurt pudo haber sido un poco demasiado convincente, Blaine tuvo un tiempo difícil de contenerse."_  
_  
"¿No es broma?"-_Murmuró-

_"¿Qué dijiste?"  
_  
_"Nada, yo todavía estaba tratando de averiguar qué hacer."_-soltó Darren desviando el ataque de celos formándose -

_"Sí, bueno, tal vez Kurt y Blaine tendrán algunas ideas mejores. Buenas noches, Darren."  
_  
_"Buenas noches."  
_  
Chris volvió a su lado para apagar la lámpara, luego se dio la vuelta de nuevo, poniendo su espalda. Darren le observaba con una sonrisa.

_¿Me atrevo a iniciar algunos abrazos?-_pensó el moreno actor-

Se acurrucó más cerca de Chris, sus dedos apenas rozaron al castaño. Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Darren sintiera la cálida mano de Chris envuelto alrededor de la suya, su corazón tartamudeó mientras se permitió acercarse aún más, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico más alto.

_"Chris?"_

_"Mmh?"  
_  
_"Nunca me dijiste lo que ... lo que viste.."  
_  
No hubo respuesta.

_"Ya…ya sabes, en el sueño?"  
_  
Darren oyó tragar grueso a Chris.

_"Yo... la mezcla de ti y Blaine, él ... él dijo que era de la mente de Kurt, y de la mía tambien, quiero decir…. Sugirió que tal vez seríamos mucho más felices si nos alojábamos en el mundo del otro -.. Kurt seria finalmente la celebridad que está anhelando y Yo sería un adolescente de verdad…. Teniendo amigos…. Y un novio "._

Darren frunció el ceño.

_"¿Tú estás de acuerdo con él?"  
_  
_"….Es complicado…. Kurt lo tiene difícil, también. Es diferente de lo que he pasado, sin embargo. La ... la fantasía, le dijo a Kurt que también sería mejor para Blaine. Habría aceptación de los padres, para empezar "._

_"Sin embargo, nuestra vida, nuestras familias, nuestros amigos -"  
_  
_"Darren, detente….. lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?... Sé lo que es…. Soy consciente de que no es ... correcto…. Porque esto es un ... un mundo de ficción. Kurt y Blaine tienen un final feliz. Ellos van a ir a vivir juntos en Nueva York e ir a la universidad y tal vez van a luchar, tal vez van a romper, pero sabemos que van a encontrar su camino para volver... En nuestro mundo, no sabemos nada acerca de lo que va a suceder. _

_¿Qué te dice que no voy a ser la víctima de un crimen de odio y morir antes de llegar a realmente hacer una diferencia, eh? ….¿Qué pasa si lo no hago y la gente se olvide de mí en cinco años y tenga que volver a Clovis? …..¿Y si yo no nunca encuentro un novio porque cada vez que me encuentro con alguien lo único que quieren es mi fama ¿Y si - "  
_  
_"Chris"…-_lo interrumpió Darren-

Darren se había sentado en la cama, tirando de Chris con él. Dos senderos de delgadas lágrimas brillaban en las mejillas pálidas del castaño. Darren puso una mano en cada lado de la cara del chico, cerrando sus ojos a la vez en la oscuridad, la única luz que llenaba la oscuridad era la de un poste de luz, domesticado por las cortinas. Incluso entonces, el iris azul, verde y gris de Chris consiguieron hacerle derretirse.

_"Escúchame ahora….Tu eres la persona con más talento que he conocido, y probablemente nunca habrá nadie como tu…. Tú ya has tenido un enorme impacto en el mundo Chris, y con el paso de los años, no hará sino crecer…. Yo juro que si alguien te hace daño los alcanzare y los hare sufrir…. Y no soy el único…. Tienes amigos en el mundo, Chris…. Toneladas de admiradores, también…. ¿Quién se preocupa por esos enemigos estúpidos?... Ellos no saben lo que se pierden y, francamente, prefiero no tenerlos entre nuestros fans, Kurt tenía razón ellos no pueden tocarte, ¿de acuerdo? "_

"Si…sí, lo sé, es sólo que ... estoy tratando…-pauso-_… Darren, te juro que estoy tratando de mantenerme fuerte en ello, yo bromeo todo el tiempo, tengo que hacerlo, muchas personas me admiran ahora y si me ven débil van a dejar de creer en mí, digo en ellos mismos ... Yo. .. a veces me gustaría no tener tanto peso sobre mis hombros ... yo sólo ... Sólo soy humano, ¿sabes? "_

Darren sonrió_…. Eres mucho más que "simplemente humano Chris".._-dijo para si-

_"Nadie va a dejar de admirarte si sueñas con un mundo mejor, una vida mejor…. Es totalmente normal."_

_"Es egoísta. Darren, soy egoísta ... Lo tengo todo, Yo. .. mi vida, ahora mismo, es ... lo que miles de personas desearían tener, y aquí estoy, quejándome por lo que podría ser mañana ".  
_  
_"Tú podrás decir cualquier cosa pero no eres egoísta, vamos, mira todo lo que has hecho y cuánto de eso es " sólo para ti ", eh? ….Y maldición, tienes derecho a ser feliz…. Toda la fama, todos esos premios, todo te lo merecías, y debes conseguir mucho más ".  
_  
La esquina de la boca de Chris se movió débilmente.

_"Gracias por estar siempre ahí cuando me descontrolo. Yo. .. Yo no sé con quién más hablar, ... gracias por todo."_

Chris pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darren, el hombre mayor hizo lo mismo alrededor de su cintura.

_"No me des las gracias, Chris, espero hagas lo mismo por mí."  
_  
_"Nunca pierdes el control."_ -dijo en un tono más calmado-

_"Yo algunas veces ... no, en realidad, recuerda el día anterior a que Never Been Kissed saliera al aire? Estaba tan preocupado de a que los fans yo no les iba a agradar..."  
_  
_"Y me pediste que llamara a Ryan y Brad y hacerlos borrar tus partes del episodio..."  
_  
Darren rio.

_"Si…. Me alegro de que no lo hayan hecho..."_-contesto el moreno actor-_  
_  
_"Yo también me alegro."  
_  
Ambos se alejaron, sus labios a centímetros uno del otro. Sus ojos se encontraron y tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Darren para no cerrar la distancia…. Él no se iba a aprovechar del estado de Chris. Sería un error ... ¿no?

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de tomar una decisión, Chris suspiró y se recostó en el colchón.

_"Vamos, vamos a dormir…. Sera una gran noche ."  
_  
_"¿Estás seguro de que vamos a compartir el sueño? ¿Qué pasa si tu solo ves a Kurt y yo sólo veo a Blaine?"_

Chris frunció el ceño.

_"Bueno ... supongo que podría suceder…. No sé… o talvez no…"  
_  
_"Sí, supongo."  
_  
Darren se acostó al lado de Chris, sus brazos tocándose casi por completo…. Esta vez sólo tardó cinco segundos para que los dedos de ambos se encontraran…. Darren se movió un poco, puso todo su cuerpo en una posición de **_"si-quieres-que-te-abrace-estoy-listo"._** Chris captó la indirecta y se dio la vuelta, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Darren, el chico mayor envolvió sus brazos alrededor del castaño.

_"Buenas noches"-_susurro-

_"Buenas noches, Chris."  
_  
Ambos se quedaron dormidos rápidamente. En algún momento,-era difícil desde lejos distinguir sus piernas y sus brazos- habían movido sus cuerpos, inconscientemente, en perfecta sincronización.

* * *

_"Oh por Dios es maravilloso!"_

_"Yeaaaah,…¿cierto?"_

"En serio, amigo, tienes que enseñarme a hacerlas algún día… En mi vida estas, son las más deliciosas patatas que he probado …"

_"Gracias, Darren"-_dijo Mark_-…"Significa mucho para mí que alguien ... diga eso ..."_

Blaine sonrió y se dio la vuelta, un poco de patata estaba en el tenedor , listo para hacer a Kurt probar esta ... esta maravilla pura, pero el contratenor no estaba a la vista.

_"Hey, ¿dónde está …–_se detuvo-_…K-Chris?"- _Preguntó mirando a Mark, quien estaba mirando su copa de ... fuera lo que fuese, sonriendo-…. _"Mark?"_

__  
_"Qué? …Chris?... Ehm ... Creo que se fue con el primo de Diana."  
_  
_"¿QUÉ?"-_dijo en tono exasperado-

Blaine saltó de su asiento. El primo mayor de Dianna Agron,** Peter**, era alto, musculoso, rubio, moreno, divertido, Tocaba alrededor de mil instrumentos musicales y, en general era extremadamente sexy...Peter había estado coqueteando a Kurt - y por lo que Cory había dicho, Peter había coqueteado con Chris antes - desde el momento en que habían entrado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y me haga merecedora de su perdón nos vemos mañana con la segunda parte voy directamente a ver Glee 5x4…Bye


	24. Blarren Y Krist

Buenos Días Klainers….Acá está el cap con el que terminamos el especial de fin de semana….Gracias por apoyarme con esta locura….Esta parte del cap es tan ASDFGHJKLÑ ASDFGHJKLÑASDFGHJKLÑ….ya verán porque aparecen dos personajes que ponen el mundo de cabeza, y no les adelanto mas así que a leer y dejar su opinión. Los veo al final y contestare cierta inquietud.

Actualize One in a Million tambien

* * *

**Glee y sus Personajes son Propiedad de 20th Century Fox y Ryan Murphy**

**Esta Historia Pertenece a La Escritora Supernaturrelle**

**Glee and its characters are property of 20th Century Fox and Ryan Murphy**

**This history belongs to the writer Supernaturrelle**

* * *

Cap 12-2 "Blarren y Krist"

* * *

_"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?"-_dijo en tono exasperado-

Blaine saltó de su asiento. El primo mayor de Dianna Agron,** Peter**, era alto, musculoso, rubio, moreno, divertido, Tocaba alrededor de mil instrumentos musicales y, en general era extremadamente sexy...Peter había estado coqueteando a Kurt - y por lo que Cory había dicho, Peter había coqueteado con Chris antes - desde el momento en que habían entrado.

_"Wow, Darren, estoy bromeando, relájate!... Pete salió con Jenna hace diez minutos."_-dijo Mark-_  
_  
Blaine dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, volviendo a sentarse.

_"Está con Jenna?",_- Preguntó Kevin, con la voz apenas audible acostado bajo la mesa_-… "Pero ... ¿Por qué?"..-_soltó con frustración-_  
_  
Blaine recordó haber escuchado a Naya y Chord hablar acerca de que los dos rompieron y se estremeció con compasión.

Kevin se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Cory, Lea y Ashley estaban discutiendo sus ideas para los escenarios de las regionales.  
_  
"Hey Dare"-_ susurró Mark- _"¿Vas a hacer un movimiento o qué?"_

Blaine volvió la cabeza hacia Mark demasiado rápido, las pocas cervezas y algunas bebidas no identificadas que había tomado seguro le habían mareado.

_"... Un movimiento?"_-cuestiono-__

"Con Chris! …-dijo-…._Y por favor, no me vengas con que" yo no sé lo de que mierdas estás hablando… ..."  
_  
Blaine dio un mordisco a la patata antes de mirar a Mark…. _¿Qué haría Darren? ¿Confía en él lo suficiente? …._-se cuestionó-….Decidió decirle las mismas cosas que le había dicho dos días antes a Lauren.

_"Mira, yo .. yo no estoy seguro de nada, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito ... Necesito un poco de tiempo para resolverlo todo y luego, tal vez ... yo ... tratare de ver si está .. . interesado "._

_"Vamos, amigo, no puedes ser tan ciego, ¿Viste la forma en que habla constantemente de ti después de que pasaras a formar parte del cast oficial?... Hombre, le gustas, de verdad_,-hizo una pausa y se acercó al ojimiel y hablo bajo-…_.además se por una fuente confiable que adora todas tus canciones hasta el punto de repetirlas 24/7 durante una semana, ¿No crees que es demasiado? - ….y cuando ustedes se conocieron por primera vez en la escalera, ¿Recuerdas?, fue el día en que rodamos la escena en la que mi personaje le dice que vaya espiarlos, él estaba hablando con Lea y Amber en la parte alta de las gradas, cuando te vio hizo eso de cuando conocemos a celebridades, se hiper-ventilo y se sonrojo, él estaba como ... como una chica en la secundaria cuando algún deportista popular va en camino a hablar con ella "_

_"_

Blaine se rio nervioso y dijo para sí mismo que tendría que añadir eso en su nota a Darren.

_"También he visto la forma en que actúa a tu alrededor Y tú también_… –le señalo-_…. quiero decir son como ... imanes o satélites, no sé que lo explica mejor."._

Blaine sonrió, poniendo su plato en la mesa.

_"Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti y Ashley, Mark."  
_  
Mark sonrió.

_"No, sólo somos buenos amigos. En Serio….. Ella es una de mis personas favoritas en la Tierra, ella es como mi hermana gemela perdida…. Coqueteamos y todo, pero todo es una broma."_

"_Sí, bueno, entonces tus argumentos no sostienen que Chris actúa diferente a mi alrededor porque sienta algo por mí, de la misma forma en que actúa Ashley en torno a ti -."_

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que provenía de uno de los dormitorios, seguido poco después por Harry, Heather y Kurt saliendo de él…. Kurt se reía como un tonto, sus mejillas muy rojas.

Obviamente, tanto como a Kurt le hubiera encantado poder beber y no sentir nada - el cuerpo de Chris no estaba reaccionando bien-…. Blaine miró su reloj y suspiró cuando vio que eran casi las nueve. Estaba a punto de levantarse y servirse otra copa cuando recibió un fuerte abrazo de Kurt, quien literalmente se arrojó sobre él.

_"Hey, tú!"-_Dijo arrastrando las palabras-

Blaine sonrió torpemente cuando Kurt dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Se las habían arreglado para mantener el contacto físico al mínimo en las dos últimas horas. Y no había sido fácil.

_"Claro mira… él no lo hace",-_dijo Mark, en referencia a lo último que Blaine había dicho_- "Por supuesto que no…. Es con tooodoooosss igual."_-Añadió con sarcasmo-

_"¿De qué están hablando ?"-_Kurt preguntó poniéndose erguido lo más posible-

_"Nada, K-Chris, nada. ¿Qué hacías en la habitación?"_-pronuncio Blaine-_  
_  
_"Todavía puedo hacer el baile de Single Ladies!"-_dijo sonriendo con esntusiasmo-

_"¡Y LO MUEVE MUY BIEN"….-_ grito Heather, levantando su copa y derramando un poco de líquido rojo en su camiseta_…-"Oh, mierda ..."-_soltó-  
_  
"¡Quitatela"..-_dijo Naya arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que la mayoría de los chicos voltearan a ver a Heather con hambre en un segundo pensamiento - _…¿Si deseas la puedo quitar por ti?!"_-sugirio-_  
_  
Heather le tomó la mano y la llevó a la habitación de invitados, ambas chicas riendo nerviosamente.

_"Wow. ¿Hay como una epidemia de personajes por aquí o qué?"…- _Dijo Harry, sentándose al lado de Blaine, quien lo fulminó con la mirada-…_"Es la verdad Darren, sólo la verdad"-_añadió-

Blaine rodó los ojos y apretó a Kurt más para asegurarse de que no se callera.

_"Heeey ..." mmm …vámonos a dormir "-_murmuró Kurt_-…" vámonos a casa "….-_se quejó en el oído de Blaine…._-vámonos ... "_

Mark y Harry intercambiaron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Blaine tosió incómodamente mientras Kurt se aferraba más cerca de él, con la cabeza caída sobre el hombro.

_"Nooooo, no se pueden ir ahora Chris!... Vamos es demasiado pronto!"….-_ Dijo Ashley, bebiendo de su copa de vino (o al menos eso parecía vino)…._-"Síganme, vamos a bailar!"_

Blaine soltó a Kurt cuando Ashley lo agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y tiró de él llevándolo con ella para unirse a los demás en la "pista de baile improvisada". Blaine rio cuando vio a Cory bailar, era tan malo como Finn …- o peor - .. se levantó, cogiendo otra cerveza, camino hacia la mesa para sentarse al lado de Lea.

_"¿Estás bien?"  
_  
Lea levantó la vista, con los ojos inyectados de molestia, los labios temblorosos.

_"Es, es ... es una estupidez."  
_  
_"¿Qué pasa?"-_ Preguntó Blaine, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella_-…."Vamos, puedes decirme ..."_

"Yo. .. Yo tenía planeado pasar el tiempo con Jonathan, cuando estuviéramos en Nueva York, ya sabes, después de filmar sus escenas ..."

Blaine frunció el ceño. Por lo que había leído en el guión de Funeral, Mr. Schue lo había sacado. Más o menos. O él había renunciado. _¿Por qué demonios tendría que filmar escenas en Nueva York?_...-se cuestionó-

Negó con la cabeza_..."Spoilers….No se puede confiar en esos._"-dijo para sí-

_"Pero él ... él me envió un mensaje diciendo que no podría estar conmigo, porque tiene cosas importantes que hacer…. Y no me dijo por qué...¿Puedes que creerlo? ….Nosotros nos lo contamos todo!... Él me diría si, si tiene novio, ¿no? "  
_  
_¿Novio ...?... Bueno, eso es una nueva información ...-_pensó Blaine-

_"No te preocupes Lea, estoy seguro que no es nada. …Tal vez estaba de prisa en este momento y te lo explicará mejor mañana… Simplemente, no pienses en eso….. Vamos diviértete un poco!"  
_  
La chica sonrió, algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se veía tan preciosa. Y ella no estaba haciendo alarde de eso cómo Rachel ...

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si tal vez quería algo de beber cuando escuchó algunos silbidos y abucheos procedentes de detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta, vio a Kurt y a Cory bailar muy cerca uno del otro, sonriéndose provocadoramente.

_"Será mejor que lo lleves a casa antes de que tu pequeño Frankenteen haga un movimiento más y pierda el control."_-dijo Naya-

Blaine miró hacia arriba, Naya le sonreía de la mano de Heather, quien tenía los ojos clavados en Cory, viéndose confundida.

_" Cory Se parece a un oso de peluche epiléptico"..-_comento Heather-

Lea rio ahogadamente y Blaine frunció el ceño, volvió los ojos de nuevo a Naya.

_"Él no lo haría?"…-_Preguntó entrando en pánico_-…. ¿no?"  
_  
_"Por supuesto que no"…-_respondió Naya, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-…._"Pero Chris parece bastante fuera de sí y eso que sólo ha tomado una margarita…. ¿Sabes lo que eso hace a él?"_

Blaine pretendía entender y se puso de pie, tomando el brazo de Kurt y tirando de él lejos de Cory, quien apenas parecía darse cuenta.

_"Heeey, que ha…. oh, eres tú!"_-dijo el chico pálido-_  
_  
Kurt lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y se acercó a su oído.

_"¿Podemos ir a casa?... Quiero besarte una vez estemos fuera..¡"-_ susurró-

Blaine miró a su alrededor, nervioso, pero la música estaba muy alta como para que alguien pudiera escuchar lo que acababa de decir. Al parecer la Margarita volvió a Kurt en un borracho feliz en el cuerpo de Chris. No es que Blaine se quejara de Kurt, el chico era un besador muy hábil pero estaba en el cuerpo de Chris.

_"Está bien, vamos. ¿Puedes ir a tomar nuestras chaquetas?... Voy a decirle a Ashley que nos vamos."_-pronuncio el moreno-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y se marchó dando media vuelta. Blaine se refrenó quedándose con la mirada fija en sus movimientos graciosos, y negó con la cabeza, volvió la mirada hacia las tres chicas bailando en su lugar.

_"Hey Ashley"….-_la llamo casi gritando-_…. "Voy a llevar de vuelta a Chris a casa, él no se siente muy bien y ehm ... me duele la cabeza un poco, también."_

Ashley puso mala cara, pero asintió con la cabeza, agarro el brazo de Blaine mientras se daba la vuelta.  
_  
"No dejes que te engañe su estado….Él no se acordará mucho mañana por la mañana así que no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás."_-dijo la chica en tono firme-

Blaine frunció el ceño.

_"Ash….. Sabes que no lo haría."_-se defendió-_  
_  
Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza una vez más.

_"Sí, lo sé….. solo estaba comprobando….. Buenas noches, Darren."  
_  
_"Buenas noches."  
_  
Él le sonrió y se unió a Kurt fuera del departamento. Se puso la chaqueta y bajó las escaleras, Kurt se inclinó ligeramente hacia Blaine.

_"No estás tan borracho, ¿O sí?"-_ preguntó Blaine-  
_  
"Yo ni siquiera sé ... es raro, es como ... estar perfectamente lúcido ,pero mi cuerpo tiene otras ideas."-_intento explicar-

Blaine sonrió, tomando la mano del chico más alto cuando salieron a la calle. Era bastante tarde nadie los reconocería. Caminaron unas cuadras para llegar a una avenida grande, y Blaine consiguió parar un taxi con bastante rapidez.

Blaine dio la dirección al conductor, quien parecía demasiado joven para hacer ese trabajo, tarareaba alegremente la música que venía de la radio, era algo country, "San Francisco" para ser exactos Blaine reconoció la melodía y adujo que seguramente los abuelos del chico la habían escuchado en su juventud.  
_  
"Mala noche, eh?"….-_Preguntó mirando a Kurt_-…."Hay un montón de bolsas de papel allí si las necesitas."_

Parecía demasiado joven.

_"Ehm, gracias, Yo. .. No creo que eso sea necesario."_-soltó Kurt-_  
_  
El hombre joven sonrió y se encogió de hombros._  
_  
_"Voy a conducir con cuidado."_-añadio-_  
_  
Blaine se rio entre dientes.

_"Eso es muy amable de tu parte."_-dijo Kurt-_  
_  
Después de eso, los dos chicos se recostaron contra el asiento, Kurt lanzo sus piernas por encima de Blaine y se arrastró más cerca.

_"En realidad, cuando lleguemos, creo que voy a ..."-_ hizo una pausa, bostezando- _"...irme directamente a la cama…Tenemos una gran noche por delante."  
_  
Blaine asintió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho de su novio. Sonrió al conductor que estaba mirándolos como si nunca hubiese visto nada más lindo.

_Todo el mundo es tan agradable, aquí ..._.-pensó Blaine-_  
_  
Fue entonces que Blaine se dio cuenta que jamás había odiado tanto a Ohio.

* * *

Los Sueños de Darren eran siempre raros, extremadamente raros. Estaban llenos de dinosaurios de colores que lo perseguían, lanzándole malvaviscos, o un piano gigante con cada tecla doble de su tamaño (ese sueño había sido realmente impresionante), incluso coles moradas bailando la macarena alrededor de él (eso si había sucedido en la universidad... sin excusa).

Pero en este momento, estaba caminando en un parque, el reflejo de la luna en el estanque ahuyento los patos.

_"Esto no tiene sentido porque la luna no da nada de miedo"…-_pensó-… Darren paró bruscamente debajo de un farol.

Él había pensado que había algo absurdo en eso. Lo cual significaba que había ganado la conciencia acertando al hecho de que estaba soñando.

Lo cual significaba que su mente ahora estaba conectada con la de Blaine, y esperaba que Chris y Kurt también lo estuvieran.

Se dio la vuelta, sólo para ver que el parque ahora se había convertido en el campo de fútbol de McKinley. Estaba vacío, salvo por una muñeca en el suelo. Tenía el pelo rubio y vestía un uniforme de animadora… Si no lo supiera mejor, Darren diría que era una muñeca de Brittany.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo brillando en esplendor de lo que había sido un segundo antes y Darren escuchó el sonido familiar del timbre, lo mismo que unas voces, cada vez más fuertes. Se acercó a las gradas y las subió lentamente, eso lo condujo al patio de la escuela. Los ruidos murieron tan pronto cuando pasó por delante de la pared que separaba el campo, de la zona donde había cantado a Chris Some where Only We Know.

Bueno, _"donde Blaine había cantado a Kurt "…_esa sería una manera más precisa de decir las cosas.

_"¿Hola?"..-_Llamó-

El lugar estaba vacío. _¿De dónde vinieron los ruidos entonces?..._-cuestiono para si-

Corrió hacia la escalera de hierro que llevaba a la primera planta y en la sala. No estaba nadie.

Sin embargo Podía escuchar un poco de música.

Instintivamente, se dirigió a la sala de coro, sólo para descubrir que estaba tan vacía como el resto de la escuela.

Pero la música era más fuerte, lo que significaba que estaba más cerca de lo que la producía , y Darren finalmente reconoció la canción.

_"Por supuesto…_."-dijo emocionado-

Salió de la sala de coro y giró a la izquierda, deteniéndose frente a lo que se suponía que era el salón de la clase de historia. Lo sabía porque era donde había esperado con Chris durante dos horas durante el rodaje de Night Of Neglect, ya que habían surgidos algunos problemas técnicos en el set.

Habían pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo a hablando, sobre casi todo, hasta que Chris dijo que había tenido una canción en la cabeza durante una semana y no podía sacarla, después de lo cual Darren había sugerido que debían cantarla juntos para hacer que se fuera.

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right..._

Darren empujó la puerta con emoción, camino sin pensarlo dos veces yendo dentro. Chris estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor, con los ojos cerrados. La música venía de la nada, llenando la atmosfera por todas partes al mismo tiempo. Era increíble. Darren se acercó y cantó la segunda estrofa con él.

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right..._

Chris abrió los ojos en medio de la canción, sonriendo.

_"Hey"._

"Hey!"  
  
Darren sentó tan cerca de él chico como pudo.

_" Así que..-_pauso-…. _tú te pareces a ti…..es Extraño."-_dijo Darren achicando los ojos y sonriendo-

_"Tú te pareces a ti también"…-_dijo Chris poniendo los ojos en blanco-

_¿" Un momento tú eres el Chris correcto?_-pregunto-

El gesto de diva Kurt le había hecho caer en la duda. Chris se echó a reír.

_" Obviamente que Si "..-_hizo un gesto a la habitación a su alrededor_-…. "Kurt no sabe nada de esto."_

Darren sonrió y miró más de cerca a Chris.

_"¿Por qué llevas mi ropa?"_

"Te pregunto lo mismo ..."-soltó-

Darren se miró a sí mismo. Claro esa camiseta del hombre araña no era de él, y tampoco lo era ese par de jeans viejos.

_"Los dejaste en mi casa una vez."-_se defendió-_  
_  
Chris sonrió y pico con la punta de sus dedos la vieja camiseta azul que tenía el logo de la Universidad de Michigan.

Darren rio ahogadamente y tomó la mano de Chris.

_"Vamos , vamos a buscar a Blaine y Kurt."  
_  
_"Es increíble lo feliz que te hace decir eso, Darren."  
_  
_"No puedo evitarlo…..Todo esto en sí es increíble."  
_  
_"Muy cierto."  
_  
Salieron del salón hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, sólo para toparse con una pareja idéntica.

_"Chris"-_dijo Blaine-

_"Blaine!"-_contesto Chris-

_"Darren"-_exclamo Kurt-

_"Kurt!"-_respondió Darren-

Cada uno de ellos dejo de lado a su pareja para saludar a sus alter-egos . Kurt susurró en el oído de Darren_ …."¿Me he perdido algo?"_ -…_-.. "Porque eso de tomarse de las manos es algo serio..."_

Darren se apartó, ruborizado agitando la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta, sólo para darse cuenta de que Blaine y Chris todavía se aferraban el uno al otro.

_"Ejem"…-_Kurt tosió sonriendo-

Finalmente se soltaron, Kurt y Chris sonrieron cuando Blaine y Darren se dieron una amplia sonrisa brillante.

_"Vamos a sentarnos juntos en algún lugar"…-_sugirió Kurt agarrando la mano de Blaine_-.."Breadstix está justo bajando la calle."  
_  
Los otros tres asintieron y Chris tomó la mano de Darren, igualando los movimientos de su personaje.

_"Es como la salida de dos parejas frente a un espejo"..-_dijo Blaine_..-"Es extraño"._

Darren rio, mientras Chris y Kurt rodaban los ojos con molestia.  
_  
"¿Qué? …-_exclamo_….-"Es divertido"…-_ dijo Darren-

_"Totalmente "..-_añadió Blaine-

Kurt y Chris intercambiaron una mirada exasperada.

_"Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando"…-_dijo Chris con simpatía-

_"No es fácil vivir con ello todos los días"..-_respondió Kurt-  
_  
"Oh, créeme, lo sé."-_añadió el actor-

Blaine hizo un puchero y Kurt se ruborizo cuando lo beso en su mejilla. Chris y Darren hicieron todo lo posible para buscar otro ángulo y no mirar a sus personajes.  
_  
"Entonces, ¿todo bien en nuestro mundo?"-_Preguntó Chris, cambiando de tema-

_"Sí, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que no eras tú ... sin embargo nos encontramos con algunos fans."-_dijo Blaien-

Kurt sonrió.

_"Es increíble…. Nos dijeron que nos amaban y quieren que estemos juntos para siempre."  
_  
_"Nos dicen eso a menudo"-_dijo Chris-

_"Los escritores tendrían que esconderse en una cueva si alguna vez los separan",_ -añadió Darren-

Blaine alzó las cejas, confundido.

_"Lo siento",-_dijo Darren-.. _"Yo no tenía intención de hacerlo sonar tan trágico..."  
_  
_"Creo que, los sucesos grandes que ocurren en nuestro mundo o por algo por el estilo influyen en el de ustedes y viceversa…"-_ dijo Kurt- _"O por lo menos, me gusta pensar que sí…. De lo contrario se vuelve espeluznante…. Quiero decir, no somos un grupo de marionetas sin cerebro que las personas levantan para jugar! "  
_  
Blaine asintió en señal de aprobación. Caminaron en silencio por un corto tiempo hasta que por fin llegaron al agradable lugar. Al igual que el resto de la ciudad, estaba vacío. No habían meseros, ni clientes.

Nada más que el sonido del silencio.

Darren se sentó en la mesa que habían usado en **Promo Queen**, Chris se sentó delante de él, Kurt tomo el lugar junto a Darren y de frente tenía a Blaine, de inmediato unió sus manos a las de su novio en la mesa.

_"Bien,- _Darren se aclaró la garganta-.._Chris y yo estábamos pensando, si no conseguimos encontrar una manera de cambiar el miércoles, Blaine tendrás que ir a Nueva York con el resto del elenco, sólo dices que iras a visitar a mi hermano.. "  
_  
_"Chuck, ¿verdad?"-_cuestiono Blaine-

_"Sí".  
_  
_"No…-_titubeo con la voz_….-no creen que vamos a ser capaces de cambiar de nuevo?"..-_Kurt preguntó-

Blaine y Darren intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación acción que hizo a Chris moverse incómodamente en su silla.

_"Oh, vamos, ya lo hemos hecho una vez, hallaremos una forma!"_-soltó Darren-  
_  
"Yo... He tenido una idea en realidad_"- dijo Blaine-

* * *

Blaine se estremeció cuando tres pares de ojos lo miraron expectantes, dos de los cuales eran sus favoritos, unos extrañamente familiares, se dirigieron hacia él.

_"¿Qué es, Blaine?"..-_Preguntó Kurt-

_"Es que ... no te va a gustar."_-dijo Blaine-  
_  
"Creo que ninguno de nosotros está preocupado porque nos guste o no"-_dijo Darren suavemente- _.."Quiero decir ... solo queremos ir a casa."_

Chris y Kurt asintieron en señal de aprobación.

Blaine había tenido la idea recordando de cuándo estaba pequeño, fue esa vez que hizo un berrinche. Su madre se había negado a comprarle un helado y el chico había encontrado una manera más eficaz para convencerla de que cambiara de opinión.

_"Sólo ... dejamos de respirar."-_espeto Blaine-

_"... ¿QUEEEÉ?"..-_ Gritó Kurt-  
_  
"Podría funcionar".-_dijo Chris-

_"Es genial"…-_ sonrió Darren_- "Nos llevaría lo suficientemente cerca de la muerte sin llegar a matarnos!"  
_  
_"NO .. no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo"..-_dijo Kurt alarmado-.. _"Yo. .. Yo lo he intentado una vez y yo .. yo respiraba sin controlarme."  
_  
Blaine frunció el ceño, apretando la mano de Kurt. Obviamente, había más en esa historia, pero ahora no era el momento para hablar de ello.

_"No te preocupes… Darren y yo iremos en primer lugar, igual tú veras que no es peligroso…. Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir."_-dijo Blaine-

Kurt se mordió el labio inferior.

_"Está bien.."-_espeto-

* * *

_"Hola, chicos!"..-_Dos voces a coro resonaron en el lugar-

Los cuatro miraron a la vez y tragaron saliva cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes se habían unido a ellos.

_"¿Ustedes estaban teniendo una reunión sin nosotros?"_-cuestiono una figura alta y castaña-

_"Eso no es muy agradable."_-dijo la segunda figura morena arrastrando las palabras-

_"Nosotros pertenecemos aquí también!"-_espeto la mezcla de Kurt y Chris-  
_  
"Somos séxtuplemente increíbles!"-_dijo Blarren sonriendo-.._"Les presento a Krist"-_señalo con la mano a la figura pálida-

Blaine sintió a Chris ponerse rígido junto a él cuando un hombre muy parecido a él se acercó al lado del actor… - no eran exactamente iguales, sin embargo, su uniforme de Dalton estaba sucio, su corbata deshecha, su cabello era largo y gelificado, y pudo ver un poco de barba en sus mejillas. También parecía un poco mayor.  
_  
"Hola, Blaine te ves bien, tú también, Darren"..-_dijo y guiñó un ojo-… _"A Chris le encanta cuando te pones su ropa, ¿lo sabías?"-_añadió mirando al moreno actor_-…"Mi nombre es Blarren"..-_soltó-

_"Así es, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no lo disfruta tanto como Darren lo hace..."-_dijo Krist-

Krist los estaba mirando de la misma manera como lo había hecho en el sueño que Blaine y Darren había compartido con él hace tantos días.

_"Hola chicos! Me alegro de verlos de nuevo."_-dijo Blarren dirigiéndose a Kurt y Chris-_  
_  
Blaine se volvió para mirar a Kurt, el cual miraba alternativamente las dos fantasías con la boca abierta.

La mezcla de Blaine y Darren," Blarren" camino por detrás de Chris y El sentándose entre ambos. Blarren sonrió al pálido actor y le acarició la mejilla.

_"¿De qué me perdido?"-_ Preguntó sonriendo-

Blaine apretó la mano más fuerte de Kurt cuando Krist se sentó en la mesa en medio de Kurt y Darren.

_"Parece que has estado perdiendo el tiempo"-_dijo Krist mirando a Kurt antes de pasar a Blaine_ -…"Te ves caliente y sexy, ya sabes…He visto sus mentes"-_señaló a Blaine y Darren-"_No te preocupes en lo más mínimo, tu novio piensa que eres más sexy y ardiente que Chris "-_ se volvió hacia el castaño actor_-…" No te ofendas, cariño, los pensamientos de Darren te compensan " -_ guiñó un ojo-

Blaine miró a Darren, quien estaba sonrojando incontrolablemente, con los ojos fijos en la otra fantasía, cuya mano estaba ahora bajo la barbilla de Chris, el pulgar trazando sus labios. Chris agarró de la muñeca a Blarren.

_"No lo hagas."_-espeto-_  
_  
_"No actúes como si no lo quieres, Chris. ¿Qué es, demasiado Blaine en mí?"_-pregunto Blarren-_  
_  
Chris miró y Blaine se puso de pie, sintiendo que algo malo venia.

_"BIEN ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!"..-_gritó_-.."SALGAN AHORA MISMO, AMBOS."_..-los señalo con la mano-

Krist se levantó de la mesa y pasó junto a Blaine, acariciando su hombro en el camino.

_"Como usted quiera, amo."-_dijo seductoramente al oído-

Blaine le siguió con la mirada cuando la fantasía dejó la mesa, bamboleando las caderas. Blaine dio la vuelta y fijo sus ojos en el otro hombre, teniendo el sentimiento extraño de verse en un espejo... dos veces, en verdad que sí, ya que Darren estaba en el otro lado de la mesa.

Blarren se liberó de las garras de Chris se levantó y añadió.

_"Sabes, Chris, aunque la espalda de Kurt tenga moretones, irremediablemente tú eres el más solitario_ ...-dijo vacilante_-…en tu mente no todo es perritos y arco iris…. Eres el más necesitado…. Veo el motel al otro lado de la calle es bastante fácil solo… Ahouch…. "!_

Blaine apenas había tenido tiempo para registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, Darren se había abalanzado sobre la mesa y se había subido sobre Blarren, tirándolo a el piso.

_"CALLA"..-_ le dio un puñetazo-… _"TU"..-_ lo golpeó otra vez..- _"PUTA"..-_otro golpe..- _"BOCA"_…-grito furioso-

Kurt y Chris dejaron escapar un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo y Blaine corrió hacia su novio.

_"¿Qué pasa?"_-dijo alarmado-_  
_  
_"Darren"-_dijo Chris en tono suplicante_-.. "Detente nos estás haciendo daño!"  
_  
Blaine se dio la vuelta cuando Darren soltó la fantasía. Se puso de pie, con los ojos fijos en Blarren quien los miraba con desdén.

_"Ah, Darren, mi querido medio hermano…_-soltó riendo-…._ ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a controlarte a ti mismo? ¡Mira lo que has hecho ... están despertando!"_-dijo venenosamente Blarren-

Blaine miró con horror como Chris y Kurt se volvían translúcidos.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, personalmente me encanto la reunión de los 6….es muy loco jejejejejejej….Bien paso a lo siguiente….

Estamos a 6 capítulos del final o más bien dicho a 3 fines de semana y todo llegara a su fin….El final es inesperado pero no puedo revelar nada, quiero pedirles permiso para que después del otro fin de semana me den permiso de faltar ya que necesito buscar otra historia lo suficientemente buena para ustedes, tengo una que tiene buena pinta pero no sé si les guste esa trata sobre Klaine en el futuro en donde Blaine a muerto dejando solo a Kurt y su familia, o quizás ya la hayan traducido pero yo no la he leído jamás en español y valla que he leído muchos fics…

No vemos el otro finde Klainers….El cap 13 esta superultramegagenial voy directamente a Trabajar en el…..jejejejeejej….Bye


End file.
